Sobrado Azul
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAP. 22 NO AR. Shiryu, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga e Seiya morando juntos num sobrado, dividindo as despesas, as alegrias e as dores... UA Shiryu x Shunrei. Ikki x Minu. Hyoga x Eiri. Seiya x Saori. Shun x June.
1. Capítulo I

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo I**

– Ikkiiiiiiiiii! Acorda! – Shun grita descontroladamente enquanto sacode o irmão mais velho, que ainda dorme. – Está quase na hora da minha aula! Faltam só vinte minutos!

– Hummm... você quer dizer que ainda faltam vinte minutos... – resmunga o irmão, sem abrir os olhos. – Está tudo sob controle...

– Sob controle? Eu vou chegar atrasado ao meu primeiro dia de aula na universidade!

– Talvez chegue mesmo, mas é melhor se acostumar porque se quiser continuar indo comigo, todo dia vai ser assim.

Shun, aos dezoito anos de idade, acaba de ser aprovado no vestibular para o curso de Psicologia. Ikki está no terceiro ano de Engenharia Civil e já não aguenta mais a universidade. Sempre vai, mas quase nunca assiste aula. Costuma ficar em uma das lanchonetes do campus, jogando conversa fora ou paquerando as meninas.

– Eu vou chegar atrasado e a culpa é sua! – Shun continua reclamando.

– Larga mão de ser chato, Shun! Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula. Ninguém liga pra nada nesse dia! O pessoal vai só pra se conhecer, sacou?

Depois de alguns minutos, Ikki finalmente sai da cama, lava o rosto, escova os dentes, veste uma roupa escolhida ao acaso e diz para Shun, que esperava no sofá da sala:

– Vamos lá, CDF?

Shun acompanha o irmão. Ao entrar no carro, ele resmunga:

– Eu vou chegar atrasado... humpf... estou profundamente arrependido de ter esperado pra ir com você. Devia ter ido com o Shiryu.

– Se reclamar mais um tantinho assim, eu faço você ir pra aula a pé!

– Ikkiiiiii! – retruca Shun, uma expressão de ira na face.

– O que é? Não tenho medo de cara feia, não – ele diz, antes de ligar o carro e sair cantando pneu.

Desde que saíram do orfanato, Ikki e Shun moram na casa que herdaram da mãe, morta quando eles ainda eram pequenos. Enquanto Ikki não atingia a maioridade, a casa ficou alugada, sob os cuidados de um administrador. Quando ele finalmente fez dezoito anos, mudou-se com o irmão para o confortável sobradinho azul, num bairro tranquilo da cidade, em frente a uma agradável pracinha. Pouco depois, Hyoga e Shiryu, companheiros dos tempos de orfanato, também foram morar com eles. E pouco mais tarde foi a vez de Seiya juntar-se ao grupo.

-S -A -

Ao chegar à universidade, Shun desce do carro correndo.

– Falta só um minuto! Só um! – ele diz, olhando incrédulo para o relógio. Na corrida desabalada até a sala, acaba por esbarrar numa moça, derrubando-a.

– Ah, me desculpe! Me desculpe! Eu não queria... – ele lamenta, ajudando-a a recolher os cadernos.

– Está tudo bem – responde a mocinha, e pega os cadernos que Shun recolhera.

– Você se machucou? – ele pergunta, ajudando-a a se levantar.

– Não, estou bem – ela responde. Shun observa que ela tem um olhar melancólico.

– Para onde está indo? – o rapaz pergunta, atento à expressão da moça. "Parece triste, mas com certeza não foi por conta do esbarrão", ele pensa.

– Vou para a aula do professor Mu – ela diz.

Shun abre um sorriso luminoso.

– Eu também! Que coincidência! Também faz Psicologia?

– Sim...

– Então seremos colegas!

– Parece que sim – diz a mocinha, sorrindo timidamente. Completara dezoito anos há pouco, mas é pequenina e delicada, aparentando ser muito mais nova. Ela veste um conjunto de calça e blusa tipicamente chineses e leva os longos cabelos negros arrumados numa trança. Além de triste, parece assustada, e Shun imagina que talvez seja por causa do nervosismo do primeiro dia na universidade. Ao contrário dos outros calouros, entusiasmados, sorridentes e barulhentos, o olhar de Shunrei carrega tristeza.

Os dois seguem juntos para a sala de aula e chegam lá com dez minutos de atraso, mas o professor ainda não tinha aparecido. Sentam-se na primeira fila, Shunrei na primeira cadeira, Shun logo atrás.

– Esqueci de perguntar o seu nome – Shun diz e ela se volta para trás.

– Shunrei. E o seu?

– Shun – ele abre um enorme sorriso, que ela corresponde com uma risadinha tímida.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Shun.

– Igualmente!

Andando tranquilamente, o professor entra na sala e deposita alguns livros sobre a mesa.

– Bom dia, pessoal. Sejam bem-vindos à universidade! – ele diz e escreve o nome no quadro. – Meu nome é Mu. Vou fazer uma chamada rápida para conhecê-los, ok?

– Ele parece legal, não é? – Shun pergunta a Shunrei.

– Sim – ela responde. – Parece tranqüilo. Acho que gostei dele.

– Eu também!

-S -A -

Noutra parte do campus, Ikki entra na sala onde terá aula.

"Aula coisa nenhuma", ele pensa. "Vou responder a chamada e depois me mando para a lanchonete."

– Oi – ele diz com olhar e voz sedutores ao ver a aluna nova que acaba de entrar na sala.

– Caloura, não é? Nunca a vi por aqui.

– Não sou caloura – ela responde seca e sem olhar para ele. – Fui transferida para essa universidade. Agora, dá licença. Vou procurar um lugar bem longe de você.

– Que é isso? Fica aqui. Vamos conversar. Por que ser tão arredia?

– Não converso com estranhos, muito menos com estranhos de cabelo azul.

– Hum... isso é uma regra um tanto infantil, mas eu gostei de você. Como é o seu nome?

– Não interessa.

– Ah, qual é? Só me diz seu nome.

– Não digo meu nome para chatos – ela responde, e começa a se afastar de Ikki.

– Todas me acham chato no começo. Depois é 'meu amor', 'meu bem', 'meu lindo', meu isso, meu aquilo... e eu nem sou delas!

– Cada vez que você abre a boca, eu o acho ainda mais imbecil.

– Vamos ver até quando vai durar essa hostilidade – Ikki responde sorrindo. Sabe que impressionou a garota. É bonito, inteligente, sexy e sua fama de _bad boy_ aumenta consideravelmente seu charme. Tem uma cicatriz na testa oriunda de um acidente, mas que todos supõem ter sido causada por alguma briga, tamanha a sua fama, injusta, de arruaceiro. Costuma assistir poucas aulas, mas sempre tira as melhores notas. Além disso, gosta de ver como mexe com as mulheres e sempre consegue namorar aquela que deseja. A única que ele ama, entretanto, já está morta há muito tempo.

-S -A -

Mais adiante, noutra sala, Shiryu e Hyoga conversam.

– Eu devia ter estudado para o concurso tanto quanto você – Hyoga diz, fazendo uma careta. – Vacilei legal.

– Devia mesmo! – Shiryu concorda. – Eu me matei de estudar, mas valeu à pena. O trabalho é bom e minha chefe gosta de mim. Além disso, eu não tinha escolha, né, Hyoga? Você tem a pensão de sua mãe, pode ficar só com o estágio. Eu não tenho nada, precisava me virar. O trabalho de _office boy _já não estava bancando as minhas despesas.

– É. Como _boy_ você ganhava uma merreca.

– Meu celular – ele diz ao sentir o aparelho vibrar. – Oi, Seiya. O que é? Não, não tem carona hoje. Eu vou almoçar no trabalho. Tchau, Seiya.

– Já vi que hoje vou ter que voltar com o Ikki... – lamenta-se Hyoga.

– Pois é. Minha chefe pediu pra eu chegar mais cedo hoje, então vou almoçar lá perto do fórum mesmo.

– Agora com o carro fica todo mundo atrás de você. Putz! Você teve uma sorte, hein?

– E como! Nem acredito que ganhei esse carro no sorteio do shopping! Quando falaram meu nome, eu fiquei sem reação! Um baita carrão assim, de graça!

– Sorte do caramba. Agora só falta você arrumar uma namorada. Quando vai desencalhar?

– Ora, não me venha com essas histórias – Shiryu responde, corando. – Eu tenho outras prioridades na vida.

– Outra prioridades? Shiryu! Você já está com vinte anos e nunca namorou. Vai acabar ficando com fama de gay.

– Pouco me importa o que falam de mim porque quem sabe da minha vida sou eu – ele diz um tanto irritado. Sempre que insistem no assunto 'namorada' ele se esquiva. Tinha certeza de que a garota certa apareceria a qualquer hora, quando ele menos esperasse, e não gostava de ser pressionado.

– Certo, certo. Mas está perdendo os melhores anos da sua vida nessa pilha de estudar e trabalhar que nem louco. Relaxa, cara!

– Eu relaxo do meu jeito, você bem sabe.

– Meditação, Shiryu!? Estou falando de sair de casa com a gente, ir para o barzinho, para a balada! Você nunca sai!

– Qualquer dia eu vou com vocês – prometeu, tentando encerrar o assunto.

– É, você sempre promete, mas na hora de ir acaba arranjando alguma desculpa para ficar em casa. Do que você tem medo, afinal?

Shiryu fuzila Hyoga com o olhar. Para a sorte do cabeludo, o professor entra na sala.

– O professor chegou, depois conversamos, Hyoga – disse, em tom levemente ameaçador.

Shiryu está no segundo ano de Direito e trabalha no Tribunal de Justiça. Foi aprovado em primeiro lugar no concurso assim que fez dezoito anos. Também é o primeiro da turma, é o homem de frente nos trabalhos e, por isso mesmo, sempre sobra para ele, que faz tudo sem reclamar. Foi deixado no orfanato Filhos das Estrelas recém-nascido e nada se sabe sobre seus pais. Tem uma beleza exótica, traços delicados, olhos azuis levemente orientais e longos cabelos negros, quase tocando a cintura. Seu andar é altivo e elegante, consequência dos anos de prática de kung fu, e a fala é clara e eloquente, características que fazem com que ele pareça menos reservado do que realmente é.

Hyoga também está no segundo ano de Direito e faz estágio num escritório de advocacia. Chegou ao orfanato aos cinco anos, quando perdeu a mãe num naufrágio. Durante anos, a fundação responsável pelo orfanato tentou encontrar seu pai ou outro parente vivo, mas nunca obteve sucesso. Pouco antes de sair do orfanato, começou a namorar Eiri, uma das monitoras do lugar. Namoram há quase dois anos e durante esse tempo ela tem sido o ponto de equilíbrio para ajudá-lo a superar a dolorosa perda da mãe.

-S -A -

Noutra parte do campus...

– Saori, meu amoooor! – Seiya diz, abraçando a namorada. – Você pode me dar carona na saída?

– Só veio atrás de mim pra pedir carona?

– Nããããao! – ele exclama rindo. – Eu vim porque te amo muito!

– Sei... Eu dou carona pra você, amor. Mas você não devia estar na aula?

– Não consigo achar a sala. Quer me ajudar?

– Querido, estou tão perdida quanto você – ela diz, tirando um aparelho da bolsa e apertando alguns botões. – Mas resolvo isso rapidinho.

– O que é isso? – ele pergunta coçando a cabeça.

– Um GPS – ela responde, afetando um ar de inteligente.

– Gê-pê-o-quê?

– GPS. Global Positioning System. Tem o mapa do campus, já vou saber para onde temos que ir.

– Gente rica arranja cada coisa... – ele diz, intrigado, coçando a cabeça.

– Pronto! Já sei! Me acompanhe!

– Claro, amor! Você é quem manda!

De mãos dadas, eles seguem até a sala de Seiya.

– Me dá um bejinho e entra logo! – ela ordena. – Já está atrasado pelo menos meia hora.

– Tá – ele concorda e a beija. – Te amo. Nos vemos no fim da aula?

– Sim. E eu também te amo. Tchauzinho.

Seiya entra na sala sorridente, como se estivesse chegando na hora certa e cumprimenta a professora.

– Bom dia! – Seiya diz e faz sinal de positivo para a professora.

– Bom dia, senhor atrasado. Já começou mal, hein?

– Pô, desculpa aí, prof. Eu não estava conseguindo achar a sala.

– Por hoje passa – ela diz –, mas nos próximos atrasos, você vai levar falta.

– Ixi... – ele diz, e vai sentar no fundo da sala. – E aí, gente boa? Tudo na paz? Meu nome é Seiya.

– Tudo legal – um colega responde. – Me chamo Nachi.

– Como é o nome da profa esquentadinha?

– Marin.

– Esquentadinha, mas gostosa pra caramba, né? – o outro rapaz comenta.

– Ô! Só que eu não posso olhar muito. Minha namorada me mata se souber.

– Senhor atrasado, será que pode ficar em silêncio durante a aula? – a professora indaga em tom de censura.

– Desculpa de novo, profa. É que estou empolgado com esse negócio de universidade.

– Agradeço a empolgação, mas deixe para demonstrá-la no intervalo.

– Sim, senhora – ele diz batendo continência e se senta ao lado de Nachi.

Seiya tinha ido para o orfanato Filhos da Luz junto com a irmã, quando a mãe morreu em um acidente. Entretanto, a irmã desaparecera ainda criança e nunca mais fora vista, mesmo com as buscas empreendidas pela polícia e pela fundação de sua namorada, Saori Kido, neta e única herdeira do falecido milionário Mitsumasa Kido, que não por acaso também era fundador do orfanato onde ele e os amigos cresceram. Acaba de ser aprovado no vestibular do curso de Ecoturismo, enquanto a namorada começava o curso de Medicina.

-S -A -

Hyoga, Ikki e Seiya reencontram-se no restaurante universitário na hora do almoço. Os dois veteranos sempre almoçam lá antes de seguirem cada um para seu trabalho e, a partir de agora, contam com a companhia do calouro. Ikki esperava que Shun também aparecesse, mas o rapaz ainda não o fizera. Excepcionalmente, Shiryu não está no grupo hoje, pois fora almoçar perto do trabalho.

– E então, como foi o primeiro dia de aula do calouro de Ecoturismo? – Hyoga pergunta a Seiya, rindo.

– Foi bom demais! Cheguei atrasado, mas tem uma profa é muito gata. Você precisa ver.

– Aposto que chegou atrasado porque se perdeu procurando a sala – Ikki completa, certo de que a resposta será afirmativa.

– É. Só consegui achar porque a Saori tem uma paradinha que localiza os lugares.

– Paradinha que localiza? – Hyoga questiona. – Seria um GPS?

– É, isso mesmo, Hyoga – Seiya confirma, empolgado. – Poxa, muito legal esse troço!

Shun finalmente aparece no restaurante universitário, acompanhado da mocinha em quem esbarrara mais cedo.

– Oi pessoal! Acabei me atrasando para o almoço. Esta é a Shunrei, minha nova amiga. Shunrei, o de cabelo pintado de azul é meu irmão Ikki, o loiro é o Hyoga e o outro é o Seiya. Você não vai conhecer minha namorada essa semana porque ela está viajando e só volta na sexta.

Shunrei assente com um sorriso tímido e cumprimenta os rapazes com um "olá" quase inaudível.

– Cadê o Shiryu? – Shun pergunta, depois de sentar-se com Shunrei.

– Foi almoçar no trabalho hoje – Hyoga explica.

– Ah, que pena. Você não também não vai conhecer o Shiryu hoje. Fica para amanhã. Você vai gostar dele. É um cara muito gente boa.

Ela responde apenas com um menear de cabeça. Depois de almoçar quase em silêncio, limitando-se a responder como monossílabos as poucas perguntas que os rapazes fizeram, ela se despede dos rapazes e vai embora.

-S -A -

Dias depois, numa sexta-feira à noite.

No sobrado, os rapazes estão prontos para sair, exceto Shiryu.

– Tem certeza de que não quer ir? – Seiya indaga, sorrindo para o amigo.

– Sim – Shiryu diz sentado à mesa, com vários livros abertos. – Tenho muita coisa pra estudar. Divirtam-se.

– Ainda estamos nas primeiras semanas de aula e você já vai estudar? – Seiya questiona, incrédulo.

– Claro!

– Vamos lá, Shiryu! Você tem que sair de casa! – dessa vez é Shun quem tenta convencer Shiryu.

– Não adianta insistir, gente.

– Vamos embora logo que esse daí não tem jeito e a noite hoje promete! – Ikki diz.

– Ikki, não se esqueça de que você tem que me deixar na casa da June antes.

– Eita, que esse namoro tá ficando sério!

– Meu namoro é sério! – Shun retruca, irritado. – Mas hoje eu vou só passar lá rapidinho. Ela acabou de chegar da viagem.

– Rapidinho... Sei... – Ikki diz com malícia. – O nome é rapidinha, Shun! E vê se usa camisinha!

– Só vou revê-la e volto pra casa cedo – Shun responde e cora violentamente. Não gostava de falar desses assuntos, ao contrário de Ikki. – Não precisa ir me buscar.

– Ótimo, porque eu não ia buscá-lo mesmo. Hoje eu vou me acabar na _nigh_t! Quem vai comigo, que me siga!

– Todo mundo, né? Só você e Shiryu têm carro, e ele não vai sair – Seiya diz.

– Ah, é verdade. Eu esqueço que vocês são uns ferrados. Hehehe!

Todas as sextas são assim no sobrado. Os rapazes saem e somente Shiryu fica em casa. Ele gosta do silêncio, de estar um pouco sozinho, coisa rara durante a semana, já que divide o quarto com Hyoga. Aproveita esta solidão desejada e prepara um lanche. Depois, senta-se no chão, espalha livros e anotações e volta a se dedicar aos estudos. Pouco depois é interrompido quando a campainha toca. Ele vai atender.

– Pois não? – ele diz, olhando intrigado para a mocinha parada na porta.

– Eu sou Shunrei, amiga do Shun. Ele está? – a menina diz, visivelmente abalada. Tem uma marca arroxeada bastante grande na face esquerda.

– Não, ele saiu, mas disse que hoje voltará cedo. Entre. Pode esperar por ele – Shiryu responde, tentando não olhar muito para a marca.

– Obrigada, Shiryu – ela diz e entra na casa.

– Como sabe meu nome? – Shiryu pergunta ,e indica o sofá, onde ela se senta. Ele senta numa poltrona de frente para ela.

– Shun me falou que morava com três amigos e o irmão. Eu conheço os outros, então você só pode ser o Shiryu.

– Ah, sim... Você é da turma do Shun?

– Sou sim. Ficamos amigos desde o primeiro dia de aula, quando nos esbarramos.

– Hum... Shun é uma pessoa adorável. Desculpe a indiscrição, mas o que houve com seu rosto. Conheço esse tipo de machucado e parece uma marca muito recente.

– Ah, não foi nada... – ela diz hesitante e continua, tentando amenizar a situação. – Eu caí de cara no chão. Sou desajeitada mesmo. Não se preocupe.

– Acontece – Shiryu responde. Sabe que ela está mentindo, mas acaba de conhecê-la, não pode esperar que ela lhe conte a verdade, o que quer que seja essa verdade. Pode ser que ela tenha apanhado do pai ou do namorado e será constrangedor se ele mantiver esse assunto. Por isso, ele rapidamente pergunta outra coisa. – Então, você quer ser psicóloga?

– É... acho que levo jeito. Meu avô sempre dizia que eu tenho vocação para ouvir as pessoas – o olhar dela parece ainda mais triste ao falar do avô.

– É uma profissão bonita, mas muito difícil. Exige dedicação.

– Eu sei... mas estou pronta. Bom, está meio tarde... e o Shun não chegou ainda... acho melhor ir embora. Estou incomodando. Você está com livros espalhados, provavelmente estava estudando.

– Não está incomodando, imagine! É um prazer conversar com você.

– Acho que devo mesmo ir embora... – ela diz já se levantando do sofá.

– Bom, se você deseja. De qualquer forma, quando o Shun chegar, avisarei que você esteve aqui, certo?

– Obrigada – ela responde, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

Quando a menina se retira, Shiryu sente-se perturbado. Não consegue mais se concentrar nos estudos porque a imagem dela se repete em sua cabeça. Pensa em seu jeito, em sua voz, seu rosto delicado e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. É isso que ele vê nos olhos dela: tristeza. Uma dor profunda e inexplicável que transparece no rosto.

Meia hora depois, ainda sem conseguir estudar e se sentindo um pouco sufocado, Shiryu fecha os livros e decide dar uma volta na praça em frente ao sobrado. Lá, ele reencontra a mocinha. Encolhida num dos bancos, ela dorme. Ele a pega no colo cuidadosamente para que não acorde e, ao fazê-lo, sente o perfume dos cabelos dela. Um cheiro que ele jamais sentira na vida, mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Entra em casa com ela nos braços, sobe a escada e a deita em sua cama. Depois, puxa um banquinho, senta-se e fica a observá-la. Logo se envergonha por estar ali, olhando-a insistentemente e vai para a sala.

Algum tempo depois, quando Ikki chega em casa fazendo estardalhaço, Shiryu está sentado no sofá, no escuro, pensativo.

– Ei! Não tem ninguém nessa casa não? – Ikki brada.

– Ikki! Shhhh! Vai acordar a menina – censura Shiryu.

– Menina? Você bebeu? Aqui moram cinco homens... a não ser... ah, safadinho, trouxe uma gata pra cá, hein? Finalmente! Pensei que você ia manter o celibato eternamente!

– Não é nada disso! É uma amiga do Shun.

– Do Shun? Ah, só pode ser a chinesa branquelinha... mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?

– É uma longa história. Mas vamos conversar em voz baixa, senão vamos acabar acordando-a.

– Hum... cheio de cuidados... ai, ai... E cadê o Shun? Ainda não voltou? Que rapidinha demorada! Me conta aí o que é que tá pegando.

– Bom, a moça veio aqui atrás do Shun. Como ele demorou, ela ficou envergonhada e disse que ia embora. Então, depois eu me senti meio mal e fui lá fora. Foi aí que a encontrei dormindo lá na praça.

– Dormindo na praça? Deve ser maluca.

– Ela não é maluca! – Shiryu a defende, num tom mais incisivo do que o pretendia.

– Como você sabe? Não a conhece!

– Para de falar assim dela, Ikki.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis ri.

– Shiryu, parece que você se encantou pela amiguinha do Shun.

– Não é isso... eu só quero ajudá-la... ela parece tão sofrida.

– Oi, pessoal! Que caras são essas? – diz Shun ao entrar na casa.

– Shun, a Shunrei está aqui – Ikki avisa, olhando para Shiryu com sarcasmo.

– A Shunzinha! Cadê ela? – ele pergunta, assustado com a presença da moça.

– Lá no meu quarto – Shiryu responde.

– No seu quarto? – pergunta Shun, um tanto perplexo. – O que ela faz no seu quarto?

– Ela chegou aqui atrás de você. Como você não estava, ela foi embora. Só que quando eu fui lá fora, encontrei-a dormindo na praça – Shiryu diz, para logo depois sair correndo atrás de Shun que havia saído em disparada para o quarto. Ikki segue os dois. Assim que Shun entra no quarto, a garota acorda.

– Shu... querida... o que houve? – ele pergunta, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

– Ah, Shun, eu não sei o que fazer... – ela murmurou.

– Quer me contar?

– Eu fui despejada, Shun. Não tenho para onde ir, não tenho nenhum amigo além de você. Então, resolvi vir pedir ajuda.

– Você fez muito bem. Pode ficar aqui conosco. Por que não contou nada pro Shiryu? Por que foi dormir na praça?

– Eu fiquei com vergonha... – ela diz, abaixando o olhar.

– Está tudo bem agora – ele diz, abraçando-a.

– Na verdade, não... Você sabe, eu contei que estava procurando emprego para pagar o aluguel. Como não consegui, o dono me pôs para fora e...

– E o quê?

– Nada... deixa pra lá.

– Agora fala, né, Shu?

– Ele me bateu... porque eu não aceitei pagar o aluguel com alguns favores... favores sexuais. – A última frase sai num sussurro abafado.

– Não acredito! – Shun exclama indignado. – Que monstro! Fique calma.

– Ele também não me deixou pegar minhas coisas. Saí sem nada, nem meus documentos pude pegar.

– Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso – Shun diz, mesmo sem saber como resolveriam o problema. – Está com fome?

– Não, só estou cansada...

– Então volte a dormir, querida. Amanhã daremos um jeito.

– Mas... a cama... do seu amigo...

– Você pode ficar aí, não se preocupe. Shiryu não vai se incomodar.

– Não acho certo, Shun.

– Não se importe com isso. Volte a dormir – Shun diz, saindo do quarto e levando consigo Ikki e Shiryu, que esperavam na porta. – Tadinha da Shu. Ela está passando por tantos problemas...

– Eu achei o olhar dela muito triste – Shiryu diz.

– E é mesmo. Bom, a Shu é órfã, foi criada por um velhinho lá na China, nas montanhas de Rozan. Foi esse homem que a encontrou abandonada na floresta ainda bebê. Quando ele ficou doente, venderam a casa e vieram para cá em busca de tratamento. Mas ele não resistiu à doença e morreu, deixando-a sozinha.

– Nossa! – exclama Shiryu, colocando-se lugar dela e entendendo o porquê daquela tristeza que ela traz no olhar.

– Ainda tem mais. Quando vieram para cá, ela arrumou um emprego e o dinheiro que ganhava é que supria as despesas. Só que nos últimos meses de doença do velhinho, ela acabou perdendo esse trabalho. Por conta disso, atrasou o aluguel e foi despejada hoje.

– Desgraça pouca é bobagem! – Ikki comenta rindo, o que deixa Shun e Shiryu ligeiramente irritados.

– Ainda não terminou – Shun continua.

– Essa garota tem uma zica em cima dela! – Ikki torna a comentar. – Melhor mandar benzer!

– Ikki! – Shiryu e Shun censuram o comentário maldoso.

– Ela disse que o dono do quartinho queria que ela pagasse o aluguel com favores sexuais. Ela se recusou e acabou levando o soco que deixou aquela marca no rosto.

– Mas isso é um absurdo! Ele não pode fazer isso! – Shiryu exclama, indignado. – Estou chocado com o que esse homem fez com ela.

– Podia ser pior, né? Já pensou se ele ao invés de só bater, ele usa a violência para conseguir o que queria? – Ikki questiona.

– Onde ela morava? Você sabe, Shun? – Shiryu pergunta sério, sem dar atenção à pergunta de Ikki.

– Ah, no subúrbio. Naquele conjunto habitacional que fica perto do estádio de futebol. Acho que é no primeiro bloco, apartamento 02. O dono mora no apartamento vizinho.

– Sei... – diz Shiryu, antes de pegar a chave do carro e sair em disparada.

– O que deu nele? – Shun pergunta, perplexo.

– Ah, nada... só se apaixonou pela sua amiguinha branquelinha – Ikki explica.

Continua...

_-S -A –_

_Oi pessoas!_

_Fic nova para comemorar meu primeiro ano de FF. Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apenas um ano e já tanta coisa pra contar, tantas amizades feitas! Obrigada a todos que me acompaharam nesse primeiro ano! Agradecimentos especiais a Nina Neviani, Fiat Noctum, Kiah-Chan, Lady Diana, Lannyluck e Shunrei Suiyama!_

_Estava guardando essa fanfic para 2008, mas não resisti e resolvi postá-la logo!_

_Minha primeira UA, com os cavs universitários, embora o foco esteja nas relações entre os personagens que vivem no sobrado, principalmente Shiryu e Shunrei, meus amados e idolatrados._

_Dessa vez não vou estabelecer periodicidade. Sairá capítulo novo quando der, ok?_

_Ainda esta semana postarei também a side story de Asgard!_

_Então, espero vocês nesse novo trabalho!_

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	2. Capítulo II

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -**

**Capítulo II**

– Apaixonado, Ikki? Shiryu conheceu a Shunrei há umas duas horas! – Shun argumenta, dirigindo um olhar perplexo para o irmão.

– E daí? Essas coisas são assim mesmo. Quando está escrito, está e pronto – Ikki rebate, esticando-se sobre o sofá. – Eu bem sei que é assim...

– É... – Shun responde, agora olhando para o irmão com compaixão. – Aconteceu assim com você e...

– E a Esmeralda – corta Ikki. – Eu me apaixonei por ela quando a vi, por isso estou dizendo: Shiryu caiu de amores pela chinesinha.

– Pode ser... – Shun retrucou, pensativo. – Mas você sabe, ele tem aqueles ideais de filantropia, justiça para todos, creio que faria isso por qualquer pessoa.

– Blá, blá, blá... – desdenha Ikki. – Shun, põe uma coisa na sua cabeça: Shiryu resolveria o problema de qualquer outra pessoa calmamente, pensando e tal, jamais sairia de casa furioso daquele jeito. Se ele saiu é porque ficou perturbado. Do contrário, ele não resolveria as coisas na porrada.

– Você tem razão e... porrada? Acha que ele vai bater no cara?

– São duas horas da manhã, Shiryu saiu daqui cantando pneu, acha que ele vai sentar no sofá do cara e argumentar? Ele vai descer o braço! Finalmente vai usar o que aprendeu nas aulas de kung-fu!

– Ikki! Pega o carro! Vamos atrás dele! – Shun exclama nervoso.

– É ruim! Shiryu sabe o que faz – conclui Ikki, virando-se para o lado. – Agora me deixa que eu vou dormir aqui mesmo no sofá.

-S -A -

Shiryu dirige até o subúrbio. Antes, passa num caixa eletrônico e saca a quantia que julga suficiente para pagar a dívida de Shunrei. Ao chegar no conjunto habitacional, para o carro em frente ao primeiro bloco de apartamentos, sai pisando duro e bate à porta do apartamento 01 educadamente. Minutos depois, já um tanto impaciente, bate com mais força, depois com mais força, até que alguém responde lá de dentro.

– Já vou! Vai tirar a mãe da forca? – grita um sujeito que abre parcialmente a porta. – O que é? Isso é hora de vir à casa dos outros, cara?

– Por acaso você tinha uma inquilina chamada Shunrei? – Shiryu pergunta incisivo, empurrando a porta.

– Nem me fale no nome daquela pequena vadia...

Shiryu responde ao insulto com um soco na face do sujeito.

– Vadia é uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que ela não é.

– Que é isso, cara? Qual é? – O homem esfrega a mão no local atingido.

– Eu vi o machucado no rosto dela e sei que foi você – Shiryu diz, segurando o sujeito pela gola do pijama.

– Não... Não fui eu! Nunca encostei nela!

– Se continuar mentindo eu te arrebento ainda mais!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Fui eu.

Shiryu desfere outro soco no homem, que se irrita.

– Cara, você está ferrado! – ele grita. – Eu vou chamar a polícia. Vou denunciar você por agressão.

– Chama agora! Quero ver quem vão levar preso, eu ou você – Shiryu diz calmamente, mas segurando o sujeito pela gola outra vez. – Exigir favores sexuais como pagamento de uma dívida! Onde já se viu? Eu vou fazer tudo pra você não sair da cadeia nem tão cedo. Pode chamar a polícia. Estou esperando. Vou até soltar você.

– Calma aí, cara. Vamos conversar.

– Eu não converso com criminoso. Quanto é que ela lhe deve?

– Quinhentos paus.

– Aqui estão – Shiryu responde, tirando o dinheiro da carteira e jogando-o no chão do apartamento. – Pega a chave do apartamento onde ela morava. Vou levar as coisas dela embora.

– Você que manda, chefe – responde o homem, depois de recolher o dinheiro e colocá-lo embaixo de um vaso.

– Chefe? Se eu fosse seu chefe, você já estaria demitido.

– É aqui do lado – ele diz ao pegar a chave. – Eu o levo até lá.

– Ótimo.

– Os móveis são do apartamento, tá? Só os bagulhos são daquela va... daquela moça.

– Você está querendo levar outro soco, não está? – Shiryu diz, pegando uma mala que estava sobre o guarda-roupa. – Não vai caber tudo nessa mala. Arruma uma caixa.

– Agora, chefe.

Prontamente o homem traz uma caixa de papelão e Shiryu recolhe todas as coisas de Shunrei que ele não queria devolver. Com a mala arrumada e o restante dos pertences na caixa, ele sai do apartamento.

– Muito bem. Era só isso que eu queria. A dívida está paga – Shiryu diz ao homem, colocando a mala e a caixa no chão.

– Tudo certo, chefe. Não tem mais dívida.

– Isso. Esqueça que a Shunrei existe, nunca mais pense nela e... – Shiryu para de falar e desfere outro soco na face do homem. – Nunca mais chame nenhuma moça de vadia, nem tente obter favores sexuais da forma que tentou. Se não tem capacidade para conquistar uma mulher, contrate uma prostituta.

Shiryu pega a caixa e a mala, e vai embora, deixando o homem esfregando o rosto.

– Tomara que fique bastante roxo – Shiryu diz, sem olhar para trás.

Mais calmo, Shiryu põe as coisas no carro e vai embora do conjunto habitacional. Quando finalmente chega em casa, o sol já está começando a nascer. Ele entra no sobrado tentando não fazer muito barulho e põe as coisas de Shunrei num canto da sala. Mesmo assim, Ikki, que ainda dormia no sofá, acorda.

– E aí, bateu no cara? – Ikki pergunta, esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando.

– Bom dia pra você também – Shiryu responde e se joga na outra poltrona.

– Bateu? – Ikki insiste.

– Bati – Shiryu admite.

– Sabia! Muito? – Ikki se senta no sofá.

– Não muito. Alguns socos. Ele mereceu.

– Nunca imaginei que um dia ia ver você, o cara sereno, responsável e equilibrado, dando uma de Ikki! – ri o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– É, eu também nunca me imaginei fazendo isso – Shiryu responde sorrindo.

– Finalmente as artes marciais serviram para alguma coisa, né?

– Você sabe que a violência não é um propósito das artes marciais, mas eu senti uma vontade imensa de partir a cara do safado. Eu não estava descontrolado, estava só com vontade de dar uma lição nele.

– Hehehe! São as coisas dela? – Ikki pergunta, apontando para a mala e para a caixa.

– São. Fiz ele abrir o apartamento para pegá-las.

– Você está gostando loucamente da chinesinha, não está?

– Eu não sei... – Shiryu diz confuso, corando ligeiramente. – O que eu sei é que eu sinto uma coisa aqui dentro, uma necessidade de protegê-la, de fazer aquela melancolia desaparecer dos olhos dela.

– Eu sei exatamente o que você sente... – Ikki diz, agora em tom sério. Depois de uma longa pausa, continua: – Tomara que você tenha mais sorte que eu.

– Bom, já que estou acordado, vou preparar o café – Shiryu disse, mudando de assunto. Sabe bem do que Ikki fala, bem como sabe que é melhor não se prolongar. – Me ajuda?

– Eu tenho cara de quem sabe fazer café, Shiryu? – o outro retruca.

– Eu sei que não, mas vamos para a cozinha, ok? Eu faço o café, você só me faz companhia.

Um pouco mais tarde, Hyoga acorda. Tinha chegado depois que Shiryu saíra e quando Ikki e Shun já estavam dormindo, por isso nada sabia dos detalhes dos acontecimentos anteriores, apenas tinha se deparado com Shunrei dormindo na cama de Shiryu e Shun na cama que lhe pertence.

– Poxa, aquela cama do Shun é uma tristeza! Porcaria de colchão mole! – reclama o russo.

– Você dormiu na cama dele? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Foi o jeito! Quando cheguei, ele estava lá na MINHA cama e aquela amiga dele na SUA cama. Não entendi nada. Aliás, onde você estava? Não saiu com a gente, mas saiu sozinho, né, safado?

– É uma longa história – Shiryu responde, pondo a garrafa térmica com café na mesa.

– Pois pode começar a contá-la – Hyoga diz, antes de morder um pão. – Esse pão é de que semana?

– De ontem. Ou anteontem. Sei lá. Só sei que ninguém foi comprar hoje – Ikki diz, olhando acusadoramente para Shiryu.

– Ah, não me olhe assim! Não deu pra lembrar de comprar pão!

– Tá, mas comece a contar a tal história – pede Hyoga.

Shiryu explica a Hyoga toda a situação, sendo sempre entrecortado por comentários espirituosos de Ikki.

– Então é isso: você se apaixonou pela menina à primeira vista, foi lá, bateu no cara e pagou a dívida que ela tinha? – Hyoga resume tudo, um tanto perplexo.

– Eu não disse isso! – rebate Shiryu, bastante nervoso.

– Ah, disse sim, Shiryu! – assente Ikki.

– Eu só quis ajudá-la! Sem nenhum interesse! – Shiryu tenta explicar.

– Seeeeeeei! – Ikki e Hyoga dizem juntos.

– Juro! – Shiryu responde, profundamente envergonhado.

Logo em seguida, Seiya chega em casa, com o cabelo desgrenhado e uma cara de sono.

– E aí? Estão preparados para fazer um pequeno campeonato de video game? – ele pergunta esfregando os olhos.

– Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu nem lembrava que você tinha marcado isso! – Shiryu diz.

– Pô! Campeonato é sagrado! – Seiya argumenta. De vez em quando organizava competições em casa para animar o pessoal.

– Sem video game, Seiya. Hoje eu não consigo jogar nem Pacman – Shiryu diz coçando a cabeça.

– Ai, deixa de frescura! Ei, mas o que é que está rolando aqui? Você e Ikki ainda estão com a roupa de ontem...

– Você reparou? Que interessante... – Shiryu diz irônico, já começando a perder a paciência.

– O que houve?

– O Shiryu... – Ikki começa, mas é interrompido pelo amigo.

– Eu mesmo conto! Você vai distorcer tudo! Uma amiga do Shun estava com um problema, então ela veio pra cá e eu ajudei a resolver tudo.

– Não entendi nada. Quer explicar direito? – Seiya diz.

– Não. Você entende depois – Shiryu diz, pois ao ver Shun descendo a escada imaginou que Shunrei viria logo atrás dele.

– Bom dia, pessoal! – Shun diz, ainda bocejando.

Todos respondem ao cumprimento de Shun.

– Cadê a branquelinha? – Ikki pergunta.

– Está no banheiro. Mais tarde vou falar com a June. Precisamos arrumar umas roupas para ela enquanto não conseguimos pegar as dela de volta.

– Não precisa – Shiryu diz, sem olhar para Shun. – As coisas dela estão lá na sala.

– Como?

– Estão lá. Eu fui buscar.

– Aaah, é mesmo! Ontem você saiu daqui que nem louco... Mas que bom que convenceu o homem a deixar trazer as coisas!

– É, convenceu – Ikki diz, sarcástico. – Quem não convenceria daquele jeito, enchendo o cara de socos?

– Você fez isso, Shiryu? – Shun pergunta, sem acreditar que Shiryu tinha sido capaz de um ato violento.

– Fiz – envergonha-se Shiryu.

– Poxa, Shiryu, não se resolve as coisas desse jeito – Shun o repreende.

– Ah, resolve, sim, Shun! – Ikki comenta. – Um bom sopapo sempre funciona

– Violência só gera mais violência – Shun diz. Ikki dá de ombros.

– Ué? Como é que é isso? – questiona Seiya, que não estava entendendo nada. – A sua amiga chinesinha veio pra cá sem roupa, então o Shiryu foi buscar e para isso encheu um cara de porrada?

– É mais ou menos isso – explica Shun.

– Mas por que o Shiryu foi buscar e não você? A amiga não é sua? E se era para dar porrada, por que o Ikki não foi junto? Não é ele o lutador de vale-tudo? Não estou entendendo.

– Depois conversamos, Seiya – Shiryu diz apressado, ao ver que agora Shunrei realmente está descendo a escada. Ela parece melhor, embora a marca do soco que levara no dia anterior esteja um pouco mais arroxeada. Veste a mesma calça de ontem e uma camiseta emprestada por Shun.

– Bom dia... – ela diz, um pouco envergonhada. Não é uma situação muito confortável estar numa casa com cinco homens, por isso ela começa a se perguntar se tinha feito a coisa certa ao procurar Shun.

Os rapazes respondem ao cumprimento dela.

– O café está pronto, pode se sentar e se servir – Shiryu diz, oferecendo a Shunrei seu lugar à mesa.

– Obrigada... – ela responde, olhando timidamente para o chão.

– Ah, que bom! Café! Estou morto de fome! – Shun diz sorrindo, na tentativa de quebrar o visível constrangimento dela. – Você também deve estar, né, Shunrei?

– Um pouco... – ela responde, ainda olhando para baixo.

– Ei, pessoal, onde é que vamos almoçar hoje? – Seiya pergunta, sempre preocupado com a comida.

– Eu posso fazer o almoço hoje – manifesta-se Shunrei. – Como forma de agradecer por vocês terem me acolhido essa noite.

– Você está cansada, Shunrei – Shun argumenta.

– Nós vamos pegar o almoço num restaurante aqui perto, como fazemos todos os sábados. Não se preocupe – Ikki diz.

– Além disso, acho bom passar num posto de saúde para dar uma olhada nesse machucado – Shiryu completa.

– Não foi nada. Eu não estou cansada. Deixem, por favor! Eu quero ajudar!

– Melhor não, Shunrei – Shun diz. – E Shiryu está certo, acho bom passar num posto de saúde.

– Realmente não precisa...

– Precisa sim – insiste Shun. – Agora tome café que mais tarde vamos ao posto.

– O certo era passar também na delegacia e prestar queixa contra o sujeito – Shiryu fala, evitando olhar para Shunrei.

– Não, vamos deixar assim – ela responde. – Eu não quero mais confusão. Por favor.

– De tarde tem campeonato de vídeo game! – Seiya diz, bastante empolgado, para que mudassem de assunto.

– Eu já disse que não vou jogar – Shiryu diz, bocejando. – Estou morrendo de sono.

– Ah... a culpa é toda minha por você não ter dormido bem – Shunrei diz, dessa vez olhando para ele e imaginando se ele teria dormido no sofá, já que ela se apossara de sua cama. Já tinha percebido como ele é bonito, mas agora, à luz do dia, notou que seus olhos ganham um tom azulado ainda mais intenso, o que a faz lembrar-se do mar. Só então se dá conta de que ele ainda está com a roupa da noite anterior e tenta imaginar o porquê.

– Não é culpa sua – ele diz olhando para ela, fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrem. Os dois sustentam o olhar por alguns segundos, até corarem. Ao perceber que os dois estão envergonhados, Shun intervém, antes que mais alguém perceba.

– Então, Shu, quer participar do nosso campeonato de vídeo game? – ele pergunta.

– Ah, eu não sei jogar nada– ela lamenta.

– A gente ensina! – Seiya se oferece.

– Então eu acho que posso tentar.

– Você vai gostar! A gente se diverte muito! – Shun continua tentando animar a menina.

– Tá... Mas ainda estou com essa roupa de ontem... – Shunrei constata. – Acho que antes preciso dar um jeito de ir buscar minhas coisas.

– Shunrei... as suas coisas estão lá na sala... – Shun diz, olhando para Shiryu.

– Quê? Como conseguiram? – ela pergunta, surpresa.

– Foi ele – Shun diz, apontando para Shiryu.

– Está tudo resolvido – Shiryu diz. – Fui buscar tudo ontem.

– Ele não vai sossegar enquanto eu não pagar o que devo – Shunrei murmura, nervosa. – Eu quero pagar, mas não estou conseguindo emprego!

– Ele não vai mais perturbá-la. – Shiryu afirma, convicto, e completa: – Não tem mais dívida.

– Como? – surpreende-se a moça.

– Eu paguei. Tinha umas economias e achei melhor resolver isso logo.

– Eu não tenho como agradecer! – ela exclama, agradecida e comovida pelo gesto solidário. – Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo. Quando eu arrumar emprego, eu prometo que pago tudo.

– Não precisa, ok? É um presente...

Shunrei olha ligeiramente desconfiada para Shiryu e depois, para Shun, imaginando se Shiryu tinha feito isso com alguma intenção escusa.

– Não se preocupe – Shun diz. – Ele não vai exigir nada em troca. Esse aí é o cara mais justo que existe na face da terra, pode ter certeza. Ele só vai ser advogado por causa de seus ideais filantrópicos.

– Defensor público – corrige Shiryu. – Quando me formar quero fazer concurso para a defensoria pública.

– É a sua cara atender pobretões – Ikki diz, rindo.

– E é a sua ficar numa obra dando gritos nos coitados dos operários – rebate Shiryu, indignado.

– Eu não vou gritar, cara. Eu só vou botar moral...

– Shiryu, eu não sei mesmo como agradecer – Shunrei diz, com os olhos marejados. Está tão acostumada a ser sozinha, que agora, cercada de cuidados acaba se comovendo com o gesto solidário de Shiryu.

– Não precisa agradecer – ele diz, sorrindo, e olha nos olhos dela por alguns segundos. Satisfeito, ele constata que a melancolia do dia anterior esvanecera um pouco.

– Bom, Shu, já que você vai ficar aqui com a gente – Shun diz –, vamos ter que mudar algumas coisas nessa casa, não é pessoal?

– Eu não acho certo, Shun... – Shunrei diz, surpresa, ao ver que Shun está mesmo disposto a deixá-la ficar. – Vocês já fizeram demais por mim. Agora eu tenho que me virar sozinha.

– Vocês concordam que a Shu fique conosco? – Shun pergunta em voz alta, ignorando o que Shunrei acabara de dizer.

– Por mim, tudo bem – concorda Hyoga.

– Por mim também – Seiya assente, e completa: – É até bom, para falar a verdade. Ela vai dar um toque feminino na nossa casinha.

– Também acho uma boa idéia – concorda Shiryu, evitando olhar para Shunrei. Deseja intensa e sinceramente que ela fique, mas ao mesmo tempo teme tamanha proximidade.

– E você, Ikki? – Shun pergunta ao irmão que, pensativo, até agora nada respondera.

– Ela fica – ele responde e levanta-se da mesa. – Vamos tirar a tralha do quartinho da bagunça e transformar aquele lugar num quarto decente para ela. Depois de tirarmos, cada um faz o que quiser com sua tralha. Se ficar alguma coisa espalhada por aí, eu vou jogar no lixo.

– Não precisa, gente... – Shunrei diz, comovida. Não era sua intenção cair de paraquedas na vida daqueles cinco rapazes, não desejava mudar a rotina da casa deles, mas também não vislumbra outra solução imediata para sua vida.

– E você vai para onde? Pra debaixo da ponte? – Shun questiona, olhando nos olhos dela. – Nós não vamos deixar.

– Pois é – concorda Shiryu. – Você fica no quartinho. Vamos precisar pintá-lo e arrumar pelo menos um colchão, mas enquanto não arrumamos seu quarto, você pode dormir na minha cama.

– Obrigada – ela murmura entre lágrimas. – Eu não sei como pagar tudo que vocês estão fazendo por mim.

– Que tal sorrir? – Shun diz, abraçando-a e enxugando-lhe as lágrimas. Ela sorri timidamente. Ele continua: – Bom, galera, vamos lá tirar as tralhas do quartinho. Mais tarde levo a Shu ao posto de saúde. Seiya, você lava os pratos!

– Eu? Mas por que eu?

– Pode deixar que eu lavo, Seiya – Shunrei se oferece.

– Ah, valeu, Shunrei! – ele diz e sai correndo para evitar que ela mude de idéia.

Ela lava os pratos e arruma a cozinha, enquanto os rapazes passam toda a manhã retirando as tralhas do quartinho.

– Aqui dentro tem tanta coisa que é capaz de acharmos um dinossauro – comenta Hyoga, ao tirar uma caixa de cima da velha estante de metal.

– Um boneco do He-Man! De quem é essa porcaria? – zomba Ikki, ao encontrar o brinquedo noutra caixa.

– É meu, caramba! – Seiya responde. – Me dá ele! Eu não sabia onde estava.

– Boneco do He-Gay queima o filme, né, Seiya? – Ikki continua.

– Queima nada! É uma lembrança da minha infância. Me dá!

– Esses livros sacais são do Shiryu, né? – mais uma vez Ikki comenta.

– São meus, sim. Vou doá-los para a biblioteca. Não tem mais onde colocar livro lá no quarto.

– Minhas luvas de boxe! – Ikki diz, ao encontrá-las dentro da mesma caixa. – Poxa, faz tanto tempo que não luto boxe...

– Agora viciou no vale-tudo – Shun diz, desdenhando.

– Vale-tudo é muito mais interessante – Ikki afirma.

– É mais violento – Shun diz, já esperando a resposta do irmão.

– Por isso mesmo é mais interessante.

– As paredes estão meio sujas, acho que precisam mesmo ser pintadas – Shun muda de assunto. Não conseguia entender essa história de Ikki lutar vale-tudo por diversão. Sempre chegava das lutas com a cara amassada, sangrando. Que prazer havia nisso?

– Tem essa lata da tinta azul que usamos na fachada ano passado – Hyoga diz, tirando a lata de cima da estante.

– Excelente! – exclama Shun – Acho que deve ter pincel e rolo em algum lugar por aí.

– Temos que começar ainda hoje, para que amanhã tenhamos nosso quarto de volta, Shiryu – Hyoga diz, abrindo a lata para ver o estado da tinta. – Está boa – constata.

– Achei o rolo e os pincéis! – Shun diz, remexendo numa caixa que estava atrás da porta.

– Eu posso começar a pintar aquele lado que já está sem bagunça – oferece-se Hyoga.

– Vamos deixar essa estante aqui mesmo – Shiryu diz, limpando a estante com um paninho. – Dá pra ela guardar as coisas enquanto não arrumamos um guarda-roupa.

– Boa idéia, Shiryu. E onde ela vai dormir? – Seiya pergunta, ainda com o boneco do He-Man na mão.

– Tem aquele colchão para visitas. Podemos trazer para cá – sugere Ikki.

– Aquele colchão é nojento! – exclama Shun. – Você o usa para suas coisas com as mulheres que traz aqui.

– E o que você sugere, senhor Pureza?

– Eu não sei, mas a coitada da Shunrei não pode dormir naquele colchão.

– Eu posso pedir um colchão novo a minha namoradinha linda – Seiya diz. – Ela não vai se importar.

– Certo. Faça isso, agora temos que pintar – Hyoga diz, já começando a pintar uma das paredes.

– Pedir colchão à namorada? Você é muito sem vergonha, Seiya – zomba Ikki.

– O que tem? Ela é rica! – ele retruca, enquanto Ikki continua rindo.

– Acho que vou comprar uma tinta de outra cor e pintar algumas coisas alegres. Umas flores, talvez – Shun sugere, imaginando que Shunrei gostaria de um quarto alegre.

– É gay, muito gay! – retruca Ikki.

– Mas vai ser um quarto de moça! – Shun argumenta.

– Bom, isso é verdade – Ikki admite.

– Tenho outra ideia! – exclama Shun. – Já vi fazerem na tevê. – Ele revira mais uma das caixas que estava no quartinho. – Achei! Sabia que tinha esse resto de pano estampado! Nem lembro mais para que usamos.

– São das fantasias do carnaval – Hyoga diz, sem sequer olhar para o pano.

– Isso! Que tal recortar as flores da estampa do pano e colar na parede?

– Vai ficar uma merda – Ikki diz.

– Vai nada, pelo menos o quarto dela fica alegre – rebate Shun, já procurando uma tesoura para recortar as flores.

– Basta que fique limpo, Shun. Não precisa afrescalhar – Ikki continua. – E depois, sua namorada vai ficar irada quando souber que você anda cheio de cuidados com a branquelinha.

– Não vai, não. Conheço a Ju, ela vai entender que eu e Shunrei somos apenas amigos.

– Isso é o que você pensa...

Shunrei aparece na porta do quartinho trazendo uma bandeja.

– Rapazes, tomei a liberdade de preparar um lanche para vocês. Suco e biscoitos.

– Ah, obrigado, Shu! – agradece Shun.

– Opa! Lanche é comigo mesmo – Seiya diz, colocando o boneco do He-Man num canto e esfregando as mãos.

– Obrigado pelo lanche – Shiryu agradece, sorrindo timidamente. – Seu quarto vai ficar uma graça.

Shunrei sorri de volta.

– Ah, vocês estão tendo tanto cuidado comigo! – ela diz. – O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era preparar esse lanchinho.

– Por falar em cuidado, você tem que ir ao posto de Saúde – recorda-se Shun. – Ikki ou Shiryu, um de vocês vai levá-la ao posto. Quem mandou vocês terem carro?

– O Shiryu vai, né? – Ikki diz, empurrando Shiryu e sorrindo maliciosamente.

– É... claro... – ele responde, um tanto confuso.

–Depois passe num restaurante e traga o nosso almoço – Shun dá as instruções para Shiryu. – Use o dinheiro que sobrou das contas, se não der, completa que a gente paga depois, como sempre.

– Ok, Shun – Shiryu afirma e depois se volta para Shunrei. – Vou só tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, ok?

Shunrei balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Vai logo! – outra vez Ikki empurra Shiryu, que sai do quartinho e sobe para tomar banho.

– Acho que preciso tomar um banho também... – murmura Shunrei.

– Tem um banheiro pequeno aqui embaixo, pertinho do seu quarto – Shun diz, apontando na direção do banheirinho. – Esse vai ser o seu banheiro, certo?

– Obrigada, Shun.

– Vou pegar xampu, condicionador, sabonete... essas coisas... – ele diz, e sai do quarto.

– E eu vou pegar toalha e roupas na minha mala.

-S -A -

No banho, Shiryu pensa nas últimas horas e não consegue se reconhecer. Acabara de fazer algo que jamais pensara ser capaz de fazer, por uma moça que mal conhece, mas que não consegue tirar da cabeça.

Enquanto isso, ela pensa na generosidade dos cinco rapazes. Lembra-se de que Shun tinha lhe contado que eram todos órfãos. Talvez por isso eles compreendessem tão bem sua situação, seu abandono. De pronto, seu pensamento volta ao moreno de longos cabelos negros. Shun também lhe disse que ele era o único dos cinco que nunca teve notícia alguma dos pais. Nos documentos dele a palavra "desconhecido" se repetia nos lugares onde deveriam estar o nome do pai e da mãe. Era a mesma situação dos documentos dela, já que o homem a quem chamava de avô não o era verdadeiramente. Então pensa se foi somente por isso que ele fez o que fez por ela, ou se há alguma coisa a mais naquele gesto. A cada pensamento, Shunrei identifica-se mais com o rapaz de olhar límpido e tímido. Se algum dia sonhara em ter um amor, ele seria exatamente igual ao rapaz de cabelos compridos.

Shunrei sai do banho, veste-se, penteia os cabelos e olha-se no espelho. A marca do soco está roxa e dolorida, mas já não é importante. Ela agora se sente protegida. Ao sair do banheiro, ela vai diretamente para a sala, onde Shiryu já a espera no sofá.

– Podemos ir? – ele pergunta, olhando-a nos olhos e oferecendo-lhe a mão num gesto impensado.

– Sim... – ela responde, corando um pouco e segurando a mão do rapaz.

Shiryu e Shunrei andam de mãos dadas até o carro dele. São apenas uns poucos passos da sala até a garagem, mas o suficiente para se sentirem perturbados com o calor das mãos um do outro. Entram no carro em silêncio. Shiryu respira fundo e dá a partida no motor. O silêncio começa a ficar incômodo, por isso, Shunrei puxa conversa.

– Então você quer ser defensor público? – ela pergunta, esfregando as mãos uma na outra, sem olhar para ele.

– É, eu tenho muita vontade de ajudar as pessoas, sabe? – ele responde. – Parece que as pessoas só precisam de médicos, mas e aqueles sujeitos que foram presos injustamente e não podem pagar um advogado? Vão ficar mofando na cadeia porque são pobres? Eu não acho justo. Quero ajudar essas pessoas.

– Mesmo que signifique algumas vezes ter de defender um verdadeiro criminoso?

– Mesmo assim. É o preço a pagar.

– Entendo...

Outra vez o silêncio prevalece, mas agora é Shiryu quem o quebra.

– Então seu avô dizia que você tem vocação para ser psicóloga?

– É. Meu avô sempre disse que eu tenho vocação para ouvir e entender as pessoas. Porque somente ouvir não basta, né? Ele dizia que é como ouvir uma música numa língua que você não conhece. Você ouve, acha bonito ou interessante, mas não entende o que a letra quer dizer e, assim, só é capaz de emitir uma opinião parcial sobre ela.

– Claro. Seu avô parece ter sido um homem muito sábio.

– Ele era. E não apenas sábio. Ele era a melhor pessoa do mundo. Quando ele partiu, foi como se eu tivesse ido com ele. Eu só sigo em frente porque sei que é o que ele gostaria que eu fizesse.

– Tenho certeza que sim. Bom, chegamos ao posto de saúde.

– Ah, sim – ela diz, sem nenhuma alegria. Queria continuar o caminho com ele, sem destino, apenas seguir em frente. O jeito de Shiryu lembra muito o do seu avô. Os mesmos ideais de justiça, a serenidade, o sorriso sincero. Ela desce do carro e anda ao lado dele até a recepção do posto de saúde. Depois, entra sozinha no ambulatório, enquanto ele a espera do lado de fora. Durante todo o exame, só consegue pensar nele, imaginando-se em sua terra natal, com ele a seu lado.

– Não é nada, mocinha – o médico que a atende diz. Ela, entretanto, nem ouve. – Mocinha?

– Ah, sim. Desculpe, doutor. Estou distraída hoje.

– Percebi. Eu disse que não é nada. Em alguns dias a mancha vai sair.

– Eu sabia que não era nada, mas os meninos insistiram num exame.

– Foi bom. Podia ter acontecido algum dano, mas felizmente é só um hematoma superficial.

– Que bom que não foi nada. Obrigada, doutor. Tenha um bom dia.

Shunrei sai do consultório e reencontra Shiryu.

– E então? – Shiryu pergunta, aproximando-se dela.

– Não foi nada. Só vou ficar com essa "maquiagem" roxa por alguns dias – ela diz, rindo.

– Que bom. Vamos? Ainda temos que passar no restaurante para comprar o almoço do pessoal.

– Ah, sim? – Shunrei pergunta, rindo.

– É!

– Espero em breve poder colaborar com o almoço.

– Não se preocupe com isso...

– Como não? Vou ficar morando na casa com vocês, não é justo não colaborar.

– Quando você puder... Por enquanto, não se preocupe!

Os dois voltam ao carro e o caminho até o restaurante é feito novamente em silêncio. Uma vez lá, eles se sentam numa mesa enquanto esperam que preparem as marmitas.

– Vindo buscar já economizamos a taxa de entrega – explica Shiryu.

– Ah, claro.

– Geralmente é o Seiya quem vem buscar no sábado. Ele tem uma moto. Mas como hoje saí com você...

Um homem alto e forte,vestindo roupas esportivas, aproxima-se da mesa e fala com Shiryu.

– Como vai, discípulo? – ele pergunta, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

– Ah, muito bem, mestre! – Shiryu responde também sorrindo. – Shunrei, esse é Shura, meu mestre de kung-fu.

– Ah, sim, muito prazer – Shunrei sorri.

– Igualmente! Muito bonita a sua namorada! – Shura diz, olhando para Shiryu maliciosamente. Não imaginava que Shiryu tivesse uma namorada, visto que o rapaz nunca tinha comentado nada sobre isso.

– Ela não é minha... somos... somos amigos... – Shiryu diz desconcertado, mais vermelho que um pimentão.

– Ih... desculpa. Eu e minha indiscrição... mil perdões.

– Tudo bem... – Shiryu diz, dando graças a Deus porque o garçom já está vindo trazer seu pedido. Ele paga e prontamente se levanta da mesa. – Bom, temos que ir, mestre.

Shunrei também se levanta.

– Ok, vejo você na próxima aula – o professor responde, ainda envergonhado pelo equívoco.

– Claro, mestre – Shiryu diz, e deixa o restaurante acompanhado de Shunrei.

Continua...

-S -A -

Nota da autora: No Japão tem carnaval sim! Só que a festa acontece em agosto, quando é verão lá. O principal evento ocorre em Asakusa, bairro de Tóquio, e tem desfile de escolas de samba com passistas japonesas "sambando" com biquininhos brilhosos e emplumados, muito mais comportados que os daqui, claro. Também tem "baianas" japas e as baterias são formadas por japoneses.


	3. Capítulo III

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo III**

Constrangidos com a pequena confusão do mestre de kung fu, Shiryu e Shunrei voltam pra casa em silêncio, ambos pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

Shunrei dedicara sua vida aos estudos e aos cuidados com o avô, já octogenário quando a encontrara abandonada na floresta. Quando pensava em namorar, casar, ter filhos, imaginava um príncipe como os das histórias infantis, como quase todas as mocinhas sonhadoras. Mas era sempre um pensamento muito remoto que, pensava ela, nunca se concretizaria, até porque sabia bem que os príncipes não existem. Entretanto, nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, ela fora salva do "monstro" por cinco cavalheiros e aquele que está a seu lado agora é alguém bem próximo do estereótipo do príncipe dos sonhos. Mal o conhece, sabe apenas que é justo, trabalhador e sincero, e isso já é algo bem raro. Começa a pensar no que o professor de kung-fu disse. "Shiryu seria um ótimo namorado", pensa, e seu coração começa a bater mais forte. Censura-se internamente ao se imaginar beijando-o. Certamente sua face ficara vermelha, por isso, ela torce para que ele não perceba.

Enquanto dirige, Shiryu também repassa sua vida mentalmente. Fora deixado no orfanato com algumas horas de nascido, sem qualquer identificação, e ainda sujo dos vestígios do parto. A polícia procurara registros de todas as parturientes da noite de quatro de outubro, mas não havia nenhum. Provavelmente ele tinha nascido em casa. O dono do orfanato, avô de Saori, deu-lhe o nome Shiryu, "Dragão púrpura", porque na noite em que ele chegara essa era a cor do céu, fechado em tempestade, e os raios que cortavam o horizonte lembravam dragões descendo à terra. O pouco carinho que conhecera na infância vinha das babás do orfanato. Sempre ouvia os outros meninos falarem das coisas que se lembravam de suas mães ou de seus pais, mas ele nada tinha a contar. Tampouco alimentava a esperança de ser adotado. Desde cedo fora ensinado a não esperar nada, pois com aquele par de olhos azuis, não teria chance com casais orientais, e dificilmente estrangeiros se interessariam por ele. "Os casais procuram filhos parecidos com eles", diziam-lhe. Assim, habituou-se ao orfanato. Obedecia às "tias", estudava, tirava boas notas, tinha um excelente comportamento, nunca reclamava de nada, nunca dava trabalho a ninguém e aprendeu a ser independente desde muito cedo. Às vezes, alguma tia lhe dava um agrado no aniversário ou no Natal. Como gostava de ganhar livros, quase sempre era esse seu presente.

Aos dezesseis anos, começou a trabalhar como _office boy_ para custear seus estudos. Queria entrar na faculdade de Direito e para isso, tinha que começar a se preparar desde cedo. Foi aprovado no vestibular do ano seguinte, quando teve de deixar o orfanato. Ikki, que saíra do lugar um ano antes, convidou-o para morar no sobrado que herdara da mãe, onde vivia com o irmão mais novo, e onde Hyoga também já morava. Já na faculdade, passou um ano se preparando e conseguiu ser aprovado num concurso para técnico judiciário. Agora, com o salário que tem, poderia até morar sozinho se quisesse, mas já mora no sobrado há dois anos e gosta de ter a companhia dos amigos. Com tais pensamentos, ele chega à constatação de que sua vida ainda é praticamente a mesma do orfanato: estudar, tirar boas notas, trabalhar, ter um comportamento irrepreensível, enfim, ser um bom rapaz, mas ainda muito longe de ser feliz. Nunca tinha namorado e o único beijo que dera na vida tinha sido sofrível. Agora, depois de seu mestre achar que ele e Shunrei eram namorados, namorá-la de verdade parece-lhe a possibilidade mais fascinante do mundo. Seu corpo estremece levemente ao imaginar seus lábios aproximando-se dos dela. Balança a cabeça devagar, num movimento quase imperceptível. "Não devo devanear enquanto dirijo", ele pensa. "E tomara que ela não tenha percebido que eu estava longe."

Shiryu continua dirigindo em silêncio. Shunrei também nada diz. Quando chegam em casa, Ikki os espera na porta.

– Aonde diabos vocês se meteram? – grita ele. – Quase uma hora da tarde e vocês demorando para voltar com o almoço! Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, sabia, Shiryu?

– Pare com esse escândalo – Shiryu diz, saindo do carro impaciente e batendo a porta com força maior do que a necessária. – Você só começa a trabalhar às três.

– Epa, epa! O que houve? Está irritado! Você não é de ficar assim. Quem foi o infeliz que conseguiu tirar você do sério?

– Não foi ninguém – Shiryu diz, sem sequer olhar para Ikki. – Vamos, Shunrei.

Ela o segue, mas ao vê-lo irritado, logo imagina que deve ter sido por causa do mal-entendido com o mestre de kung-fu.

– Antes de eu sair você vai me contar tudo que houve! – Ikki diz, segurando Shiryu pelo braço.

– Eu já disse que não houve nada – ele retruca, desvencilhando-se de Ikki e entrando no sobrado com Shunrei.

– Pode deixar, Shiryu, eu sirvo o almoço – ela diz, tirando as sacolas com as marmitas da mão dele.

– Eu quero ajudar você – Shiryu diz, ainda muito sério.

– Tá… – ela responde, visivelmente triste.

– O que foi? Está pensando que eu estou irritado por causa de você? – ele a surpreende com as perguntas.

– Bom…é... quer dizer, não... – confunde-se Shunrei. – Talvez… é que antes você não parecia irritado.

– Não tem nada a ver com você – ele explica olhando-a nos olhos. – Eu me irritei comigo mesmo. Enquanto vínhamos no carro, eu estava pensando na minha vida e cheguei a algumas conclusões. Foi só isso. Não tem nada a ver com você.

– Que bom. Achei que tinha dito ou feito alguma coisa – ela responde, sentindo-se aliviada por não ser o motivo da irritação dele.

– Você só me faz bem – ele diz, mas logo se envergonha de ter dito tal coisa e vai à sala chamar os outros. – O almoço está na mesa, pessoal.

– Até que enfim! – resmunga Seiya. – Já estou quase desmaiando de fome.

– Todos nós estamos – completa Shun.

– Trabalhamos duro essa manhã, mas pelo menos o quarto da Shunrei está quase pronto – Hyoga diz, sentando-se à mesa.

– É, mas não vamos deixar que ela veja como está! – Shun exclama ao entrar na cozinha.

– Ah, isso é maldade! Você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai? – ela questiona curiosa.

– Vou, sim! Vai ser surpresa! – Shun retruca.

– Está bem. Se não tem jeito...

– Então, gente, já que hoje não vai ter campeonato de vídeo game, que tal irmos todos ao shopping? – sugere Seiya, sentado à mesa, antes de enfiar um grande naco de peixe na boca.

– Não conte comigo – Shiryu diz. – Eu vou dormir. E depois vou estudar.

– Como seeeempre! – Seiya exclama com a boca cheia, batendo nas costas de Shiryu. – Você nunca sai com a gente! É por isso que não arruma namorada.

Shiryu volta-se para Seiya com o olhar faiscando de raiva. A vontade dele é desferir um belo soco no meio da face do amigo. Contudo, ele apenas respira fundo e diz:

– É, como sempre.

– Ah, sem graça! – Seiya berra. – Então eu vou para a casa da minha namorada.

– É o melhor que você faz, Seiya – Hyoga diz. – Eu e Shun vamos terminar o quarto da Shunrei, e mais tarde também vou ver a Eiri.

– E eu vou sair pra ver a Ju – Shun diz.

– Aproveita bastante sua folga que amanhã você vai trabalhar – afirma Ikki, batendo nas costas de Shun.

– Pois é. Esse emprego que você arrumou pra mim é uma bomba. Ninguém merece trabalhar dia de domingo.

– Ainda reclama? Uma moleza daquelas! Você não faz nada, só fica lá no caixa do café, posando de bonitinho e atendendo as coroas que se derretem por menininhos.

– Ikki! – censura Shun.

– É verdade! Bom, mas agora que já engoli o rango, deixa eu ir trabalhar.

– Pelo menos no emprego você chega na hora – Shun comenta, ainda com ar de censura.

– Ah, tenho que dar exemplo para os subalternos – retruca Ikki, levantando-se da mesa. – Fui!

Depois do almoço, Hyoga e Shun vão terminar de pintar o quartinho de Shunrei, enquanto ela lava os pratos. Seiya sai correndo para a casa da namorada, antes de alguém chamá-lo para fazer alguma coisa. Shiryu, por sua vez, pega o colchão de visitas e põe em seu quarto, pois imagina que Shunrei também gostará de descansar.

– Essa droga é mesmo podre – ele diz, referindo-se ao colchão. – Shun tem toda razão em não querer que Shunrei durma nisso. Sabe Deus o que já fizeram em cima desse troço...

Ele forra uma colcha bastante grossa sobre o colchão e pega um travesseiro. Depois tira a camisa, deita-se e adormece rapidamente, deixando sua cama livre para a mocinha.

-S -A -

Mais tarde, na loja de material esportivo onde Ikki é gerente, uma pequena confusão se forma no setor de calçados e ele é chamado para intervir. Ao se aproximar, tem uma grande surpresa ao ver quem é a responsável pela confusão.

– Você? Você é o gerente? – brada a moça, olhando perplexa para o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– Eu mesmo. Ikki Amamiya, prazer – ele diz, rindo sarcástico.

– Ai...saco. Como é que deixam um sujeito de cabelo azul virar gerente?

– Qual o problema, senhorita Pandora? A cor do cabelo não mostra a competência da pessoa – ele retruca sorridente.

– Como sabe meu nome?

– Eu sei tudo que eu quero saber.

– Ai... Tenho mesmo que falar com você?

– Tem. Eu sou o chefe aqui. Mais que eu, só o dono, que aliás, também pinta o cabelo de azul.

– É uma gangue, é? Aff... Quero falar com o dono da loja, então! Antes ele que você!

– Bom, se quiser esperar ele voltar da Grécia, talvez consiga falar com ele.

– Hunf... Melhor resolver logo com você mesmo. O problema é que o tênis que eu comprei ficou apertado e quero trocar, mas o funcionário disse que só pode trocar se for defeito de fabricação.

– É verdade. E nesse caso foi defeito da compradora! Não experimentou, não?

– É assim que você trata os clientes da loja?

– Só os clientes de quem gosto. Vou quebrar esse galho pra você e trocar por um número maior, mas não vá se acostumando. Pode ir direto ao caixa. Diga que eu mandei fazer a troca.

– Não faz mais que a sua obrigação – ela diz, séria, dirigindo-se ao caixa. "Imbecil", pensa. "Muito imbecil. Um ridículo que se acha o todo-poderoso."

– Da próxima vez, preste atenção ao tamanho do seu pé – ele diz rindo, num tom bastante alto.

Ela se vira e faz uma careta para ele.

– Já está no papo – Ikki diz consigo, rindo triunfante.

– Ela é bonita, chefe – comenta um funcionário.

– Vai trabalhar antes que eu desconte do seu salário esses minutos de ócio – Ikki retruca.

-S -A -

No sobrado...

Shunrei já lavara os pratos e arrumara a cozinha. Shun e Hyoga saíram para ver suas respectivas namoradas, e agora ela está sozinha com Shiryu, que ainda dorme. Contém o impulso de olhar como está seu futuro quartinho e começa a subir a escada para descansar também. Para na metade ao lembrar que o rapaz certamente estaria dormindo em sua própria cama. "Posso descansar na cama do Hyoga, então", pensa. "Serão só uns minutinhos. Ele nem ficará sabendo." Ao entrar no quarto, depara-se com Shiryu dormindo tranqüilamente no colchão, sem camisa, os cabelos esparramados, o enorme dragão tatuado em suas costas quase todo à mostra.

"Deve ter pensado que eu gostaria de descansar depois de limpar a cozinha. Tão cavalheiro...", ela pensa, e completa: "Já que ele deixou a cama para mim, vou aproveitar." A menina deita-se na cama de Shiryu e põe-se a lembrar do avô. "Até nisso Shiryu parece com ele", pensa ela, sorrindo nostálgica ao lembrar o tigre que o avô tatuara nas costas quando jovem. Ela já conhecera o velho tigre enrugado e desbotado, mas certamente na juventude seu avô era tão bonito quanto Shiryu e a tatuagem dele devia chamar tanta atenção quanto a do rapaz.

– Ele ia gostar do Shiryu... – ela murmura. – Os dois se dariam bem, afinal são tão parecidos. Meu avô faria as mesmas coisas que ele faz...

Pensando na comparação entre Shiryu e seu avô, ela também adormece.

-S -A -

Na casa de JunE...

– Como é que é? – pergunta a loira, levantando-se irritada da poltrona onde estava sentada. – Tem uma mulher morando com vocês?

– É, mas é a Shunrei... – Shun tenta explicar.

– E daí? Pouco importa quem é! Não estou gostando disso, Shun. Ontem você me contou que ficou todo amiguinho dessa tal de Shunrei desde que a conheceu e agora ela está morando na sua casa? Você está me traindo com ela?

– Não! Não é nada disso! Eu não tenho nada com a Shunrei. Ela é só uma grande amiga.

– Grande amiga! Grande amiga! Morando na mesma casa! Ela é louca? Ou é tarada? Morar numa casa com cinco homens é no mínimo muito suspeito!

– June! Eu já expliquei que ela não teve escolha! – altera-se Shun, que já começa a perder a paciência com o chilique da namorada.

– Não quero nem saber. Enquanto ela estiver lá, você não encosta um dedo em mim.

– Eu não vou botar a Shunrei pra fora de casa. Ela não tem pra onde ir.

– Prefere perder a namorada?

– Qual é o problema, June? Não confia em mim?

– Não é questão de confiança! Só sei que quero ela na rua!

– Sem chance. Nós já arrumamos o quarto dela.

– Ah, e ainda arrumaram quarto pra ela? É brincadeira, né? Fala que é brincadeira.

– Não é.

– Shun! – ela grita ainda mais alto. – Por favor!

– Chega de escândalo, Ju. Se você realmente me ama, não vai me deixar por causa de um ataque de ciúmes idiota.

– Tá, tá... mas que ela não encoste um dedo em você! – June acaba cedendo, e senta-se no colo de Shun.

– Essa minha namorada é tão ciumenta... – Shun diz, acariciando a face dela.

– Muito! Você que me deixa assim. Quem manda ser tão lindo?

– Eu?

– É. Lindo, lindo, lindo. Mas que essa história de ajudar a moça é muito estranha, ah, isso é...

– Juro que não é nada demais. Só queremos ajudá-la mesmo. Ela é uma menina muito sofrida, Ju.

– Tá, eu deixo vocês ficarem com ela lá...

– Isso. Agora desfaz essa cara emburrada e dá um beijo no seu namoradinho que tanto te ama.

– Ah, meu fofo... – ela diz, antes de beijá-lo intensamente.

-S -A -

Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas.

Hyoga e Eiri conversam no quartinho que ela ocupa nos fundos do local.

– Poxa, coitada dessa moça – comenta Eiri, acariciando os cabelos loiros do namorado que acaba de lhe contar tudo que acontecera no sobrado nas últimas horas.

– Não é? Eu não vou dizer que estou adorando essa idéia de ter mais alguém lá no sobrado, mas a pobre não tem para onde ir.

– Podia ser eu... – ela continua, pensativa. – A minha sorte foi ter ficado trabalhando aqui mesmo no orfanato. Senão para onde eu iria? Será que eu teria dinheiro para pagar um quartinho? Acho que não...

– Pois é... eu não ia reclamar se você fosse morar lá no sobrado – Hyoga diz, enlaçando a cintura da namorada e beijando-lhe a nuca.

– Hum... eu também não... – Ela volta o rosto para ele e o beija. – Eu te amo tanto, loirinho.

– Eu também amo você – ele diz, beijando a nuca da moça e começando a abrir-lhe a blusa.

– Agora não, Hyoguinha. Eu tenho que trabalhar.

– Daqui a pouco você vai. Vamos namorar um pouco – ele continua a beijar a nuca dela.

– Ai, meu Deus! Espera... deixa eu trancar a porta. Nunca se sabe quando as crianças vão entrar...

– Melhor fechar mesmo. Já pensou se pegam a gente em situação constrangedora?

– Deus me livre! Eu ia para a rua na mesma hora! – ela diz, e faz o sinal da cruz. Depois de fechar a porta, a moça se joga nos braços de Hyoga.

-S -A -

Mansão Kido.

– Então é isso, ela está lá e vai ficar conosco. O que acha? – pergunta Seiya, esperando um escândalo da namorada por causa da presença de Shunrei no sobrado.

– Bom, se não tem jeito, que seja – ela diz.

– Ué? Não vai gritar? Não vai me bater? Não vai pedir para eu pedir para a galera mandar a Shunrei embora?

– Não. Por que eu faria isso?

– Porque você é ciumenta e possessiva.

– Eu sou mesmo... Mas sei reconhecer quando a situação é grave. O que essa moça passou é tão difícil, Seiya. Eu também perdi meu avô. Sei como ela está se sentindo. E pelo menos eu tenho uma bela casa, bons empregados, um mordomo que cuida de mim como se fosse meu pai. Acho justo que acolham a garota.

– Poxa, você me surpreendeu.

– Não é bom?

– Claro, minha coisinha generosa.

– Que brega, Seiya! Mas você disse que ela está sem cama?

– É. Só tem aquele colchão podre que o Ikki usa para as coisas obscuras.

– Hum... Que tal fazermos umas compras?

– Demorou!

-S -A -

Sobrado.

Shunrei acorda do cochilo assim que começa a anoitecer. Dá mais uma olhada para Shiryu, que ainda dorme no colchão. "Tão lindo dormindo... Ai, por que meu coração dispara quando eu olho pra ele?", ela pensa antes de ir para o andar de baixo.

– Oh, meu Deus! Eu estou apaixonada por ele! E é tão bom! – ela diz em voz baixa, descendo a escada.

O telefone toca. Ela corre para atender.

– Oi, Shun! – cumprimenta.

– Oi, Shu. Olha, não vou jantar em casa. Os pais da June me convidaram para jantar aqui. O Ikki também não deve jantar, ele trabalha até as dez. E os outros dois, se aparecerem para o jantar, não têm hora para chegar, então, você pode jantar logo, viu? Não fique esperando.

– Está bem. Vou preparar alguma coisa para mim e para o Shiryu. Pode ser que ele acorde.

– Ainda está dormindo? Que estranho! Geralmente ele passa o sábado grudado nos livros...

– Acho que está muito cansado. Teve muito trabalho comigo, coitado.

– Imagina. Boa noite, Shunzinha!

– Boa noite, Shun.

Enquanto Shun fala com Shunrei, June observa cada palavra que ele diz. Quando ele desliga...

– Como é que é? – ela indaga. – Shunzinha?

– Vai começar de novo June?

– Não... mas Shunzinhaaaaaaaa? O que é isso?

– É só uma brincadeira porque o nome dela começa com Shun.

– Hum... estou de olho em vocês. Estou mesmo!

– Relaxa, Ju!

No sobrado, Shunrei prepara uma sopa de legumes. Está morrendo de fome e cogita acordar Shiryu, mas desiste. Guardaria uma boa quantidade e esquentaria quando ele acordasse. Já se preparava para comer sozinha, quando ele desce a escada displicentemente, bocejando e esfregando os olhos.

– Boa noite... – diz ele, ainda se espreguiçando.

– Boa noite – ela responde, corando um pouco ao ver o torso despido do rapaz, que imediatamente percebe o rubor na face da moça.

– Desculpa! – lamenta-se, fazendo menção de retornar ao andar de cima. – Essa minha mania de viver sem camisa!

– Tudo bem... fique à vontade. Eu vou ter que acostumar com rapazes sem camisa, não é? São cinco homens nessa casa. Acho que isso vai acontecer bastante.

– Provavelmente – ele ri, e senta-se à mesa. – O cheiro da sua comida é maravilhoso! O que está preparando?

– Uma sopa. Gosto muito de usar ervas aromáticas. Na minha terra tinha bastante e tudo fresquinho. Aqui, fiz o que pude. Remexi nos armários e achei alguns pacotinhos de ervas, já meio velhas, com pouco perfume. Mas enganam bem.

– Sem dúvida eram muito velhas. A gente quase nunca compra essas coisas. O Shun deve ter comprado algum dia para fazer algo que impressionasse a June. Você falou da sua terra. Como é lá?

– É o lugar mais lindo do mundo, Shiryu – ela diz sem esconder a empolgação. Os olhos escuros brilham nostalgicamente. – Eu morava no topo dos Cinco Picos Antigos.

– Já ouvi falar deles. Tem uma cachoeira, não é?

– Sim! A cachoeira fica na face oposta da montanha. Da minha casa até ela é bem perto.

– "Pendurada no rio, estava a Via Láctea, e lá do alto, caíam milhares de estrelas, formando uma linda cachoeira"– ele murmura.

– Isso mesmo. É um verso do poeta Li Bai.

– Eu sei. Dizem que ele se apaixonou de tal forma pela beleza do lugar que nunca mais quis sair de lá.

– É, exatamente isso. Também dizem que a parte inferior da cachoeira parece um dragão descendo dos céus. Um dragão como esse nas suas costas...

– Ah... o meu? – surpreende-se ele.

– Desculpe. Eu o vi quando subi para tirar uma soneca – desculpa-se a menina, e cora outra vez.

– Ah, sim...

– Doeu pra fazer a tatuagem?

– Bastante. Foram muitas sessões de tortura com o tatuador, mas eu queria muito. Nem sei dizer por que, só sei que queria um dragão assim na minha pele.

– Deve ser por causa do seu nome – ela diz, servindo sopa ao rapaz. – Espero que goste.

– Provavelmente. Se o cheiro estava maravilhoso, o gosto então deve ser divino – ele diz, e prova a sopa. – Muito melhor do que eu esperava! Acho que vamos passar muito bem com você aqui!

– Obrigada – ela agradece envergonhada, respira fundo, e completa: – O que vai fazer depois do jantar?

– Vou estudar – ele diz, quase instintivamente. – Dormi a tarde inteira hoje, nem peguei nos livros.

– Ah... – entristece-se a garota.

– Por quê?

– Vai passar um filme ótimo na tevê. Achei que você talvez quisesse ver.

– Eu adoraria, mas durante a semana eu tenho pouco tempo para estudar... Desculpe.

– Tudo bem.

– Eu lavo os pratos! – Shiryu se oferece.

– Não precisa. Pode deixar comigo. Não estou fazendo nada mesmo.

– Certo. Então, vou estudar. Qualquer coisa, estou lá no quarto.

– Bons estudos – ela diz, e observa-o subir a escada, os longos cabelos balançando levemente a cada degrau. Depois de lavar os pratos, Shunrei guarda o que sobrou da sopa na geladeira e vai para a sala. O filme já está prestes a começar.

No pavimento superior, Shiryu estuda um livro de Responsabilidade Civil e faz anotações. Está sempre um passo à frente do que o professor dará na aula seguinte e costuma ter resposta para todas as perguntas na ponta da língua, embora quase sempre se mantenha em silêncio para não virar o chato da turma. Sempre estuda muito e gosta de fazê-lo, entretanto, o convite de Shunrei o faz questionar-se acerca da real necessidade de estudar tanto. Poderia passar duas horas lá embaixo, vendo o filme com ela, tendo um momento agradável e certamente suas notas não diminuiriam por causa disso.

– Ora essa, mas que diabos estou fazendo? – ele se pergunta. – Assistir um filme com ela não vai me fazer perder a matéria. Não preciso ser tão certinho assim! – pensando nisso, ele fecha o livro e cuidadosamente o devolve à estante. – Responsabilidade Civil, você fica para amanhã.

Shiryu desce a escada silenciosamente e se aproxima de Shunrei sem que ela perceba:

– Ainda estou convidado para assistir o filme? – pergunta.

– Que bom que veio – ela diz, sorrindo.

– Já faz tempo que começou?

– Só um pouco.

– Que bom. Posso? – ele pergunta, indicando o lugar ao lado dela no sofá.

– Claro – ela assente, afastando-se um pouco para ele sentar.

– No intervalo, que tal fazer pipoca? Você gosta?

– Muitooo! Vamos ter que fazer um balde! Eu como demais!

– Então faremos!

Os dois continuam assistindo o filme em silêncio. De vez em quando, um olha para o outro sem que o mesmo perceba. Numa dessas vezes os olhares se cruzam, fazendo ambos ruborizarem.

Finalmente o primeiro intervalo começa e eles correm para a cozinha. Colocam um pacote de pipocas no micro-ondas e ligam o aparelho.

– Tomara que dê tempo. Não quero perder nada do filme! – ela diz, esfregando as mãos.

– Vai dar tempo, sim.

Quando todas as pipocas estouram, os dois retiram o pacote do micro-ondas e retornam para a sala.

– Sabe, Shiryu, estar aqui é muito mais do que eu podia esperar – Shunrei fala, sentando-se no sofá e pegando um punhado de pipocas. – Mas não é certo. Eu não posso dividir as despesas com vocês, não posso pagar o que devo a você. Não vou poder fazer isso nem tão cedo.

– Não estou preocupado com isso... – ele diz, segurando a mão dela. Tem o ímpeto de abraçá-la, mas se contém. – Está tudo bem.

– Desculpe – ela diz, começando a chorar. – Você é uma pessoa muito especial. Que Deus lhe devolva em dobro todo o bem que você me fez.

– Obrigado – ele responde, e é abraçado por ela. Não esperava que ela o fizesse, mas ela o fez e É bom tê-la entre os braços, sentir a cabeça dela encostada em seu peito. Ele ergue uma das mãos para acariciar os cabelos dela. Nesse momento, ela inclina um pouco a cabeça e o olha nos olhos por alguns instantes. Ele sustenta o olhar e sorri. Em seguida, ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele novamente e volta o rosto para a tevê. Ficam vendo o filme abraçados, cada um pensando em como é boa essa proximidade, esse calor humano que nenhum dos dois conhecia. Estão tão absortos nessa sensação que sequer percebem quando Ikki entra em casa.

– Boa noite, pessoal! – ele diz, olhando maliciosamente para os dois.

– Boa noite – eles respondem, ainda abraçados.

– Continuem, continuem. Eu só vim trocar de roupa para cair na balada – Ikki continua, no mesmo tom malicioso, que Shiryu ignora. Subindo as escadas, o rapaz ainda observa o abraço.

– O filme já está acabando e nós nem prestamos atenção – Shiryu diz, afrouxando o abraço. "Certamente Ikki estaria pensando bobagens, mas o que está feito, está feito. E foi só um abraço, afinal", pensa Shiryu.

– Verdade – ela afirma, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele.– Acho que já está na hora de dormir...

– É. Amanhã terei que estudar o que não estudei agora.

– Você é tão responsável que dá medo, sabia?

– Isso porque já estou melhorando! Vim ver o filme, não vim? – ele diz rindo, e completa, estendendo a mão para Shunrei: – Vamos?

– Vamos – ela responde, segurando a mão dele.

Na subida para o quarto, cruzam com Ikki, que descia a escada já arrumado e perfumado.

– Tchau, pessoal. Juízo, hein? – ele diz, e sai rindo, deixando Shiryu e Shunrei muito vermelhos.

"Hehehe! Se eu não conhecesse o Shiryu, diria que hoje ele ia faturar a branquelinha, mas sendo Shiryu como é, já foi um grande avanço aquele abraço. Com certeza ainda não rolou beijo. Com certeza. Vai ser lerdo assim lá na casa do capeta!"

No quarto de Shiryu...

– Eu durmo no colchão! – Shunrei protesta. – Por favor! Não quero abusar da sua boa vontade e tomar conta da sua cama mais uma vez.

– Pode ficar na minha cama. Juro que não me incomodo. Vou ficar chateado se não aceitar.

– Está bem... – ela concorda, sentando-se na cama dele e arrastando sua mala para perto. Começa a remexer o conteúdo, procurando sua roupa de dormir.

– Vai ao banheiro agora? – ele pergunta.

– Não, ainda estou procurando meu pijama. Pode ir primeiro.

– Certo – ele diz, e sai do quarto. Demora-se pouco tempo no banheiro e ao retornar para o quarto, encontra-a ainda procurando o pijama. – Está bem guardado seu pijaminha, não?

– Ele estava se escondendo de mim, mas... achei! – exclama Shunrei, exibindo um conjunto de calça e camisa cor-de-rosa, com estampas de coelhinhos sorridentes.

– Engraçadinho! – Shiryu diz, rindo.

– Adoro coelhos! Vou vestir. Já volto.

Shunrei vai ao banheiro, deixando-o sentado no colchão. O sorriso estampado no rosto dele por causa dos coelhinhos no pijama permanece, bem como o pensamento dele permanece nela. Teve uma noite agradável com ela. Uma noite leve, tranquila e alegre, como poucas em sua vida. E tinha sido tão simples viver esse momento de alegria! Bastou um filme, um pacote de pipoca e a companhia de Shunrei. Apenas isso.

Ela volta para o quarto usando o pijama.

– Pronto – diz, e senta-se na cama dele outra vez. – Shiryu...

– Quê?

– Obrigada pela companhia.

– Foi um prazer, Shunrei. Boa noite. Durma bem.

– Boa noite, Shi. Posso chamá-lo assim?

– Claro, Shu – ele responde rindo.

– Shi e Shu! ShiShu! – ela ri. – É engraçado, não é?

– Não tanto quanto ShuShi!

– Ah! É, verdade! Então, até amanhã, Shi.

– Até, Shu.

Shiryu se deita no colchão e vira-se para um lado. Shunrei deita na cama e vira para o lado oposto. Ambos tinham na face largos sorrisos.

Continua...

-S -A -

_Ufa!_

_E um mês depois, eis o terceiro capítulo de Sobrado Azul. Parece muito tempo, mas até que passou rápido._

_Em março, sai o quarto. Há uma grande possibilidade dessa fic passar a ser quinzenal quando eu terminar a monografia. Vamos ver..._

_Ah! Já sabem quem é o dono da loja onde Ikki trabalha?_

_Eu não resistiiiiiiiiiiii! Amo chamar Shiryu e Shunrei de ShiShu! Tinha que colocar isso em alguma fic!_

_É isso!_

_Beijins pra todos e até março!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo IV**

Dia seguinte, domingo.

Shiryu acorda bem cedo e, sentado no colchão, olha para sua cama, onde Shunrei ainda dorme. Detém-se a observá-la. A moça respira tranqüilamente e tem quase um sorriso no rosto.

"Sinal de que está bem", pensa ele. "Com que será que ela está sonhando? Com quem...?", e então se volta para o outro lado, onde é Hyoga quem dorme. Shiryu se levanta, dobra o lençol e a colcha, junta o travesseiro e põe tudo no guarda-roupa. Depois, empurra o colchão cuidadosamente para debaixo de sua cama, dá uma última olhada em Shunrei e sai do quarto. Pelo silêncio, presume que Shun e Ikki ou ainda dormem ou não voltaram para casa. Gosta de começar o dia com um banho e assim o faz. Depois, enrola-se numa toalha e volta ao quarto.

"Da próxima vez tenho que me lembrar de levar a roupa para trocar no banheiro," pensa, enquanto pega uma muda de roupa no armário. "Também preciso acabar com essa mania de perambular quase sem roupa pela casa...". Shiryu volta ao banheiro e se troca lá. Retorna mais uma vez ao quarto, pega um livro e desce para a sala. "Ainda é muito cedo para preparar o café, então vou estudar um pouco," ele pensa ao se sentar no sofá. Fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e se concentra. "Não devo pensar nela agora." Repetindo isso mentalmente, ele começa a estudar.

Duas horas depois, Shiryu já tinha lido um capítulo inteiro do livro de Responsabilidade Civil e ninguém tinha acordado. Então ele decide preparar o café. Quando começa a mexer nos utensílios da cozinha, Shunrei aparece.

– Bom dia – ela diz, espreguiçando-se e bocejando.

– Bom dia – ele responde sorrindo. Ela ainda veste o pijama de coelhinhos e mesmo com os cabelos um tanto desgrenhados, é uma imagem muito acalentadora para ele.

– Quer ajuda? – oferece-se ela, sorrindo de volta.

– Não precisa. Estou acostumado a preparar o café. Sempre sou o primeiro a acordar.

– Também costumo acordar cedo.

– Já deu uma olhada em seu novo quarto?

– Ainda não. Shun não deixou – ela responde e senta-se à mesa.

– Eu sei, mas você não deu nem uma espiadinha?

– Ah, não. Eu sou paciente – ela diz, e pouco depois faz uma careta e franze a testa. – Bom, na verdade, eu não sou tão paciente! Estou me controlando muito para não ir lá dar uma espiada.

– Logo terminaremos e você verá o resultado – Shiryu diz, tentando amenizar a ansiedade da moça.

– Tomara! Eu bem que podia fazer um bolinho para o café, não acha?

– Seria ótimo, mas não temos batedeira. É mais fácil comprar bolo na padaria.

– Ah, tenho certeza que o da padaria não é tão bom quanto o meu! Além disso, quem disse que preciso de batedeira?

– Como não?

– Não precisa, ora! Como acha que fazem bolos em lugares que não têm energia elétrica? E antigamente? – ela questiona sorrindo e vai em direção ao armário.

– Bom, nunca tinha pensado nisso.

– Deixe-me ver se tem todos os ingredientes. Posso?

– Claro. Você agora mora aqui. Não precisa pedir.

– Obrigada – ela diz, e olha bem no olhos dele. Ao sentir-se corar, ela volta a atenção para o armário. – Hum... farinha, açúcar... tem leite? Tem ovos? Tem manteiga? E fermento?

Ele confere a geladeira.

– Leite, manteiga e ovos, sim – ele diz. – Fermento? Não sei.

Ela encontra no armário um vidrinho que a agrada.

– Olha! Leite de coco!

– Sim. O Shun às vezes cisma de fazer alguma comida tailandesa.

– Será que ele se incomoda se eu usar?

– Claro que não.

– Achei fermento! Ah, vamos ter bolo no café! Quer ser meu assistente?

– Não sei em que posso ajudar, mas quero muito ver como um bolo nasce.

– Vai ver.

Shunrei e Shiryu pegam tudo que precisam para o bolo. Em seguida, ela começa a preparação.

– Primeiro você quebra os ovos e separa as claras e as gemas assim – ela explica, colocando claras numa tigela e gemas em outra. – Aí você bate as claras em neve com o _fouet_ – Shunrei continua, mostrando a ele o acessório de metal, que ele olha intrigado.

– Isso se chama _fouet_? Nem imaginava.

– Aqui é preciso bater assim, olha – ela explica enquanto faz um movimento cadenciado. – Não basta girar o fouet, tem que bater assim para a clara crescer.

– Certo. Primeiro passo aprendido.

– Com as claras batidas, a gente acende o forno.

– Já?

– É. Ele tem que estar quente. Agora é a sua vez, assistente – ela diz, entregando a ele a forma do bolo, um pote de manteiga e o pacote de farinha. – Você tem que passar manteiga na forma toda, e depois salpicar farinha.

– Sim, senhora! – ele responde, batendo continência. O gesto faz os dois caírem na gargalhada. Depois, ele continua, ainda tentando parar de rir – Desculpa... eu não resisti!

– Foi engraçado! Vamos continuar o bolo, agora muito mais animados!

Ele concorda. Shunrei prossegue dando as instruções.

– Bom, agora temos que pegar outra tigela e bater a manteiga com o açúcar até ficar um creme amarelo-claro – ela vai explicando e batendo a mistura. Ele observa tudo atentamente, com mais interesse nos gestos dela do que na preparação do bolo em si. Sempre foi um homem observador, mas nunca tinha percebido que conseguiria permanecer olhando alguém por tempo indefinido sem se cansar. Com ela é assim. Ficaria observando-a por horas a fio, capturando os mínimos detalhes de cada movimento, as expressões mais imperceptíveis do rosto dela. Em tão pouco tempo de convivência, já percebera que ela costuma corar ao olhá-lo nos olhos e que sorri mais vezes quando está sozinha com ele.

– Quando está clarinho, colocamos as gemas – ela prossegue. – Tem que ser uma por uma. Depois, misturamos assim. Por último, alternamos farinha e o leite de coco. Podia ser leite de vaca, mas assim vai ficar mais gostoso. Misturamos tudo e só então colocamos o fermento.

– E as claras? – ele pergunta, com os dedos da mão direita sujos da manteiga que usara para untar a forma.

– Agora vou colocá-las aqui com cuidado. Tem que misturar devagar pra ficar fofinho. Colocamos na forma untada e polvilhada e em quarenta minutos teremos um bolo quentinho e delicioso, feito em casa.

– Você faz parecer muito fácil. Se eu tentar sozinho não vai sair nada.

– É fácil mesmo! Tenho certeza que você aprendeu.

– Acho que não... Enquanto o bolo não sai, vou lavar o carro. Quando ficar pronto você me chama? – ele pergunta, procurando alguma atividade para não ficar na cozinha e acabar por constranger a moça com tantos olhares.

– Claro – ela responde, vendo-o sair pela porta que dá para a garagem. Ele põe o carro para fora, enche alguns baldes com água e começa sua tarefa. Quarenta minutos depois, Shunrei sai à porta, já sem o pijama de coelhinhos, e usando um vestido branco estampado com flores cor-de-rosa.

– Já tirei o bolo do forno! – ela avisa, acenando para Shiryu.

– Ah! Já estou terminando! – ele acena de volta.

Então uma caminhonete para em frente ao sobrado. O motorista buzina bastante.

– Bom dia, pessoal! – Seiya grita de dentro da caminhonete.

– Seiya! O que está fazendo com essa caminhonete? – Shiryu pergunta intrigado.

– É da Sassá, claro. Ela me emprestou.

– Pra que diabos você queria uma caminhonete?

– Para trazer os móveis da Shunrei, ué?

– Meus? – ela pergunta, arregalando os olhos negros.

– É! Presente da minha namorada! Foi uma dureza convencê-la a não comprar um guarda-roupa de seis portas! Ela não queria acreditar que não cabia no quartinho. Ajuda aqui, Shiryu!

– Estou perplexo! Saori sendo generosa? – Shiryu ironiza.

– Ela é, sim! Meu amoreco é a generosidade em pessoa! – Seiya retruca.

– Sei... – Shiryu diz, pegando uma das caixas que estão em cima da caminhonete. Shunrei observa tudo ainda mais perplexa que Shiryu. Como essa moça que ela nem conhecia pode ter comprado móveis para ela? Como alguém pode ser generoso com um desconhecido? De imediato lembra-se que desde a sexta-feira vem sendo cuidada e protegida por aqueles cinco rapazes desconhecidos, dentre os quais apenas Shun pode dizer que tem alguma amizade anterior aos acontecimentos de sexta. Então se lembra de seu velho avô dizendo que "a ajuda vem quando e de onde menos se espera." Sorri nostálgica ao pensar nele e volta a atenção para os dois rapazes que retiram as caixas de seus novos móveis para dentro do quartinho.

– O que ela comprou especificamente? – pergunta Shiryu.

– Cama, cômoda, criado-mudo e colchão. Mas isso porque eu insisti que o quartinho era minúsculo. Como eu disse, ela queria comprar um guarda-roupa de seis portas!

– Eu realmente estou perplexo. Ela não costumava ser generosa.

– Isso foi quando ela era criança, Shiryu! Ela cresceu!

– Certo, certo. As caixas já estão aqui dentro. Vou guardar o carro, depois tomarei café, e então virei montar os móveis. Tentar pelo menos.

– Eu ajudo! – Seiya se oferece com animação maior que a necessária.

– Ai, meu Deus... – lamenta-se Shiryu, receando que a ajuda oferecida por Seiya não seja lá muito útil.

Shunrei entra na casa seguindo os rapazes e senta-se à mesa, ainda pensando no presente que acabara de ganhar.

– Seiya, eu não entendo... – ela diz, quando Seiya também se senta à mesa.

– Não precisa entender!

– Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer o presente pessoalmente.

– Tudo bem – ele diz. – A Saori vai almoçar conosco, aí você agradece.

– Ah, sim? Então poderei agradecer! Que bom!

– Opaaaaaaa! Bolo! – Seiya exclama ao perceber o bolo que esfriava sobre o fogão.

– Shiryu e eu fizemos para o café.

– Shiryu? Desde quando ele sabe fazer bolo? – Seiya questiona incrédulo, voltando-se para o amigo que está encostado na parede.

– Aprendi há uma hora... mas acho que não aprendi muito bem... – explica-se o rapaz.

– Que nada! – corta Shunrei. – Você prestou bastante atenção. Na próxima vez, vai tentar sozinho. Só vou ficar olhando.

– Não... – ele diz fazendo uma expressão de "tenha piedade de quem vai comer o bolo".

– Ah, não importa quem fez! Bolo é uma delícia! Já posso comer? – Seiya pergunta, olhando ansioso para o pobre bolinho.

– Claro – Shunrei afirma, já se levantando para trazer o bolinho à mesa.

– Eu também quero! – Shiryu diz, sentando-se à mesa.

Sempre sorrindo, Shunrei serve bolo e café aos dois. Mais uma vez, Shiryu percebe o rubor na face dela quando o olhar cruza com o dele.

– Realmente, Shunrei. Este é muito melhor que o da padaria – Shiryu diz.

– Não falei?

– Quem casar com você vai ser um sortudo, hein? – Seiya diz, com a boca cheia de bolo.

– Imagina... – Shunrei responde e um rubor ainda maior toma conta de sua face. "Será que um dia irei me casar?", ela pensa e, inevitavelmente, olha para Shiryu por alguns segundos.

– A minha sorte é que a Saori tem empregadas – continua Seiya, alheio aos olhares entre Shiryu e Shunrei. – Se eu dependesse do que ela sabe fazer, ia morrer comendo pão com manteiga. Ela não sabe fazer nada! Duvido até que saiba acender o fogão.

– Não exagera, Seiya – Shiryu ameniza e desvia o olhar do de Shunrei.

– Juro! Saori não nasceu para cozinhar! O que é uma pena, pois eu amo comer!

– Opa! Já estão tomando o café? Nem esperaram por nós! – diz Shun, ao descer a escada.

– Vem logo, senão eu como o bolo todo! – brada Seiya, mais uma vez com a boca cheia de bolo.

– Hum... eu bem que senti cheirinho de bolo! – afirma Shun. – Aposto que é obra da nova moradora da casa!

– É... – Shunrei diz. – Mas o Shiryu ajudou!

– Ajudou? – surpreende-se Shun. – Como assim?

– Eu ajudei a untar a forma – Shiryu explica.

– Ah, grande ajuda... – ironiza Shun.

– Ah, foi sim! – discorda Shunrei, num tom mais amável do que o que ela pretendia usar. – Ele foi meu assistente.

Sensível, Shun percebe de imediato o tom amoroso na voz dela, bem como os olhares que troca com Shiryu.

– Bom, deixa eu guardar um pedaço para Ikki e Hyoga, antes que vocês três devorem o bolo inteiro – ela diz e vai pegar um prato limpo no armário. Demora-se ali mais que o necessário e volta à mesa para cortar um pedaço de bolo.

– Ei, que caixas são essas? – Shun pergunta, mudando de assunto e apontando as caixas encostadas em frente ao quartinho de Shunrei.

– São os móveis da Shunrei! – explica Seiya.

– Hein? – indaga Shun.

– Móveis! Sassá deu de presente. Shiryu e eu vamos montá-los.

– Nossa! Presente de Saori? – Shun arregala os olhos.

– Por que todo mundo se surpreende? – intriga-se Seiya.

– Não é nada – desconversa Shun. – Acho que também quero ajudar a montá-los!

– Ah, não, pelo amor de Deus! Já basta um pra me atrapalhar! – reclama Shiryu.

– Poxa, obrigado por não confiar em mim.

– Não é questão de confiar, Shun. É que você também não leva muito jeito pra essas coisas. Além disso, o quartinho é minúsculo. Não vai nem caber todo mundo lá dentro.

– Tá... se você diz. Mas eu me magoei com essa sua desconfiança.

– Não exagera, Shun. Bom, já acabei meu café. Agora vou lá cuidar dos móveis.

– Shiryu! – Shunrei chama. Ele volta-se para ela.

– Quê?

– Obrigada – ela diz sorrindo ternamente.

– De nada – ele responde com a mesma ternura, e vai buscar o martelo e a furadeira.

No quartinho, Shiryu se debruça sobre as instruções de montagem dos móveis. Já perto das dez horas, quando ele começa a usar a furadeira, Ikki acorda e desce esbravejando.

– Quem é o filho da mãe que está fazendo barulho? – ele grita, já no último degrau da escada.

– Sou eu! – Shiryu responde do quartinho.

– O que é que você está aprontando, hein?

– Estou montando os móveis que Saori deu a Shunrei – explica Shiryu.

– Ora, ora. Quem diria que a riquinha mesquinha daria algo a alguém?

– Pois é, quem diria?

– Quer ajuda?

– Sua ajuda eu quero.

– Hum... Seiya já se ofereceu, foi?

– É. E Shun também.

– Fez bem em não aceitar. O Seiya é um tapado e o Shun não leva jeito para tarefas como essa. Bom, mas em que posso ajudar?

– Você podia começar a montar a cama aí fora. Depois colocaríamos para dentro.

– Certo. Vamos lá – ele diz, rasgando o papelão que envolvia as tábuas da cama.

– Não vai nem tomar café?

– Depois eu tomo – Ikki diz, pegando uma das tábuas laterais da cama. – O que a paixão faz, né?

– Paixão, Ikki? – Shiryu questiona, muito vermelho.

– É. Paixão. Isso que você está sentindo pela branquelinha. Eu vi vocês dois abraçados ontem.

– Para, Ikki. Eu e ela somos amigos. É só.

– Sei... E por que você ficou nervoso?

– Eu não fiquei nervoso. Eu nunca fico nervoso.

– Nunca ficava, meu amigo. Até que a branquelinha apareceu e despertou a paixão aí dentro. Sabe, às vezes eu até achava que você não gostava muito de mulher.

– Ikki! – censura Shiryu.

– Sério, cara. Vinte anos, bonitão, culto, bem empregado, com carro e sem pegar ninguém! Dá pra desconfiar, não dá? Mas aí eu vi que esse seu jeitão sério afastava as meninas, talvez até de propósito, porque você só deixaria se aproximar alguém que fosse realmente especial. Alguém como a Shunrei.

Shiryu permanece cabisbaixo e em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois, fala pausadamente:

– Tem razão. Eu nunca quis me envolver com ninguém, porque nunca senti sinceridade em nenhuma das que se aproximaram. Porque as que o fizeram, viam o corpo torneado, os olhos azuis, o carro, o emprego. E eu não sou essas coisas. Eu sou mais que isso.

– Poucas mulheres são como essa branquelinha, Shiryu. E ela gosta de você. Só o Seiya ainda não percebeu.

– Você acha mesmo?

– Eu tenho certeza.

Seiya se aproxima dos dois.

– Falou no diabo... – Ikki diz.

– Larguem isso aí! Já vamos sair para almoçar – brada Seiya.

– Tenho que tomar um banho primeiro – explica Shiryu, levantando-se.

– Então vai logo! – Seiya diz.

– Vou tomar banho também – Ikki diz. – Você sabe, vou levar Shun e Hyoga. Aí terei que passar nas casas das namoradas deles. Essa vida de motorista é de lascar. Seiya, você vai buscar Saori de moto...

– Moto, não! Estou com uma caminhonete dela.

– Que seja. E você, Shiryu, toma seu banho e vai para o restaurante com a branquelinha.

– Certo – responde Shiryu, com a certeza de que a arrumação de Ikki era de propósito.

No quarto de Shun...

– Shun, você não faz idéia de como estou feliz! – Shunrei diz, sentada na cama de Shun, com as pernas dobradas. – Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim.

– Ah, nós é que estamos felizes – Shun diz, sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha. – Você trouxe tanta luz para essa casa, sabia? Quando é que teríamos bolo fresquinho no café da manhã?

– Eu adoro cozinhar, Shun. Comecei pequenininha, mais por obrigação mesmo. Mas agora é um grande prazer. Eu me distraio muito enquanto cozinho.

– É uma boa terapia. Também gosto de cozinhar, mas bolo eu não sei fazer!

– Eu vou ensiná-lo!

– Por falar em ensinar, como foi essa história de Shiryu ajudá-la?

– Ele ficou lá comigo, untou a forma... – ela diz, olhando timidamente para os próprios pés.

– Eu acho que temos um casal se apaixonando aqui nesse sobradinho... – Shun diz, e arrasta a cadeira para mais perto dela.

– Imagina... não é isso...

– Você não sabe mentir, Shu. E nem precisa.

– Nós vimos um filme ontem... – ela diz, em tom confessional.

– Hum... viram filme juntinhos! E aí?

– Aí teve uma hora que eu abracei ele... não sei o que me deu... Então nós ficamos vendo o filme abraçados.

– Uau! Foi mais rápido do que eu esperava! Mas e depois? – questiona Shun, curioso.

– Depois o quê?

– Depois do abraço teve beijo?

– Não!

– Aaaah! Que pena!

– Shun, eu nunca beijei ninguém... – ela diz, olhando novamente para os próprios pés.

– Beijar por beijar não é legal, mas beijar quem a gente gosta é maravilhoso. Eu quero ser o primeiro a saber quando vocês se beijarem!

– Ai, Shun! Não é assim!

– Se já rolou esse abraço, o beijo está bem perto de acontecer.

– Que nada... Ele só tem pena de mim...

– Não é isso que eu vejo nos olhos dele quando ele olha pra você.

Ikki entra no quarto num rompante, só de toalha.

– Opa. Não sabia que estavam aqui – ele diz. Shunrei desvia o olhar.

– Vamos, Shu – Shun chama, levantando-se. Shunrei o segue, ainda sem olhar para Ikki. Antes que os dois deixem o quarto, o rapaz de cabelos azuis diz:

– Daqui a pouco vamos sair para almoçar.

– Eu sei. Já estamos prontos – Shun diz, parando em frente à porta.

– Você e Hyoga vão comigo, e nós pegamos suas respectivas namoradas. Shunrei vai com Shiryu – Ikki diz e sorri. Shun responde cúmplice:

– Ótimo!

Shun e Shunrei vão até o quarto de Shiryu e Hyoga, onde o loiro ainda dorme.

– Hyoga – Shun o chama. – Quase meio-dia. Já vamos sair para almoçar.

– Hum... o quê? – o rapaz responde, virando-se para Shun e esfregando os olhos. – Já?

– É. Levanta. Ikki já está se trocando. Sabe como ele é, né? Se demorarmos ele vai embora.

– Tudo bem – o loiro diz sonolento, sentando-se na cama. Veste apenas a calça do pijama e a cruz do Norte que sua mãe lhe dera reluz em seu peito nu. – Nesse caso eu vou com Shiryu.

– Não! – Shun diz sem pestanejar.

– E por que não? Shiryu não vai?

– Vai. Mas nós dois temos que ir com o Ikki – insiste Shun.

– E por que razão?

– Não importa. Levanta logo e vai se arrumar.

– Você está estranho... – Hyoga diz, levantando-se e saindo do quarto. – Ah, bom dia, Shunrei. Desculpa não ter falado antes.

– Bom dia, Hyoga – ela responde e pensa: "Eu vou ter mesmo que me acostumar com rapazes sem camisa."

Shunrei e Shun descem para a sala. Pouco depois, Ikki aparece.

– Aí, cadê o loiro? – ele pergunta impaciente.

– Já vem – Shun responde e Ikki se senta no sofá. Shun olha para o irmão com ares de incredulidade e diz: – Não vai gritar? Não vai subir e bater na porta do banheiro até o Hyoga sair?

– Hoje não – ele diz, esparramando-se no sofá.

– Hum... como as coisas mudam!

– É. Mudam.

Então Shiryu chega à sala.

– Ô Suiyama, vai logo pro restaurante com a Shunrei e escolhe umas mesas estratégicas lá – orienta Ikki.

– Estratégicas... – Shiryu ri, e volta-se para Shunrei. – Certo. Vamos, Shunrei?

– Ah, vamos – ela responde e o acompanha até o carro.

Na sala, Shun e Ikki olham-se cúmplices mais uma vez.

– Isso! – comemora o irmão mais novo. – Bom, já é de praxe eu dar uma de cupido, mas não estou entendendo o que deu em você para ajudar também.

– Eu sei reconhecer quando um amor é de verdade – o mais velho diz e se levanta do sofá num salto. Da escada, ele grita: – Ô boneca loira! Quer terminar de se enfeitar logo?

– Já estou indo, cabeça de bagre – Hyoga brada de dentro do banheiro.

– Esse é o meu irmão! – ri Shun.

– Já estou indo buscar Saori – Seiya diz ao passar pela sala.

– Ok, Seiya. Iremos daqui a pouco.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu e Shunrei chegam ao restaurante. Ele escolhe uma boa mesa e pede para o garçom juntar mais duas.

– É aqui que costumamos almoçar aos domingos – ele explica, puxando uma cadeira para Shunrei sentar.

– Obrigada – agradece a moça. – Parece um ótimo restaurante.

– É, sim – ele afirma, sentando-se ao lado dela. – E não é muito caro.

Ela responde com um sorriso.

– Seu quarto vai ficar muito bonito – ele diz. – Os móveis brancos ficarão bonitos no quarto azul.

– Sim, deve estar ficando lindo – ela assente. Os dois continuam conversando sobre o quarto da moça. Pouco depois, Ikki chega ao restaurante trazendo Shun, June, Hyoga e Eiri. O rapaz de cabelos tingidos de azul aproxima-se da mesa sem ser percebido por Shunrei e Shiryu.

– E aí? O papo está bom, hein? – ele diz, e senta-se na cabeceira. – Nem me viram chegar. E olha que a minha presença é marcante demais para não ser percebida.

– Ikki! – ri Shiryu. – Estávamos falando sobre o quartinho.

– Já estão falando em quarto? – diz o rapaz, fazendo Shiryu e Shunrei corarem.

Eiri e Hyoga entram em seguida. A moça acomoda-se ao lado de Shunrei, e ele senta-se na cadeira vizinha.

– Olá, olá! – Eiri cumprimenta a todos, bastante sorridente, depois volta-se para Shunrei. – Hoje temos nova companhia no almoço. Seja bem-vinda, Shunrei! Sou Eiri, namorada do Hyoga.

– Obrigada – Shunrei responde, sorrindo de volta. – Muito prazer, Eiri.

– Igualmente! É bom ter gente nova. Pelo menos mudamos os assuntos.

Shun e June detêm-se na porta do restaurante. Antes de entrar, a loira quer observar Shunrei minuciosamente.

– Então essa é a famosa garota que vocês estão acolhendo? – June sussurra ao ouvido de Shun, olhando para Shunrei, que nesse momento conversava com Shiryu.

– É – ele sussurra de volta. – Não vá arranjar confusão. Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas.

– Basta ela não me provocar e nem se meter com você.

– Shunrei não é de provocações e ela não vai se meter comigo, June.

– Assim espero. Já percebeu que você fala como se a conhecesse há tempos?

– Só de olhar pra ela dá pra perceber que ela é uma boa menina.

– Você a defende demais...

– June, vamos parar com isso? Se continuar com essa implicância, eu vou deixá-la falando sozinha...

– Tá, desculpa. É que eu tenho medo de perder você – ela diz, faz uma expressão dengosa, e finalmente se aproxima da mesa, seguida por Shun. – Boa tarde, pessoal.

Todos respondem praticamente ao mesmo tempo. June senta-se de frente para Shunrei. Shun senta ao lado dela, de frente para Shiryu.

– Então é você que está morando no sobrado? – pergunta June, esboçando um sorriso.

– É – Shunrei responde, tímida. – Os rapazes foram muito generosos comigo.

– Não é muito comum moças morarem com rapazes – continua June.

– Eu sei, mas eu não tenho alternativa neste momento – Shunrei retruca, um tanto constrangida.

– Aham... – June diz, desconfiada. – Bom, seja bem-vinda à turma.

– Obrigada... – agradece Shunrei. Sente-se um pouco intimidada pelo comportamento de June, mas sabe que é apenas ciúme e que logo ela perceberá que não há motivos para isso.

– Vamos pedir logo o almoço – apressa-se Ikki, acenando para o garçom. – Seiya sempre chega atrasado mesmo.

– Realmente é melhor pedir logo – concorda Shun. – Irei daqui direto para o trabalho.

– Tadinho do meu fofo! – June diz, apertando as bochechas de Shun. – Não é moleza trabalhar dia de domingo.

– Não é mesmo, mas fazer o quê? Não podia ser sustentado pelo meu irmão.

– Quem disse que eu ia sustentá-lo? Minha obrigação era só até você fazer dezoito anos. Fez. Então, já era. Você que se virasse!

– Isso é porque ele me ama! – diz Shun. – Imaginem se não me amasse! Tinha me colocado na rua!

O garçom se aproxima da mesa e os rapazes fazem o pedido. Nesse momento, June acena para alguém que acaba de chegar ao restaurante.

– Pandora! – a loira diz, chamando a outra para a mesa. Ao ouvir o nome, Ikki, que estava sentado de costas para a porta, volta-se para a direção da moça com seu sorriso mais sedutor. Ela, entretanto, está acompanhada por outra pessoa e finge não notar.

– Pandora, senta aqui com a gente! – June chama outra vez. A alemã se aproxima de mãos dadas com um rapaz alto, bonito, forte, mas de cara fechada.

– Ah, nós vamos sentar ali na outra mesa. Obrigada, June – ela desconversa, sem sequer olhar para Ikki. O rapaz, por sua vez, encara o acompanhante dela.

– Por favor! Preciso contar pra você as coisas da minha última viagem! – insiste June.

Pandora olha para seu acompanhante e, discretamente, pede paciência.

– Está bem – ela diz, forçando um sorriso e sentando-se. Seu acompanhante faz o mesmo.

– Pessoal, esta é a Pandora, minha amiga alemã. Quando eu fiz intercâmbio na Alemanha, fiquei no castelo da família dela. E este é...

– Radamanthys, meu namorado – corta a alemã, abraçando o rapaz e fazendo-o erguer as grossas sobrancelhas. Até dez segundos atrás, eles eram apenas amigos...

"O que deu nela?", ele se perguntou em pensamento. Sempre fez questão de deixar bem claro que gostava dela, mas ela nunca deu qualquer demonstração de que podia haver algo entre os dois. Agora, de repente, ela o apresenta como namorado. Ele não entende o que está acontecendo, mas resolve entrar no jogo, sem se importar com os motivos de Pandora.

– Exatamente – ele diz, sorrindo com orgulho.

Todos cumprimentam os dois, exceto Ikki.

– Como é seu nome mesmo? – o rapaz de cabelos azuis pergunta. – Rada-o-quê? Tem certeza de que isso é nome de gente?

– É Radamanthys. Obviamente um sujeito que pinta o cabelo de azul não sabe que se trata de um personagem mitológico.

– E quem seria esse Radamanthys na mitologia? Algum animal de estimação dos deuses?

– Radamanthys era um dos juízes do inferno. De nada adiantava esconder crimes e pecados. Ele sabia de tudo – explica o rapaz, em tom pomposo. (1)

– Hum... tão importante que ninguém aqui sabia disso.

– Eu sabia, sim! – Shun diz, e é quase fuzilado por um olhar de Ikki. Radamanthys sorri vitorioso.

– Certo. Mas então, Rada, está criando uma taturana em cima dos olhos? – Ikki pergunta, referindo-se às grossas sobrancelhas do rapaz. Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun olham-no estupefatos. Radamanthys faísca de raiva. Por um segundo, ele pensa em levantar-se e partir para a briga com o insolente rapaz que acabara de conhecer, mas contém-se por não querer decepcionar Pandora. Depois de respirar fundo, ele rebate:

– E você? Pinta o cabelo de azul para quê? Pra ver se a tinta escorre pelo corpo e o transforma num Smurf? Isso não é meio gay?

Agora é Ikki quem pensa em cobrir de pancada o rapaz de nome esquisito. Mas Pandora está lá, é preciso manter o controle... Ela, aliás, olha desconfortável de um rapaz para o outro, esperando a hora em que um deles salte por cima da mesa e agarre o pescoço do outro.

– Gay é a senhora sua mãe – Ikki diz, muito calmamente. – Meu cabelo azul é para dar mais estilo na hora do "vamos ver". Sou lutador de vale-tudo.

– E daí? – desdenha Radamanthys. – Vale-tudo é simplório. Dois idiotas de shortinho colado se atracando? Humf... Não faz meu estilo. Hóquei é esporte de homem.

Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun começam a se desesperar com a troca de farpas entre os dois. Pandora só deseja sair do restaurante o mais rápido possível.

– Vamos embora, Rada – ela murmura para o inglês, antes que Ikki responda à provocação.

– Nós vamos ficar, querida – Radamanthys responde, enfatizando a última palavra. – Está ficando interessante.

– Hyoga, fica atento – Shiryu murmura para o amigo. – Pode ser que a gente precise segurar os dois.

– Pode deixar – o russo responde.

Ikki continua a provocar Radamanthys.

– Então, Radamanthys, você pratica hóquei no gelo ou na grama?

– Gelo – ele responde, encarando Ikki.

– Hum... quanta frescura, não? Deslizar no gelo como uma patinadora alegre.

– Ikki, eu faço patinação no gelo e não sou uma "patinadora alegre"! – protesta Hyoga.

– Fica na sua, Hyoga – Ikki diz. – Não é com você.

– Patinadoras alegres não batem com tanta força quanto eu – Radamanthys responde. –Aliás, por falar em bater, como ganhou essa cicatriz na testa? Estava querendo ser o Harry Potter e caiu da vassoura? Ou pulou de uma árvore para ver se voava como uma arara azul?

– Vocês já se conheceram, não é mesmo? – Shiryu interfere quando Ikki faz menção de se levantar da cadeira. – O Seiya está demorando mais que o normal. Acho melhor ligarmos para ele.

– É, vamos ligar – concorda Hyoga.

– Não precisa. Lá vem o retardado e suas duas mulheres – Ikki diz, referindo-se a Saori e Minu. – Só alguém mais retardado que ele não percebe que a baixinha também é apaixonada por ele.

– Ikki, não precisa ficar falando isso aqui no restaurante – Shun censura o irmão.

Alheio ao comentário, Seiya entra no restaurante de braços dados com Saori. Minu segue o casal de perto.

– E aí, pessoal? Tudo legal? – ele pergunta com sua alegria habitual. – Poxa, amigos da onça! Deixaram a outra cabeceira da mesa pra mim!

– Cala a boca e senta, Seiya – brada Ikki.

– Ué, que bicho mordeu você? – ele questiona, confuso.

Hyoga pensa em responder "foi culpa da taturana", mas a animosidade entre Ikki e Radamanthys é grande o suficiente para fazê-lo guardar o comentário para si.

Continua...

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

(1) Fonte: O Livro de Ouro da Mitologia, Thomas Bulfinch.


	5. Capítulo V

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**Sobrado Azul**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo V**

– Nenhum bicho me mordeu, seu retardado – Ikki brada, em resposta a Seiya, que estranha seu comportamento.

– Parece que seu amigo é um tanto nervosinho – Radamanthys diz, sorrindo meio de lado.

– Ô se é! – concorda Seiya, rindo displicentemente, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo entre Ikki e o rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas. –Ele vive estressado. Mas nós já nos acostumamos

– Bom, deixa eu apresentar a Shunrei – Eiri diz, cortando a conversa antes que a rusga entre Radamanthys e Ikki recomece. – Shunrei, esta é a senhorita Kido.

– Muito prazer – Saori se aproxima de Shunrei, que se levanta para cumprimentá-la.

– Igualmente – a chinesa sorri e cumprimenta Saori. – Muito obrigada pelos presentes que me mandou, eu nem sei como agradecer.

– Não há de quê. Vejo que ficou feliz, isso já é o suficiente.

– Hummm... sei. Você não costumava ser assim – Ikki alfineta a milionária. – Na infância, achava que todos os órfãos do mundo eram seus escravos.

– Isso é você que está dizendo, Amamiya – ela retruca calmamente.

– Já chega, Ikki – Shiryu murmura para o amigo. – Hoje você está ultrapassando qualquer limite.

– Só por que eu digo a verdade?

Eiri olha para Ikki com cara de poucos amigos e continua a apresentar Shunrei aos que ainda não a conhecem.

– Shunrei, esta é a Minu, minha colega lá no orfanato. Somos monitoras, tomamos conta dos pequeninos.

– Prazer, Shunrei – Minu diz, bastante sorridente, estendendo a mão para a chinesa.

– Igualmente – Shunrei diz, apertando a mão de Minu. – Eu adoraria conhecer o orfanato.

– Ah, sim. Vamos marcar um dia para você ir lá! Vai ser ótimo! – anima-se Eiri.

– Claro! Vamos sim! – Minu concorda.

– Agora deixa eu apresentar minha amiga Pandora e o namorado dela, Radamanthys – June diz. O casal esboça sorrisos. – Este é Shun, meu namorado, que você já conhece por foto. O de cabelo azul é o irmão dele. Aqueles são Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya, que moram com os dois. A Eiri é namorada do Hyoga e a Saori namora o Seiya. Minu é uma amiga nossa. E por fim, Shunrei, que foi morar na casa do Shun nesse fim de semana.

– Prazer em conhecê-los – Pandora diz. Radamanthys apenas sorri e acena discretamente.

– Apresentações feitas, agora vamos encher a pança! – brada Seiya. – Garçom, traz mais torrada enquanto o almoço não chega!

– Hyoguinha, você se incomoda de mudar de lugar com a Shunrei? – Eiri pede. Assim podemos conversar melhor.

– Claro que não, amor – ele diz, levantando-se da cadeira. Shun pensa em gritar "Não! Deixa ela do lado do Shiryu!", mas contém ao pensar que isso ia dar muita bandeira. Assim, Hyoga senta ao lado de Shiryu e Shunrei vai para o lugar dele, ficando entre Saori e Eiri, e de frente para Radamanthys.

– Ai, não, não vou ficar aqui no meio das moças! – Seiya diz, levantando-se da cabeceira da mesa. – Vamos arrumar isso!

– Ok, amor. Eu vou para a cabeceira – oferece-se Saori. – Eiri vem para o meu lugar, Shunrei vai para o dela e você fica lá do lado do Hyoga. Está melhor assim?

– Bem melhor! – ele diz, acomodando-se na cadeira.

– Então, Shunrei, como é morar no sobrado? – Eiri pergunta.

– É ótimo. Os rapazes me tratam muito bem!

– Até o grosso do Amamiya azul? – Minu pergunta.

– Amamiya azul? – questiona Shunrei.

– É, o Ikki. O Shun é o Amamiya verde e ele o azul! É que você não chegou a ver, mas antigamente o Shun pintava o cabelo de verde – Eiri explica.

– Ah, está bem. Bom, até o Amamiya azul me trata bem. Ele não fala muito, mas também não me trata mal.

– E o Seiya está se comportando? – Saori pergunta. – Eu o amo demais, mas tenho que admitir que às vezes ele pode ser inconveniente.

– Ele é engraçado. Parece que pra ele nunca tem tempo ruim – Shunrei diz.

– Isso é verdade – concorda Saori. – Ele está sempre alegre. É a coisa que eu mais admiro nele. Sabe, ele tem uma irmã desaparecida. Nós já fizemos de tudo para encontrá-la. Até detetive eu já contratei, mas nem sinal dela. Isso o magoa muito, mas mesmo assim ele se mantém alegre.

– Isso é realmente admirável. Eu queria ser assim – Shunrei diz. – Mas é difícil manter-se sempre alegre, ainda mais quando alguém que amamos não está mais conosco. Sinto muita falta do meu avô.

– Eu sei exatamente o que você sente, Shunrei – Saori diz com uma expressão muito séria no rosto. – Também perdi meu avô. Mas não vamos falar de coisas tristes. Seiya disse que você é amiga do Shun!

– Sim, é verdade. Ficamos amigos no primeiro dia de aula. Engraçado o destino, né? Se eu não tivesse conhecido Shun, não teria ido parar no sobrado. Nem sei o que seria de mim.

– Agora me conta uma coisa... – Eiri sussurra. – Hyoga disse que foi o dono do quartinho onde você morava que fez essa marca roxa no seu rosto.

– É. Foi ele... – ela admite, um tanto embaraçada.

– E é verdade que o Shiryu ficou irado, saiu de casa cantando pneu, deu uma surra no cara que bateu em você? – Saori questiona.

– Não sei se foi bem assim. Eles não me contaram direito, mas parece que o Shiryu bateu nele, sim...

– Nossaaa! Estou chocada – admira-se Minu. – Conheço o Shiryu desde a infância e ele nunca levantou um dedo para bater em ninguém. Sempre foi a calma em pessoa. Você mexeu com ele, hein?

– Imagina... – Shunrei diz, e cora. É interessante pensar que mexe com o belo rapaz, mas ela duvida que seja isso mesmo. No fundo, acha que ele apenas se revoltou contra a atitude violenta de seu antigo senhorio.

– Olha, a Minu tem razão – Saori concorda. – Ele sempre foi muito calmo e discreto. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de dar uma surra em alguém. E de repente ele sai no meio da noite para bater em um cara que ele nunca viu. Acho que ele se apaixonou por você.

– Não, gente. Imagina! Foi só uma gentileza – Shunrei diz nervosa, com a face queimando de vergonha.

– E você? Gostou dele? – Minu pergunta, sorrindo marota.

– Eu? – Shunrei se surpreende com a pergunta. "O que eu digo?", ela pensa. E recomeça a falar de modo confuso. – Eu... bom... eu... ele... ele... é... ele é muito bonito, muito gentil... eu... eu gosto de ficar perto dele... mas... mas... mas... nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo... e...

– Gosta sim! – Eiri interrompe. – Para ter ficado nervosa desse jeito, só pode ter gostado dele também.

– Eu concordo! – Minu diz. – Ele é um bom rapaz, é bonito, tem juízo e é solteiro. Acho que vocês formariam um belo casal. Vou torcer para que dê certo!

– É, ele é tudo isso que Minu falou e é também muito sozinho e melancólico – Saori diz. – Ele é muito fechado no mundinho dele. Só estuda e trabalha, diverte-se muito pouco. Só costuma sair nesses almoços de domingo. Apaixonar-se vai fazer muito bem para ele.

A cada frase Shunrei ruboriza ainda mais. Já tem certeza de que se apaixonou pelo rapaz, mas acha muito cedo para pensar que ele sente o mesmo. Ela permanece em silêncio, enquanto as meninas continuam comentando sobre o comportamento inesperado de Shiryu.

Enquanto isso, Pandora e June também fofocam.

– Pand, quando é que você e o Rada começaram a namorar? – June pergunta aos sussurros. – Não estou acreditando.

– Assim que sentamos à mesa... – Pandora sussurra de volta. – Mas não espalha.

– Eu bem que estava achando estranho – June continua. – Lá na Alemanha ele vivia correndo atrás de você e você nem ligava.

– É. Eu inventei isso porque o insolente de cabelo azul está dando em cima de mim.

– Ah... está explicado. Já conhece o Ikki...

– Infelizmente.

Radamanthys, que fingia estar entediado, ouve toda a conversa com atenção.

"Então é isso", ele pensa. "O Smurf lutador de vale-tudo está afim dela. Bom saber. Agora é que eu vou partir com tudo para cima. Perdeu, arara azul."

E, na cabeceira da mesa, os rapazes tentavam entender a troca de farpas entre Ikki e o namorado da amiga de June.

– O que foi essa confusão, Ikki? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Que confusão? Estava conversando civilizadamente com o criador de taturana.

– Civilizadamente? – Hyoga questiona. – Eu vi a hora de vocês se atracarem no meio do restaurante.

– Hyoga tem razão – Shun concorda. – Acabamos de conhecer o rapaz e você já começou a implicar com ele.

– Epa! Que parte da história eu perdi? – pergunta Seiya.

– Bom, Seiya, Ikki e o namorado da amiga de June tiveram uma pequena discussão... – Shiryu explica.

– Ah, que droga! Eu sempre chego quando a diversão acaba!

– Não sei por que tanto escândalo. Não aconteceu nada – Ikki diz, impaciente. – Eu nem bati nele. Ainda.

– É, e tomara que as coisas continuem calmas – Shiryu diz. – Você sabe que um verdadeiro atleta precisa de auto-controle.

– Não me venha com blá blá blá, Shiryu.

Os pratos que eles pediram começam a chegar e Seiya comemora.

– O almoço! Ebaa! – ele diz, ao ver o garçom se aproximar.

– Vamos tentar comer em paz, não é, Ikki? – Shiryu pergunta, enfatizando a palavra "paz".

– Se a taturana não me provocar...

Tudo corre na maior tranqüilidade durante a refeição. Depois...

– Bom, gente, vou ter que sair – Shun avisa. – O trabalho me chama

– Eu vou com você, meu amor – June também diz. – Preciso mesmo ir ao shopping.

– Nós também já vamos – Pandora diz, puxando Radamanthys pelo braço. – Erh... com quem devemos deixar nossa parte da conta?

– Não precisa. Você foram convidados – Shiryu se manifesta.

– Como não precisa? Não vou pagar para o criador de taturana, não? – Ikki diz, mas se arrepende logo em seguida. "Droga! Depois dessa ela vai achar que eu sou avarento... Mas o que está dito, está dito. Agora dane-se."

– Não estamos pedindo para você pagar, Harry Potter bombado – Radamanthys diz e joga sobre a mesa um pequeno maço de dinheiro suficiente para pagar a conta inteira e ainda sobrar. – Fique com o troco para consertar sua vassoura.

Ikki se levanta da mesa de chofre, derrubando a cadeira com grande estardalhaço, o que chama a atenção das outras pessoas que almoçam no restaurante.

– Faço questão de devolver o troco – ele diz. – Vamos lá fora, seu Rada-tosco, que eu vou lhe mostrar como se mata uma taturana.

– Só se for agora, azulão – Radamanthys retruca. – Vai ser um prazer quebrar seus ossos.

– Chega, Rada. Vamos embora – Pandora diz irritada, puxando o "namorado" para longe da mesa.

– Eu vou, mas só porque você está pedindo – ele diz olhando para a moça.

– Você não sabe como me deixa feliz com isso – ela murmura. – Agora vamos, por favor.

A alemã despede-se rapidamente do pessoal e agradece pelo almoço. Entretanto, antes de deixar o restaurante, Radamanthys olha para a mesa e diz:

– Me aguarde, azulão.

– Estou esperando, taturana – Ikki responde.

Depois que o casal sai, os rapazes olham para Ikki censurando-o.

– Senta, Ikki. Que vexame, hein? – censura Shun.

– Você não tem que ir trabalhar? – Ikki retruca. – Já passou da hora, moleque!

– É melhor ir mesmo – ele diz. – Você é um caso perdido. Vem, June.

Shun sai com a namorada, balançando a cabeça em reprovação à conduta de Ikki.

No lado feminino da mesa, a moças comentam empolgadas a cena...

– O que foi isso? Que explosão de testosterona! – Eiri comenta. – Mas que masculinidade desses dois!

– Explosão de grosseria, você quer dizer – Minu corrige, sem querer admitir que tinha achado sexy a postura de Ikki.

– É, eles foram bem rudes – Shunrei concorda.

– Também não achei graça nesse comportamento – Saori diz.

– Bom, tecnicamente eu também não – diz Eiri. – Eu morreria de vergonha se o Hyoga andasse por aí discutindo, soltando impropérios, mas temos que admitir que foi uma coisa muito máscula.

– É, foi – Minu admite a contragosto. – O Ikki é muito másculo.

– Aaaaaah! Admitiu! – Eiri ri da amiga, e sussurra: – Todo mundo já sabe que você gosta dele.

– Gosto coisa nenhuma! – ela retruca irritada, mas também em voz baixa.

– Gosta sim! – Saori e Eiri dizem juntas, e todas riem da careta que Minu faz.

Enquanto isso, no lado masculino da mesa, Radamanthys ainda é o assunto...

– Pelo menos o criador de taturana serviu para pagar a conta – vangloria-se Ikki, contando o dinheiro que Radamanthys jogou sobre a mesa.

– Não serviu, não – Shiryu corrige. – Nós vamos tirar a parte deles e devolver o resto na primeira oportunidade.

– E por que motivo faríamos isso? – Ikki indaga.

– Porque é o certo.

– Que certo o quê? Vamos economizar nosso dinheiro! Põe na conta da taturana patinadora!

– Nada disso!

– Shiryu tem razão – Hyoga se manifesta. – Vamos devolver.

– Eu estou com o Ikki! – Seiya toma partido. – Não vamos devolver nada!

– Vamos, sim! – Shiryu diz. – E não se fala mais nisso. Eu não vou compactuar com essa palhaçada!

– Shiryu, você é o cara mais pé-no-saco que existe – Ikki diz, levantando-se e abrindo a carteira. – Toma a minha parte. Quem for de carona comigo que se apresse, tô saltando fora.

– Eu e Eiri não vamos – Hyoga diz. – Prometi levá-la ao cinema.

– Então tchau para vocês – ele diz e sai. Minu o observa de soslaio quando ele passa, mas ele nem percebe.

– Vamos também, não é? – Shiryu pergunta, e Hyoga prontamente tira a carteira do bolso para pagar sua parte e a da namorada. Seiya fica olhando para os dois. Shiryu diz: – Passa a grana, Seiya.

– Aaaaaah! Tem muito dinheiro do Rada aí. Não pode botar na conta dele?

– Não – Hyoga e Shiryu respondem juntos.

– Saco. Eu estou quebrado, gente.

– Não tem conversa. Pode passar a grana – Shiryu diz.

– Ikki tem razão. Você é chato, Shiryu.

– É por isso que ele cuida das contas da casa – Hyoga explica. – Se fosse você, já estaríamos sem luz e sem água. – Hyoga explica.

– Sem luz não porque aí como eu ia jogar vídeo game? – retruca Seiya, tirando a carteira do bolso.

Rindo, Shiryu e Hyoga levantam e vão pagar a conta. Seiya vai logo atrás deles.

– Vamos, meninas? – Hyoga pergunta ao retornar à mesa com Shiryu e Seiya.

– Ah, já? Estava tão boa a conversa! – lamenta-se Eiri.

– Por que não continuam lá em casa? – sugere Shiryu.

– Você não queria ir ao cinema? – Hyoga pergunta a Eiri.

– Podemos ir na próxima semana. Você vai ficar triste?

– Não. Por mim tudo bem.

– Então vamos todos para o sobrado! – Shiryu alegra-se. – Quem vai comigo? Shunrei?

– Claro – ela assente, sem corar como de costume.

– Eu e Eiri também – Hyoga diz. – Não confio no Seiya dirigindo.

– Belo amigo você é, hein, Hyoga? – reclama Seiya.

– Estou pensando na segurança da minha namorada. Você é um caos ao volante.

– Nisso eu tenho que concordar, Hyoga – Minu diz. – Quando vínhamos para cá, ele fez um curva tão bem que subiu na calçada...

– Foi só uma distração! – justifica-se Seiya.

– É na distração que os acidentes acontecem, Seiya – Shiryu diz, e conclui: – Preste mais atenção quando estiver dirigindo.

– Falou o Sr. Certinho! – zomba Seiya. – Vamos embora, Sassá! Só você confia em mim!

– Confio porque é o jeito... – ela diz, fazendo um bico de insatisfação.

– Saori!

– Desculpa...

Enquanto isso, no Jaguar negro de Radamanthys, ele e Pandora conversam.

– Adorei quando você disse que éramos namorados – ele diz, enquanto dirige o esportivo.

– É? – ela se faz de desentendida.

– É. Você sabe que eu a amo – ele pára o carro de súbito.

– Rada, eu adoro você. Você é um grande amigo, mas eu só inventei aquilo para tirar aquele imbecil da minha cola.

– Eu sei, mas vamos tentar, Pand – ele diz, desvencilhando-se do cinto de segurança e aproximando-se dela. – Eu sei que posso fazê-la feliz.

O inglês acaricia a face da moça.

– Rada... – ela murmura, afastando o rosto. – Foi uma brincadeira.

– Vamos levá-la a sério, Pand. Ou quer que o otário azulado continue dando em cima de você?

– Eu não quero nem uma coisa nem a outra. Me deixa em casa, por favor.

– Está bem – ele diz e recoloca o cinto de segurança. Sua vontade é esmurrar o painel do carro, mas ao invés disso, ele dá a partida novamente e sai.

Ao chegar no apartamento dela, num bairro nobre da cidade, Pandora desce do carro e mal olha para o rapaz.

– Até outro dia – ela diz.

– Não vai me dar nem um beijo? – ele indaga, tentando forçar um tom de brincadeira. –Você é minha namorada, ainda que de mentira.

– Não insista, Rada.

– O.k. – ele diz, e sai cantando pneu. Logo está na porta de casa. Mora no quarteirão seguinte, numa casa de estilo inglês que destoa de todas as outras da rua. Guarda o carro e, ao entrar em casa, é recebido por seu mordomo.

– Deseja alguma coisa, senhor? – diz um homúnculo de aparência pouco agradável.

– Desejo que suma pelas próximas horas, Zelos – ele responde e vai para o quarto sem sequer olhar para o mordomo.

"Como é que uma criatura nasce só uma vez e nasce tão feia?" pensa Radamanthys, enquanto entra no quarto, liga o som e põe para tocar um cd de heavy metal num volume que ensurdeceria qualquer pessoa normal.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Depois de ter dado várias voltas pela cidade, Ikki para na academia onde treina. Lá, ele veste o calção de luta e se aquece para começar treinar.

– Quem é a vítima de hoje? – ele pergunta, esfregando os punhos.

– Nossa, quanta raiva! – outro rapaz de cabelos azuis exclama, subindo no ringue.

– Olá, Milo. Você vai ser minha vítima de hoje?

– Seria capaz de bater pra valer no seu patrão e treinador?

– Seria – ele responde resoluto.

– Assim que se fala. Não pode se intimidar. Mas eu tenho amor à minha vida, não vou ser sua vítima. Ainda mais porque hoje você parece mais furioso que o normal.

– Estou mesmo.

– O que foi?

– Foi uma taturana incômoda que atravessou o meu caminho.

– Taturana? – ri o rapaz. – Essa é boa!

– Não vale a pena falar nesse bicho.

– Ok. Vou chamar um dos moleques novatos. Ensine-o a sofrer.

– Pode deixar. Eu sou bom nisso.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

No shopping onde trabalha, Shun assume seu posto de caixa do café. June está sentada no balcão, perto dele.

– Seu irmão está cada dia mais intragável – ela diz, tomando um capuccino.

– É o jeitão dele. Mas admito que hoje ele estava fora de si.

– Ele gosta da Pand, por isso implicou com o Radamanthys – ela diz, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Acha mesmo que é isso?

– Está na cara.

– Ah, se ela já não fosse comprometida, seria bom que namorassem. Talvez assim o humor dele melhorasse um pouco.

– Ela não namora o Rada.

– Como assim?

– Ela inventou isso para o seu irmão não pegar no pé dela.

– Nem imaginava.

– Sabe o que eu acho? Que ela também gosta dele.

– Então, torno a dizer: seria bom que namorassem. Ikki precisa de alguém.

– É, também acho que seria bom. O Rada é chato – ela faz uma pausa. – Bom, seu irmão também é chato, mas é seu irmão.

– É – ele admite rindo. – O Ikki às vezes é muito chato.

– Shun, sabe a Shunrei?

– Que tem ela?

– Ela não olhou nenhuma vez para você durante o almoço.

– Eu disse que seu ciúme não tinha fundamento.

– Desculpa, amor. Você sabe que eu sou mesmo ciumenta. Fiquei louca com essa história de você levá-la para morar no sobrado. Mas prestei atenção nela hoje. Parece uma boa pessoa. E percebi que volta e meia ela olha para o Shiryu.

– Isso é verdade!

– Acho que formariam um bom casal se seu amigo não tivesse uma ligeira fama de gay.

– Gay? Desde quando Shiryu é gay?

– Ah, o pessoal comenta. Ninguém nunca o viu com mulher.

– E nem com homem, né, June?

– Ah, mas aí é mais complicado, tem o preconceito...

– Ele não é gay, June.

– Uma colega minha disse que tentou beijá-lo na última calourada e ele a rejeitou. Ela é a menina mais bonita da turma, depois de mim, claro. Nenhum homem recusaria um beijo dela.

– June, foi um sacrifício convencer Shiryu a ir para aquela calourada. Ele devia estar de mau humor.

– Eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas, mas se você diz... O caso é que eu gostei da Shunrei. Não vou mais implicar com ela.

– Assim que se fala, Ju! – Shun exclama satisfeito.

– Agora me deixa ir embora, senão sua patroa vai vir aqui lhe dar uma bela bronca – ela diz, pagando o cappuccino.

– Nada disso, eu coloco na minha conta – ele diz, recusando o dinheiro.

– Não precisa, fofo – ela insiste. – Te amo.

– Também te amo. Quando eu chegar do trabalho, ligo pra você.

– Tá bom. Até mais tarde.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

O pessoal já está de volta ao sobrado. Assim que entra, Seiya tem uma ideia.

– Vamos jogar WAR? – ele propõe.

– Estamos em sete, Seiya – Hyoga diz. – O jogo é para seis.

– Um fica de fora – Seiya sugere. – O que perder sai e na rodada seguinte o que estava fora entra no lugar dele.

– Seiya, WAR com seis demora um século – Shiryu diz.

– Eu não sei jogar, gente – Shunrei diz. – Vou ficar só olhando, e num outro dia eu jogo também.

– Aê! Problema resolvido! Vou lá catar o jogo – berra Seiya, já subindo a escada em busca do jogo.

– Tem certeza de que não quer? – Shiryu pergunta a Shunrei. – Eu jogo isso direto. Já sei tudo de cor, não faço questão de jogar.

– Tenho sim, Shiryu. Eu realmente nem sei do que se trata.

– Bom, é um tabuleiro com um mapa-múndi. E tem umas caixinhas com pastilhinhas coloridas que são os exércitos. Cada um pega um objetivo e vamos lutando com os dados para dominar os territórios do adversário. Ganha quem cumprir seu objetivo.

– Entendi quase nada – ela diz, sorrindo timidamente.

– Vendo a coisa você aprende melhor! – Shiryu diz.

– Aqui, galera! Vermelho é meu! – Seiya grita descendo a escada.

– Fico com os azuis! – Hyoga brada.

– Branco! – Saori diz.

– O preto é meu! – escolhe Shiryu.

– Amarelo, né? Adoro os carocinhos de milho! – Eiri diz.

– Só me sobraram os verdes! – lamenta-se Minu. – Não gosto deles. Eu queria os azuis.

– Peguei primeiro, Minu! – vangloria-se Hyoga.

O pessoal senta-se à mesa, organiza as peças e o jogo começa. Sentada ao lado de Shiryu, Shunrei observa cada movimento dos exércitos no tabuleiro. Uma hora depois, restam apenas exércitos azuis, pretos e verdes.

– Sempre me tiram do jogo num instante – lamenta-se Saori, já sentada no sofá, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Seiya.

– Me tiraram também, amoreco.

– Assim não tem graça – ela diz. – Toda vez ficam só Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki.

– Dessa vez a Minu entrou no lugar do azulão – Eiri diz, brincando de empilhar suas pecinhas.

– Entrei, e entrei para arrasar – Minu diz. – Sinto muito, rapazes, mas eu ganhei! – ela exclama, mostrando seu objetivo cumprido.

– Aíííííí! É o poder femininoooooooooooooooooo! – Eiri grita, abraçando a amiga!

– Vamos de novo? – sugere Minu.

– Ah, não, estou cansado – nega-se Hyoga.

– Está cansado porque perdeu, né, amor? – Eiri provoca o namorado.

– Pelo menos fiquei até o final – ele retruca.

– Também cansei, gente – Shiryu diz, e volta-se para Shunrei. – Gostou?

– É divertido – ela diz. – Acho que na próxima vez já dá para jogar.

– Deu fome, não deu, gente? – pergunta Seiya.

– Deu mesmo – concorda Shiryu.

– Eu posso preparar alguma coisa... – oferece-se Shunrei.

– Não precisa, querida – Saori diz, sacando o celular da bolsa. – O que vai ser hoje? Pizza? Hambúrguer?

– Pizzaaaaaaaaaa! – todos gritam juntos.

– Certo, certo. O de sempre. Nem sei por que ainda pergunto. Deixem-me ver se lembro. Uma de calabresa, uma de atum e uma de frango com requeijão... e a nossa nova amiga, do que gosta?

– Ah, eu como um pedacinho de qualquer uma. Não se preocupe comigo – Shunrei diz.

– Nada disso! Escolha uma que você goste.

– Não precisa mesmo, Saori. Eu como qualquer uma.

– Nós vamos escolher para você! Depois não reclama – Seiya diz.

– Gente, não precisa!

– Pede uma quatro queijos especialmente para a Shunrei – sugere o rapaz. – Obviamente ela não vai comer uma sozinha, então eu devoro o resto!

Todos riem da gulodice do rapaz. Enquanto isso, Saori telefona para a pizzaria e faz o pedido.

– Enquanto não vem – Saori diz –, posso dar uma olhada no quarto dela? Seiya disse que é minúsculo!

– Ah, o quarto dela! – exclama Shiryu, batendo com a palma da mão na testa.

– O que foi? – Hyoga e Seiya perguntam juntos.

– Não terminei de montar os móveis! Ikki foi me ajudar e só aparafusou uma tábua da cama dela.

– Ih, caraca! – Seiya diz.

– Gente, eu vou lá terminar, com licença – ele diz, indo afoito para o quartinho.

– E eu vou ver que raio de quartinho é esse – Saori diz, seguindo Shiryu. Todo mundo faz o mesmo. – Seiya não me deixou comprar um guarda-roupa porque disse que não cabia.

Shiryu coloca dentro do quarto a tábua que Ikki começara a aparafusar, liberando o caminho. Saori vai até a porta.

– Gente! Isso não pode ser chamado de quarto! É no máximo uma caixa de fósforos. E não tem nem janela! Como é que a menina vai dormir aqui?

– Não se preocupe, senhorita Saori – Shunrei diz. – Está ótimo.

– Ai, Shunrei, tadinha de você. Temos que arranjar pelo menos um ventilador.

– Juro que está ótimo – ela diz, aproximando-se da porta e olhando para dentro. – Não era para eu olhar antes de ficar pronto, mas...

– Está lindo, não está? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Sim! – ela diz, boquiaberta e com os olhos marejados.

– Foi idéia do Shun pintar a árvore e colar as flores na parede. Ele disse que esse azul estava masculino demais para um quarto de moça.

– Ficou lindo! – ela exclama. Era um cômodo realmente pequeno, mas tinha ficado limpo, bonito e aconchegante.

– Que bom que gostou – diz Shiryu. – Mais um pouco e eu termino de montar sua cama.

– Obrigada – ela diz, olhando para ele enternecida.

– De nada – ele diz, e corresponde ao olhar.

Minu, Eiri e Saori percebem a troca de olhares e puxam Seiya e Hyoga para a sala, enquanto Shunrei fica observando Shiryu montar sua nova cama.

– Hoje você vai ter sua cama de volta – ela diz.

– Eu não estava preocupado com isso, Shunrei – ele retruca, aparafusando a outra lateral da cama.

– Eu sei, mas eu estava me sentindo mal por fazer você dormir num colchão.

– Não estava ruim, mas vai ser legal você ter seu cantinho.

– É. Vai ser quase como estar em casa de novo – ela diz com pesar, lembrando-se do avô.

– Fico feliz que se sinta assim. O que achou do almoço?

– Ah, eu adorei! E adorei conhecer as meninas! – ela diz entusiasmada, os olhos brilhando de alegria.

– Elas são boas garotas – ele diz e se concentra no encaixe das peças da cama.

Nesse ínterim, a campainha toca. De onde estão, os dois ouvem Seiya gritar "as pizzas!". Shunrei faz menção de ir para a sala. Shiryu, entretanto, continua montando a cama.

– Não vai? – ela pergunta.

– Assim que eu terminar.

– Não vou deixar você comer a pizza fria por causa da minha cama! – ela diz e segura a mão dele. – Vamos!

– Está bem – ele concorda e se levanta. – Depois termino.

Os dois chegam à sala de mãos dadas, fato que não escapa do olhar atento das moças, mas que sequer é notado por Seiya e Hyoga. Todos se fartam de pizza e refrigerante.

– Acho que eu nunca comi tanto na minha vida! – Shunrei diz.

– Acostume-se! Esses rapazes comem demais! – Saori diz. – Bom, agora tenho de ir. Muita coisa para estudar, sabe?

– Eu levo você, amoreco!

– Nada disso. Quando você vai, eu acabo não estudando nada. Me dá a chave da caminhonete que eu mesma vou dirigindo.

Seiya pega a chave sobre a mesa.

– Toma – diz e entrega a ela.

– Obrigada, amor – ela agradece, e dá um beijo nele.

– Saori, eu e Minu podemos ir com você? – Eiri pergunta.

– Claro! O orfanato é meu caminho mesmo.

– Já vai, meu amor? – Hyoga pergunta, segurando a namorada pela cintura.

– Já, querido. Eu e Minu temos que arrumar as mochilas dos pequenos, ajeitar o lanche de amanhã. Sabe como é, não?

– Claro – ele diz e a beija. – Eu te amo.

– Também te amo, meu lindo.

– Depois do estágio, passo lá no orfanato para vê-la.

– Vou esperar – Eiri diz. – Tchau, gente. Shunrei, adorei conhecê-la!

– Eu também adorei! – Minu diz.

– E eu concordo com as duas! – diz Saori.

– Eu também adorei vocês três! – a chinesinha diz, sorridente.

As três saem da casa acompanhadas pelos demais. Saori entra na caminhonete. Eiri e Minu fazem o mesmo. Elas acenam para o pessoal no sobrado. Em seguida, Saori dá a partida e elas se vão.

Shiryu volta ao quartinho para terminar de montar a cama de Shunrei. Seiya senta-se no sofá e joga vídeo game sozinho. Hyoga pega o laptop e vai ler as notícias do dia na internet. Shunrei sobe para o quarto de Shiryu e põe-se a estudar um pouco. Mais tarde, Shiryu vai até ela.

– Está tudo pronto – ele anuncia.

– Ah, que bom! – ela comemora. – Obrigada!

– De nada. Não vai ficar agradecendo de cinco em cinco minutos, vai?

– Vou tentar não fazê-lo. Me ajuda a levar minhas coisas para lá?

– Claro – ele diz, pegando a mala dela.

Os dois descem as escadas e vão até o quarto que fora útil para guardar tralhas, mas que agora pertence a Shunrei.

– Ai, que lindo meu quartinho! – ela diz ao entrar lá. Emocionada, as lágrimas escorrem pela sua face.

– É apertadinho, mas ficou bom, não? – ele pergunta, colocando a mala num cantinho ao lado da cama.

– Ficou lindo!

– Se quiser ajuda para arrumar as coisas, estarei lá em cima.

– Não precisa. Você já fez tanto por mim. Vá descansar agora.

– Fiz de boa vontade. E não precisa agradecer mais uma vez.

Ele a olha ternamente.

– Mesmo assim, obrigada. – ela diz, retribuindo o olhar terno do rapaz, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

– E não chore – ele diz. – Gosto de vê-la feliz.

Shiryu pousa a mão direita no rosto dela suavemente, enxugando as lágrimas. Shunrei sorri e então os dois se abraçam. Ao encostar a cabeça no peito dele, ela sente os batimentos acelerados do coração do rapaz, tão acelerados quanto o dela mesma. Afastam-se sorrindo. Sem dizer mais nada, ele a deixa sozinha no novo quarto. Shunrei detém-se a arrumar suas roupas na cômoda nova, mas o pensamento continua em Shiryu.

"Eu acho que ele também gosta de mim..." ela pensa. "O coração dele estava batendo tão rápido! Ai, meu Deus! Eu gosto tanto dele!"

No andar de cima, deitado em sua cama, ele também pensa na mocinha.

"Ela mexe tanto comigo...", pensa o rapaz. "Eu nunca senti nada parecido com isso, com essa vontade que eu tenho de ficar perto dela todo o tempo. E ela me faz sorrir. É, ela me faz sorrir."

Seiya entra no quarto e depara-se com Shiryu sorrindo aparentemente sem motivo.

– Que sorriso bobo. O que deu em você? – ele pergunta intrigado.

– Quer mesmo saber? – Shiryu indaga, sentando-se cama.

Continua...

* * *

_Aí, gente!_

_Excepcionalmente, capítulo de Sobrado Azul fora da época. Eu me empolguei e escrevi logo tudo. Agora não faço idéia de quando vai ter outro! Pode ser semana que vem, pode ser mês que vem... Deus é quem sabe!_

_Beijo pra todo mundo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VI**

– Vai contar ou não vai? – Seiya pergunta ansioso a Shiryu. – Por que está com cara de bobo?

– É que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não sinto o costumeiro peso nas minhas costas – Shiryu diz. O rapaz inclina a cabeça para a esquerda e sorri timidamente.

– Como é? – retruca Seiya, sem entender o que o amigo quer dizer.

– Eu estou me sentindo leve, Seiya. Menos obrigado a ser perfeito, sabe? E pela primeira vez eu realmente sinto vontade de ser feliz.

– Não estou entendendo nada, mas parece bom.

– É muito bom, Seiya. Muito bom – diz o rapaz, voltando o olhar para o amigo.

– Reuniãozinha no quarto? – Hyoga pergunta ao entrar no cômodo.

– Shiryu estava com uma cara de retardado, eu perguntei o que era e ele falou umas coisas malucas – Seiya explica.

– Hum... eu imagino o que seja essa "cara de retardado" – o loiro diz e sorri enigmático. – Conheço muito bem essa sensação.

– É, é isso mesmo – Shiryu confirma. – Mas agora me deixem estudar um pouco. Ainda sou o CDF da turma.

– Está bem, está bem – Hyoga diz e puxa Seiya para fora do quarto. – Vamos deixar o senhor CDF estudar. Cuidado para o pensamento não voar por "outros lugares". Isso acontece direto comigo.

– Pode deixar, Hyoga.

– Espera! Eu ainda não entendi! – brada Seiya.

– Depois você entende – Hyoga sorri e arrasta o amigo para fora do quarto.

Sozinho, Shiryu pega um livro na estante e, concentradamente, estuda mais um capítulo. Perto das onze da noite, ele para de estudar e vai tomar banho. Ao sair, o rapaz veste um short e uma camisa, coisa que não fazia normalmente, pois costumava dormir apenas de cuecas, ou sem nada. Antes de deitar-se, ele desce até a cozinha, pois sente que não conseguirá dormir sem ver Shunrei. Ele a encontra na cozinha, sentada à mesa, tomando um copo de leite.

– Olá – ele cumprimenta sorrindo.

– Olá, Shi – ela responde, também com um sorriso no rosto.

– Ehr... vim tomar um copo de água – ele abre a geladeira e pega a garrafa d'água. Depois pega um copo no armário e se senta ao lado da moça.

– Certo – ela diz.

– Foi um dia e tanto não? – ele coloca um pouco de água no copo.

– Sim! Foi bem agitado, mas muito legal. Adorei conhecer as meninas.

– Todas eram internas do orfanato como nós. Exceto a Saori, claro, e a Pandora que acabamos de conhecer.

– June também era? – Shunrei pergunta surpresa, pois a namorada de Shun parecia, no mínimo, rica.

– Até ela. Mas ela foi adotada. Uma sorte. Uma tremenda sorte. Não é todo dia que uma criança loira consegue uma família por aqui.

– Realmente... – ela concorda e pensa na sorte que teve ao ser encontrada pelo "avô".

– É – ele se entristece por não ter tido a mesma sorte, e muda de assunto. – Mas fico feliz que tenha se dado bem com as meninas.

– Ah, sim! Adorei todas! E a Saori, hein? A primeira impressão que se tem quando se olha para ela é que ela é de outro mundo. Ela tem um ar de superioridade, uma classe, aquelas roupas que de longe você vê que custaram mais do que o que eu poderia ganhar a minha vida inteira. No entanto, quando você olha bem embaixo disso tudo, o que você vê é uma garota melancólica. Eu me vi nela, sabe?

– Vocês têm histórias parecidas... também perderam o único parente que conheciam, e que eram justamente avôs adotivos.

– Hum... Deve ser isso por isso que me identifiquei com ela.

– É... Bom, vou dormir – ele diz, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Eu também. Boa noite, Shi – ela toca a mão dele sobre a mesa e sorri. Shiryu também sorri e, sem tomar nenhum gole de água, recoloca a garrafa na geladeira e deixa o copo sobre a mesa.

– Até amanhã – ele diz.

– Até – ela responde sorrindo. Ele sobe a escada. Ela permanece sentada à mesa, e alarga o sorriso ao constatar que ele não tinha tomado um gole sequer de água.

"Veio me ver", ela pensa. "Sim, ele veio só me ver." Sorrindo, ela retira o copo de cima da mesa e derrama o conteúdo na pia. Shun, que acabara de retornar do trabalho, entra na cozinha.

– Olá, Shunzinha! – ele cumprimenta alegremente.

– Olá – ela responde, exibindo um sorriso de satisfação.

– Ai, o trabalho hoje foi de matar – ele comenta e senta-se à mesa. – Já viu seu quarto?

– Sim. Já vou dormir lá hoje – ela continua a sorrir.

– Hum... deixa eu ver como ficou depois de tudo arrumado. – Shun espia o quarto. – Está bem bonitinho, não é?

– Está sim. Eu adorei! – ela exclama sempre sorrindo.

– E essa cara de felicidade, hein? O que foi?

– Não foi nada especial. Apenas estou me sentindo feliz. Hoje foi um bom dia. Quer algum lanche?

– Sim, vou lanchar, mas não se preocupe. Posso fazer isso sozinho. Vá descansar.

– Está bem. Boa noite, Shun.

– Boa noite – ele diz, com a certeza de que aquele sorriso está diretamente relacionado a certo cabeludo que dorme no andar de cima.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Dia seguinte, bem cedo.

O sobrado já está movimentado. Shiryu toma banho, enquanto Shun espera sua vez. Assim que Shiryu sai do banheiro, Shun entra apressado. O moreno se arruma e, nesse meio tempo, Hyoga começa a acordar. Quando Shun termina o banho, é a vez de o loiro entrar no banheiro. E quando ele termina, Seiya aparece ainda com cara de sono, entra no banheiro e sai de lá em menos de cinco minutos. Ikki ainda dorme profundamente. No andar de baixo, Shunrei já está arrumada e com o café de todos quase pronto. Shiryu é o primeiro a chegar à cozinha.

– Bom dia! – ele cumprimenta. – Ah, já está fazendo o café? Assim vamos ficar mal acostumados.

– Bom dia! Eu não disse que acordava cedo? – Shunrei diz, com um largo sorriso.

– Verdade. Mais cedo que eu. Perdi meu posto de madrugador.

– Parece que sim – ela sorri. – Senta, Shi. Já vou servir o café.

– Certo – ele diz e pega um pão. – Você vai para a universidade comigo?

– Se for possível...

– Claro que é. Vão comigo Hyoga e Shun. Às vezes o Seiya também vai, quando não quer ir de moto. Ninguém quer ir com o Ikki porque ele só chega atrasado.

– Ah, sim, Shun me falou – ela diz. – Então eu vou com você.

Ele responde com um grande sorriso.

– Bom dia, gente – Hyoga diz, sentando-se à mesa.

– Bom dia! – Shiryu e Shunrei respondem juntos e se olham.

– Como vocês gostam do café? – Shunrei pergunta.

– De qualquer jeito, Shunrei. Não se preocupe com isso – Hyoga diz.

– Não custa nada, Hyoga – ela diz.

– Realmente não se preocupe, Shunrei – Shiryu se manifesta. – Tenho certeza de que o café que você faz é muito bom.

Shun também desce para o café da manhã.

– Bom dia, bom dia – ele diz e todos respondem ao seu cumprimento. Ele se senta para comer juntos com os demais. Somente quando todos já estão deixando a mesa, Seiya aparece.

– Poxa! Nem me esperaram! – ele diz.

– Claro! Se fôssemos esperar por você só chegaríamos na segunda aula – Hyoga diz.

– Engraçadinho... – Seiya faz uma careta, pega um pão, passa manteiga rapidamente e enche a outra mão com biscoitos. – Vamos!

– Como assim "vamos"? – pergunta Shiryu. – Você vai comer biscoito no meu carro?

– É. O que é que tem?

– Vai espalhar farelo por todos os lados – Shiryu diz com ar de reprovação.

– Depois limpa, ué? Vamos embora! – Seiya diz, e segue em direção à frente da casa. – Estou esperando lá fora.

– Ele não existe! Meu pobre carrinho... – Shiryu lamenta-se e pega os livros que deixara sobre o sofá. – Vamos, pessoal.

Todos partem para a universidade com Shiryu. Shunrei vai no banco da frente, ao lado dele, Seiya, Shun e Hyoga atrás. Ao chegar lá, Hyoga e Seiya vão andando na frente. Shun, Shunrei e Shiryu ficam para trás e caminham juntos. O prédio onde Shiryu terá aula é o primeiro.

– Então, até a hora do almoço, Shu... – ele se despede antes de entrar no prédio.

– Até, Shi... – ela diz, sorrindo ternamente.

Shunrei e Shun continuam andando, Shiryu para um pouco na frente do prédio e observa a menina. Instintivamente, Shunrei olha para trás e seu olhar cruza com o do rapaz. Corada, ela torna a olhar para frente, enquanto Shiryu finalmente entra no prédio.

– Que olhar apaixonado foi aquele? – Shun pergunta a ela, sorrindo maroto.

– Para, Shun – ela ruboriza ainda mais.

– Estou torcendo para vocês começarem a namorar logo! – ele dispara.

– Shun, por favor! – ela fica mais vermelha.

– Espera, meu celular – Shun diz ao ouvir "I will always love you" soar. – É a Ju. Coloquei esse toque para ela – o rapaz atende. – Oi, amor. Acabei de chegar. Onde você está? Hum... sei... estou indo. Beijo, amor. Tchau. – Shun guarda o aparelho e continua a falar com Shunrei. – Vem, Shu. Vou deixar você lá na sala e aí vou ver a Ju.

– Não se preocupe. Vai lá ver sua namorada. Eu vou direto para a sala.

– Está bem. Até já – ele diz, antes de sair correndo.

Enquanto June espera Shun em frente a sua sala, Pandora passa por ela.

– Garota, me encontra no intervalo? Preciso falar com você – a morena diz em tom confidencial.

– Encontro, claro! – June responde empolgada. – Estou doida para saber o que é. Tenho certeza que é coisa com o Rada.

– Acertou em cheio. Agora me deixa ir que daqui a pouco ele aparece. Beijo, querida.

– Vai, amiga. Bye.

Shun aproxima-se antes que Pandora saia e cumprimenta as duas moças. Quando ela se vai, ele e June trocam um beijo.

– Tudo bem, meu lindinho? – ela pergunta, enquanto acaricia a face do namorado.

– Tudo ótimo. Só estou cansado. Quando trabalho no domingo sempre fico morto na segunda-feira.

– Eu sei. Mas logo você arruma um emprego melhor.

– Tomara. Ju, lembrei de uma coisa! Sabe como podemos encontrar o Radamanthys? Temos que devolver o dinheiro que ele deixou a mais no almoço.

– Hum... eu vou encontrar a Pand na hora do intervalo aí posso perguntar a ela.

– Certo. No almoço você me diz. Então, vou para a aula, amor.

– Vai, lindinho. Até a hora do almoço!

– Até – ele diz, e volta correndo para sua sala.

Enquanto isso, Pandora anda displicentemente pelo corredor do prédio. Radamanthys a espera na porta da sala.

– Oi, Pand – ele cumprimenta, exibindo seu melhor sorriso.

– Oi – ela responde áspera. – Dá licença, Rada?

– Só quando você falar direito comigo – ele se posta de frente à porta, impedindo a moça de entrar na sala.

– Depois conversamos, cara. Deixa eu entrar logo na minha sala.

– E aí, taturana? – Ikki fala, ao se aproximar de Radamanthys. Acaba de chegar à universidade, e nem está tão atrasado como de costume. Ele pergunta a Radamanthys: – Arrumou emprego de porteiro da sala?

– Ainda não, mas você deve trabalhar na vila dos Smurfs, não é mesmo?

– Não, eu trabalho como matador de taturana – Ikki diz, erguendo o punho direito.

– Ah, não, já vai começar de novo? – Pandora lamenta e dá meia volta.

– Pand! – Radamanthys chama.

– Só volto para a sala quando vocês dois sumirem – ela anda rapidamente para longe dos dois. Radamanthys corre até ela.

– Pand, aquele idiota me tira do sério.

– É, ele tira qualquer um do sério – ela concorda. No fundo se sente orgulhosa pela rusga que causou entre os dois, mas na tentativa de manter a pose de mocinha indignada ela continua: – Mas não é por isso que vocês vão ficar brigando o tempo todo.

– Tá, desculpa. Não vou brigar mais com ele.

– Vou fingir que acredito – ela segura o braço de Radamanthys. – Vamos? Preciso mostrar para o azulão que já fiz as pazes com "meu namorado".

– Claro – Rada sorri vitorioso e pensa: "Por enquanto é só uma brincadeira... por enquanto..."

Na hora do almoço, todos, exceto Seiya e Saori, reencontram-se no restaurante universitário. Shunrei e Shiryu sentam-se lado a lado.

– Como foi a aula? – ele pergunta a ela.

– Foi legal. E a sua?

– Um porre. Mas sabe como é, eu sou CDF, presto atenção em todas as aulas – ele ri. – Ah, na volta não tem carona comigo, infelizmente. Daqui vou direto para o trabalho.

– Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito.

– Não, Shu, a volta é com o Ikki. Todos vão voltar com ele, menos Seiya, que vai almoçar com Saori e depois vai para o trabalho.

– Ah, tá. Então tudo bem.

Enquanto os dois continuam conversando, do outro lado da mesa, Ikki comenta que encontrou com Radamanthys na porta da sala.

– O taturana ainda não se tocou que a menina gosta é de mim. Coitado. Estão pensando que eu engoli essa história de namorado... Está na cara que é mentira.

– Mas se ela inventou isso é porque quer você longe – Shun diz.

– É nada. Você não entende de mulher, seu nanico – Ikki retruca.

– Na boa, acho que Shun tem razão – concorda Hyoga.

– Ah! Desde quando moleque nanico tem razão, loiro?

– Dessa vez acho que tem. E você, Shiryu, o que acha? Shiryu? – Hyoga pergunta.

– Quê? – Shiryu retruca tentando entender o que lhe perguntavam.

– O papo estava bom, né? – ironiza Ikki. – Não sabe nem do que eu estava falando!

– Com certeza não era nada construtivo.

– Seu papinho com a Shunrei era construtivo? – provoca Ikki, malicioso.

– Muito! – Shiryu responde. – E que mal há nisso? – Shiryu pergunta corando um pouco.

– Nenhum! Só que vocês não dão atenção a mais ninguém. Eu estava falando do taturana e vocês nem se importaram.

– Ah, Ikki, por favor! Eu não vou me importar as rusgas entre você e o namorado da amiga de June.

– Namorado? Que namorado? Ela inventou isso para me afastar. Era exatamente sobre isso que estávamos falando!

– Mais um motivo para você ficar longe dela – Shiryu argumenta.

– Errou. Mais um motivo para eu investir. Se inventou isso é porque está afim.

– Eu não entendo esse seu raciocínio.

– Eu sei que você não entende! Você não entende nada de mulher! – Ikki brada.

– Bom, faça o que quiser – Shiryu diz magoado e se volta para Shunrei.

– É, mas se você bater no taturana e acabar preso, não pense que eu vou falar com meu chefe para soltá-lo – Hyoga ironiza tentando quebrar o clima pesado.

– Seu chefe, seu chefe. Seu chefe é um idiota, Hyoga. Ele é amiguinho do Milo, já o vi lá na academia.

– Não chame meu chefe de idiota! – o loiro se irrita ligeiramente. Enquanto ele e Ikki discutem, Shiryu e Shunrei retomam a conversa, com um Shiryu agora um pouco entristecido pelo comentário maldoso de Ikki.

– É quase sempre assim, Shunrei – Shiryu murmura para a moça. – Ikki provoca, todo mundo discute, mas geralmente logo depois tudo volta à mais absoluta tranquilidade.

– Acho que já estou acostumando com o jeito dele – ela diz.

– Ai, a Ju não chegou ainda – Shun olha o relógio repetidas vezes. – Ah, eu vou ligar pra ela. – Ele pega o celular e assim que o faz o aparelho começa a tocar. Ele atende. – Oi, amor. Sei. Está bem. Eu espero.

Shun desliga o telefone.

– "Oi, amor" – Ikki ironiza imitando a voz do irmão. – Mas é bobo mesmo!

Shun ignora o comentário do irmão.

– A June está vindo para cá com a Pandora – ele anuncia. – E com o Radamanthys – continua, enfatizando o nome do rapaz.

– Ótimo – Shiryu diz. – Assim devolvemos logo o dinheiro dele.

– Pois é – Shun concorda.

Pouco depois, June chega ao restaurante universitário acompanhada dos dois. O rapaz mantém uma expressão de insatisfação e asco. Pandora não expressa qualquer emoção. June está alegre e fala um "olá" sorridente para todos antes de sentar-se ao lado do namorado. Pandora e Radamanthys sentam-se ao lado dela.

– Não vai almoçar, Ju? – Shun pergunta, pois a namorada não entrara na fila do bandejão.

– Não. Só vim ver você e dar um alô pro pessoal – ela diz animadamente. – Vou almoçar com a Pand.

– Ah, que pena, meu amor – lamenta-se Shun.

– É mesmo, mas o convite da Pand é irrecusável.

– E o taturana vai junto? – Ikki provoca.

– É, eu vou – ele se apressa em responder. – Almoçaremos num restaurante de nível, não no bandejão universitário. Pandora merece o melhor restaurante da cidade.

– Ela merece o melhor homem da cidade, que no caso, sou eu – Ikki retruca.

– Vamos embora, Rada? – Pandora diz. Parece indignada, mas no fundo se impressiona com a autoconfiança do rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– É, vamos – ele assente.

– Ah, Radamanthys, temos que devolver isso – Shiryu diz, tirando da carteira o dinheiro que o rapaz jogara em Ikki no dia anterior.

– Dê para o azulão comprar tinta para o cabelo dele – Radamanthys responde áspero.

– Melhor você aceitar seu dinheiro de volta para pagar o uísque com que você vai encher a cara quando eu tirar a Pandora de você – Ikki diz sorrindo de lado.

– Vai sonhando, azulão. Vai sonhando. Vamos, Pandora – Radamanthys pega o dinheiro da mão de Shiryu e põe na frente de Ikki. – Compre você o uísque, pois é você quem vai ter de encher a cara.

– Isso é o que nós vamos ver! – Ikki se levanta de chofre e avança em Radamanthys, segurando-o pela gola. Shiryu e Hyoga intervêm e separam os dois.

– Ainda vou pegar você, taturana patinadora – Ikki grita.

– Estou ansioso por esse dia – Radamanthys retruca.

Pandora sai puxando o rapaz e June vai atrás deles.

– Ah, de novo, Ikki? – Shiryu diz sentando-se na cadeira. – Da próxima vez eu não vou segurar. Vou deixar vocês se matarem.

– Eu por acaso pedi pra você me segurar? Pedi? – Ikki retruca.

– Vamos terminar de comer em paz, por favor – Hyoga diz.

– É, vamos – Shun concorda.

Todos voltam a almoçar. Enquanto isso, a caminho do estacionamento, Pandora e Radamanthys discutem.

– Você está levando a brincadeira muito a sério – ela diz, andando a passos largos.

– Você sabe que eu quero que isso deixe de ser brincadeira – ele a segura pelo braço, fazendo-a parar. Atrás deles, June leva a mão direita até o peito e faz um "uau" sem emitir som.

– E você sabe o que eu penso disso. Agora toma seu rumo, Rada. Eu vou pro restaurante com a June.

– Como assim? Por que não posso ir com vocês? – indigna-se o rapaz.

– Porque eu quero conversar com a minha amiga.

– Está bem – ele concorda, mesmo a contragosto. – Mas não querem que eu as deixe no restaurante?

– Não precisa. Eu vim de carro – a morena diz.

– Certo. Então, até amanhã – Radamanthys diz e faz menção de beijar a moça na boca, mas ela vira o rosto oferecendo-lhe a bochecha.

– Até – ela diz.

Radamanthys vai até seu carro. Novamente uma vontade imensa de quebrar tudo que vê pela frente o toma, mas ele mantém o controle e entra no carro.

Em seu carro, Pandora comenta a cena com June.

– Vê se pode uma coisa dessas? – ela diz.

– Uau! Uau, garota! – June exclama, animada. – Ele está caindo de amor por você e não faz questão nenhuma de disfarçar!

– É, June. Pior é que é – a morena concorda.

– Pior? Aproveita, boba!

– Aproveitar o quê? Eu não estou apaixonada por ele!

– Mas está pelo Ikki, não é? – June alfineta.

– Ai, não me fale naquele azulão de uma figa!

– Daqui a pouco você vai estar como o Rada: sem conseguir disfarçar. Melhor assumir logo! O Ikki é um metido, um chato, mas é inegável que ele é bonitão, né?

– Ai, meu Deus! Aquele braço enorme dele... o que é aquilo? Não fica chateada comigo, mas eu realmente não sei o que você vê no seu namorado. Tão magrinho, tão delicadinho, parece um bibelô.

– O Shunzinho é lindo! Lá do jeito dele, mas é.

– Se você acha...

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Restaurante universitário.

Depois de almoçarem, Ikki, Shun e Shunrei voltam para casa, enquanto Shiryu vai para o trabalho e Hyoga para o estágio. No final da tarde, o loiro vai ao orfanato Filhos das Estrelas para jantar com a namorada, como faz sempre que pode.

– Olá, querido – Eiri diz e beija o namorado ao recebê-lo na porta do orfanato. – O jantar já vai ser servido.

– Certo – ele diz, segurando a mão da namorada. – Vamos lá enfrentar as ferinhas.

– Ai, tadinhos! Eles são danados, mas não é para tanto.

O casal entra no orfanato. Espalhadas pela sala, as crianças veem TV enquanto aguardam o jantar.

– Criançadaaaa, olha quem chegou! – Eiri anuncia alegremente.

– Tio Hyoga! – as crianças respondem em coro. Hyoga se abaixa e as crianças se aproximam dele fazendo festa. Eiri observa a cena e diz:

– Oga, você fica lindo rodeado de crianças! – ela se alegra. Hyoga olha para ela e sorri.

– Crianças! O jantar está servido! – Minu anuncia ao sair da cozinha. As crianças correm para a mesa numa onda ansiosa e barulhenta. Hyoga e Eiri seguem a turma e passam por Minu na porta do refeitório.

– Olá, Hyoga! – Minu cumprimenta.

– Olá, Minu – o rapaz responde sorridente. – Tudo bem?

– Sim. Tudo bem. E você?

– Estou ótimo!

– Amor, como estão as coisas no sobrado? – Eiri pergunta enquanto serve sopa ao namorado.

– Está tudo bem também.

– E Shunrei está bem? – Minu pergunta.

– Acho que sim. Ela parece feliz. Sabe, eu confesso que estranhei a idéia de ter uma menina morando conosco. Sei lá, era uma casa de homens e de repente chega uma mulher. Mas ela é tão meiga que é impossível não gostar dela.

– Também achei – Eiri assente. – Ela é parece uma ótima menina, e eu me identifico muito com ela.

– Eu também – concorda Minu. – A história dela é um pouco como a nossa.

– É – Eiri concorda e continua: – Só que ela teve a sorte de encontrar um avô postiço.

– Pois é. Nós não tivemos essa sorte – Minu diz. – Mas não é por isso que vamos ficar tristes, né?

– Claro que não! – Hyoga exclama e todos continuam a jantar alegremente, em companhia das crianças.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Início da noite.

Shiryu acaba de chegar ao sobrado, que àquela hora ainda estava vazio. Ele sobe rapidamente, retira as roupas de trabalho, toma banho e veste a roupa de treinamento. Logo estará na academia para a aula de kung-fu. Enquanto se veste, ele relembra o mal-entendido que seu mestre provocara dias atrás ao achar que Shunrei era sua namorada. Dá um sorriso solitário, pois a perspectiva de tê-la nessa posição é cada dia mais agradável. Devidamente vestido e com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, ele desce e prepara um sanduíche leve. É sua rotina de todos os dias chegar do trabalho e se preparar para os exercícios. Às segundas, quartas e sextas vai para o treinamento com o Mestre Shura. Nos outros dias, pratica yoga em casa. Faz aulas de ambas as modalidades desde a infância, ainda no orfanato, quando ofereceram-nas com o intuito de acalmar os garotos mais agitados. Ele, no entanto, demonstrou grande interesse nas práticas, o que logo se revelou uma aptidão fora do comum, levando o professor a escolhê-lo como monitor nas aulas. Depois de sair do orfanato, continuou praticando com seu mestre.

Enquanto ele come seu sanduíche, mais alguém chega na casa.

– Olá, Shi – Shunrei diz ao passar pela cozinha, caminho obrigatório para seu quartinho.

– Olá, Shu – ele responde acompanhando a trajetória dela com o olhar. Shunrei deixa a bolsa no quartinho e retorna à cozinha.

– Como foi no trabalho? – ela pergunta.

– Tranqüilo. E você, como passou a tarde?

– Não foi muito boa – ela se entristece e senta à mesa. – Saí para procurar emprego, mais uma vez. E não consegui, claro. Desde que meu avô morreu tenho procurado, mas está tão difícil.

– Você vai conseguir logo. Tenho certeza – ele tenta alegrá-la.

– Pois é, não custa nada manter um pouco de esperança, não é?

– Claro. Não custa nada. Quer um sanduíche? Daqui a pouco vou para a aula de kung-fu, então tenho que jantar algo leve.

– Acho que vou aceitar. Estou morrendo de fome – ela se levanta e pega um prato. Shiryu passa o pão e o queijo para a moça, que prepara o sanduíche.

– Imagino. Não é fácil bater perna por aí – ele diz.

– Pois é. Aula de kung-fu? – ela pergunta pensativa e dá uma mordida no sanduíche.

– É – ele responde e também morde seu sanduíche.

– Meu avô praticava. É muito bonito – ela diz depois de engolir.

– Não quer ir comigo? – ele pergunta num impulso, mas depois lembra novamente o mal-entendido com o mestre. Se a levar para a aula certamente o fato se repetirá.

"Que seja", pensa.

– Não sei se devo – ela diz, mas o que realmente queria dizer era um enorme e sonoro "sim". Ia ser bom vê-lo praticar.

– Você tem alguma coisa para fazer?

– Não, não tenho.

– Então vamos, ora essa!

– Está bem, eu vou com você.

– Ótimo. Vamos assim que terminarmos de comer, certo?

– Certo. É bem bonita essa roupa – Shunrei diz, olhando o rapaz. Quer dizer o quanto ele ficava bonito naquela roupa chinesa, mas acha melhor restringir o comentário às peças negras que o rapaz veste. Um dragão bordado com linha de cor grafite adorna toda a frente da bata de seda negra, criando um bonito sombreado.

– Obrigado. Acho muito bonitas o estilo das roupas do seu país.

– Eu também – concorda a garota, que veste também veste um conjunto típico de seu país, de cor branca com detalhes vermelhos.

– Bom, vamos?

– Sim, mas e os pratos?

– Lavo quando voltar.

– Está bem, então.

Shiryu coloca os pratos na pia e os dois saem de casa juntos.

– Nós vamos a pé, pois a academia fica aqui perto. Você se importa?

– Claro que não! Adoro caminhar.

– É, eu também. Mas ultimamente, com a facilidade de ter um carro, acabei abandonando um pouco o hábito. Agora tenho me forçado a ir para a academia a pé. Estava ficando muito comodista.

– Imagino...

Enquanto caminham lado a lado, as mãos dos dois se tocam e se seguram firmemente. Os dois se olham com ternura, sorriem, desviam o olhar logo em seguida, mas continuam andando de mãos dadas.

– Então você gosta de kung-fu?– Shiryu pergunta.

– É, eu gosto. Quando meu avô me encontrou, ele já não praticava mais por causa da idade muito avançada, mas ele tinha alguns discípulos. Eu gostava de ver as aulas. E você? Como começou a gostar da arte?

– Tínhamos aula no orfanato, mas só eu continuei praticando. Hyoga prefere patinação no gelo. Ikki pratica vale-tudo, como você já sabe. Shun fez um pouco de ginástica artística, mas acabou largando. E o Seiya, bom, o Seiya não tem muita paciência para artes marciais. Só gosta de futebol.

– Todos esportistas! – ela comenta.

– É! No começo, éramos forçados. Agora é um grande prazer, pelo menos pra mim. Saio da aula me sentindo leve.

– Eu pratiquei um pouco com meu avô. Muito pouco. Gostava mais de ver as aulas.

– Pois devia começar a praticar a sério. Seu avô iria gostar. Chegamos – ele diz ao se aproximarem de uma grande casa em estilo chinês. – Lembra-se do meu mestre?

– Claro, aquele do restaurante – ela diz, e cora um pouco ao lembrar-se da confusão que Shura fizera.

– É. Ele é espanhol, acredita?

– Ele não tem mesmo cara de oriental.

Os dois entram na academia. Shiryu faz uma reverência ao mestre.

– Sempre pontual, não é, Shiryu? – Shura diz.

– Sempre, mestre.

– A mocinha também vai praticar?

– Ehr... não... eu só vou assistir – ela diz.

– Ah, sim. Fique à vontade.

– Obrigada.

Shunrei se acomoda num banquinho no canto do salão, enquanto o rapaz e o mestre seguem para o centro. Depois de uma longa reverência, os dois começam uma sequência de movimentos rápidos, torções, giros e saltos mortais perfeitamente sincronizados. Shunrei sorri admirada ao ver o rapaz mover-se com tamanha destreza. A beleza plástica dos movimentos fascina a garota, que não consegue tirar os olhos de Shiryu. Em seguida, mestre e discípulo começam a atacar-se mutuamente com movimentos velozes e, se fosse uma luta de verdade, provavelmente infalíveis. Sem interromperem a luta, ambos pegam espadas que repousavam num suporte da parede. Se não soubesse do que se trata, Shunrei teria estremecido. Mas, acostumada a ver seu avô treinar garotos, ela abre um largo sorriso. Considera a luta com espadas a mais bela sequência do kung-fu. Shiryu e Shura começam a luta. O som das espadas tocando-se é quase hipnotizante e os movimentos são cada vez mais plásticos e belos. A certa altura, o elástico que prende o cabelo de Shiryu se solta e os fios, agora dançando livremente, incrementam a luta com ainda mais beleza. A cada investida do rapaz, ela sente vontade de vibrar como se a luta fosse real. Depois de uma sequência de investidas intensas, Shiryu encurrala o mestre contra a parede, o fio da espada quase lhe tocando o pescoço.

– Muito bom, rapaz – o mestre diz. – Não sei mais o que ensinar a você. As últimas aulas têm sido esse baile seu. Eu sempre soube que você tinha talento, mas jamais cheguei a pensar que ficaria tão bom nisso.

– Obrigado, mestre – ele diz, abaixando a espada e curvando-se em sinal de respeito.

– Acho que a mocinha se impressionou – o mestre provoca ao ver o largo sorriso que Shunrei tem na face. Shiryu cora violentamente e Shura continua: – Se ainda não são mesmo namorados, acho que estão a um passo de se tornarem, não é?

– Mestre... não... erh... – Shiryu tenta inutilmente negar.

– Eu só estou falando isso porque o tenho quase como um filho, rapaz. Você e a mocinha formam um belo casal e seus olhos não negam que estão apaixonados.

– Bom... eu... eu... ela... – Shiryu continua sem saber o que dizer.

– Já estava na hora, hein! – o mestre diz dando um tapinha nas costas do discípulo. – Vinte anos, Shiryu! Já passou da hora, na verdade!

– É... eu... eu... acho que eu estava esperando por ela – Shiryu finalmente consegue completar uma frase.

– É, parece que sim – o mestre concorda.

– Bom, vou indo – Shiryu diz. Os dois caminham até o cantinho onde Shunrei está.

– Então, mocinha, gostou da aula? – Shura pergunta.

– Muito! – ela responde, com um largo sorriso.

– Que bom! Você bem que podia ensinar algumas técnicas a ela, não é, Shiryu?

– Ah, claro. Se ela quiser... – ele diz.

– Vai ser legal – ela concorda um tanto tímida.

– Vai, sim. Agora vamos?

Ela concorda.

– Até outro dia, mestre Shura – Shiryu diz, e Shunrei sorri para o mestre.

– Até – o mestre sorri de volta e acena discretamente.

"Belo casal.", ele pensa. "Tomara que sejam felizes."

Shiryu e Shunrei deixam a academia juntos, comentando a aula animadamente.

– É sério aquilo de querer aprender? – ele pergunta, depois de ouvir os muitos elogios que ela acabara de fazer.

– Ah, acho que sim – ela se envergonha. – Ia ser legal. Um dia quando você tiver tempo, quem sabe, né?

– Claro. Quando quiser é só me falar. Erh... Você vai fazer alguma coisa quando chegar em casa?

– Não – ela responde num sussurro.

– Então, quer dar uma voltinha na praça? – ele pergunta timidamente. – A noite está tão bonita hoje.

– Quero sim – ela sorri. Por dentro, seu coração bate ansiosamente.

Na praça em frente ao sobrado, os dois sentam-se num banco estrategicamente posicionado do lado oposto ao da casa. Ali conversam um pouco mais sobre kung-fu e, depois, sobre o emprego que Shunrei ainda procura.

– Amanhã à tarde vou sair para procurar emprego outra vez – ela diz, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – Espero encontrar logo, pois tenho que quitar minha dívida com você.

– Não se preocupe comigo. Eu realmente espero que você encontre um emprego, mas não para me pagar.

– Eu sei que você está sendo sincero, mas eu não vou sossegar enquanto não pagar tudo.

– Já falei para não se preocupar com isso – ele diz e, sem pensar, abraça a moça. Um turbilhão revolve o coração de ambos. Separam-se ligeiramente constrangidos.

– Erh... então... o que você gosta de fazer nas horas vagas? – ele pergunta, tentando quebrar o constrangimento entre os dois.

– Hum... gosto de cozinhar, de bordar, de ler.

– Ah, também gosto de ler.

– Eu vi que você tem muitos livros no seu quarto.

– É. Sempre compro. É um vício.

– Não sei como você arruma tempo para ler. Faculdade, trabalho, kung-fu... E quando chega em casa você ainda estuda!

– Leio nos intervalos da universidade ou do trabalho. Pelo pouco que me conhece, você já sabe que não sou de ficar jogando conversa fora. Prefiro ficar quietinho, lendo, pensando.

– É, eu percebi.

– Bom, vamos, Shu? Ainda tenho uma pilha de pratos para lavar.

– Pilha? Dois pratos e dois copos! – ela exclama, rindo.

– Isso é o que nós deixamos, mas com certeza os outros foram jogando mais louça lá.

– Ai, ai. Então vamos! – ela diz e oferece a mão ao rapaz, que prontamente a segura.

Os dois dão a volta na praça, atravessam a rua e entram no sobrado. Seiya está deitado no sofá, falando com a namorada pelo telefone.

Shiryu e Shunrei vão para a cozinha onde, como ele advertira, uma pequena pilha de louça suja os espera.

– Eu não disse? – ele pergunta.

– É, disse – ela sorri.

Depois de lavarem, enxugarem e guardarem os pratos, os dois vão tomar banho, Shunrei no seu banheirinho, Shiryu no banheiro do andar de cima. Depois do banho, o rapaz senta-se em sua cama, pensando nos momentos anteriores que tivera com Shunrei.

– Shi? Posso entrar? – Shunrei pergunta parada na porta entreaberta.

– Claro – ele responde.

– Não estou atrapalhando, estou?

– Não. Você nunca me atrapalha– ele diz. Shunrei, então, entra no quarto e se aproxima dele, sentando-se na beirinha da cama.

– Isso tudo deu fome, então preparei uma sopinha. Você quer?

– Sim, mas só daqui a pouco.

Ele se levanta da cama e vai até a estante, pega um livro, abre-o, pega uma caneta na escrivaninha e escreve alguma coisa na folha de rosto. Torna a fechá-lo. Então, pega um envelope grande na gaveta e coloca o livro dentro dele.

– Um presente – ele diz ao oferecer o envelope a Shunrei. – Acho que você vai gostar desse livro. É um dos meus preferidos. Não é um romancezinho comum, fala de sentimentos, de rancores, mas tem uma bela história de amor no meio e uma mensagem muito importante no final. Não abra agora. Deixe para abrir no seu quarto.

– Obrigada – ela diz, sorrindo com ternura. – Mas Shi, eu não posso aceitar. Você disse que é um dos seus preferidos...

– Por isso mesmo tem que aceitar. Já o li e quero dá-lo a você.

– Está bem, eu aceito o presente. Obrigada mais uma vez – ela diz e beija-o na face, corando com o gesto impensado. Ele, por sua vez, olha nos olhos dela e, também sem pensar, encosta os lábios nos dela. Afasta-se, esperando que ela proteste, reclame ou coisa assim, mas ela torna a se aproximar dele. Shiryu, então, encosta os lábios nos dela mais uma vez. Os lábios de ambos abrem-se ao mesmo tempo e tocam-se ligeiramente abertos várias vezes, até que finalmente se encaixam num beijo profundo, as línguas tocando-se com fervor. O envelope com o livro cai das mãos dela, que agora acariciam o pescoço do rapaz. Ele, por sua vez, desliza a mão pelas costas dela. Separam-se para respirar um pouco, sem, no entanto, afastarem demais as faces, apenas o suficiente para retomarem o fôlego. Olham-se nos olhos ofegando, ambos desejando outro beijo.

– Uma vez é nenhuma vez(1) – ela diz, ofegante, olhando-o nos olhos. – Li isso num livro.

– É...Eu também li esse livro. As coisas precisam se repetir para se tornarem eternas – ele assente, e a beija outra vez com ainda mais intensidade. – Acho que estamos namorando – ele diz, depois do segundo beijo, abraçando-a.

– É, acho que nós estamos – ela sorri, e recosta a cabeça no peito dele. – Meu amor, meu primeiro amor.

– Você também é meu primeiro amor. Eu nunca senti por ninguém nada do que eu sinto por você. Eu sei que está acontecendo tudo muito rápido, mas aqui dentro de mim eu tenho uma certeza tão intensa de que tem que ser assim, de que é com você que tem ser.

– Eu sinto a mesma coisa. Acho que estava esperando por você.

– Estávamos esperando um pelo outro. Quando eu pus meus olhos em você, senti que você era especial. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida. Eu amo você.

– Eu também o amo, Shi.

– Também a amo, amo muito – ele diz, abraçando-a com um pouco mais de força, para depois beijá-la outra vez. Assim que se separam, Hyoga entra no quarto.

– Pessoal, desculpa aí, eu não queria atrapalhar... Ia dormir, mas volto daqui a pouco... – diz o loiro, ao ver as faces vermelhas de ambos.

– Não, Hyoga, tudo bem. Fique à vontade – Shiryu responde um tanto embaraçado. Ele e Shunrei saem do quarto. Quando já estão na porta, ela lembra:

– Meu livro!

– Ah, sim! – Shiryu volta e pega o envelope que ela deixara cair no chão quando trocaram o primeiro beijo. Os dois descem de mãos dadas até o quartinho dela...

– Agora posso ler o que você escreveu no livro? – ela pergunta com o envelope entre as mãos.

– Pode – ele sorri. – Já fiz e disse muito mais do que escrevi.

– É? – ela retira o livro do envelope e lê o título: – "Vá aonde seu coração mandar".

– Isso. Eu gosto muito dele e acho que você vai gostar também.

– Tenho certeza que sim – ela abre o livro e lê em voz alta o que ele escreveu na folha de rosto: "Comprei esse livro por causa do título. Sempre achei que devia deixar meu coração falar mais alto que minha razão, mas antes eu não tinha motivo para isso... Espero que você também goste do livro. Shiryu."

– Que tal? – ele pergunta ansioso.

– É lindo!

– Agora eu tenho um excelente motivo para ouvir meu coração – ele diz abraçando a moça. – Um motivo lindo. Quase escrevi "daquele que te ama" antes do meu nome, mas você ainda não sabia dos meus sentimentos.

– Então escreve agora.

– Ah! Claro! Me empresta uma caneta? – ele pergunta, e Shunrei prontamente pega uma caneta na bolsa. Shiryu completa a frase com um "daquele que te ama profunda e ternamente, como nunca amou ninguém, e que vai te amar para sempre."

– Que lindo, meu amor! – ela exclama emocionada, com os olhos marejados.

– Você merece.

– Obrigada.

– De nada. Agora deixa eu tentar dormir. Não sei se vou conseguir. Emoções muito intensas hoje... – ele diz e beija a namorada outra vez.

– Demais. Foi o melhor dia da minha vida, Shi.

– Da minha também. Até amanhã, meu amor – os dois se beijam outra vez e, já na porta do quarto dela, trocam mais alguns beijinhos antes de o rapaz voltar para o quarto vagarosamente, lamentando ter de se separar dela por algumas horas. Jogam-se cada um em sua cama e pensam em tudo que acabara de acontecer. Shunrei pega o livro que ganhara do namorado e relê o que ele escrevera há pouco na folha de rosto, especialmente a última frase, que ela repete várias vezes, até adormecer.

Continua...

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

(1) "Uma vez é nenhuma vez.", frase do livro "A Insustentável Leveza do Ser", de Milan Kundera, que eu amo.

(2) "Vá aonde seu coração mandar" é um livro da italiana Susanna Tamaro. Gosto muito dele, mas o meu preferido dessa autora é "A uma só voz."

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

_Ebaaaa!_

_Finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeee! Que saudade do meu sobradinhoooo! Só conseguia pegar nessa fic (e nas outras!) esporadicamente! Ficou grande o cap, não ficou?_

_Revisei a fic no ar, então quem leu assim que eu postei leu sem revisão e sem algumas mudanças que fiz. Nada demais, talvez nem percebam._

_ShiShu beijaram! Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Essa cena era mais para a frente, mas eu resolvi adiantar um pouco. Meu casal amado e idolatrado finalmente começou a namorar! Ebaaaaaaaa! Eu me empolgo mais que os leitores! Ai, ai!_

_Segundo meu novo esquema de trabalho com as fics, a próxima é Escute Seu Coração. Quem ainda não viu o tal esquema, está no meu profile. É uma fila básica. Não consigo mais trabalhar com todas ao mesmo tempo._

_É isso!_

_Beijos pra todo mundo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VII**

– Bom dia! – Shiryu cumprimenta a namorada alegremente, depois a abraça. Às seis horas da manhã, ela já estava arrumada e preparando o café.

– Bom dia, meu amor – ela responde, aconchegando-se nos braços dele e voltando o rosto para que ele a beije, o que ele prontamente faz.

–Dormiu bem? – ele pergunta depois de beijá-la.

– Pra falar a verdade, não tanto... demorei um pouco a dormir, pois fiquei pensando em você.

– Também demorei a dormir porque pensava em você – ele ri e a beija na testa. – Precisa de ajuda com o café?

– Precisar, não precisa, mas vou responder que sim só porque quero que você fique aqui.

– Eu ia ficar de qualquer jeito.

O casal troca mais um beijo e logo retoma os preparativos para o café. Recomeça a rotina normal do sobrado: primeiro desce Hyoga, depois Shun e, como de costume, Seiya só aparece na hora em que todos já estão prestes a sair. Novamente ele enche a mão de biscoitos e espera Shiryu ralhar como no dia anterior.

– Ué? Não vai dizer que eu vou sujar seu carro? – ele pergunta intrigado, coçando a cabeça com a mão que está livre.

– Não. Estou de muitíssimo bom humor hoje – Shiryu abre um largo sorriso.

– O que foi? Ganhou na loteria e não contou pra ninguém? – pergunta o outro, mordendo um biscoito.

– Eu ganhei algo muito melhor...

– Não consigo imaginar nada melhor que dinheiro... – Seiya coça a cabeça outra vez, e prossegue: – Aliás, consigo sim... Ah, seu safadãooo! Perdeu a virgindade!

– Seiya! – Shiryu censura e ruboriza violentamente. Shunrei também cora. – Não é nada disso!

– E o que é então?

– Deixa pra lá. Vamos embora que é melhor – Shiryu segura a mão da namorada e sai de casa ainda um pouco constrangido. Hyoga dá um tapinha na cabeça de Seiya.

– Se liga, retardado! – diz o loiro. – Vai falar essas coisas justo agora que ele começou a namorar. Parece que não sabe que do jeito que ele é, ainda vai demorar pra perder a virgindade!

– Como assim namorar? Ele e a Shunrei?

– Não, ele e a parede! Acorda, Seiya!

– Espera! – Shun se manifesta. – Que parte eu perdi? O climinha entre eles já era conhecido de todo mundo, mas como sabe que já começaram a namorar mesmo?

– Pois é, como é que você sabe? – Seiya pergunta.

– Eles estavam no maior beijo quando entrei no quarto ontem – explica Hyoga. – Tanto que nem me viram chegar. Só perceberam minha presença depois do beijo. Então ficaram envergonhados e saíram do quarto juntos. Mais tarde ele voltou com um sorriso maior que o mundo.

– Ahhhh! – Shun não contém um grito. – Que legal!

– Já estava mesmo na hora de Shiryu desencalhar – Seiya diz. – Vai ser bom pra ele. Quem sabe deixa de ser tão CDF...

– Pois é. Por isso mesmo não fique cutucando os dois no caminho até a universidade. Sabe como Shiryu é desconfiado. E a Shunrei também parece ser. Logo, não comente nada.

– Eu? Imagina!

– Certo, então vamos para o carro – Hyoga chama.

– Vamos! – Seiya e Shun respondem e seguem-no.

Os três entram no carro de Shiryu, Shun ainda com um sorriso bobo e Seiya com um arzinho malicioso. Mesmo com a recomendação de Hyoga ele não se contém e solta:

– Então, não vão contar a novidade para os amigos? – ele pergunta, para logo em seguida levar uma cotovelada de Hyoga. – Ei!

– Fica na sua – o loiro sussurra.

– Fala do nosso namoro? – Shiryu pergunta, olhando para Seiya através do espelho.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Admitiu! – berra o rapaz.

– Não era um segredo. Só não vi razão para sair avisando, mas já que querem assim, ótimo: Shunrei e eu estamos namorando.

A moça cora um pouco, mas olha para o namorado com carinho.

– Eu sabia que não ia demorar – Shun diz. – Estou muito feliz por vocês! Vocês dois merecem muito essa felicidade!

– Menos, Shun, menos – Seiya censura a alegria do amigo.

– O Shun tem razão – concorda Hyoga, também feliz, mas mais contido em sua alegria. – É bom ter alguém com quem compartilhar a vida.

– É bom mesmo! – concorda Seiya. – Ainda bem que eu tenho a minha Saori. Agora só falta o Ikki parar de galinhar e começar a namorar sério de novo.

Todos riem e em seguida, Shun completa:

– Tomara que isso aconteça logo. Vai ser bom ver meu irmão feliz outra vez.

Em silêncio, eles continuam o caminho até a universidade. Quando chegam, Hyoga e Seiya saem na frente, deixando Shun e o casalzinho para trás.

– Bom, eu vou para a sala, Shu. Encontro você lá. Ainda está cedo – Shun diz.

– Certo – Shunrei sorri e se volta para Shiryu.

– Acha que eu fiz mal em falar daquele jeito? – Shiryu pergunta enquanto Shun se afasta dos dois.

– Claro que não. Eles iam saber mesmo, não iam?

– É, iam – ele sorri e pega os livros dela. Os dois caminham juntos até a sala de aula, onde se despedem com um beijo discreto. Ela se senta na cadeira em frente à de Shun.

– Torci por isso – Shun diz a Shunrei.

– Ah, estou tão feliz! Nem lembro mais dessa marca roxa no rosto – ela diz, referindo-se à marca deixada pelo soco que levara dias antes.

– Estou vendo sua carinha de felicidade.

– Nunca pensei que minha vida fosse mudar tanto em apenas alguns dias. Nunca.

– Quando tem de ser, é. Shiryu é um rapaz excelente, Shu. Do que tipo que não se faz mais, viu? Ele vai cuidar bem de você.

– É. Eu também quero cuidar dele. Sei lá, ele é tão forte, decidido, mas quando eu olho bem dentro daqueles olhos azuis acho que ele precisa mesmo é de colo, sabe?

– Não deixa de ser verdade. Ele não tem nenhum parente, nunca teve esse colinho aí de que você fala.

– Agora ele vai ter. Ele vai ter todo o amor que eu puder dar.

– Tenho certeza que sim!

Depois de deixar Shunrei, Shiryu dirige-se até sua sala. Hyoga o recebe com um sorriso maroto e fala baixinho:

– Tá namorando!

– É – ele responde sorrindo, e senta-se em seu lugar de costume.

– Amar alguém é bom, não é?

– Nunca pensei que ia me sentir assim. Não pensei que o amor fosse assim.

– Você mal começou a sentir as coisas que um grande amor provoca. Ainda virão muitas sensações especiais.

– É, eu sei. Vou desfrutar de cada uma delas o máximo possível.

– Ela parece uma boa menina. E combina muito com você. As coisas andaram bem rápido, mas não vejo razão para se preocupar.

– Eu sei que foi tudo muito rápido, que nos conhecemos há menos de uma semana, mas você entende o que estou sentindo, não entende?

– Entendo, sim. É seu primeiro amor.

– Não é só por ser meu primeiro amor. É porque esta é a primeira vez em que eu sinto que alguém realmente me ama. E eu nunca senti isso. Eu nunca amei e fui amado.

– Ah, meu amigo, é a melhor coisa da vida.

– Agora eu posso dizer que é. Bom, vamos prestar atenção na aula, né?

– Sim, sim.

Mais tarde, os amigos reencontram-se no restaurante universitário. Shiryu e Shunrei sentam-se lado a lado. Saori também vem acompanhando Seiya, e Shun chega logo depois com June.

– Saori no bandejão, gente! Novidade! – Hyoga diz.

– Acontece. Mas eu trouxe meu próprio almoço – ela diz e põe na mesa uma marmitinha cor-de-rosa decorada com flores coloridas e uma garrafinha da mesma cor.

– Eu falei pra ela que era frescura trazer um obentô(1), mas ela não me ouviu – Seiya disse. – Ela nunca ouve mesmo.

– Pessoas, eu sei que a comida daqui é balanceada, saudável, que tem nutricionista e tal, mas eu pago uma fortuna para ter em casa um chefe de cozinha formado nas melhores escolas. Então, se eu posso comer comida cinco estrelas, por que vou comer no restaurante universitário? É demais para mim! Vir aqui eu até venho, mas querer que eu coma daqui já é um pouco demais. Eu sou uma pessoal sensível e...

– Fresca – Seiya completa.

– É, fresca, muuuito fresca, ok? – ela admite. – Isso não faz de mim alguém pior.

– Não mesmo – Shunrei se manifesta. – Se acha melhor trazer sua própria comida, ninguém tem nada a ver.

– Isso! Alguém me defende! Aliás, só vim aqui por causa de você. O Seiya ficou falando de você e de Shiryu...

– Ah, sim... – envergonha-se Shunrei.

– Parabéns. Vocês formam um lindo casal.

– Obrigada – ela agradece. Shiryu sorri.

– Bom, com o apoio do novo casal, posso comer minha comidinha sem me sentir um ser anormal.

– Vai, amor, come sua marmitinha... – Seiya diz. – Mas que é frescura é!

– Você está querendo voltar para casa a pé, não é? – Saori ameaça o namorado.

– Eu? Nãããão!

– Então acho bom não falar mais na minha marmitinha.

Ela abre a caixinha. Lá dentro, os alimentos estão primorosamente arrumados, formando um cachorro sorridente. Seiya arregala os olhos.

– O que foi? – Saori indaga.

– Vai comer o cachorrinho?

– Claro! É só um desenho, Seiya! Só uma decoração!

– Poxa, está tão bonito que dá até pena.

– Pena? É feito para comer mesmo! Meu cozinheiro é pago para fazer obentôs lindos e deliciosos. Não seja bobo, Seiya. Se quiser, eu divido com você.

– Demorou! – ele imediatamente pega um naco de peixe no obentô dela e mastiga vagarosamente, como se fosse algo exótico. – E ainda é gostoso!?

– Claro, né? Ainda vai rir do meu obentô e me chamar de fresca?

– Não. Mas se o Ikki estivesse aqui ele ia ridicularizar seu obentô rosa.

– O Ikki não é meu namorado e eu não me importo com o que ele pensa.

– Ih! Agora que vocês falaram, eu lembrei: onde está o Ikki? – Shun se questiona. – Será que não veio hoje?

– Nada – June diz, comendo seu almoço. – Eu o vi lá na lanchonete, lugar que ele freqüenta mais que a sala de aula.

– Será que ele ainda está lá? Se ele não aparecer eu vou ter que ir para casa de ônibus!

– Nós vamos! – Hyoga corrige. – Eu, você e Shunrei.

– Relaxem. Eu mando o motorista levar vocês – Saori diz.

– Obrigado, Saori, mas ainda quero saber onde se meteu meu irmão.

– Em bom lugar é que não deve ser... – June comenta.

Minutos antes, na lanchonete...

Ikki toma um copo de suco quando Pandora passa acompanhada de Radamanthys, ignorando sua presença.

– Pand, não vai falar com seu futuro namorado? – Ikki diz, sorrindo matreiro. Pandora volta o olhar para ele, sorri desdenhosa e continua seu caminho com Radamanthys em direção ao estacionamento.

– Não quer almoçar comigo, Pand? – Radamanthys pergunta.

– Não, obrigada. Preciso voltar para casa logo.

– Está bem. Então nos vemos amanhã – ele diz e tenta beijá-la na boca, mas ela outra vez oferece a face.

– Sim, amanhã.

O rapaz entra em seu Jaguar e sai cantando pneu. Pandora vai até seu carro, mas ao invés de entrar nele, dá meia-volta e retorna à lanchonete.

– Seu infeliz de cabelo azul! – ela brada ao se aproximar de Ikki.

– Hum... Olá, Pand. Resolveu voltar para falar com seu futuro namorado, não é?

– Eu vim lhe dizer poucas e boas!

– Ótimo! Pode começar!

– Você... você... você é um prepotente e um ignorante e um idiota e... e... e...

– E o cara que mexe com você.

– Mexe coisa nenhuma!

– Mexo sim – ele se levanta da mesa e a toma nos braços, beijando-lhe a boca vigorosamente até deixá-la sem ar. O rubor na face branca dela é um misto de satisfação e raiva.

– Seu desgraçado! – ela bate no peito dele.

– Não bate, não, que eu posso gostar.

– Imbecil! Imbecil! Imbecil! – ela continua a bater.

– Vem cá – ele a puxa e a beija novamente.

– Está todo mundo olhando! – ela murmura depois do beijo.

– Se esse é o problema, vou levar você para um lugar sossegado. Ele a puxa pela mão, ela fala que não quer ir, mas ele não faz força nenhuma para levá-la.

– O auditório? – ela pergunta quando chegam ao destino. Ao vê-lo sacar um molho de chaves e usar uma delas para abrir o auditório, ela pergunta outra vez: – E você tem a chave? Como conseguiu?

– Digamos que eu tenho amigos que me fornecem tudo que preciso.

– Você é maluco. Se está achando que vou ficar aqui com você nesse lugar onde tenho certeza que você costuma usar para fazer coisas sujas com as vagabundas está muitíssimo enganado.

Ikki a beija novamente e deixa as mãos passearem pelo corpo da garota, gesto ao qual ela, a princípio, não se opõe.

– Amamiya, seu desgraçado... eu vou matar você – Pandora diz ao entrar no auditório vazio com Ikki.

– Vai nada – ele murmura, trancando a porta outra vez.

Sem perder tempo, ele começa a beijá-la cada vez de forma mais sensual. Logo passa a dar beijos intensos na nuca da moça.

– Ai, meu Deus – ela sussurra. – Ai, não, não beija a nuca, não. Assim eu não resisto...

– Bom saber disso – ele diz, intensificando as carícias nessa área. As mãos agora exploram o corpo dela, ora por cima das roupas, ora embaixo delas.

– Ai, não! Não! Não! Não! – ela diz quando uma das mãos dele já lhe acariciavam os seios por baixo da roupa e do sutiã. – Eu vou embora e você nunca mais vai encostar em mim!

– Quanto a isso, não tenho tanta certeza – ele diz.

– Abre a porta! Já!

– Está bem! – ele não se opõe. Sorrindo com sarcasmo, Ikki abre a porta e Pandora sai correndo, deixando os livros jogados no chão. Depois de se recompor, ele finalmente vai ao restaurante universitário.

– Ikkiiii! – Shun berra ao ver o irmão.

– Menos escândalo, por favor – ele diz ao sentar-se à mesa.

– Onde estava?

– Não interessa.

– Você ainda pergunta. Olha a cara de safado dele – June diz, olhando para Ikki com desconfiança.

– Quem chamou você na conversa, loira? – ele retruca.

– Ô, Ikki, não fala assim com a Ju!

– Tá, tá. Não estou com paciência para chatos. Vou engolir a comida aqui e então vamos embora.

O celular de June dá um alerta de mensagem. Ela pega o aparelho.

– Mensagem da Pand. Por que eu não me surpreendi? – ela diz e olha para Ikki. O rapaz dá um sorrisinho cínico ao ouvir o nome. June lê o conteúdo da mensagem em pensamento: "Garota, preciso falar com você. Pode ser agora? Estou no estacionamento."

– Amor, vou falar com a Pand e depois vou embora, certo? – ela avisa a Shun.

– Tudo bem, Ju.

– À noite pego você no trabalho – ela o beija.

– Certo. Te amo, Ju.

– Também te amo! Até mais tarde.

June se apressa até o estacionamento.

– Tá, nem precisa falar, você estava com o Ikki – June diz ao entrar no carro e ver a amiga tensa e afogueada.

– Como você sabe? – indaga a alemã, extremamente surpresa.

– Ora, para que serve o cérebro? Para juntar as pecinhas do quebra-cabeça, fofa! "Você afogueada" mais "Ikki sorrindo misterioso" igual a "estavam se pegando".

– Ai, June! Ele me levou pro auditório e me pegou de um jeito...

– Vocês transaram?

– Não, mas não foi por falta de vontade! Eu saí correndo antes de perder o controle. Juneeee, o que é aquilo? Que homem!

– Hum... não faz o meu tipo, mas você está louquinha por ele.

– É, eu sei. Não queria, mas estou.

– E o Rada?

– Que Rada, mulher? O negócio com o Rada é de mentirinha. Agora eu quero pegar esse Amamiya.

– Queixo caiu, bem! Você disse "pegar o Amamiya".

– É, eu disse. Você não está sentindo o que eu estou! Mais uma investida daquelas e eu me derreto nos braços dele sem nem pensar se tem alguém olhando.

– Nossa! O negócio está pior do que eu pensava. O Rada vai ficar uma fera.

– Eu sei, mas ele que se dane.

– Eu acho que ele realmente ama você, Pandora.

– Pois é, eu sei disso. Eu adoro o Rada, é um grande amigo, temos muitas coisas em comum, mas esse Ikki mexe tanto comigo.

– Acho bom tomar cuidado com o Ikki porque todo mundo sabe que ele não é flor que se cheire.

– Não se preocupe. Eu sei me cuidar.

– Sabe... pensa que sabe, meu bem. Depois que a paixão toma conta, o juízo desaparece rapidinho. Além do mais, você já pensou que esse fogo todo pode ser só fogo mesmo? E que por causa disso você pode estar perdendo o amor do Radamanthys que, convenhamos, é um bom partido?

– Ai, nem pensei nisso!

– Bom, só espero que você esteja fazendo a coisa certa, amiga.

– Eu também espero.

– Então, estou indo – despede-se June. – Tenho um milhão de coisas para fazer.

– Certo. Obrigada por ter vindo, June. Você é uma grande amiga.

– De nada, Pand. Pode me chamar sempre que precisar.

As duas despedem-se e June vai para seu carro. Antes de ir embora, ela pensa: "Ai, ai, tadinha da minha amiga. Esse negócio com o Ikki não vai dar boa coisa."

Pouco depois, os demais também saem da universidade e seguem para seus afazeres diários.

Shiryu chega ao trabalho cedo como de costume, senta-se em sua mesa e começa a trabalhar nos processos que tinha para aquele dia. Mais tarde, ele vai até o gabinete da juíza, levar os documentos que ela terá de assinar.

– Bom dia, doutora Hilda – ele diz, sorrindo.

– Bom dia, Shiryu – a magistrada responde, olhando-o intrigada. Sempre era ele quem ia levar os papéis, já o conhecia bem, mas nunca o vira com um sorriso tão radiante. Costumava ser discreta, mas a mudança do rapaz era inevitavelmente perceptível, então, ela comenta: – Está com um sorriso muito bonito hoje, Shiryu.

– É, doutora. A vida começou a melhorar – ele responde, alargando o sorriso.

– Que bom! Fico feliz! – ela exclama, mesmo sem saber exatamente a que ele se refere.

– Obrigado. E a menina, como está? – ele pergunta, referindo-se à filha de Hilda, uma garotinha adorável que vez ou outra aparece no fórum com a mãe.

– Não imagina como ela está esperta, Shiryu. Não para um segundo! A toda hora o pai se pergunta a quem ela puxou. E eu realmente acho que foi a mim...

– E como está o doutor Siegfried? – ele pergunta, referindo-se ao marido da juíza.

– Muito bem, obrigada. Trabalhando muito, como sempre.

– Diga que lhe mandei lembranças.

– Obrigada, Shiryu.

– Bom, com licença, tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

– Fique à vontade – ela diz.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

À noite.

Shunrei acaba de chegar no sobrado e vai direto à cozinha preparar o jantar. Em poucos dias dividindo a casa com os rapazes, já conhece bem a rotina deles: Shiryu é sempre o primeiro a chegar, depois chegam Hyoga e Seiya. Às vezes os dois não jantam no sobrado, pois algumas noites o fazem com as respectivas namoradas. Mais tarde, Shun e Ikki costumam chegar juntos do trabalho. Sabendo disso, ela arruma a mesa apenas para si e para o namorado. Não demora muito para ela ouvir Shiryu abrir o portão e guardar o carro na garagem, então corre até lá para recebê-lo.

– Olá! – ela sorri e acena. A mancha roxa na face já está meio amarelada, sinal de que em breve desaparecerá.

– Olá, meu anjo – ele responde ao sair do carro e abraçá-la. – Como passou a tarde?

– Procurando emprego, para variar. E não consegui nada, mais uma vez.

– Hummm... vamos esperar mais um pouco. Se não conseguir, acho que sei quem pode nos ajudar.

– Está pensando na Saori, não é?

– É, nela mesma.

– Ela já fez tanto por mim, meu amor.

– Eu sei, mas veremos isso com ela se você não conseguir sozinha, ok?

– Ok. Mas agora vamos jantar!

– É, vamos.

– Ah, esqueci de perguntar: como foi no trabalho?

– Tudo em paz, querida. Até minha chefe comentou que me achou mais feliz.

– Ah, é? Que coisa! Como ela é?

–É uma pessoa boa. Gosta das coisas bem feitas, é exigente, mas sabe tratar bem os funcionários. Um dia levo você lá para conhecê-la.

– Nossa! Nunca vi uma juíza de perto.

– Não tem nada diferente de nós.

– Mas não parece, não é.

– Alguns acham que têm o rei na barriga, mas no fundo somos todos iguais. E minha chefe não é assim, não. Ela é muito gente boa.

– Que bom!

Enquanto Shiryu e Shunrei jantam, Hyoga chega ao sobrado acompanhado da namorada. Os dois casais se cumprimentam e logo estão jantando alegremente.

– Eu senti que isso ia dar namoro desde a hora em que conheci a Shunrei e vi vocês trocando olhares! – Eiri diz.

– Acho que todo mundo percebeu... – envergonha-se Shiryu. – Eu devia ter sido mais discreto.

– Depois de quebrar a cara do sujeito que maltratou a Shu, qualquer discrição seria ineficiente – Hyoga diz.

– Pois é... – Shiryu é obrigado a concordar. – Ok, exagerei, admito, mas foi por uma boa causa.

Ele olha a namorada carinhosamente.

– Uma excelente causa – completa. – Como alguém que machucou a Shu pode merecer meu respeito?

– Que lindo! – Eiri exclama com uma expressão fofa.

– É... – ele se envergonha outra vez, mas sente que é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pela namorada. – Bom, agora com licença, preciso estudar.

– Ah! Achei que o namoro ia deixá-lo menos CDF! – Hyoga comenta.

– Deixou, Hyoga. Mas só um pouco... – ele diz, e depois sussurra ao ouvido de Shunrei "Mais tarde venho ficar uns minutinhos com você."

– Vai lá, meu amor. Bom estudo.

– Obrigado.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas.

– Makoto! Akira! Querem fazer o favor de parar com esse barulho? Estou com dor de cabeça – Minu pede infrutiferamente. Os garotos brincam de acidente automobilístico com seus carrinhos, jogando-os uns contra os outros ou contra a parede.

– É, a tia Minu tá com dor! Para, seu gorducho! – Mimiko também tenta fazer se ouvir.

– Fica quieta, bochechuda – brada Makoto, insistindo em bater seu carrinho contra o de Akira.

– E o que foi que deu dor em você, Minu? – Akira pergunta, aproximando-se da moça.

– Não sei, querido. Deve ser coisa de mulher. Não se preocupe, apenas não faça tanto barulho.

– Coisa de mulher? Eu, hein! Por isso que eu nunca vou casar – ele se afasta. – Vamos, Makoto! Vamos brincar na outra sala.

– Vamos, né?

– Ih, tia Minu, entendi não. Que coisa de mulher dá dor de cabeça? – Mimiko diz, acariciando a cabeça de Minu.

– Muitas coisas, querida. Mas hoje a culpa da dor da tia é do coração.

– Ainda não entendi... – a menininha coça a cabeça.

– Um dia você vai entender, querida – Minu diz e se recosta melhor no sofá. Ela pensa no que Hyoga acabara de contar, quando estivera lá para pegar Eiri: "Ikki com certeza estava com alguém. Voltou para o restaurante com a cara muito suspeita! E eu acho que esse alguém é a Pandora." Sentindo o peito apertar ainda mais, ela pensa: "Eu o perdi. Bom, tanto faz. Nunca o tive mesmo".

– Mimiko, deita aqui no colo da tia – ela pede, e a garotinha prontamente o faz. As duas ficam quietinhas no sofá, até que adormecem.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Casa de Pandora.

Pandora está em casa, com o som ligado quase no último volume e um cd do Black Sabbath tocando. O celular vibra. Ela olha quem está fazendo a ligação.

– Rada – ela constata sem nenhum entusiasmo ao ver quem está telefonando. – O azulão bem que podia ter meu telefone... Droga, não paro de pensar naquele imbecil de braço sarado e beijo delicioso. Eu quero parar de pensar nele, mas não consigo! E ainda ficou com meus cadernos! Amanhã tenho que procurá-lo para pegá-los de volta! Infernoooo! Como é que eu faço para aguentar até amanhã?

Radamanthys insiste, dessa vez ligando para o telefone fixo. Pandora ignora o aparelho. Ele deixa uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica: "Pand, se está em casa, atende o telefone. Preciso falar com você. Beijo. Radamanthys."

– Ai, meu Deus! Como ele é insistente! – ela repete diversas vezes depois de ouvir o recado na secretária eletrônica. – Eu não preciso de um Rada, eu preciso de um Ikki! Oh, meu Deus! – ela anda pelo quarto, lembrando o beijo de Ikki.

Um novo recado na secretária eletrônica: "Pand, eu sei que está em casa. Estou aqui embaixo, em frente ao seu prédio, vendo sua janela aberta e você andando pelo quarto. Me deixa entrar?"

Ela atende o telefone.

– O que quer? – ela pergunta áspera.

– Só quero conversar.

– Está bem, sobe.

Pouco tempo depois, o rapaz está instalado no confortável sofá da sala de Pandora. Ele, entretanto, parece sentir imenso desconforto. Ora esfrega as mãos, ora gesticula desordenadamente. Pandora senta se de frente para ele.

– Pode falar.

– Pand, eu... eu sei que era brincadeira, mas eu quero namorar você de verdade.

– Não dá, Rada.

– Por que razão? Vamos tentar!

– Já disse que não posso... não seria honesto.

– Você está gostando daquele imbecil, não é?

– Não vou conversar sobre isso com você.

– Isso é um sim?

– Entenda como quiser. O que eu sei é que não vamos ter nada, Rada. Você é um grande amigo, eu adoro ter sua companhia, mas não vamos passar disso.

– Não custa nada tentar, Pand. Você vai ver como vai ser bom.

– Radamanthys, eu não quero brigar com você. Somos amigos. É só.

O rapaz se levanta da poltrona em silêncio e, decidido, caminha até a porta.

– Espero que você tenha entendido – ela diz, antes de vê-lo deixar o apartamento sem falar mais nada.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Na loja onde trabalha, Ikki adverte um funcionário.

– Aí, cara, presta atenção no trabalho – ele diz a um rapaz que está quase cochilando em pé. – Não vacila, não.

– Azulão, seu filho de uma cadela – alguém esbraveja ao entrar na loja. Ikki se vira devagar para encarar o sujeito.

– Taturana – ele murmura de um modo enfadonho.

– Você vai me pagar! – berra o rapaz, visivelmente descontrolado, aproximando se do balcão onde Ikki está.

– Que eu saiba não lhe devo nada.

– Ah, deve. E como deve – o jogador de hóquei ergue o punho e vai para cima de Ikki socando-o. O lutador reage com outro soco que faz Radamanthys recuar um pouco.

– Aqui é meu local de trabalho, seu imbecil.

– Vai fugir da briga?

– Vamos brigar lá fora que eu não vou pagar o prejuízo da loja, otário!

– Só se for agora!

Os dois saem em direção ao estacionamento do shopping. As pessoas que estavam por perto também saem para ver a briga.

– Agora pode vir, taturana! – Ikki diz.

– Vou quebrar a sua cara, azulão de uma figa.

– Sonhar é bom, taturana patinadora.

Os dois atacam-se mutuamente, trocando socos violentos, até que Ikki, usando-se de suas habilidades de luta livre, imobiliza Radamanthys com a face voltada para o chão.

– Cansei da brincadeira. Vai ficar quieto? – ele pergunta sobre o rapaz, pressionando-o contra o chão firmemente. Os espectadores, agora mais numerosos, vibram.

– Só quando eu matar você – Radamanthys fala com dificuldade.

– Tem gente que não sabe admitir quando perdeu. Certo. Então vamos lá de novo – Ikki solta Radamanthys, que imediatamente o agarra pelo pescoço.

– Vou acabar com você!

– Estou pagando pra ver! – Ikki diz ao se desvencilhar do rapaz com facilidade. – Você até que é forte, mas não tem técnica e, principalmente, não tem estilo. Por isso não vai ganhar de mim.

Radamanthys parte outra vez para cima de Ikki. Os espectadores aplaudem entusiasmados. Até que os seguranças do shopping chegam e seguram os brigões.

– Ainda vou matar você! – Radamanthys brada enquanto é contido por vários seguranças.

– Quero só ver! – Ikki responde, também sendo segurado.

– Me solta, porra! – Radamanthys grita. – Eu vou embora. Só vou matar esse animal depois.

Os seguranças soltam-no e ele vai para seu carro, não sem antes fazer outra ameaça, com o dedo indicador em riste, os olhos faiscando de ódio:

– Você errou ao se meter com a minha Pand.

– Quem disse que ela é sua? – Ikki retruca, já solto pelos seguranças e voltando para o shopping. – Acabou a festa, pessoal! Não é todo dia que tem luta livre de graça, não é? Da próxima vez, vou mandar cobrar ingresso.

Pouco mais tarde...

– Você tinha que brigar no shopping? – Shun diz enquanto colocava o carro do irmão na garagem. Tinha encontrado com ele na saída do trabalho, com a camisa suja de sangue e poeira, e o rosto um tanto inchado. Não falaram nada durante o percurso até o sobrado, mas agora que chegaram, Shun resolve despejar tudo que está entalado em sua garganta. – Parece aqueles moleques brigando no pátio da escola. Muito feio, viu? E justo no local de trabalho! Que belo exemplo para seus subordinados! Que belo papel diante de seu chefe! Ele vai ficar muito feliz quando souber! Ah, vai! Daqui a pouco teremos um desempregado em casa!

– Quer parar com sermão, papai? – Ikki ironiza. – Já estou grandinho.

– Não parece.

– Além do mais, meu chefe vai é achar bom. Divulgação para a loja! Hehe! E totalmente de graça!

– Ai, você merece ter ficado com a cara amassada!

– E você nem viu como ficou a cara do taturana!

– Vocês dois são iguais! Iguaizinhos! Farinha do mesmo saco!

– Não me compare com aquele otário!

– Pois você é mesmo igual a ele – Shun bate a porta do carro e entra em casa. Ikki o segue. Shun continua: – E não pense que eu vou cuidar dos machucados! Se fosse uma briga por um bom motivo, eu cuidaria de você com prazer, mas por bobagem, nem pensar.

– Alguém aqui pediu seus cuidados?

– Boa noite pra você também.

Irritado, Shun sobe as escadas rapidamente. Ikki também sobe, mas está calmo e ri. Ele se joga na cama sob o olhar incrédulo de Shun, que não se contém e pergunta:

– Você rolou no chão do estacionamento, está todo ensangüentado e não vai nem tomar um banho?

– Não enche.

– Desse jeito vai arrumar uma bela infecção nesse cortes.

– Tá, tá, seu mala, vou tomar banho – o brigão se levanta da cama e, a contragosto, vai para o banheiro. Depois de um banho rápido, ele volta ao quarto, veste um short velho e novamente se deita na cama.

– Ikki, visita para você lá embaixo – Hyoga bate à porta e anuncia ao passar com Eiri pelo corredor em direção ao quarto que divide com Shiryu.

– Manda voltar outra hora. Estou sem saco para imbecilidades!

– É a Pandora! – Hyoga diz.

– A Pand? – surpreende-se Ikki. – Hum... Para essa eu tenho saco.

O lutador desce até a sala onde Pandora espera.

– Meus cadernos, Amamiya! – ela dispara, tentando não olhar para o rapaz.

– Acha mesmo que eu acredito que você só quer seus cadernos?

– Imbecil – ela finalmente o olha e admira o corpo musculoso que ele exibe só com o short. Só depois, ela percebe o corte no rosto. – O que foi isso? Apanhou no treino?

– Bati no Rada – ele ri.

– E pelo jeito apanhou também.

– Você não viu o estado dele. Garanto que está muito pior.

– Não vi, nem quero ver. Meus cadernos, faz favor.

– Estão no carro. Me acompanhe.

Ela o segue mantendo uma distância que considera segura.

– Está com medo de mim?

– Não. Só quero meus cadernos.

– Tá – ele abre a porta do carro, retira os cadernos e entrega-os a Pandora.

–Obrigada. Então, então... então tchau – ela diz hesitante.

– Tchau, nada! – ele diz e a beija, pressionando-a contra o carro. Novamente os cadernos vão ao chão.

– Para, Ikki – ela diz sem demonstrar qualquer vontade de que ele realmente a atenda. Pelo contrário, seus braços enlaçam firmemente o pescoço do rapaz. – Ikki... aqui não...

– Entra no carro.

Ela faz o que ele diz e afivela o cinto de segurança.

– Para onde vamos? – ela pergunta ofegante.

– Motel, claro.

– Não, motel, não... vamos lá pra casa.

– É só dizer o caminho.

– Se eu ainda me lembrar... com esse calor todo eu acho que não sei mais nem meu nome...

– Jura? E nós nem começamos! Quando chegarmos lá é que você vai realmente esquecer tudo.

Continua...

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

(1) Obentô: marmitinha japonesa, com uma refeição completa, geralmente super-ultra-mega-arrumada, para comer com os olhos primeiro (se bem que eu já vi obento com a cara do Ronaldinho Gaúcho... dá até pra perder a fome... hihihihi). Vou colocar no blog uns links para sites especializados em obentôs. Um dia ainda como um obentô de Shiryu! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk!

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

_Povo!_

_Voltei!_

_Sobrado Azul chegando no capítulo sete, com o prometido "fight" entre o Ikki e o Rada. Não sou muito boa de luta, mas acho que deu pro gasto._

_Sexta-feira, no máximo, mais um capítulo de "Escute Seu Coração"._

_É isso!_

_Beijoooooo!_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VIII**

– Ai, meu Deus, que horas são? **–** brada Pandora assim que abre os olhos e vê o sol já alto.

– Hein? **–** Ikki responde sem abrir os olhos. **–** O que foi?

– Meio-dia! Meio-dia, Ikki! **–** ela sacode o rapaz, que responde com um sonolento "Aham... e daí?"

– Perdemos a aula!

Pandora se senta na cama sem acreditar que dormira tanto. Ikki se volta para ela e, esfregando os olhos, diz:

– Olha a minha cara de quem está preocupado com isso.

– Estou falando sério! Você não se importa, mas eu sim!

– Relaxa, Pand. Ficamos acordados até as três da manhã fazendo as coisas mais inimagináveis e você ainda queria levantar às seis e ir para a aula?

– Eu devia! **–** ela responde, e se debruça sobre o rapaz. **–** Mas você tem razão, a noite foi incrível, fizemos coisas inimagináveis mesmo.

– Ainda lembra seu nome ou eu fiz você esquecer? **–** ele pergunta ao se sentar na cama. Engoliu em seco a dor que sentiu no abdome, resquício da briga com Radamanthys.

– É, eu lembro. Mas você quase me fez esquecer tudo, hein? Só lamento ter perdido a aula.

– Você não vai perder a matéria porque faltou um dia.

– Ai, tem razão. Tem toda razão. Amanhã copio a aula do caderno de alguém. Ei, Ikki, esses machucados não estão doendo?

– Um pouco. Mas já estou acostumado. Lutador vive cheio de dor mesmo. Sabe o que eu queria?

– O quê?

– Fazer de novo tudo que fizemos ontem à noite – ele sussurra ao ouvido dela.

– Agora? Ao meio-dia e sem almoçar? Você não cansa?

– Nunca canso. Eu sou uma máquina.

– Máquina? Faz-me rir! Acontece que euzinha aqui não sou uma máquina, meu querido. Vou fazer um almocinho rápido para nós dois, senão desmaio. Depois a gente vê se recomeça ou não.

– Hum... **–** ele se deita na cama outra vez, enquanto ela se levanta enrolada no lençol. **–** E vê se capricha nesse almoço. Não me venha com uma gororoba qualquer.

– Ah, seu filho da mãe! Está pensando que eu sou empregada, é? – ri Pandora.

-S -A -

Enquanto isso, Shiryu, Shunrei, Shun e Hyoga estão saindo da universidade.

– Estou muito preocupado com o Ikki **–** Shun diz para Shiryu, enquanto andam em direção ao estacionamento.

– Relaxa. Aquele ali sabe se cuidar melhor que nós todos juntos – Shiryu diz e aperta o passo. – Agora vamos logo. Vou deixar você e Shunrei em casa, depois deixo Hyoga no estágio e vou trabalhar.

– Você sabe que se deixar a gente em casa vai acabar se atrasando, né? **–** Hyoga pergunta.

– Sim. Não tem problema.

– Olha o que o amor faz! **–** Shun ri. **–** Shiryu dizendo que não tem problema chegar atrasado!

– Não vou deixar minha namorada ir pra casa de ônibus**–** ele diz e a abraça.

– Ah, que meigo **–** Shunrei diz fazendo um biquinho, e depois completa: **–** Mas se você for se atrasar, não precisa.

– Tudo bem. Sempre chego cedo, não faz mal se eu me atrasar alguns minutos hoje.

– Então está certo – ela assente.

Todos entram no carro e Shiryu dá a partida. Depois de alguns poucos minutos de silêncio, Hyoga pergunta:

– Ué? Cadê o som? Não vai ligar?

– Melhor não – Shiryu responde.

– Sabia que o Shiryu é roqueiro, Shunrei? – Shun indaga.

– Não – ela ri. – Acho que ainda não sei muita coisa sobre ele.

– É, sim! Só tem cd de rock aqui no carro dele.

– É, meu amor, um dia ainda aprendo a tocar guitarra direito. O Seiya começou a me ensinar, mas não tenho tempo para praticar.

– Ah, eu vou gostar de ouvir você tocar! – ela se empolga. – E se quiser pode colocar um cd de rock. Acho que não vou me incomodar.

– Tá... Então pega o porta-cds, por favor.

Ela abre o porta-luvas e pega a bolsinha com os cds.

– Pega o do U2. Vamos começar com algo leve para você não se assustar muito.

Shunrei retira o cd da bolsinha e põe no _player_.

– Põe a faixa sete, amor – ele diz.

Shunrei aperta o botão de avanço até chegar à faixa que ele pediu. Já nos primeiros segundos da música Hyoga diz:

– Huuuummm! _A man and a woman(1)_! Olha a declaração de amor!

– Ah, gente, assim fico com vergonha – Shunrei diz. Depois, Shiryu começa a cantarolar junto com a música.

– _And you're the one, there's no one else. You make me want to lose myself in the mysterious distance between a man and a woman_ – Shiryu cantarola, depois traduz, olhando para Shunrei: – "E você é a única, não há mais ninguém. Você me deixa com vontade de me perder na misteriosa distância entre um homem e uma mulher."

– Uau! – Shun exclama.

Shunrei se volta para o namorado com os olhos brilhando e uma expressão amorosa.

– Se o Ikki estivesse aqui, ele diria "quanta melação!" – ri Hyoga. – Mas é muito bonito mesmo. Shiryu é romântico! Quem diria?

-S -A -

Noutro canto da cidade, uma limusine preta segue em direção à Mansão Kido.

– Eu sei, eu sei **–** Saori fala ao telefone. **–** Sei que preciso assinar esses papéis com urgência, Srta. Meneghetti. Vá almoçar comigo na mansão. Leve os papéis e eu os assinarei depois da refeição. Até lá.

– Nossa, você está sempre trabalhando? **–** Seiya diz enquanto belisca salgadinhos.

– O que eu posso fazer? Tenho que cuidar dos negócios do meu avô, Seiya.

– Eu sei, né? Mas você trabalha demais, amoreco.

– E você de menos – ela alfineta.

– Ah, depois do almoço eu vou trabalhar.

– Pensa que não me contam que você só chega atrasado, que cochila no meio do serviço e que larga tudo quando está passando jogo na tevê?

– Contam? – ele arregala os olhos. "Preciso ter uma conversinha com aquele povo fofoqueiro", ele pensa e depois diz: – É inveja! Inveja porque eu namoro a dona da empresa.

– Certo, amor, certo. Acredito em você – ela diz, nem um pouco convincente.

– Com quem estava falando afinal? Num-sei-quem "meguete"?

– Srta. Meneghetti. Ela é o meu braço direito na empresa, sabe? É durona e às vezes muito mal humorada, mas é muito competente e excelente funcionária. Você vai conhecê-la durante o almoço.

– Tá bom – ele diz, com um punhado de salgadinhos enfiado na boca. "A 'meguete' deve ser uma baranga", ele pensa.

– Não fala de boca cheia, amor. É muito feio.

– Desculpa – ele diz, e cospe farelos de salgadinho.

– Ai, meu Deus, você não tem jeito mesmo. Depois mando alguém passar o aspirador de pó no carro. Chegamos, amor.

– Oba! Almoço! – ele salta para fora do carro.

– É, meu querido, é – Saori diz. "Por que ele é tão infantil?", ela pensa.

A milionária entra na casa seguindo o namorado, mas ao invés de continuar andando em direção à sala de jantar, ela se senta no sofá.

– Ué? Não vamos sentar à mesa? E o rango? – ele pergunta.

– Vamos esperar a Srta. Meneghetti chegar.

– Ah! Poxa! Queria almoçar logo. Deixei de almoçar no bandejão para vir almoçar com você.

– Você não vai morrer se esperar alguns minutos.

– E se eu morrer?

– Morre coisa nenhuma.

– Mas e se eu morrer?

– Para, Seiya!

– Senhorita, a convidada já está chegando – Tatsumi avisa.

– Pronto. Já vamos almoçar, seu esfomeado.

– Ebaaaaaaaaaaaa! – ele comemora.

Uma mulher alta entra na sala andando elegantemente, equilibrando-se num salto bastante alto e fino, que parece nem tocar o chão. Veste um tailleur verde bastante ajustado ao corpo e uma saia na altura dos joelhos. A blusa branca que usa por dentro do tailleur tem um decote generoso que não passaria despercebido por ninguém. Os cabelos castanho-claros têm ondas e os olhos são de um verde intenso. Seiya olha para ela admirado. Formalmente, ela cumprimenta Saori.

– Boa tarde, senhorita Kido.

– Boa tarde, senhorita Meneghetti. Esse é o meu namorado, Seiya Ogawara. Seiya, Shaina Meneghetti(2), diretora de finanças da Fundação GRAAD.

– Prazer – ele diz quase hipnotizado pela beleza exuberante da mulher.

– Igualmente – ela responde ainda mais formal e se volta para Saori. – Trouxe os papéis, senhorita.

– Ah, sim. Vamos almoçar e depois assino tudo.

– Pois não, senhorita. Como quiser.

As empregadas de Saori servem um farto almoço aos três, seguido por uma bela sobremesa. Logo em seguida, eles se dirigem ao escritório, onde Saori assina todos os papéis que Shaina levara.

– Eram só esses, senhorita – ela diz enquanto recolhe a papelada.

– Ainda bem! Obrigada por ter vindo, srta. Meneghetti.

– Não há de quê. Bom, agora tenho de ir. Até outro dia, senhorita Kido.

– Até.

Shaina recoloca os papéis na pasta e deixa o escritório. Uma vez sozinha com Seiya, Saori se levanta da cadeira e avança furiosamente na direção do sofá onde ele está sentado.

– Ok, Seiya! Agora você vai ouvir! – ela brada.

– O quê?

– Você passou o tempo inteiro olhando para os peitos da Srta. Meneghetti!

– Eu? – ele desconversa. – Eu não!

– É, você, seu safado!

– Não olhei, nao!

– Não só olhou como quase babou no prato. O que é que ela tem que eu não tenho, hein?

– Nada, meu amoreco! Eu nem reparei que ela tinha peitão.

– Dessa vez passa, seu sem-vergonha! – ela dá um tapa na cabeça dele. – Vai trabalhar! E só apareça na minha frente quando esquecer os peitos da Shaina!

– Tá, tá – ele se levanta do sofá e sai do escritório. – Mulher brava do caramba!

-S -A -

Assim que entram em casa, Shunrei e Shun conversam.

– Hummmm! Você e Shiryu estão num romance só!

– Para, Shun! Fico com vergonha!

– Ah, não fica, não. É tão lindo estar apaixonado.

– É sim... E ele é tão fofo! Ai, meu Deus! Sou capaz de passar a tarde falando dele. Mas sabe, Shun, eu estava pensando em ir ao shopping com você para deixar alguns currículos nas lojas.

– Vamos, sim, querida! De repente você até fica trabalhando lá. Ia ser ótimo! Poderia ir e voltar comigo e com o Ikki. Bom, nem sempre dá pra confiar no Ikki. Às vezes ele sai direto do trabalho para sabe Deus onde. Mas não tem problema porque eu tenho certeza que o Shiryu nunca deixaria a namorada voltar de ônibus às onze da noite!

– Ah! Acho que ele não deixaria mesmo.

– De jeito nenhum. Ele é superprotetor, mas nunca tivemos a oportunidade de vê-lo realmente agindo assim. Bom, vou descansar um pouco. Quando for sair eu chamo você,

– Certo. Ah, Shun! Posso usar o computador para fazer o currículo?

– Claro, querida! Todo seu!

– Obrigada.

-S -A -

À noite.

Shiryu chega em casa e a encontra vazia. Ele então toma banho e se arruma para a aula de kung-fu. Depois prepara sanduíches para ele e a namorada jantarem quando ela chegar. Como ela está demorando, ele liga o computador para se distrair.

– Currículo Shunrei – Shiryu diz em voz alta ao ver o arquivo que ela salvara horas antes. Ele abre. – O nome dela é só Shunrei. Ficaria bonito Shunrei Suiyama. Ah, meu Deus, já estou pensando em casamento?

– Olá, meu amor! **–** ela diz ao entrar em casa. Ele se aproxima dela e a beija.

– Olá, meu amor.

– Eu estava no shopping, fui com o Shun. Resolvi deixar currículos lá também.

– Ah, ótima idéia. Espero que dê certo.

– Eu também. Mas deixa eu olhar para você. Está tão lindo! **–** ela elogia e ajeita a gola do traje dele, dessa vez um traje chinês branco com bordados turquesa, e uma faixa da mesma cor amarrada na cintura. Os longos cabelos estão novamente presos num rabo de cavalo. **–** Muito lindo mesmo.

– Obrigado. Vai comigo hoje?

– Sim! **–** ela se anima.

– Ótimo. Preparei uns sanduíches para nós dois **–** ele diz e a leva até a cozinha. Ele põe na mesa um prato com dois sanduíches de peito de peru e queijo branco, e puxa a cadeira para ela sentar.

– Ah, eu estou mesmo com fome! Andei o shopping inteirinho! Ia ser bom se eu conseguisse trabalhar lá. Poderia ir com o Shun.

– Verdade – ele também se senta.

– Eu estava pensando... se eu não conseguir nada logo, acho que vou dar aulas de reforço para crianças. Não posso é ficar só procurando.

– Não precisa se apressar. Cuido de você até você achar alguma coisa.

– Shi, você já fez por mim mais do que deveria. Agora eu tenho que me virar.

– Está bem, mas eu quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

– Eu sei. Você é meu anjo.

– Sou nada... – ele responde encabulado.

Depois de comerem os sanduíches, Shiryu e Shunrei saem da casa. Ele tira a chave do carro do bolso.

– De carro? – ela pergunta.

– É. Preciso passar no supermercado depois da aula. De carro vai ser melhor.

– Então está bem! Vamos de carro!

Na academia, Shura recebe os dois. Shunrei senta no mesmo cantinho da aula anterior e, depois de uma reverência, discípulo e mestre empunham espadas e começam a se atacar mutuamente. Shiryu ataca contínua e firmemente até fazer o mestre perder a espada, o que acontece mais rápido do que Shura esperava.

– Excelente, mais uma vez conseguiu me desarmar. E muito rapidamente.

Os dois recolocam as espadas nos suportes e começam a lutar sem armas. Depois de várias tentativas, Shura acerta um golpe em Shiryu, que revida imediatamente com uma sequência de golpes que deixa o mestre sem ação.

– Cada dia tenho mais certeza de que não tenho mais nada para lhe ensinar – o mestre diz ofegante.

– Imagina, mestre. Ainda sou um aprendiz.

– Não é não. Isso foi uma bela exibição de como você é bom. Mas mudando de assunto, você e a menina já estão namorando, não é?

– Estamos **– **admite um envergonhado Shiryu.

– Parece que minha pequena confusão no sábado foi na verdade uma premonição.

– Acho que sim, mestre.

– Fico feliz. E acho que esse namoro vai longe.

– Assim espero. Bom, mestre, até a próxima aula.

– Até.

Da academia, o casal segue para o supermercado. Eles andam pelos corredores de mãos dadas. Shiryu pega pão, leite, queijo, frios e verduras.

– Aconteceu tanta coisa nesses últimos dias que acabei esquecendo de vir comprar essas coisas. Quer algo, Shu?

– Não, não quero nada **–** ela diz e cora.

– O que foi? Por que corou?

– Nada... eu... não é nada.

– Shunrei! Nos conhecemos há menos de uma semana, mas eu já posso dizer com absoluta certeza que está com vergonha de me dizer algo.

– Não é nada, não, meu amor **–** ela abaixa o olhar.

– Vai ficar com vergonha do seu namorado?

– Ai, Shi, não faz assim!

– É só me falar o que quer! Não precisa ter vergonha!

– Bom, é que já está perto... perto "daqueles dias"... e eu... preciso... preciso...

– Precisa de absorventes? **–** ele diz e também cora um pouco.

– É.

– Tudo bem. Não se envergonhe. Bom, vamos à seção de absorventes. E nada de se envergonhar! E eu também não posso mais me envergonhar com essas coisas! Vou ter que acostumar, não é?

– Ai, meu Deus. Eu não falava essas coisas com ninguém.

– Agora pode falar comigo. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

– Não, não. Obrigada.

– De nada. Ah! Esqueci de uma coisa!

Ele caminha rápido, segurando a cestinha de compras com uma das mãos e a mão dela com a outra. Na seção de doces, ele escolhe uma caixa de bombons finos e põe na cestinha.

– Agora podemos ir.

Os dois passam pelo caixa e vão até a seção de embrulho, onde ele pede que façam um pacote bem bonito nos bombons. Depois vão para o carro. Lá, ele tira o embrulho da sacola e oferece a ela:

– Feliz aniversário! – ele diz.

– Ah! Shi! – ela se emociona ao pegar o pacote.

– Eu sei que foi dia vinte de abril e que já estamos em primeiro de maio, mas só descobri isso hoje. Bisbilhotei seu currículo no computador – ele diz, envergonhando-se da curiosidade.

– Tudo bem, meu querido. Eu te amo muito.

– Eu também te amo muito.

– Quando entrei naquele sobrado e conheci você foi como nascer de novo.

– Eu me sinto exatamente assim desde que te conheci.

O casal troca um beijo caloroso e retorna para casa. Assim que Shiryu entra, Seiya o puxa pela manga.

– Preciso falar com você!

– Agora?

– É. Agora! Nesse minuto! Já!

– Não dá pra esperar nem eu tomar banho?

– Não! É urgente!

– Urgente, Seiya? Duvido muito.

– Juro!

– Tá, eu vou arrumar as compras com a Shu, depois...

– A Shu arruma, né, Shu? – Seiya interrompe-o.

– Claro, Seiya – ela ri. – Vai lá, meu amor. Vai conversar com o Seiya.

– Certo. Depois venho para cá.

– Ok, meu anjo.

Shiryu sobe a escada praticamente arrastado por Seiya.

– Fala, moleque – ele diz, e senta-se na própria cama. Seiya se senta de frente para ele.

– Aconteceu um negócio hoje.

– Que negócio?

– Eu conheci uma mulher espetacular.

– Seiya, você tem namorada! – Shiryu censura.

– Eu sei! E eu amo a Sassá! Mas essa mulher era tão maravilhosa. Ela tinha uns olhões verdes e uns peitões!

– Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso.

– Eu fiquei doido! Muito doido! Tanto que não aguentei e quando cheguei ao trabalho eu fui pro banheiro e...

– Tenha pena de mim e me poupe dos detalhes! – Shiryu corta.

– Tá, tá. Mas o caso é que a Saori percebeu que eu fiquei olhando os peitos da Shaina.

– Não duvido. Discreto como você é... Pediu desculpas a ela?

– Eu não! Acha que eu ia admitir que olhei!? Jurei que não tinha olhado!

– Isso é bem a sua cara...

– Shiryu, eu não consigo tirar aqueles peitões da cabeça.

– Ah, Seiya, pelo amor de Deus! Você não pode ficar só pensando nos peitos da outra. E a sua namorada? Vai trocá-la por um par de peitos?

– Não, mas... mas... mas... mas...

– Mas nada! Vai tomar um banho de água bem gelada para tirar essas idéias sujas da cabeça!

– Ah, para! Vai me dizer que agora você não anda pensando em ver a Shunrei peladinha?

– Seiya, seu porco sujo! – Shiryu berra, corando violentamente. – Além de banho gelado, você precisa tomar uma bela dose juízo!

– Ah! Ficou vermelho! Pensou nela pelada, né? E eu que sou o sujo!

– Você quer apanhar, né?

– Ei, o que tá rolando aqui? – Hyoga, que acabara de chegar, pergunta.

– Nada, Hyoga – Shiryu diz.

– O Shiryu pensou na Shunrei pelada! O Shiryu pensou na Shunrei pelada! – Seiya berra.

– Cala essa boca!

– Pensou sim!

– E você não tira os peitos da executiva da cabeça! Idiota tarado!

– Vocês dois são bobos demais – Hyoga comenta, rindo. – É a coisa mais natural do mundo um cara pensar nisso. Um cara só não, as meninas também pensam, ou vocês acham que não?

– Eu não estava pensando nisso! Esse mané que chegou aqui contando que só pensa nos peitos de uma executiva lá. Vai tomar banho, seu tarado!

– Vou nada! Vai você!

– Vocês precisam fazer mais sexo para pararem de pensar tanto nisso – Hyoga diz, jogando-se em sua cama.

– Não me coloque no mesmo balaio desse tarado! – Shiryu brada.

– Fazer mais sexo? O Shiryu é virgem! Como ele vai fazer mais de uma coisa que nunca fez?

– Cala essa boca! – Shiryu agarra o pescoço de Seiya.

– Huauhuauhahuauhau! Seu virgem!

– Um é virgem e o outro, tarado – ri Hyoga. – Que comédia!

– Droga. Eu que vou tomar banho, sabia? – Shiryu larga Seiya e sai do quarto. – Cansei dessa brincadeira.

– Vai, seu virgem! – Seiya grita.

-S -A -

Ikki e Shun se encontram na saída do shopping onde trabalham.

– Bonito, né? Sumiu o dia todo – Shun diz ao ver o irmão saindo.

– Qual é? Vai querer controlar meus horários?

– E os machucados? Foi cuidar?

– Que cuidar o quê? Não tenho frescura, não. Deixa assim que eles saram com o tempo.

– Não vai me contar onde estava?

– Não. Cala a boca e entra no carro, senão deixo você aqui mesmo.

– O.k. Não falo mais nada.

– Acho bom. Se abrir a boca, jogo você pra fora do carro.

Shun engole em seco. Ikki dá a partida e sai cantando pneu. Pouco depois, o irmão mais novo resolve perguntar:

– Estava com a Pandora?

– Não interessa.

– Fiquei preocupado, cara! Você não foi à aula!

– Se preocupou à toa.

– Os cadernos dela ficaram lá em casa. Achei-os na garagem.

– Depois devolvo.

– Então estava com ela?

Ikki freia o carro bruscamente.

– Desce.

– Quê?

– Desce, moleque! Está me enchendo o saco!

– Ikkiiiii! – Shun dá um grito agudo. Os olhos estão marejados.

– Não grita meu nome desse jeito que me irrita!

– Vai mesmo me deixar aqui?

– Só não deixo se você prometer não abrir a boca até chegarmos em casa.

– Eu prometo.

– O.k.

Ikki afunda o pé no acelerador, enquanto Shun enxuga uma lágrima.

-S -A -

Em sua casa, Pandora conta a June o que tinha acontecido.

– Garota, você faltou aula porque transou com o Ikki? – June berra do outro lado da linha.

– Sim! June, e foi maravilhoso!

– Jesus, Maria e José! Os três juntos! Garota, você é doida.

– Não era, mas fiquei.

– Já pensou na reação do Rada?

– Que reação, June? Que reação? Não tenho nada com ele!

– Ele vai ficar uma fera!

– Ele não precisa saber. Ai, falando nele... está ligando pro meu celular.

– Então tchau, amiga. Atende aí e depois me liga de novo para contar o que ele disse.

– Atendo nada. Deixa tocar.

– Pand! Não seja má! Ele ama você.

– Tenho que ser má para ele ver se desencana.

– Nossa, você não é má, você é maligna.

– Eu sou, fofa. Eu sou. Ai, a campainha. Ganha um doce se adivinhar quem é.

– RADA!

– Só pode. Deixa eu ir lá. Beijo, querida. Depois nos falamos.

– Beijo! Boa sorte!

Pandora repõe o telefone no gancho e vai abrir a porta.

– Oi, Rada – ela diz sem empolgação.

– Oi. Não foi para a aula hoje. Fiquei preocupado. Pensei que talvez estivesse doente...

– Não, estou ótima. É que eu acabei tendo outra coisa para fazer e não deu para ir.

– Ah, sim. Será que eu poderia entrar?

– Entra.

– Então, o que foi que te fez perder aula? Você não é de fazer isso por qualquer coisa.

– Rada, não leva a mal, mas é um assunto meu.

– Sei. Azulão. Dormiu com ele?

– Não seja inconveniente!

– Você dormiu com ele – Radamanthys constata. Seu olhar faísca de raiva, enquanto o coração bate violentamente e a respiração fica difícil.

– Vai embora, Rada...

– Eu não acredito que você dormiu com ele – o rosto do rapaz se contorce numa dor intensa. Uma única lágrima escorre pela face dele.

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

– Ele não ama você como eu. Ele não sente nada por você!

– O que conta é o que eu sinto...

– Pand, vamos tentar! Eu deixo pra lá isso, esqueço que você e ele... você sabe. Me dá uma chance.

– Rada, definitivamente implorar não faz seu estilo. Vai pra casa, vai.

Desolado, Radamanthys sai do apartamento de Pandora. Antes que ela feche a porta, ele diz:

– Ele ainda vai rejeitar você. E nesse dia eu não sei se vou estar de braços abertos para recebê-la.

Continua...

-S -A -

(1) A man and a woman. Faixa do cd "How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb", do U2, que eu amo!

(2) Escolhi usar Shaina, grafia original do nome da Shina, pois acho que soa melhor com o sobrenome que escolhi.

-S -A -

_Sobradoooooooooo! De voltaaaaaaaaaaa! Ai, como eu amo esse sobradinhooooo! Estamos caminhando para a parte que eu mais gostooooo! Ebaaaa!_

_Beijo para todos que esperaram (im)pacientemente!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo IX**

Em alta velocidade, Ikki chega à rua onde mora. E, como o portão de casa está aberto, ele entra na garagem de uma vez só, o que faz Shun agarrar-se firmemente ao estofado do carro do irmão.

– Precisa dessa velocidade toda? – o irmão mais novo pergunta nervoso. Sua face está vermelha.

– Eu dirijo como eu quiser – ele retruca.

– Pois não devia. Desse jeito pode até acabar fazendo o que o pai da Esmeralda fez.

O irmão mais velho, que já saía do carro, para de súbito.

– Não me compare àquele filho da mãe. E fique sabendo que eu só não vou quebrar a sua cara porque ainda tenho algum respeito por você.

– Desculpa, desculpa! – Shun lamenta-se, sinceramente arrependido. – Saiu sem pensar. Eu sei que esse assunto magoa você e a última coisa que faria é magoá-lo.

– Esse assunto é proibido – ele conclui, e entra em casa. Shun espera um pouco no carro até acalmar-se. Sabe bem que não deve falar em Esmeralda, mas agora é tarde, já magoara o irmão. Quando finalmente entra em casa e sobe, encontra Ikki deitado em sua cama e, pela expressão angustiada, Shun sabe que ele pensa na namorada falecida.

– Ikki, já acabei – Shiryu bate à porta e avisa.

– Já vou – ele responde levantando-se da cama.

– Certo. Qualquer coisa, estarei lá embaixo – Shiryu diz ao notar a expressão de Ikki. É a mesma que ele vê todos os anos no aniversário da morte de Esmeralda.

O lutador responde balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Shiryu sorri demonstrando compreensão e desce a escada. Ikki entra no banheiro, despe-se, abre o chuveiro, entra embaixo dele e chora. As lágrimas misturam-se à água quente.

Perdera a namorada há exatos seis anos e onze meses, mas era como se tivesse sido na semana passada. Cada vez que alguém falava nela, a ferida se abria inevitavelmente e a dor era a mesma que sentira quando ela morrera em seus braços.

Lá embaixo, no quartinho de Shunrei, Shiryu abraça e beija a namorada.

– Quer bombons? – ela oferece. – Ganhei do homem mais lindo do mundo.

– Ah, é? Quem é esse aí que anda dando presentes a minha namorada? – ele brinca, simulando um ar de irritação.

– É um moço lindo, que luta kung-fu e vai ser defensor público.

– Hummm... Gostei dele. Acho que vou aceitar um destes bombons.

Shunrei ri e põe um bombom na boca dele.

– Está com uma carinha estranha. O que foi?

– Não é nada comigo. Só o Ikki que chegou meio esquisito.

– Esquisito como?

– Está com a cara que ele só faz no aniversário de morte da namorada. Mas não é hoje.

– Faz tempo que ela morreu?

– Seis anos, quase sete.

– Nossa...

– Muito tempo?

– Sim. Mas acho que quando o amor existe mesmo, não se esquece da pessoa amada rapidamente.

– É, agora que tenho um amor posso entender melhor o que ele está sentindo.

– Pois é. Eu também.

-S -A -

– Ikki! Telefone pra você! – Hyoga avisa batendo à porta do banheiro. Ikki nada responde.

Hyoga insiste:

– Acho que é a Pandora.

O outro rapaz permanece em silêncio.

– O que eu digo a ela? Que você não quer falar?

Ikki enfim se manifesta:

– Diz o que você quiser e não me enche mais o saco!

– Nossa, como você está de bom humor...

Hyoga volta ao telefone e avisa a Pandora que Ikki está no banho. Ela promete ligar mais tarde.

Meia hora depois...

– Ikki, Pandora, de novo – Hyoga avisa, batendo outra vez na porta do banheiro. E, novamente, Ikki fica calado. O russo insiste.

– Ikki, se você está saindo com a garota, por que não quer falar com ela?

Ainda o silêncio.

– Ikki! – Hyoga grita.

– Fala que eu morri, porra! – Ikki retruca também aos berros.

– Ok. Eu devia dizer isso, mas vou ser legal porque você deve estar nervoso com outra coisa.

– Faz o que você quiser.

O russo retorna ao telefone.

– Pandora, ele ainda está no banho – Hyoga diz.

– Mas que banho demorado esse, hein? Pede pra ele me ligar quando terminar.

– Pedirei – Hyoga promete e recoloca o fone no gancho, para só então completar: – Mas duvido que ele ligue.

Hyoga sobe de novo. Agora Ikki já está saindo do banheiro.

– Ela falou pra você ligar.

– Ligar um cacete – ele diz e entra no quarto.

– Você que sabe.

– Sei mesmo.

– Ih, vou ficar bem longe de você porque mau humor é contagioso.

Hyoga vai para seu quarto e encontra Seiya deitado na cama de Shiryu.

– Tá fazendo o quê aí? – o loiro pergunta.

– Pensando.

– Sobre?

– Como pegar a Shaina sem que a Saori saiba.

– E eu ainda pergunto... Vai pro seu quarto, vai. Daqui a pouco Shiryu volta e vocês começam a fazer zona com aquela discussão sobre virgindade.

– Volta nada. Ele está lá namorando, nem vai lembrar-se da hora.

– Você que pensa. Mesmo namorando, Shiryu continua CDF. Vai pro seu quarto.

– Tá, tá. Eu vou. – Ele se levanta da cama.

– E vê se tira esses peitos da cabeça – recomenda Hyoga.

– Aí é que está o problema: não sei se quero tirar – ele diz antes de sair.

-S -A -

No quarto dos irmãos Amamiya o clima continua tenso. Ikki veste um short velho e deita-se. Shun está sentado em sua cama. A face vermelha revela que chorara.

– Ikki, me perdoa. Eu juro que não quis dizer aquilo... – ele diz, e as lágrimas recomeçam a fluir.

– Não fala mais nisso, ok? – Ikki retruca. – Odeio quando você fica com essa cara de lamúria.

– Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não fiz por mal.

– Eu sei. Agora me deixa quieto – ele conclui, e vira-se para o outro lado.

-S -A -

Dia seguinte.

– Bom dia, meu amor – Shunrei sussurra ao ouvido de Shiryu. Ele ouve, mas não abre os olhos. Na semiconsciência de quem está despertando, ele imagina que sonha.

– Hora de acordar, dorminhoco – ela torna a sussurrar, agora acariciando o cabelo dele.

– Shu? – ele diz depois de um bocejo. Ao abrir os olhos, vê as paredes azuis do quartinho dela e só então desperta por completo. – Ah, meu Deus! Dormi no seu quarto?

– Aham! – ela confirma sorrindo. – Ontem estávamos aqui, aí você adormeceu e eu fiquei com pena de acordá-lo.

– E você dormiu onde?

– Do seu lado, ué? Bem do seu lado. Você me abraçou e dormimos assim, abraçadinhos. Foi tão bonitinho.

– É, eu me lembro mais ou menos disso, mas achei que estava sonhando.

– Não estava, não. Mas vá tomar banho, se arrumar, sim? Enquanto isso eu vou cuidar do café.

– Tá – ele sorri e se levanta da cama. Lá em cima, Hyoga já está acordado.

– Ué? Se deixou levar pela brincadeira do Seiya e resolveu perder a virgindade? – ele brinca quando Shiryu entra no quarto. – Você não era de dar ouvidos aos outros.

– Não foi nada disso. Eu só dormi lá com ela. Só isso.

– Eu sei! Estou brincando. É bom dormir junto, né?

– Tão bom que eu achei que estava sonhando, pode?

Hyoga ri.

– Pode. Não sabia que você era assim.

– Nem eu mesmo sabia, Hyoga.

– Vai tomar banho agora?

– Pode ir primeiro. Ah, Hyoga, não comenta com o Seiya, ok? Você sabe, ele pode ficar fazendo piadinhas no carro e acabar deixando a Shu constrangida.

– Eu não vou comentar.

– Obrigado.

-S -A -

Mais tarde, na universidade.

Ikki chega à aula espantosamente cedo e com cara de poucos amigos. Pandora já está sentada numa cadeira e copia a aula anterior. Ele diz "oi" e se senta perto dela.

– Por que não atendeu quando eu telefonei? – Pandora pergunta a Ikki, terrivelmente irritada e falando muito alto. Os poucos colegas que já estão na sala olham para o casal.

– Estava no banho – ele responde parecendo entediado.

– Mais de meia hora no banho? Acha que eu sou tonta?

– Vai querer controlar minha higiene pessoal?

– Não, mas gostaria que você tivesse alguma consideração por mim depois do que fizemos e pelo menos ligasse de volta – ela diz, agora falando um pouco mais baixo.

– Quer saber? Não atendi porque não quis e não retornei pelo mesmo motivo. Não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém.

– Achei que estávamos namorando.

– Pode ser que estejamos.

– Pode ser?

– Depende de você parar de encher o saco.

– Ficamos juntos ontem à noite! – ela diz muito alto e se arrepende.

– Sim, foi ótimo, mas daí a você querer ser minha dona é outra história. Vamos deixar as coisas claras: eu não gosto que peguem no meu pé, não gosto de ter que dar satisfação de tudo que eu faço, então se quiser ficar comigo tem que ser do meu jeito.

– Seu jeito... ok... eu sabia que não devia ter feito nada com você. Sabia.

– Ninguém te obrigou. E, além do mais, você gostou.

– Sabe o que você é? Um canalha idiota.

– Prefiro que me chamem de sedutor irresistível. Totalmente irresistível.

– Totalmente idiota, isso sim. Não sei por que perdi meu tempo com você – ela se levanta e sai da sala. Ele se mantém impassível.

Lá fora, Pandora manda uma mensagem para June: "Garota, preciso falar com você. É urgente. Almoça comigo?". Minutos depois, chega a resposta: "Claro. Encontro você no fim da aula em frente ao estacionamento." A moça respira fundo e torna a entrar na sala. Sem olhar para Ikki, ela pega os cadernos e muda de lugar. Ele se aproxima.

– Pandora, foi mal, tá? – Ikki diz. – Eu tinha brigado com meu irmão.

– Pode ser, mas aquilo não foi jeito de falar comigo, não importa o motivo.

– Eu sei, foi mal, muito mal.

– É, foi.

– O que você quer que eu faça?

– Que me peça desculpas, ora essa!

– Desculpa por quê?

– Você me magoou, Ikki.

– Só porque estava sem saco pra atender o telefone?

– E pelas coisas que disse.

– Ah, esquece.

– A June estava certa, você não vale nada.

– Quê? Ela andou falando de mim? Filha da mãe.

– Tomara que você morra sozinho – Pandora pragueja.

Ikki prontamente retruca:

– Eu nunca estou sozinho.

– É muito fácil arranjar mulheres de uma noite, não é? Você confia no seu... talento... Mas e quando você se cansar disso? O que vai fazer?

– Não me referia às noites. Me referia ao tempo todo. Tenho alguém sempre comigo, sempre.

– Como assim? – sem entender o que ele diz, ela indaga.

– Esquece. É algo além da sua compreensão – ele diz, e volta para seu lugar.

-S -A -

Hora do almoço.

Hyoga e Ikki já estão no restaurante universitário. Um conhecido se aproxima da mesa onde os dois almoçam.

– Ora, ora, há quanto tempo não os vejo? – diz o rapaz, que veste uma extravagante jaqueta roxa.

– Oi, Jabu – os dois respondem sem muito entusiasmo.

– E aí, como estão?

– Estamos bem – Hyoga diz.

– Ainda está no estágio, Hyoga?

– Sim, estou.

– E ainda namora a Eiri?

– É, namoro – ele responde, fazendo um bico de insatisfação com as perguntas.

– Nossa. Pensei que não duraria um mês.

– Pensou errado.

– E você, Ikki? Continua brincando de ser lutador?

– Pois é – assente o rapaz. – Que tal brincar comigo? Quebro a sua cara em tempo recorde.

– Ora, quanta delicadeza, amigo! – ele diz, e puxa uma cadeira para sentar.

– Não sou seu amigo. Além do mais, alguém convidou você a sentar-se à mesa? – Ikki pergunta. Jabu ignora-o, mas Hyoga responde em seu lugar:

– E precisa convidar? –ele questiona, irônico, concordando com Ikki.

Shun chega com sua bandeja e se senta ao lado do irmão.

– Olá, pessoal. Olá, Jabu. Tudo bom? – ele cumprimenta.

– Tudo! E você?

– Estou bem.

– Cadê sua namorada?

– Não veio almoçar comigo hoje. Ficou com uma amiga.

– Ela troca você pela amiga? Nossa, que namoro bom – ele ironiza.

– Não vejo problema em ela almoçar com uma amiga de vez em quando.

– Hihihihi! Devia ver. Vai que isso desperta outras preferências nela...

– Muito engraçadinho.

– Sério. Agora é moda.

Saori e Seiya chegam. Ela traz seu tradicional obentô e ele vem com sua bandeja. Ao ver Jabu sentado à mesa, ela sente que pode ser essa a oportunidade para mostrar a Seiya como se sentiu quando ele conheceu a senhorita Meneghetti.

– Jabu! – ela diz, num tom forçadamente alegre. – Por onde você andava, hein?

– Fui fazer umas viagens.

– Foi mesmo, Jabuzete? – Seiya berra. – Viajou para onde?

– Jabuzete é a mãe. E viajei para vários lugares, fiz um cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas, fui ao Egito, dei uma passada no Brasil.

– Jura? – Saori tenta mostrar muito interesse. – Eu sempre quis ir ao Brasil!

– E por que não vai? Dinheiro não lhe falta. E se o problema for companhia, pode contar comigo.

– Obrigada. Falta tempo, infelizmente.

– Ah, é? E o que tem feito além de namorar pobres? – ele pergunta, alfinetando Seiya, que finge não ouvir.

– Estudando muito, como sempre. E você? Soube que descobriram que você era herdeiro de um grande industrial.

– Pois é. Quem diria, não é? De órfão a milionário, enquanto uns e outros só conseguem emprego por causa da namorada.

– Fala de mim? – Seiya finalmente se manifesta, enquanto come seu almoço.

– Oh, não, não – Jabu diz, rindo.

– Acho bom!

– Ih, isso não vai prestar – Shun murmura. – O Seiya vai acabar dando uns sopapos no Jabu.

– Mas então, Jabu, como se sente agora que é rico como eu? – Saori pergunta, dando prosseguimento à tentativa de irritar o namorado.

– O que todos os ricos fazem: gastam dinheiro.

– Não adianta nada ter dinheiro quando você continua com cara de pobre – Seiya diz.

– Melhor que seja só a cara, não? – o novo rico retruca.

– Sou pobre, mas pelo menos namoro a mulher que amo – Seiya diz. Por um momento a imagem de Shaina sem blusa passa pela sua cabeça e ele pigarreia tentando afastá-la.

– O que foi? Se engasgou? – Jabu goza.

– É o cheiro desse seu perfume. Tomou banho com um balde dele? É bem coisa de pobre metido se encher de perfume. Não sei como você não está se sufocando, Sassá.

– Eu? Até que estou gostando – mente Saori. Jamais admitiria que também acha o perfume forte.

– Sei...

Shiryu e Shunrei também chegam com suas respectivas bandejas e sentam-se à mesa.

– Olá, pessoal – ele cumprimenta. Ela acena timidamente e sorri.

– Ah, então essa é a famosa namorada do Shiryu? – Jabu pergunta.

– É sim, mas... famosa? – Shiryu retruca. – Por quê?

– Já ouvi a incrível história de como ela apareceu lá naquele sobrado onde vocês moram.

– Estou vendo que as notícias correm rapidamente – Shiryu diz calmamente.

– Pois é! Mas é que é tão incrível! Você nunca tinha namorado ninguém e de repente essa moça aparece lá e você se apaixona perdidamente.

– É, incrível mesmo – Shiryu diz, tentando encerrar o assunto.

– Soube que ganhou um carro num sorteio – Jabu continua.

– Ganhei.

– Depois que o cara passa a ter carro fica muito mais atraente, não?

Shiryu não diz nada, respira fundo e fecha a cara. Shunrei abaixa o olhar. Intrigado, Hyoga se volta para Ikki e sussurra:

– Qual é a dele? Por que está provocando Shiryu?

– Pelo prazer de irritá-lo – Ikki murmura de volta, enquanto a provocação de Jabu segue.

– Acho incrível como tem homem tonto nesse mundo! **–** Jabu brada, cruzando os braços displicentemente. **–** E é incrível também como tem mulher oportunista.

– Guarde seus comentários, Jabu. Você nunca fala nada que preste – Seiya intervém, imaginando onde a conversa vai parar.

– E você fala? Além do mais, não estou falando com você – ele diz e olha sarcasticamente para Shiryu, que finge ignorá-lo, mas cujo sangue começa a ferver.

– Já chega, não é, pessoal? Vamos falar de coisas amenas – Shun tenta intervir.

Jabu ignora Shun e continua a provocar Shiryu.

– Mas então, Shiryu, é bom namorar?

– Muito bom **–** Shiryu responde seco, esforçando-se para não dar importância ao ex-colega de orfanato.

– Sabe, eu sempre achei você meio bobo, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que você é bobo.

– Ah, é? **–** Shiryu retruca, tentando manter-se calmo. **–**Saiba que não me importo com o que você pensa de mim.

– Toda essa pose de sábio e no fundo tão bobo.

– O que você pensa de mim não muda minha vida um milímetro **–** ele continua, já sem conseguir dominar a irritação crescente.

– É, né? Como foi mesmo essa história de você pagar uma dívida da menina antes mesmo de começarem a namorar?

– Eu não vou falar sobre coisas que não lhe dizem respeito **–** ele diz, segurando firmemente a mão da namorada. Os dois se levantam da mesa.

– Preciso ir trabalhar – ele diz. – Até mais tarde, pessoal.

Quando Shiryu começa a se afastar com Shunrei, Jabu levanta-se da mesa e diz:

– Sabe, só você não vê que ela é uma tremenda oportunista! Que esperta, não? Você paga uma dívida e ela lhe paga com beijos. Muito esperta! Palmas para a esperteza da sua namoradinha.

Shiryu para de súbito. Shunrei também para. Estão de costas para a mesa. Shunrei murmura:

– Shiryu, não. Não vale a pena.

Jabu continua sua provocação:

– Tem mulher que nasce com talento para enganar e homem que nasce com vocação para ser enganado. E essa garota é perfeita para isso. Cara de anjo, mas aposto que uma mente ágil e perversa. E você, um idiota virgem, é o bobo da vez.

Shiryu solta a mão de Shunrei e volta-se para a mesa com um semblante contorcido de raiva e ambos os punhos cerrados. Shunrei também se vira para a mesa. Envergonhada, ela cora.

– Aposto que você está bancando a moça, dando tudo que ela precisa e tal. É a sua cara fazer isso.

Shiryu avança sobre Jabu e soca-lhe a face violentamente.

– Eu vou fazer você engolir seus comentários, imbecil **–** ele diz, extremamente descontrolado, socando Jabu sem parar. Ele tenta reagir, mas o lutador de kung-fu é mais ágil. Hyoga e Ikki correm e separam os dois. Ikki, empolgado com a luta, segura Shiryu. Hyoga faz o mesmo com Jabu, cujo nariz sangra muito.

– Bom soco, garoto! – Ikki diz a Shiryu. – Assim que se bate!

– Ikki! – censura Shun.

– Lave essa sua boca imunda para falar da minha namorada – Shiryu grita. – Ela não é como as vagabundas com quem você sai porque não pode ter a mulher que ama.

– Eu dou presentes às vagabundas com quem saio, você paga as contas da sua vagabunda. Então no fundo é a mesma coisa.

– Quer que eu te solte pra você dar outro soco nele? – Ikki pergunta.

– Por gentileza – Shiryu responde. Ikki solta e ele avança outra vez, agora socando o estômago de Jabu que também fora solto por Hyoga. Jabu vai ao chão, mas logo se levanta e tenta atacar Shiryu, que responde com outro soco na face. A essa altura todos os presentes no restaurante já prestam atenção na briga. Hyoga e Ikki tornam a segurar os dois.

– Da próxima vez, pense duas vezes antes de me provocar! – Shiryu grita.

Jabu nada diz. Sua boca sangra bastante.

– Pode me soltar, Ikki – Shiryu diz. – Eu vou embora.

– Vai lá, gostei da pancadaria.

Shiryu dá as costas e segura a mão da namorada, que está ainda mais vermelha de vergonha. Os dois caminham até o carro em silêncio, sob o olhar dos amigos e dos demais universitários. Só quando estão no carro é que Shunrei começa a chorar.

– Estou me sentindo uma vagabunda como ele disse. Nunca tinha me sentido assim.

– Não, não e não – ele diz, e abraça a namorada ternamente. – Não dê ouvidos a ele! Você não é nada disso!

– Mas o que ele falou é verdade em parte... Você está me bancando. Tenho medo de que um dia você deixe de acreditar que eu te amo de verdade e comece a pensar como ele.

– Nunca, meu anjo. Nunca. Eu sei que você não é assim, eu sinto. E eu acredito muito no que eu sinto, acredito na minha intuição. Foi isso que me manteve afastado das outras e é isso que me aproxima de você e me faz amá-la cada dia mais. Eu amo você. É só isso que importa – ele diz, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Eu também amo você. Amo muito. Como eu nunca amei ninguém.

Ele a beija e também chora.

– Eu sei. Agora enxugue essas lágrimas porque não vale a pena chorar por causa daquele miserável – ele diz, entregando um lenço a ela, e enxugando as próprias lágrimas com a mão.

– Tá – ela concorda, e enxuga a face com o lenço.

– Estou muito amassado? – ele pergunta, ajeitando a camisa.

– Um pouco.

– Dá pra notar que eu briguei?

– Hummm... talvez...

– Isso é ruim, muito ruim.

– Também podem pensar que você e eu... – ela cora antes de terminar a frase. Ele ergue as sobrancelhas, olha para baixo e também cora.

– Então vamos passar em casa. Deixo você lá e aproveito para trocar a camisa.

– Você tem só dez minutos para chegar ao trabalho, meu anjo.

– O que sugere?

– Que vá trabalhar assim mesmo. A camisa está amassada, mas pelo menos você não levou nenhum soco, nem está sangrando.

– Bom, é, pelo menos isso. Mas e você?

– Me deixe em qualquer ponto de ônibus.

Ele pondera um pouco, e depois diz:

– Não, você vai para o trabalho comigo. Com essa confusão toda nem almoçamos direito. Eu chego, e peço a minha chefe uns minutinhos para almoçar lá com você.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho. Eu realmente não quero ficar longe de você hoje. Não depois do que aconteceu.

– Na verdade, eu também não – ela admite.

– Então vamos! – ele diz, e gira a chave na ignição.

De volta ao restaurante universitário...

– Já deu show, agora se manda, Jabu – Hyoga diz.

– Deu show? Levou uns bons socos do Shiryu e não acertou nenhum nele! O show foi do Shiryu! – Seiya provoca.

Jabu continua calado.

– Que foi? Perdeu a língua, mané? – Seiya espicaça.

Jabu cospe sangue, limpa a boca com a manga da camisa e murmura baixinho, quase sem abrir a boca:

– Ele me paga.

– O que foi? Fala pra fora! – Seiya diz.

– Ele me paga! – Jabu grita, exibindo um vão entre os dentes.

– Huahuahauahauahau! Shiryu arrancou um dente dele! – Ikki ri.

– Que massaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maior janelão aí na frente! – Seiya também comemora.

Saori e Shun tentam não rir, mas uma risadinha discreta é inevitável

– Ele me paga! E vocês também! – ele berra, antes de ir embora.

– Vai, banguela, vai! – Ikki instiga e Seiya completa:

– Aproveita e bota um dente de ouro para mostrar que está rico!

-S -A -

No fórum regional...

– Então é aqui que você trabalha? – Shunrei pergunta, examinando o ambiente com atenção. Homens de terno e gravata e mulheres de tailleur circulam com suas pastas nas mãos. Na recepção, Shiryu pega um crachá de visitante para Shunrei.

– É, sim – ele diz, prendendo o crachá na blusa dela.

– É muito chique, Shi. Não estou vestida adequadamente.

– Você está linda! Vamos lá. Vai conhecer meus colegas e minha chefe.

– Ai, ai, que nervoso.

– Acalme-se. São pessoas normais.

Dois lances de escada e já estão no andar onde Shiryu trabalha. Ele entra no cartório e cumprimenta os colegas.

– Boa tarde! – diz Shiryu. Todos respondem e olham para a menina. Alguns se perguntam se a chinesinha seria uma irmã que ele encontrara, mas a maioria percebe que são namorados. Ele acha melhor apresentá-la claramente para evitar qualquer mal-entendido.

– Pessoal, esta é a Shunrei, minha namorada.

A mocinha sorri e acena para os colegas de Shiryu. Ele apresenta um a um e depois pergunta ao mais próximo:

– A doutora já está aí?

– Está sim – o colega responde. Ele e Shunrei vão até o gabinete da juíza e batem à porta. Ela manda que entrem.

– Com licença, doutora Hilda – ele abre a porta.

– Ah, olá, Shiryu! Entre! Entre! – ela diz. A magistrada está sentada em sua cadeira com a filha no colo. Shiryu e Shunrei se aproximam. Ele afaga a garotinha loura de olhos extremamente azuis.

– Olá, pequena – ele diz.

– Oi, tio – a menininha responde.

– Estou toda enrolada com a Emmeline aqui. Tive de trazê-la. A babá pediu demissão, a empregada está de férias, Sieg está trabalhando, minha irmã viajou! Ou seja, ninguém para ficar com a Emme. Só espero que ela se comporte.

– Ela vai se comportar, não é, Emme? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Aham – ela reponde, mexendo na gola da camisa da mãe.

– Doutora, hoje eu também trouxe alguém importante para mim. Esta é a Shunrei, minha namorada.

– Ah! Que bela namorada! Muito prazer! – Hilda cumprimenta.

– Igualmente – Shunrei diz. – Ele sempre fala da senhora.

– Senhora? Eu? Não. Me chame de Hilda.

– Está bem, Hilda. Nossa, é difícil falar só isso. Parece meio desrespeitoso.

– Não é não.

– Bom, não deu para levá-la em casa antes de vir, então eu a trouxe comigo – explica Shiryu.

– Fez bem. Ela parece uma moça adorável.

– Ela é.

– Gostaria de abusar mais um pouco da sua paciência e pedir uns minutinhos para almoçar. Não tivemos tempo.

– Claro. Podem ir. Saco vazio não para em pé, não é assim o ditado?

– Sim!

– Quero ir com o tio! – Emmeline grita e salta do colo da mãe.

– Emme! Não invente! – Hilda diz.

– Ah, nós vamos adorar sua companhia, Emme! – Shiryu oferece a mão à menina e pergunta à mãe: – Tudo bem, doutora?

– Claro, claro. Vai, meu docinho. Mas se comporte como uma mocinha!

– Sim, sim, mamãe, pode deixar.

– Vamos cuidar bem dela, doutora – Shiryu diz.

– Tenho certeza disso.

-S -A -

June e Pandora almoçam num simpático restaurante próximo à universidade.

– E foi isso, June. Nem começou e já terminou – diz a alemã.

– Garota! Eu sabia que não ia durar, mas um dia é recorde absoluto.

– Sabe o que é pior? Penso nele o tempo inteiro.

– Esquece, garota. Chave de cadeia total.

– Não consigo! Estou morta de vontade de ir lá atrás dele.

– Te mato se você for!

– Juro que estou me controlando, mas está difícil.

– O que o Ikki fez com você, hein?

– Amiga, não queira nem saber...

– Então agora é a grande chance do Rada?

– Que Rada, garota? Não quero saber de Rada, nem de Ikki, nem de homem nenhum! Vou virar freira! Ou melhor, vou virar lésbica!

– Ai, credo! Lésbica? Não conte comigo!

– Você não faz o meu tipo! – ri Pandora.

– Ainda bem! – comemora June, rindo.

-S -A -

Seiya e Saori vão para a casa da milionária.

– Foi demais! Adorei o Shiryu quebrando a cara do Jabuzete! – Seiya diz, dando soquinhos no ar.

– Bom, tenho que concordar que ele mereceu... – Saori diz. – coitada da Shunrei.

– É. Ela ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

– Não se faz o que o Jabu fez. Ainda mais assim, uma provocação gratuita.

– Pra você ver como ele é idiota. E você ainda ficou dando corda para ele só para me deixar com ciúme, né? – Seiya pergunta.

– Eu? Imagina.

– Eu vi, Saori.

– Tá bom. Dei corda mesmo. Mas foi para você ver como eu 'adorei' quando você ficou babando pela Shaina.

– Eu? Que nada. Impressão sua.

– Sei, seu sacana. Espero que esteja só no pensamento e que não passe disso, porque se passar o namoro acaba, ouviu, bem?

– Ouvi. Mas não vai dar nada. Nem lembro quem é essa Shaina.

– Para sua segurança, melhor que não lembre mesmo.

-S -A -

De volta ao fórum.

Shunrei, Shiryu e Emmeline retornam ao gabinete após almoçarem.

– Pronto, doutora. Devolvida intacta – Shiryu diz.

– Estou vendo! Gostou, filha?

– Mamãe, a gente comeu karê(1)!

– Hum... seu prato favorito, não é?

– Sim!

– Bom, agora vou trabalhar. Tchau, Emme! – Shiryu diz. A menina corre e o abraça.

– Tchau, tio! Tchau, tia! – ela abraça Shunrei também.

– Tchau, Emme!

Os dois saem do gabinete.

– Vai mesmo me esperar? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Sim. Não se preocupe. Aproveito o tempo para estudar.

– Certo. Então, se precisar de alguma coisa estarei lá dentro, é só me chamar.

– Tá. Bom trabalho, meu anjo.

– Obrigado.

Ele a beija, entra no cartório, assume sua mesa e logo começa a cuidar de seus afazeres. Shunrei, por sua vez, senta na sala de espera, abre um livro e começa a estudar. Alguns minutos depois, Emmeline põe a cabecinha loira na porta e observa Shunrei. Ao notar a presença da menina, Shunrei ergue o olhar e sorri. Emmeline se aproxima.

– Tá estudando, tia? – a garotinha pergunta.

– Estou sim.

– Eu também estudo, tia.

– Ah, sim? E você gosta da escola?

– Gosto. Tem meus amiguinhos, tem a tia que ensina a gente.

– Na sua idade, eu também gostava.

– Posso pegar minha lição para fazer com você, tia?

– Claro!

– Obaaa! – comemora a menina, que sai correndo para buscar os cadernos. Ela volta acompanhada pela mãe.

– Ela está atrapalhando? – Hilda se aproxima e pergunta.

– Não, não, tudo bem.

– Se ela atrapalhar, mande-a de volta para o gabinete. Não se acanhe!

– Não está atrapalhando, não. Vamos fazer a lição! – Shunrei diz.

– Ah, meu Deus! Essa minha Emme é um caso sério! Já convenceu você a ajudá-la com a lição! Vão lá para a sala de audiências – Hilda diz. – Não tem nenhuma hoje. É toda de vocês!

– Ah! Lá é bom, tia! A mesa é grandona! – Emme conclui, e puxa a nova amiga para a sala.

Continua...

-S -A -

(1) Karê: é como os japoneses chamam o curry (tempero indiano feito com cúrcuma, cominho e outras especiarias) e também é um nome genérico para os pratos com esse tempero, sendo o mais comum preparado com cubos de carne e verduras.

-S -A -

_Sobrado voltouuuu! Depois de taaaanto tempooooo! Foi uma dificuldade para esse capítulo sair, gente! TIve uns problemas de saúde que atrasaram tudo ainda mais._

_Antes que chiem: eu sei que o Oga não apareceu muito, sei que ele não está tendo muito destaque, mas vem coisa por aí..._

_Nem vou falar mais nada!_

_Beijo pra todo mundo!_

_Chii_


	10. Capítulo X

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo X**

Fórum Regional, seis horas da tarde.

– Vamos, Shu? – Shiryu chama a namorada, que ainda brinca com a filha da juíza na sala de audiências.

– Claro, meu amor – ela concorda, e começa a arrumar a mesa.

Ele observa a namorada guardar os desenhos de Emmeline na mochila cor-de-rosa da garota. Por alguns instantes vislumbra um futuro um tanto distante, com Shunrei cuidando dos filhos que certamente terão. "Três filhos", ele pensa. "Vai ser bom ter uma família grande."

– Então, Emme, a tia Shu já vai. Até mais!

– Já, tia? – ela pergunta mexendo no cabelo de Shunrei.

– Já. A tia tem que ir pra casa!

– Nós também já vamos, Emme – Hilda diz ao entrar na sala. A menina corre até a mãe, que a pega nos braços.

– E quando é que vou ver a tia de novo, mamãe?

– Ah, Emme, não sei...

– É que a tia veio aqui por acaso – Shiryu explica.

– Ahhhh! Que pena! Eu gostei tanto!

– Você também veio por acaso, Emme! – Hilda diz. – Agora dê tchau para Shunrei e Shiryu.

– Tá bom. Tchau, tia! Tchau, tio! – ela diz agitando os bracinhos. Os dois sorriem e respondem juntos:

– Tchau, Emme!

– Até amanhã, doutora – Shiryu cumprimenta. Shunrei murmura um "tchau" e sorri.

– Até. Boa noite para vocês.

– Obrigado.

De mãos dadas, Shiryu e Shunrei caminham até o estacionamento do fórum. Enquanto andam, eles conversam sobre Emmeline.

– Ela gostou de você – Shiryu diz.

– É, também gostei dela. É esperta, carismática, você precisava vê-la contando histórias. E eu adoro criança!

– Estou vendo. A doutora está sem babá... – Shiryu diz, deixando claras suas segundas intenções.

– O que quer dizer? Que eu poderia ser babá da Emme?

– É, acho que pode ser uma boa idéia. Se quiser, eu falo com a doutora amanhã.

– Ah, não, Shi, vou ficar com vergonha!

– Vergonha? Não é nada demais. Ela precisa de uma babá, você precisa de um emprego.

– Eu sei, Shi, mas vai parecer que você me trouxe aqui só para isso.

– Bom, vai, mas não foi isso. Você veio por causa do incidente...

– Mas só nós sabemos disso. O pessoal vai falar.

– Que falem. Não devemos satisfações a ninguém. Além do mais, Emme gostou de você. Isso já é um excelente começo.

– É. Mas vamos deixar para lá. Se ela realmente achar que eu sou uma boa opção, ela vai perguntar por mim, não acha?

– Hum... vamos ver.

-S -A -

Edifício da Fundação Kido.

– Ei, cara, vem cá! – Seiya chama um colega enquanto tira fotocópias de alguns documentos.

– Fala.

– Você sabe onde trabalha a Shaina Mene-qualquer-coisa?

– Shaina Meneghetti?

– É.

– É a diretora de finanças.

– Eu sei. E onde ela trabalha?

– Na Diretoria de Finanças, não? Décimo quarto andar.

– Aqui mesmo? Como eu nunca a vi antes?

– Você entra pelo elevador de empregados, ela entra pelo da diretoria.

– Aaaaaah, faz sentido! Preciso dar um recado a ela, sabe? A Saori mandou.

– Não seria mais fácil a senhorita Kido telefonar? – desconfia o colega.

– É... mas sabe mulher como é complicada, né? – Seiya tenta despistar.

– Sei... – o sujeito responde, ainda mais desconfiado.

Seiya passa o resto da tarde pensando no décimo quarto andar, e quase ao final do expediente, ele finalmente resolve subir. Ali, uma secretária muito gorda e de ar severo arruma a mesa da recepção.

– Ehr... eu queria falar com a senhorita Meneghetti – Seiya se aproxima da mulher e diz.

– Marcou hora? – ela pergunta, sem sequer levantar os olhos dos papéis que arrumava.

– Não.

– Então quer que eu marque para quando? – ela abre uma agenda.

– É da parte da senhorita Kido. Um recado dela.

– Trouxe por escrito? Em papel timbrado? Assinado por ela?

– Não! Ela é minha namorada! – Seiya protesta e a mulher finalmente ergue o olhar.

– Sua namorada? – a mulher olha para Seiya, examinando-o da cabeça aos pés, e depois ironiza: – Sei...

– Que foi?

– Você não tem cara de namorado da dona da grande Fundação Kido. E eu acho que já vi você lá pelos corredores de baixo, onde ficam os funcionários "menores".

– Eu sou namorado dela, sua preconceituosa! – Seiya protesta. – Só porque eu sou auxiliar administrativo você...

– Auxiliar administrativo ou _office boy_? – ela interrompe. – Você tem cara de _boy._

– Algo assim.

– Tá, tá. Quer marcar hora ou não?

– Ah, deixa pra lá – ele diz e volta ao elevador. Assim que ele aperta o botão, Shaina sai de sua sala. Ele volta-se para olhá-la.

– Mitsuko, eu já estou indo. Preciso resolver umas coisas – ela diz à secretária.

– Sim, senhora. Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo – a secretária diz enquanto Shaina se afasta. – Ah, senhora, aquele moleq... digo, aquele moço quer falar com a senhora.

Shaina para e olha para ele.

– O namorado da senhorita Kido?

– Então é namorado mesmo? Oh! Que lástima! – lamenta-se a secretária.

– Eu vou lá falar com ele. Até amanhã, Mitsuko.

– Até, senhora. Tenha uma excelente noite – ela diz a Shaina, e deixa-se cair pesadamente na cadeira. "Oh, meu Deus, então esse estrupício é mesmo namorado da patroa. Cavei minha sepultura!", ela pensa. "Será que não é melhor eu pedir demissão antes de ser demitida?"

Shaina aproxima-se de Seiya que, sem disfarçar, olha o decote dela.

– Então, o que deseja? – ela pergunta.

– Ehr... eu... eu... trouxe um recado da Saori – diz, sentindo-se embriagar pelo perfume que ela usa.

– Pois não, pode dizer.

– Bom, ela mandou dizer que... que... eu... eu esqueci! Veja só que tonto!

– Estou vendo.

– Se eu lembrar, deixo o recado com a carrancuda.

– Carrancuda? Coitada da Mitsuko.

– Coitada nada. Mas parece que ela só é carrancuda com os outros, né? Porque com você ela foi um amor.

– Talvez seja para evitar que eu me aborreça com bobagens. Bom, se não lembra o recado, então com licença. Tenho um compromisso em uma hora – ela diz assim que as portas do elevador da diretoria se abrem. Ao entrar nele, Shaina balança levemente a cabeça para o lado e para o outro, fazendo seu perfume vir numa onda mais forte até Seiya. O elevador social também chega e ele entra. Apenas mexendo os lábios, sem deixar sair o som, diz:

– Uau! Que perfume é este? Parece o cheiro do paraíso!

-S -A -

Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas.

Eiri está sentada no banco do pátio, onde costuma esperar Hyoga todas as tardes. Quando ele aparece, ela corre até o namorado.

– Oi, meu amor! – ele abraça e beija a namorada, e logo em seguida começa a falar sem parar. – Eiri, aconteceu uma coisa tão estranha hoje!

– Fala do Shiryu socando o Jabu no meio do restaurante universitário? – ela pergunta, batendo o punho fechado contra a palma da outra mão.

– Não. Mas como sabe disso?

– As notícias correm! Correm não, voam! Seiya passou aqui e contou tudo a Minu com riqueza de detalhes! E ainda pintou um dente de preto para mostrar às crianças como o Jabu ficou.

– Aquele Seiya gosta de uma fofoca!

– Verdade! Mas se não é isso, o que aconteceu?

– Foi uma coisa lá no estágio. Vamos mudar de escritório e eu tive que mexer nas cópias de uns processos antigos. Então achei um arquivo de um sujeito que procura um garoto com o sobrenome igual ao meu.

– Hum... Amor, Yukida não é um sobrenome raro.

– Eu sei, mas escuta só: ele é meio russo, meio japonês, é da mesma região da minha mãe, e o processo era uma investigação de paternidade.

– E?

– Ele pode ser meu pai!

– Oga, não quero desanimá-lo, mas o que isso tem realmente a ver com você? É só uma coincidência.

– Tem tudo a ver comigo! O garotinho, bom, era garotinho na época, agora não é mais. O rapaz que ele procura teria a minha idade e nasceu no mesmo dia que eu. Não é coincidência demais?

– Mas se já há um processo, não significa que ele já achou o rapaz?

– Sim, havia um rapaz, um rapaz que esteve num outro orfanato na mesma época em que eu vivia aqui, mas os exames comprovaram que ele não é o filho do homem e o processo foi arquivado.

– E o que você pretende fazer?

– Pretendo procurar o homem! Quero conversar com ele! Quero dizer que eu posso ser o filho que ele procura!

– Meu anjinho, vá com calma. Fico com medo de você acabar se machucando com essa história.

– Minha intuição diz que sou filho dele. E, com base nos dados do processo, meu chefe acha a mesma coisa. Aqui estão o endereço e o telefone dele. Com sorte ainda são os mesmos. O processo não é tão antigo.

– Você vai telefonar?

– Não. Eu vou lá.

– Vai para a Rússia?

– Sim. Só um fim de semana, três dias, no máximo.

– Oga! Só por causa da suspeita de ser filho desse homem?

– É. Ele pode ser meu pai!

– Não acha que ele devia ter procurado mais? Digo, passou-se tanto tempo. Se ele não continuou procurando, pode ser que já tenha encontrado esse filho em outro lugar.

– Não, Eiri. Tenho certeza que sou eu.

– Oga, isso tudo está muito confuso.

– Não está, não! Eu sinto que ele é meu pai, Eiri. Preciso ir vê-lo para ter certeza.

– Está bem, se você quer assim, então vá.

– Isso! Você tem que me dar força!

– Claro, meu anjinho, claro.

– Agora tenho que ir! – ele diz e a beija. – Preciso terminar umas coisas. Amanhã passo aqui antes de partir.

– Certo.

Eiri e Hyoga despedem-se com outro beijo e ele vai embora. Ela continua na porta do orfanato, olhando-o se afastar. Quando já não dá mais para vê-lo, ela entra. Minu está arrumando a mesa para o jantar.

– Está com uma cara estranha, Eiri. O que foi? – Minu pergunta.

– O Hyoga – ela responde, meio aérea, e puxa uma cadeira.

– O que ele fez?

– Nada. Mas está empolgado com uma história aí. Achou um sujeito que pode ser o pai dele.

– E não é ótimo? Todos os órfãos sonham em encontrar parentes! Não estou entendendo essa sua cara. Devia estar feliz.

– Eu sei que devia. Mas tenho um mau pressentimento com relação a isso.

– Ah, está com ciúmes! Vai ter que dividir a atenção do Hyoga com o pai dele!

– Para, sua boba! Não é ciúme! – Eiri ri e, com a mão direita, faz um gesto para Minu chegar mais perto. – E você? Tem visto o Ikki?

Minu senta-se ao lado de Eiri.

– Não. Nunca mais vi. Deve estar atracado com aquela tal de Pandora.

– Ih, relaxa, que isso aí não vai pra frente não.

– Você acha?

– Tenho certeza. Não dou um mês para esse rolo acabar.

– Tomara. Se bem que isso não quer dizer que eu terei uma chance.

– Ai, santo pessimismo!

– Bom, vamos ver se o jantar já está pronto e parar de pensar em homens!

– Vamos!

As duas levantam-se da mesa. Antes de se afastarem, uma das garotinhas do orfanato se aproxima, puxa a saia de Minu e pergunta:

– Tia, o que é "atracado"?

-S -A -

Sobrado.

Shiryu e Shunrei jantam a sopa que acabaram de fazer. Hyoga entra pela porta da cozinha, serve-se e senta-se com eles. Seus olhos brilhantes intrigam o casal, mas antes mesmo que perguntem algo, ele já começa a contar.

– Vou viajar para a Rússia na sexta! – ele diz empolgado.

– Assim do nada? No começo do trimestre? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Vou ficar lá só no fim de semana. Volto na segunda. Terça no máximo. Apenas um ou dois dias de aula perdidos.

– A troco de quê? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Preciso verificar uma coisa. Sabe, há uma grande possibilidade de eu conhecer meu pai nessa viagem.

– Como é? – surpreende-se Shiryu. – Você nunca teve idéia de quem era seu pai.

– É uma longa história.

– Pode começar a contar – instiga Shiryu.

Hyoga explica a Shiryu e Shunrei tudo sobre o processo que o levou a pensar que o tal homem poderia ser seu pai. O casal ouve atentamente e depois Shiryu manifesta-se:

– Bom, é uma loucura isso. Mas quem disse que a vida não pode ter dessas coisas? Eu não duvido de nada.

– Pois é. Sinto que voltarei com boas notícias. Seria meu único parente vivo, o pai que eu nunca conheci! Estou muito empolgado!

– Estou vendo! Espero que dê tudo certo, Hyoga – Shiryu diz, sinceramente.

– Nós dois vamos torcer por isso – Shunrei completa.

– Obrigado. Mas e vocês, como estão?

– Tudo bem – eles respondem juntos.

– Sente-se bem depois de arrancar um dente do Jabu, Shiryu?

– Arranquei? – ele ri.

– Sim! Deixou o Jabu com um vão na boca.

– Bem feito. Quem mandou mexer com a minha namorada?

– Ainda mais sem motivo, né?

– Pois é. Totalmente sem motivo, Hyoga. Só pelo prazer de me tirar do sério.

– Exato. O Jabu faz dessas coisas.

– Uma pena que faça. Faz mal aos outros e a ele mesmo. Que felicidade pode ter uma pessoa assim?

– Nenhuma, Shiryu. Nenhuma. Bom, vou subir para estudar um pouco. Tenho uns processos para analisar e preciso terminar tudo hoje, já que amanhã estarei de viagem!

– Vai lá, Hyoga. Bom estudo.

– Obrigado. Bom namoro!

Shiryu e Shunrei entreolham-se e riem. Terminam de tomar a sopa e depois ela lava os pratos, ele os enxuga. Quando terminam de ajeitar a cozinha, vão para o quartinho dela.

– Uns beijinhos antes de retomar os estudos – ele diz, sentando-se na cama. Ela senta em seu colo.

– Ai, eu fico é com vontade de ficar só nos beijinhos e esquecer todo o resto.

– E acha que eu também não fico?

– Ainda bem que sim!

– Mas se não estudar, como é que um dia eu vou ter grana pra comprar uma casinha pra nós dois?

– É verdade. Também tenho que estudar se algum dia quiser ter algo.

– Isso. Mas com a casinha, deixe que eu me preocupe.

Ela ri entusiasmada.

– Já está pensando em casa, é?

– E não? Preciso comprar uma casa. Um dia vamos nos casar, não vamos?

– Espero que sim.

– Então... são só uns beijjinhos e de volta aos livros, para garantir a casinha no futuro!

– Claro!

– E esqueça o que aconteceu hoje. Nada de ficar pensando no que o Jabu disse. Tudo que eu faço por você, faço sinceramente e porque a amo.

– Eu não duvido disso, Shi.

O telefone toca. Shiryu corre para atender, e logo retorna ao quarto de Shunrei com o aparelho nas mãos.

– É a doutora Hilda. Quer falar com você – ele diz, piscando o olho.

– Comigo? Nossa – ela sussurra e pega o fone. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Shunrei. É a Hilda.

– Olá. Como vai a senhora?

– Tudo bem. E você?

– Estou bem também.

– Sabe, eu estava pensando cá com meus botões... você e Emmeline deram-se tão bem que eu fiquei com uma idéia na cabeça, sabe? Você passou a tarde lá no fórum, então suponho que não trabalhe. Então, será que você não gostaria de me ajudar a cuidar dela?

– Eu adoraria, senhora!

– Ótimo. Será que você poderia vir aqui em casa para conversarmos melhor?

– Quando?

– O mais rápido possível. Se puder vir agora, para mim está bem.

– Posso sim.

– Então venha. Vou ficar aguardando.

– Irei, sim. Senhora, o endereço?

– Ah, Shiryu sabe. Ele já veio aqui para algumas reuniõezinhas.

– Certo.

– Obrigada, senhora.

– De nada.

Shunrei desliga o telefone e dá pulinhos de alegria. Shiryu abraça-a e os dois pulam juntos.

– Ah, que maravilha! Um emprego! Finalmente! – ela grita.

– Que bom, meu amor! Que bom!

– Tenho que ir lá agora. Você me leva?

– Vamos lá!

– É só o tempo de eu trocar de roupa!

Os dois trocam de roupa rapidamente e saem de carro, rumo ao apartamento onde Hilda mora, uma cobertura de dois pavimentos, no bairro com o metro quadrado mais caro cidade.

– Uau! Tem cada prédio aqui! Cada casa! Meu Deus! – admira-se Shunrei.

– Aqui é o setor dos milionários.– Shiryu explica. – Seguindo adiante chegamos à casa de Saori, no setor dos bilionários – ele completa, frisando a última palavra.

– Uau! Mas dá para ficar milionário sendo juiz?

– Não – ele ri. – É que a doutora Hilda já era muito rica antes de ser juíza. Parece que é descendente de reis. Seria princesa ou rainha no país dela, algo assim.

– Princesa!? Nossa!

– É. O marido dela é um advogado muito famoso. Parece que a família não queria o casamento porque ele não é nobre. Se não me engano ele era um guarda do palácio ou algo assim. Mas ela não se fez de rogada. Abriu mão do trono e casou-se com ele. Então, mudaram-se para Tóquio e ele virou advogado e ela juíza. Um parente próximo, acho que tio dela, assumiu o reinado do país. Mas ela já comentou que a irmã mais nova é quem vai reinar no futuro.

– Que história digna de uma novela!

– Pois é. Chegamos.

Shiryu e Shunrei anunciam-se no interfone e prontamente a porta de acesso ao edifício abre-se para eles. Sobem até o último andar do prédio e assim que tocam a campainha, uma governanta com cara de poucos amigos abre a porta.

– A senhora está esperando na sala – ela diz.

– Obrigada – Shunrei agradece e entra, seguida por Shiryu. Ao vê-la, Emmeline salta do colo da mãe e corre até ela.

– Tia!

– Olá, Emme! Boa noite, senhora.

– Boa noite – ela sorri de volta. – Sentem-se, por favor.

Os três conversam rapidamente, e logo o assunto que levara o casal até Hilda entra em pauta.

– Bom, como pode ver, temos uma governanta, a Henriette. Ela é uma boa governanta, mas não tem tempo nem paciência para ficar com a pequena. Além dela, temos um motorista, uma cozinheira e outra empregada, que está de férias. E tínhamos a babá de Emme, que se casou e está de mudança para a Austrália. Seu trabalho vai ser ficar com a pequena durante a tarde, ajudá-la na lição, dar banho nela, dar o lanche, essas coisas. Volto do trabalho ao anoitecer, às vezes um pouco mais tarde, e só quando eu chegar é que você poderá ir embora. Se for preciso, o motorista irá levá-la e buscá-la.

– Sim, senhora.

– Se possível, não me chame de senhora. Faz com que eu me sinta velha. Eu peço para os outros empregados me chamarem só pelo nome, mas eles me chamam de "dona Hilda". Então, se quiser, pode me chamar assim também.

– Claro, dona Hilda.

– A tia vai cuidar de mim, mamãe? – pergunta a menina, outra vez no colo da mãe, tomando uma mamadeira.

– É, sim, querida. Você não gostou dela?

– Eu adorei!

– Então pronto. Ela vai ser sua nova babá.

– Obaaa! Tia, vamos brincar muito.

– Vamos, sim, Emme!

– Criança não sabe mentir. Quando gosta, gosta mesmo. Por isso me empolguei com essa "interação" de vocês. Além do mais, ser namorada do Shiryu já é uma carta de referência. Ele é um excelente rapaz.

– Obrigado – ele diz, envergonhando-se com o elogio.

– Obrigada também. Eu estava procurando emprego há alguns meses, mas estava difícil encontrar. Ainda mais porque estudo de manhã.

– Imagino. Emme estará na escola de manhã. Eu preferiria uma babá que ficasse o dia inteiro, mas nesse caso, como você estuda, vou abrir uma exceção. Quando você pode começar?

– Amanhã está bom?

– É uma sexta-feira, mas se você quiser começar, tudo bem.

– Pode ser.

– Certo. Então começamos amanhã. É até melhor, estamos no comecinho do mês. Aí você receberá o salário completo. Prefere receber por quinzena ou por mês?

– Por mês.

– Papai! – Emmeline grita ao ver a porta se abrir. Ela corre até o pai, que acabara de chegar do trabalho. Shunrei observa o homem discretamente. É alto, tem o tórax largo, provavelmente musculoso, o que ajuda a confirmar o que Shiryu dissera: em sua terrra, ele era um soldado. Os cabelos muito claros estão impecavelmente cortados e a barba, como se tivesse sido feita há pouco. Os olhos, de um azul cerúleo, denotam seriedade e, ao mesmo tempo, um coração generoso.

– Boa noite – ele cumprimenta a todos e pega a filha no colo, girando-a no ar. – Olá, minha princesa! Minhas princesas, melhor dizendo.

– Olá, Sieg – Hilda diz e recebe um beijo. – O Shiryu você já conhece. Sieg, esta é Shunrei, namorada de Shiryu e nova babá da Emme.

– Ah! Olá! Seja bem-vinda!

– Obrigada – ela agradece timidamente, enquanto ele se senta no sofá com a filha no colo.

– Fico feliz. Emme precisa de alguém para ficar com ela.

– Pois é – Hilda concorda e pega a filha no colo. – Bom, rapazes, conversem à vontade, pois as moças vão subir. Venha, Shunrei. Vou lhe mostrar o quarto de Emmeline e o resto da casa.

– Certo, dona Hilda.

– Então, Shiryu, sua namorada vai trabalhar conosco? – Siegfried pergunta.

– Sim. Tivemos um problema hoje e acabou não dando tempo de deixá-la em casa antes de ir para o trabalho. Aí levei-a comigo para o fórum. Emmeline estava lá, elas se conheceram e agora estamos aqui acertando os detalhes para ela começar o trabalho.

– Que bom. Tenho certeza de que elas vão se dar muito bem. Mas disse que tiveram um problema. Desculpe a curiosidade, mas do que se trata?

– Bom, eu briguei no restaurante universitário – admite Shiryu. Envergonha-se do que fez, mas de nada adiantaria mentir. – Não costumo perder o controle, mas um conhecido nosso ofendeu a Shunrei, eu acabei dando uns bons sopapos nele.

– O que é que não fazemos por amor? Mas, pelo pouco que o conheço, deve ter sido algo bem grave para tirá-lo do sério.

– É, ele fez insinuações infundadas sobre o fato de ela estar morando lá em casa e de estar sem emprego.

– Bom, agora ela já está empregada.

– É. Foi uma sorte Emme estar lá. Não vão se arrepender. Ela vai cuidar muito bem da sua filha.

– Não a conheço, mas já gostei dela. Pareceu-me uma boa moça.

– Ela é sim.

– E os estudos, como vão? Ainda sonha com a defensoria pública?

– Está tudo bem. E eu ainda sonho, sim.

Os dois continuam a conversa, até que Hilda, Emmeline e Shunrei retornam à sala, interrompendo-os. O casal se despede dos novos patrões de Shunrei e vai embora. No carro, comemoram o trabalho.

– Agora as coisas vão entrar nos eixos, Shi! Estou com muita esperança!

– E eu estou adorando vê-la feliz. Eu lhe daria tudo que precisasse, mas sei que você só ficaria realmente confortável quando pudesse se manter sozinha.

– Isso mesmo.

-S -A -

Dia seguinte. Saída da universidade.

– Então, pessoal, até segunda – Hyoga se despede dos amigos.

– Até, Hyoga. Boa sorte, mas vá com calma, com equilíbrio, seja racional – Shiryu diz.

– Obrigado, Shiryu. Sabe, meu chefe me disse a mesma coisa: "Seja racional". Vou tentar ser. Shunrei, boa sorte no primeiro dia de trabalho.

– Obrigada, Hyoga! Boa sorte pra você também.

– Tchau, Shun! – Hyoga abraça o amigo.

– Tchau! Que dê tudo certo! Que ele seja mesmo seu pai!

– Obrigado, Shun. Também desejo isso.

– Tomara que o velho seja rico! – Seiya diz, dando um tapinha nas costas de Hyoga.

– Só pensa em dar o golpe, né, Seiya? – Hyoga retruca.

– Eu? Imagina, Hyoga! Mas é melhor que ele seja rico do que pobretão, não?

– Melhor que ele seja meu pai.

– Vai lá, pato, mas segura a onda – Ikki diz.

– Valeu, Ikki.

Hyoga entra num táxi e segue até o orfanato, onde despede-se de Eiri. De lá, segue para o aeroporto.

Shun vai para casa com o irmão. Seiya, por sua vez, vai procurar a namorada. Enquanto isso, Shiryu leva Shunrei até a casa de Hilda para o primeiro dia de trabalho.

-S -A -

Horas depois. Vladivostok, Rússia.

Hyoga acaba de desembarcar no aeroporto. Com o endereço do suposto pai em mãos, ele toma um táxi e pede para o motorista levá-lo até lá. Espanta-se ao perceber que ainda fala e entende russo muito bem. Quando criança, no orfanato, costumava escrever em russo para manter a língua bem viva na memória. Depois que cresceu, já não tinha mais tempo para exercitar-se como antes e começou a achar que estava esquecendo sua língua materna, mas agora percebera que não.

As ruas parecem-lhe estranhamente familiares. Ele fecha os olhos e respira profundamente. Por alguns momentos, revê em sua mente imagens de quando era criança, revê a mãe que caminha a seu lado num calçadão de tijolinhos cinzentos, com canteiros de flores no meio.

– Chegamos – o taxista anuncia depois de alguns minutos e para o carro. Hyoga sai de seu devaneio, paga a corrida e desce. Olha fixamente para a casa diante de si. Uma casa enorme, de arquitetura antiga, muito bem conservada, com dois pavimentos. Um cachorro que cochila na porta ergue a cabeça para fitar o visitante, mas logo a abaixa outra vez e volta a seu cochilo. Hyoga aproxima-se da porta e toca a campainha. Ele ouve passos pesados aproximando-se. A porta é aberta.

– Boa noite. Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Yukida – ele diz ao velho que abrira a porta.

– Quem é você? – o velho pergunta ríspido.

– Eu sou o Hyoga. Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

O velhote arregala os olhos à menção do nome e faz com que Hyoga entre na casa. Sentado na poltrona da sala está um homem. Aparenta ter pouco mais de quarenta anos, tem os cabelos escuros, já com os primeiros fios brancos aparecendo, e os olhos rasgados. Ele olha para o rapaz parado à sua frente, que olha curioso de volta. O velho que atendera à porta aproxima-se dele e cochicha alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O homem então se levanta da poltrona e observa o rapaz com atenção.

– Sente-se – ele diz, sem tirar os olhos escuros de cima de Hyoga.

– Obrigado – o rapaz responde.

– O que o traz aqui?

– É uma longa história, mas eu vou resumir tudo a uma só frase: acho que sou seu filho.

Continua...

-S -A -

_Meu primeiro capítulo do ano! E logo do sobradinhoooooo, minha fic preferida! Que cute! Esse capítulo era para ser totalmente de outro jeito. Eu já tinha digitado uma parte imensa do Ikki depois de uma passagem de tempo, mas resolvi deixar isso para o próximo capítulo._

_Então, como passaram as festas, leitores? Eu fui dar uma voltinha por Pernambuco, mas agora já estou de volta, com todo gás e com novidades. O próximo capítulo seria de "Escute Seu Coração", mas provavelmente será de uma fic novinha em folha! Quem gosta de Shiryu e Shunrei, fique atento!_

_P.S.: Minha betinha querida, amada e idolatrada sugeriu que eu acrescentasse uma descriçãozinha do Siegfried, eu acatei a sugestão e está lá na cena dele o pedacinho que, não é por nada não, mas eu amei o resultado. O que seria de mim sem minha beta-reader e best friend?Brigadinnnnnn!_

_É isso!_

_Até a próxima!_

_Beijooooos_

_Chii_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XI**

– Então acha que eu sou seu pai? – o homem pergunta incrédulo, sentando-se outra vez em sua poltrona.

– É – Hyoga responde com convicção. – Encontrei um processo onde o senhor procurava um menino. Um menino filho de uma mulher chamada Natássia. E esse era o nome da minha mãe.

– Hum... – ele retruca com desconfiança, esfregando uma mão na outra. – Sabe, a única vez em que vi meu filho foi quando ele acabou de completar um mês de vida. Natássia e eu já estávamos separados e eu tinha voltado ao Japão. Só retornei à Rússia anos mais tarde, quando ela já tinha morrido. Foi quando eu comecei a empresa de pescado, que prosperou e me fez ter dinheiro.

– Você fala tão friamente na minha mãe.

– Nós não nos entendíamos muito bem... – ele admite.

– E por que não me procurou antes?

– Ainda não sei se você é meu filho – ele retruca, cético.

Hyoga então tira uma foto da carteira e entrega ao homem.

– Esta é a minha mãe. O bebê no colo dela sou eu.

O homem observa a foto atentamente, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

– Então? – Hyoga pergunta, impaciente com a demora do homem em lhe dar alguma resposta.

– É ela. Essa era a mãe do meu filho – ele diz.

– Então eu sou seu filho – o rapaz diz pausadamente, com os olhos marejados.

– Parece que sim – ele concorda, ainda hesitando.

Então, Hyoga se aproxima dele e o abraça com força. Desajeitado, o homem levanta-se da poltrona e tenta corresponder ao abraço. O rapaz prossegue:

– Poucas foram as ocasiões em que pensei em ter um pai. Minha vida sempre girou em torno da minha mãe e, depois, da memória dela. Agora é tudo novo. Eu tenho um pai!

– Sim. É tudo novo – o homem diz, desvencilhando-se do abraço e tornando a sentar-se na poltrona. – Também é novo para mim. Quando você nasceu e eu vim visitar sua mãe, eu me senti... estranho. E acabei me afastando. Aí veio o naufrágio e a notícia de que tinham morrido.

– Íamos para o Japão porque ela queria que eu o conhecesse – Hyoga interrompe.

– É, eu soube. Mas como eu dizia, disseram que tanto ela quanto você tinham morrido no naufrágio. Só voltei a procurá-lo anos depois, na época desse processo do qual você falou, porque acabou chegando aos meus ouvidos a história de um garotinho que sobrevivera ao acidente. Disseram que tinha sido levado para um orfanato no Japão. Como você já sabe, o garoto que encontrei não era meu filho.

– Seu filho sou eu.

– Está tão convencido disso, garoto. O que o faz ter tanta certeza?

– Eu sinto que sou seu filho. Isso me dá a certeza. E o senhor viu a foto da minha mãe!

– Certo, certo. Eu vi. Era ela.

– Por que desistiu de procurar?

– Na verdade, nem sei por que comecei a procurar. Então, quando deu errado, eu simplesmente deixei de lado. Mas então, conte-me da sua vida – diz o homem, inutilmente tentando parecer menos frio. Hyoga começa a falar dos anos no orfanato, da casa onde mora, dos amigos, da faculdade e, principalmente, da namorada. O homem ouve tudo e às vezes tece algum comentário superficial. Depois, começa a falar essencialmente de seu trabalho, da empresa de beneficiamento de pescado que possui, e da vontade de expandi-la.

As horas passam rapidamente e o velho criado pergunta ao patrão se deve arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para o garoto. O homem responde afirmativamente, e então o velho some pelas entranhas da casa, levando a pequena mala que Hyoga trouxera e que deixara no hall de entrada. Minutos depois o velho passa pela sala e, antes de falar qualquer coisa, o patrão diz que ele já pode se recolher.

– Bom, é tarde – o homem diz a Hyoga, levantando-se da poltrona. – Seu quarto está pronto. Suba a escada. É a primeira porta. Amanhã iremos ao hospital fazer um exame de DNA.

– Claro – Hyoga responde, um tanto decepcionado. Esperava uma recepção mais calorosa. O pai, entretanto, o recebera friamente. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

Hyoga sobe a escada devagar e assim que se instala no quarto, um cômodo amplo, voltado para a frente da casa, ele pega o celular e liga para a namorada. Apenas um toque e ela já atende.

– Oi, meu amor – ele diz.

– Oi! Estava esperando você ligar! Demorou um século – ela diz falando tão rápido que ele mal compreende.

– Percebi que esperava. O telefone nem tocou direito.

– Pois é. Estava grudada nele. Como está?

– Estou bem – ele responde, menos empolgado do que pretende.

– E ele é seu pai?

– Acho que sim.

– Acha? Mas você não foi aí para confirmar isso?

– Sim, mas ele me recebeu friamente. Vamos fazer um exame de DNA amanhã.

– Meu lindo, não é normal? Você chegou aí do nada, dizendo ser filho do homem. Lógico que ele ia querer provas.

– Eu esperava que acreditasse em mim, sabe? Que a intuição dele dissesse que eu sou o filho que ele pensava ter morrido.

– Meu anjinho, nem todo mundo tem essa sensibilidade.

– É. Deixa pra lá. Amanhã faço o exame e pronto. Domingo volto para casa. Passo aí para vê-la assim que chegar.

– Tá, vou esperar. Se cuida, meu bem. E vá com calma, por favor. Não fique criando grandes expectativas.

– Não se preocupe. Até domingo, meu amor.

– Até. Te amo.

– Também te amo.

Ele encerra a ligação e desliga o aparelho, pois não deseja falar com mais ninguém. Depois, deita-se na enorme cama e pensa em tudo que acabara de acontecer. Sente que o homem lá embaixo é mesmo seu pai, mas não compreende como ele pode encarar sua chegada de maneira tão indiferente.

No orfanato, Minu espera ao lado de Eiri para saber as novidades.

– E então? – ela pergunta ansiosa.

– Ele disse que o sujeito o recebeu friamente – Eiri responde.

– Mas também, né? O Hyoga é maluco!

– É, eu também achei maluquice. Mas sabe como ele é com negócio de família, não é? Vão fazer exame de DNA.

– Claro! Só na cabeça do Hyoga é que o homem não ia querer!

– Agora é esperar até domingo, que é quando ele volta.

– É, isso se o velho não colocá-lo para fora antes!

– Ai, Minu, não exagera! E depois esse exame não sai na hora. Demora um tempão. Bom, vamos lá, que ainda temos que colocar as crianças na cama!

– É! Vamos lá com nossos adoráveis pestinhas!

– Por falar em peste, tem visto o Ikki?

– De novo essa pergunta? Não tem outra, não?

– Eu gosto de fazer essa! – Eiri diz, rindo muito.

– Você saber que eu não tenho visto aquele... aquele... aquele peste! É, não tem outra palavra!

– Ah, acho que você devia ir mais vezes lá no sobrado, sabe? Para ele ver você! Como é que ele vai gostar de você se ele nunca lhe vê?

– Eiri, eu não vou ficar indo lá pra me iludir. Eu não sou o tipo de garota que ele gosta.

– Que tipo o quê, Minu? Quando o amor vem, essa coisa de tipo não tem a menor importância.

– Pode ser, mas eu sei que ele nunca vai me amar.

– Que dramático! Já disse que o namoro com aquela Pandora não dura!

– Já chega! Vamos cuidar das crianças!

– Vamos, srta. Dramática!

-S -A -

No sobrado, Shiryu acaba de chegar do trabalho. Depois de um bom banho, ele se senta no sofá e começa a estudar um pouco. O celular está a sua frente, para o caso de Shunrei pedir que ele vá buscá-la no trabalho, apesar de intuir que ela não o faria. De fato, minutos depois, ela chega em casa sozinha.

– Oiiiii! – ela surpreende o namorado com um beijo.

– Ah! Oi! Já veio!

– Sim! Vim de metrô! Não vou ficar fazendo você de meu motorista, não é?

– Pode fazer. Eu não me incomodo.

– Imagina! Nem é tão longe assim.

– Então, como foi? – ele pergunta.

– Tudo ótimo! Emme não para um segundo, mas é uma fofa. Dei banho nela quando chegou da escola, depois dei o almoço e ela dormiu um pouco. Enquanto ela dormia, arrumei o quarto dela, lavei o uniforme. Aí ela acordou e fomos fazer a lição. Quando eu estava saindo de lá, ela perguntou se eu voltava amanhã e eu disse que só na segunda-feira. Então ela disse que ia ficar com saudade.

– Você está tão radiante! – ele constata, satisfeito.

– Estou mesmo!

– E... está cansada?

– Hum... um pouco. Por quê?

– Hoje faz uma semana que nos conhecemos.

– Uau! – ela exclama, perplexa. – Uma semana! É como se tivesse sido há meses! Meu Deus! Sabe o que parece? Aqueles _reality shows._ Duas pessoas se conhecem num dia, no outro já estão namorando, e no seguinte já é como se estivessem juntos há muito tempo.

– Mas é quase isso, não é? Afinal, acabamos moramos juntos de cara também.

– Verdade.

– Só que não seremos volúveis como esses casais. Nosso namoro é pra casar!

Shunrei dá uma risada gostosa e diz:

– Para, Shi!

– Estou falando sério! Não é pra rir, não!

– Assim espero! Tomara que a gente se case mesmo algum dia. Mas me diga, quando perguntou se eu estava cansada, estava pensando em alguma coisa?

– É, pensei em sairmos com a galera. Eles sempre reclamam que eu nunca saio. Então dessa vez eu pensei em ir. Eu e você, claro. Mas só se você quiser. Senão, ficamos em casa. Ou podemos fazer algum programinha só nosso. Você decide.

– Eu acho que quero ir com a galera! – ela diz rindo muito, e depois beija o namorado. – Vai ser divertido.

– Ótimo! A probabilidade de acontecer alguma coisa bizarra é bem grande.

– Coisas como você socar um cara no meio do restaurante?

– É, coisas como essa. Se alguém se meter com você...

– Milagre! Milagre! – Seiya interrompe ao entrar em casa batendo palmas irônicas. Ouvira o que o casal disse sobre sair e agora comemora. – Você vai sair de casa na sexta-feira? Inacreditável. Pena que o Hyoga não está aqui para ver isso.

– Pois é – Shiryu diz, e logo procura mudar de assunto. – Aliás, já que falou nele, como será que foi lá na Rússia? Será que o tal homem é pai dele mesmo?

– Quem sabe? Eu só sei que ele vai pirar se o velho for mesmo pai dele.

– Acho que não. Ele é equilibrado.

– Equilibrado? Sei... Mas esqueça isso. Eu preciso tanto falar com você.

– Se for sobre o assunto S.M. nem venha – Shiryu diz, muito sério.

– S.M.?

– Você sabe.

– Sei não.

– Shaina Meneghetti – Shiryu diz num sussurro, depois de uma careta impaciente.

– Ahhh! Sim! É sobre ela.

– Então estou fora!

– Deixa de ser mala, seu virgem! Eu preciso conversar.

Diante do comentário, Shunrei cora, mas ri.

– Rapazes, vou tomar um banho enquanto vocês conversam sobre esse assunto! – ela diz.

– Vai, meu amor. Melhor não ouvir as coisas que o Seiya fala.

Ela deixa a sala e Seiya pula no sofá, bem ao lado de Shiryu.

– Qual é a bobagem de hoje? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Fiquei embriagado.

– No serviço? – Shiryu arregala os olhos.

– É. Mas embriagado pelo perfume dela.

– Ah, Seiya, me poupe! Você tem namorada!

– Eu sei. Eu não quero namorar a Shaina. Eu quero transar com ela.

– Tá, Seiya, tá – impacienta-se Shiryu.

– Ultimamente não paro de pensar nisso.

– Já deu, Seiya. Vou tomar banho logo, antes que você se enfie no banheiro e não saia mais...

– Bem que eu queria, mas nem posso. Vou lá na mansão buscar a Saori. E depois vamos sair todos, inclusive você, por obra da santa Shunrei! Milagreeeee!

– Tonto – ri Shiryu. – A que horas vamos?

– Umas dez, né?

– Certo.

Pouco depois, quando Ikki chega em casa, encontra Shiryu estudando no sofá.

– E aí? – diz o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– Oi, Ikki – Shiryu cumprimenta-o de volta.

– Está arrumado... – intriga-se Ikki.

– É. Shunrei e eu vamos sair com vocês.

– Está de brincadeira?

– Não.

– Olha, nunca pensei que um dia esse milagre fosse acontecer, mas já que os pombinhos vão sair conosco, vamos para um lugarzinho comportado hoje!

– Acho bom! Não vou levar minha namorada para os lugares cafonas que você frequenta!

– Cafona? Você nunca foi! Como pode chamá-los assim?

– Pelo estado que você chega!

– Ah, mas o estado que eu chego depende das mulheres que eu encontrar pelo caminho, não dos lugares propriamente ditos.

– Sei... sempre aqueles perfumes baratos.

– Mentira! Só pego mulher de nível, rapaz! E já que está reclamando é você quem vai pagar a conta hoje.

– Eu?

– Exato.

– Tá, eu pago, explorador.

– Ótimo!

Os dois riem juntos. Ainda estão rindo quando Shunrei volta à sala. Veste uma blusa branca com listras horizontais azuis, e uma calça jeans simples. Arrumara o cabelo num coque propositalmente desalinhado e pusera nas orelhas um par de brincos de bolinha que, de tão pequenos, parecem infantis.

– Estou pronta.

– Uau! Está linda – Shiryu volta-se para ela e sussurra.

– Obrigada. Foi o que deu para arranjar. Não sou muito de sair.

– Como é que foi no trampo? – Ikki pergunta a ela.

– Foi ótimo!

– Que bom. Então, vamos. Você vai no seu carro, Shiryu? – Ikki pergunta

– Claro.

– Ótimo. Então passa na June e pega o Shun, beleza?

– Opa, dando ordem? – protesta Shiryu. – Custa dizer "por favor"?

– Shiryu, só não vou dizer uns desaforos porque a sua namorada está aqui.

– Você é sempre muito gentil – Shiryu ironiza. – Eu pego o Shun, pode deixar.

-S -A -

Mais tarde, todos já estão no barzinho, escolhido a dedo: um cantinho aberto há pouco tempo, notadamente caro, e frequentado somente por ricos.

– Cada uma que você me arranja, hein, Ikki? – Shiryu sussurra no ouvido do amigo.

– Relaxa. Divido a conta com você – o outro sussurra de volta. – Mas não espalha.

– Certo.

– Sozinho, Ikki? Não vai convidar a Pand? – June provoca.

– Você sabe muito bem que nós brigamos. Não se faça de desentendida.

– Tão rápido, né? – ele continua a provocar.

– Pois é. E isso não é da sua conta.

– Só comentei.

– Pois não devia se meter em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito!

– Ela é minha amiga! – June diz, em tom ameaçador.

– E eu com isso?

– Vamos parar com as farpas? – Shun intervém.

– Sua querida namorada foi quem começou – Ikki diz.

– Não importa quem começou. Só quero que parem!

– Nossa, que estresse. Está nervosinho, mano?

– Quero um pouco de sossego, será que posso? Isso devia ser um agradável momento de descontração, mas ao invés disso vocês ficam se provocando.

– O Shun tem razão, Ikki – Shiryu afirma. – Vamos tentar ser um grupo de pessoas civilizadas.

– Você também? – Ikki reclama. – Ah, eu vou cair fora.

– Já vai tarde – June não se contém e diz.

– Ah, é? Só por causa disso eu vou ficar – Ikki retruca.

– Relaxa, Ikki – Shiryu tenta amenizar.

– É, ainda mais que hoje é do bom e do melhor por conta do Shiryu! – Seiya completa. – Essa parte é boa!

– Boa para vocês. Andei olhando o cardápio. Tudo caro. Mas a ocasião merece. Fiquem à vontade.

– Oba! Só não pensei que o fato de você sair de casa era tão importante assim.

Shiryu e Shunrei olham-se cúmplices e sorriem.

– É, é importante – ele diz, deixando transparecer que há algo a mais.

– Então vamos aproveitar! – Seiya diz e ergue a mão, chamando o garçom e ao fazê-lo, vê quem acabara de chegar ao bar: Shaina Meneghetti. Acompanhada por um rapaz alto, muito bonito e vestido com extremo bom gosto, ela se aproxima da mesa para cumprimentar Saori.

– Boa noite, senhorita Kido – ela cumprimenta sorridente.

– Boa noite, Shaina – Saori responde.

– Não quer sentar com a gente? – Seiya convida.

– Não, obrigada. Só parei para cumprimentá-los. Com licença.

– À vontade – Saori diz, e se volta para o namorado com cara de poucos amigos. – Mas será possível que você babe descaradamente por ela? Não se dá nem ao trabalho de disfarçar.

– Não sei do que você está falando.

– Sabe, sim. Em casa conversaremos mais sobre isso.

Na mesa de Shaina...

– Minha patroa – ela diz ao rapaz que a acompanha, apontando discretamente para a mesa de Saori.

– Aquela garota?

– É.

– Mentira.

– Não, não, é verdade.

– Ela não deve ter nem vinte anos.

– Tem dezenove.

– Inacreditável!

– Ela herdou a empresa e começou a comandá-la, sempre com auxílio de excelentes consultores, claro, incluindo euzinha aqui.

– Interessante. Uma garota que comanda um império.

– O sujeito ao lado dela é o namorado.

– Aquele magricela que não tira os olhos de cima de você?

– É – ela responde, e dá uma gostosa risada. – Não tira os olhos dos meus seios, você quer dizer.

– Ele é uma criança.

– Não é tão criança assim, Afrodite.

– Você sairia com esse carinha?

– Por que não? Se ele fosse solteiro eu até dava uma chance para ele me mostrar o que sabe.

– Você é doida.

– É, eu sou. Mas ninguém pode saber disso.

– Juro que vou manter segredo! – o rapaz promete, rindo.

Com Saori e Seiya em pé de guerra, June e Ikki se estranhando e, consequentemente deixando Shun mais estressado a cada minuto, todos acham por bem terminar o passeio cedo. Shiryu e Shunrei voltam para o sobrado com Shun, depois de deixarem June em casa. Seiya e Saori vão para a mansão. Ikki disse que esticaria a noite em outro lugar, mas também acaba voltando logo para casa.

– Foi legal, não foi? Apesar das farpas entre os outros – Shiryu pergunta à namorada assim que a deixa no quarto.

– Foi! – ela responde, abraçando-o.

– De vez em quando podemos fazer algo assim.

– Eu vou gostar. Bom, então boa noite.

– Boa noite, meu amor.

E os dois beijam-se. A cada dia que passa os beijos ficam mais intensos e o calor que os toma nessas horas cresce igualmente. Ele a aperta forte contra o corpo. Gosta de sentir o coração dela batendo rapidamente, tal qual o seu próprio. O calor torna-se quase palpável quando ele beija a nuca dela. A respiração de ambos começa a ficar mais ofegante. As mãos brancas dela passeiam pelo torso definido e bronzeado do rapaz. Ele volta a beijá-la na boca de um jeito ainda mais sensual, tão sensual que ele para bruscamente ao sentir que seu corpo reagira às carícias. O rosto, que já estava afogueado pela excitação, fica ainda mais vermelho pela vergonha.

– Desculpa... **–** ele murmura, respirando fundo.

– Tudo bem **–** ela responde sussurrando, também com a face extremamente corada. **–** Ia acabar acontecendo, não é?

– É... **–** ele respira fundo outra vez e completa, meio desajeitado: – Eu... eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, meu amor.

-S -A -

Quarto de Shun e Ikki.

– Agora vamos falar sério – Ikki diz ao irmão. – O que é que você tem? Você é de chiliques, mas não como aquele que deu no bar.

– Não gosto de ver discussões – Shun responde, pouco convincente.

– Sim, eu sei, mas não foi só isso. Algum problema entre você e a June?

– Não. Está tudo ótimo.

– Certeza?

– Absoluta.

– Então o quê?

– Nada.

– Tá, não quer contar, não conta. Agora depois não venha choramingar dizendo que eu não me importo com você.

O irmão mais novo dá de ombros e vira-se para o outro lado.

"Como é que vou dizer o que é, se nem eu mesmo entendo o que estou sentindo?", pensa.

-S -A -

Mansão Kido.

– Eu não quis fazer mais confusão lá no bar, mas eu vi como você passou a noite inteira olhando para a Shaina. E não negue! – Saori diz, andando pela sala.

– Bom, eu... eu... eu olhei.

– Ainda admite! – Saori grita.

– Você falou para não negar!

– Mas era pra você negar até a morte!

– Da próxima vez, peça claramente.

– Seiya, assim eu não quero mais.

– O quê? Vai terminar só porque eu olhei para os peitos da Shaina?

– É! Você tem que olhar para os meus!

– Tá, eu sei, adoro os seus, adoro você, você é minha vida... mas eu não me controlo diante daquele par de peitos!

– Pois acho bom começar a se controlar, senão o namoro acaba mesmo.

– Vou me controlar sim, meu amor... – ele diz e a agarra de forma sensual.

– Nem vem que não tem! – protesta Saori. – Hoje não tem nada! Você vai para casa com vontade!

– Pô! Você é má!

– Sou mesmo! Vai, vai! Estou com raiva de você.

– Tá, tá, já vou. Até amanhã.

– Até. E pense bem no que você quer! Porque se o que você quer são os peitos da Shaina, que fique com eles de vez!

– Calma, amor!

– Se manda!

-S -A -

Um mês depois. Seis e meia da manhã.

Todos estão acordando e se preparando para ir à universidade. Ikki, entretanto, já saíra de casa faz tempo. O telefone toca e Shun atende.

– Alô – ele diz, ainda meio sonolento.

– Oi, é a Pandora. Eu queria falar com o Ikki.

– Ele não está.

– Como não está? São seis e meia da manhã! Acorda ele, por favor. É um assunto muito importante.

– Desculpa, mas ele realmente não está.

– Deve ter dormido com alguma vagabunda – ela murmura consigo, mas Shun ouve e diz:

– Não acho que tenha sido isso. Hoje é um dia peculiar para ele.

– Peculiar como?

– Coisa dele. Olha, ele só deve aparecer em casa à noite. Então, nem adianta tentar ligar antes disso.

– O celular dele?

– Você pode tentar, mas deve estar desligado.

– Eu preciso falar com ele. Preciso mesmo.

– Bom, boa sorte, mas pelo que conheço do meu irmão, hoje vai ser difícil.

-S -A -

Cemitério da cidade.

Ikki está ajoelhado diante de uma lápide branca.

– Minha querida – ele murmura. – Quanta saudade. Cada dia mais. É como se você tivesse ido embora ontem. A ferida está tão aberta ainda... tão aberta...

Enquanto fala, ele lembra claramente de como tudo aconteceu...

– Ah, amor, para com isso! – Esmeralda disse, sentada à porta de casa com Ikki. – Daqui a pouco meu pai chega e é aquela confusão por estarmos nos beijando na rua. Você sabe que ele diz que é não coisa de moça decente.

– Que nada! – ele retruca. – Quero mais é beijar você até cansar.

– Você nunca se cansa!

– Por isso mesmo! Vamos nos beijar eternamente!

– Bobo!

– Bobo, sim. Mas um bobo que ama você.

– Eu sei. Também amo você, seu bobo.

– Tem campeonato de boxe amanhã lá no orfanato. Vai ver minha luta?

– Vou e não vou.

– Como?

– Eu vou estar lá, mas vou fechar os olhos na hora. Detesto ver você apanhando.

– Apanhando, Esmeralda? Eu só bato!

– Convencido!

– Sou mesmo! – ele admite. – Sabe, eu estava pensando... quando eu for maior de idade o sobrado que a mãe deixou vai ser meu... Então, eu vou me casar com você e nós vamos morar lá.

– Casar, Ikki? Você só tem quinze anos!

– Sim, mas não estou falando em casar agora. É quando eu fizer dezoito. Você se casaria comigo?

– Claro! – ela diz. – É o meu sonho.

– Então pronto. Ano que vem já vou poder trabalhar. Aí vou juntar dinheiro e nos casaremos. Um casamento simples, claro. Não vou ter grana para coisas muito cheias de frescuras.

– Vai ser lindo de qualquer forma.

– Vai sim. Agora tenho que ir – ele disse e os dois levantaram-se do meio-fio. Ela o abraçou fortemente.

– Já vai mesmo? – perguntou.

– Já. Se eu chego tarde no orfanato ficam me torrando a paciência. Amanhã venho ver você de novo.

– Certo.

Enquanto os dois olhavam-se ternamente, um carro em alta velocidade subiu a calçada e os atingiu. Esmeralda sofreu o maior impacto e bateu violentamente contra o para-brisa. Ikki foi jogado contra a parede e um corte profundo abriu-se em sua testa. Ainda tonto, esforçou-se para chegar até a namorada.

– Esmeralda... – pronunciou o nome dela dolorosamente. A cabeça latejava e sentia como se alguma costela estivesse quebrada. – Meu amor!

– Ikki – ela sussurrou. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos e havia sangue por toda a parte. – Eu não vou aguentar.

– Vai sim. Não fala bobagem.

– Não é bobagem. Eu te amo muito, Ikki. Eu vou estar com você sempre. E vou cuidar de você.

– Eu também te amo. Aguenta mais um pouquinho, meu amor. Só um pouquinho.

– Não consigo – ela disse, num fio de voz. – Adeus.

– Não, não, não. Não vai, não! Esmeralda!

Os vizinhos que ouviram a batida já começavam a se aproximar. O motorista do carro abriu a porta e, cambaleando, saiu.

– Mas que merda que eu fiz! – disse, com a fala enrolada comum aos embriagados.

Ikki olhou-o furioso. Era o próprio pai de Esmeralda.

– Você a matou – disse baixo, para logo aumentar o tom e gritar o mais alto que podia: – Você a matou, seu filho da mãe!

– Se ela morreu é porque era o dia dela – desdenha o homem.

– Ela é sua filha! – Ikki gritou ainda mais alto.

– Eu sei. Mas eu preferia que tivesse nascido homem.

– Eu vou matar você agora! – Ikki partiu para cima do homem e socou-o com violência. Bêbado demais, o homem desequilibrou-se com o soco e caiu, batendo a cabeça contra o meio-fio.

– Tomara que tenha morrido! – Ikki disse sem olhar para o sujeito, e voltou para perto de Esmeralda. Abraçou-a com força. Pouco depois as ambulâncias chegaram, mas a única coisa que puderam fazer foi dar alguns pontos no corte que Ikki tinha na testa, pois tanto Esmeralda como o pai já estavam mortos.

Ao relembrar a morte de Esmeralda, Ikki sente novamente as emoções do dia em que perdera Esmeralda, há exatos sete anos.

– Se você não tivesse ido embora – ele diz, ainda olhando para o túmulo da namorada –, a essa altura estaríamos casados, seríamos pais de muitos filhos. Eu seria feliz... O celular toca. Ele se irrita. Não gostava de ser incomodado nesse momento. – Merda! Esqueci de desligar.

Ele tira o aparelho do bolso. A vontade é jogá-lo a metros de distância, e ao ver quem está ligando ele se sente tentado a realmente fazê-lo. Ao invés disso, deixa-o tocar. A pessoa continua ligando insistentemente e então ele resolve atender.

– Fala, Pandora.

– Aleluia!

– Fala logo, porque não estou de bom humor. Hoje não é um bom dia.

– Eu também não estou. Temos um problema.

– Temos? Eu e você? Acho que não.

– Acho que sim. Aliás, tenho certeza que sim. Estou grávida.

– Como é que é?

– Vou ter um filho seu.

Continua...

-S -A –

_Oi, povo!_

_Meu sobradinho de voltaaaa!_

_Era para ter terminado o capítulo bem antes, mas o Carnaval atrapalhou. Não que eu tenha caído na folia... a folia foi que não deixou que eu me concentrasse._

_E aí, povo, Ikki vai ser papai! Hehehehe! Quem diria, né? Eu ia colocar a cena toda nesse cap, mas resolvi cortar. É, eu sou má! Só no próximo capítulo é que vocês vão saber qual foi a reação dele!_

_Agora já vou que tem um capítulo de "Incompletos" para terminar!_

_Beijooooossssssss_

_Chiisana Hana_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XII**

– Espera aí, Pandora! – ao telefone, Ikki brada verdadeiramente irritado. – Não vem com esse papo, não! Não pra cima de mim. Usei camisinha naquela noite!

– Usou. Mas disse bem – ela responde, e depois enfatiza: – À noite. Mas lembra do que fizemos pouco depois de almoçarmos? Você não usou dessa vez.

O rapaz permanece mudo por alguns segundos, pensando no que a garota acabara de dizer. Diante do silêncio dele, Pandora pergunta:

– Lembrou agora?

– É, lembrei – ele finalmente fala, resignando-se. – Tem certeza que está grávida?

– Absoluta. Já fiz todos os tipos de exames.

Ikki novamente permanece em silêncio. Pandora começa a se irritar.

– Não vai dizer nada? Ikki, eu estou desesperada! Não sei o que fazer!

Ele enfim se manifesta:

– Não tem nada pra fazer além de esperar o pivete nascer.

– Como? Você pretende assumir a criança? – ela pergunta, dando a entender maior surpresa do que desejava demonstrar.

– Claro. Está achando que eu sou moleque? – Ikki retruca indignado.

– Não, mas pensei que você ia sugerir uma solução mais... drástica.

– Achou que eu sugeriria um aborto?

– É – ela admite com uma ponta de culpa.

– Jamais. E se você pensou nisso em algum momento, pode esquecer.

– Bom, na verdade, eu pensei...

– Está maluca? De jeito nenhum!

– Ikki, tem a faculdade! Eu não posso encarar uma gravidez agora! O que é que vou fazer com uma criança berrando aqui em casa?

– Dane-se a porra da faculdade – ele grita. Não passava pela sua cabeça ser pai, ainda mais de um filho fruto de um relacionamento fugaz como aquele, mas também não permitiria um disparate.

"O que está feito, está feito", ele pensa, e segue falando com a moça, agora num tom mais ameno:

– Olha, nos falamos outra hora. Eu não estou em um lugar apropriado. Mais tarde passo aí na sua casa e então conversaremos direito.

– Está certo. Vou esperar.

– O.k.

Ele desliga o celular e torna a se ajoelhar diante do túmulo de Esmeralda. Só depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes é que consegue voltar a falar.

– Ouviu essa, Esmeralda? Vou ser pai. Você deve estar rindo, não? Depois que você se foi, eu nunca mais pensei em ter filhos, e agora o moleque vem assim, de repente, sem qualquer plano, por causa de um descuido bobo. Não é irônico? Vou ter que me virar para encarar essa parada. E a notícia vem logo hoje. Logo hoje... Até parece que a Pandora adivinhou. Justo no aniversário da sua partida, eu descubro que vou ser pai. Estou me sentindo tão estranho, sabe? Não me sinto preparado para isso. Mas e quem é que está, não é mesmo? Quem é que sabe realmente como ser?

Ikki fica mais alguns minutos "conversando" com a lápide branca da namorada. Depois, deixa o cemitério e segue para o segundo destino do dia: o restaurante onde costumava ir com Esmeralda. Um lugar modesto, que era o que ele podia pagar à época do namoro, onde serviam o prato favorito dela: gyudon(1). Após o almoço, é hora de ir ao parque, ver a árvore sob a qual costumavam passar a tarde namorando. Ela mudara pouco em sete anos. O parque inteiro não estava muito diferente e Ikki passa a ver nisso uma analogia com sua própria vida, praticamente a mesma desde o acidente.

Todos os anos, no dia da morte dela, faz o mesmo ritual: cemitério, restaurante, parque. Nesse ano, porém, a notícia da paternidade quebrara algo nessa rotina, pois, ao cair da noite, ao invés de voltar para casa e se trancar no quarto, ele resolve ir até o orfanato onde crescera.

Do lado de fora, ele observa a movimentação das crianças que, àquela hora, voltavam da escola. Ele cruza o portãozinho e entra. Senta-se em um dos bancos do jardim. Ao ver as crianças correndo pelo pátio, não contém um sorriso discreto, e imagina seu filho ou filha correndo ali também. "Eu gostaria de ser pai de um menino ou de uma menina?", questiona-se em pensamento. "Acho que menina. Uma linda menina." Imagina uma garotinha correndo com os garotos, e se vê correndo atrás dela enquanto berra "Esmeralda, você é uma mocinha! Tem que se comportar como uma!". E a menina responde: "Foi você que disse que eu tenho que ser forte!". Esse pensamento o faz alargar o sorriso.

– Não é muito comum ver você sorrir assim, sem razão – Minu diz ao se aproximar dele, intrigada com o sorriso. Ikki estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que sequer percebera a chegada da moça.

– Não era sem razão – ele explica. – Eu ria dos meus pensamentos.

– Então eram pensamentos bem alegres – ela diz e senta ao lado dele.

– Eram. Sabe, Minu, esse dia costumava ser o pior do ano. Mas hoje aconteceu uma coisa inesperada e agora sinto um sopro de esperança.

– Que bom. Gosto de vê-lo feliz – ela diz sinceramente, mas no fundo, teme que a felicidade dele esteja ligada a certa alemã.

– Ainda não estou exatamente feliz – ele continua. – O que sinto é uma esperança, uma vontade de que as coisas dêem certo. Uma vontade que eu não sentia há muito, algo que quer me mover em direção a uma vida diferente.

Quanto mais ele fala, mais Minu deseja perguntar a razão dessa felicidade inesperada. Depois de ponderar se realmente quer saber a resposta, ela dispara:

– Um novo amor?

– De certa forma. Mas não por uma mulher. Ou talvez seja. Quem sabe? – ele diz enigmático.

– Agora você me confundiu.

– É outro tipo de amor, Minu. Um amor sublime.

– Continuo confusa. Muito confusa mesmo. Você não é de ficar falando essas delicadezas.

– Eu não sou mesmo, mas é que agora vou ser pai – ele revela, depois de uma pausa razoável.

– Pai? – a garota arregala os olhos. Esperava qualquer coisa menos essa resposta. – Mas e a mãe, quem é?

– É a Pandora.

– Mas já? Vocês mal começaram a namorar! – boquiaberta, ela questiona. – Além do mais eu soube que vocês tinham terminado...

– É. Mal começamos e já terminamos. Mas ela engravidou...

– Nem sei o que dizer. Ainda mais levando em conta o fato de você estar feliz por isso! Qualquer pessoa pensaria que numa situação como essa você ficaria furioso.

– As pessoas não me conhecem. A única que realmente me conhecia já se foi.

– Eu sei... – Minu diz, sem se aprofundar no assunto, afinal, sabe o quanto ele machuca o rapaz. "Pelo menos ele e Pandora não estão mais juntos", ela pensa. "Se bem que, com o filho, não vão perder o contato nunca."

– Bom, eu tenho que entrar para ajeitar o jantar das crianças – ela prossegue. – Não gostaria de jantar conosco? Começar a conviver mais com crianças deve ajudar a lidar com seu filho.

– Hum... acho que vou aceitar o convite.

– Então vamos? – ela oferece a mão, que ele segura com firmeza. A mão de Ikki é grande e áspera, o que faz a pequena mão de Minu parecer ainda menor quando envolta pela dele.

Ao entrar na casa, Minu anuncia com entusiasmo:

– Crianças! Hoje temos um convidado para o jantar! O tio Ikki!

Quando algum dos rapazes visita o orfanato, a algazarra começa assim que o visitante põe os pés na casa, mas dessa vez os pequenos apenas olham surpresos para o rapaz. Makoto é o primeiro a se manifestar:

– O tio Ikki? Mas ele nunca vem aqui.

– Só que hoje eu vim, moleque – ele diz, assanhando os cabelos do garoto.

– Eu hein, que estranho! – Akira também se manifesta, fazendo uma careta.

– Deixa o tio, seu chato – Mimiko diz e se aproxima do rapaz. A garotinha estende os braços para que ele a pegue no colo. Ikki o faz. Mexendo nos cabelos dele, ela pergunta: – Ô, tio, esse cabelo azul é de verdade?

– Claro que é.

– Senta, Ikki – Minu aconselha. – E é melhor se acostumar com perguntas. Crianças adoram perguntar.

– Minu, você se esquece que eu praticamente criei o Shun e que ele ainda é meio criança, né? – ele retruca sorrindo, com a garotinha no colo.

– Certo. Confio no seu instinto. Fique com eles. Vou ajudar Eiri a arrumar a mesa para o jantar.

– Vai tranquila.

– Mas tio, eu ainda não acredito que esse cabelo é seu... – Mimiko continua.

Makoto berra com ares de sabichão:

– Isso é tinta, sua tonta!

– É nada, moleque sem graça! Eu nasci assim! – Ikki responde rindo, ao que Mimiko retruca:

– É legal.

No refeitório, Minu fala sobre a visita inesperada para Eiri, enquanto as duas arrumam a mesa.

– Como é que é? – uma incrédula Eiri pergunta, arregalando os olhos, enquanto distribui os copinhos de alumínio na mesa.

– É isso! – Minu explica, omitindo a informação acerca da paternidade do rapaz. – Ele está lá na sala, brincando com as crianças, e vai ficar para o jantar.

– Só acredito vendo.

Eiri vai até a porta do refeitório. Perplexa, ela observa Ikki, agora sentado no chão, com as crianças a seu redor, olhando para ele atentamente e ouvindo em silêncio a história que ele conta.

– Melhor a gente ir lá – a loira diz ao retornar para o refeitório. – As histórias do Ikki devem ser traumatizantes! Ele pode deixar as crianças psicóticas! Já pensou? Vão virar uns delinquentes infantis.

– Não exagera! Ele não é nenhum celerado.

– Isso é o que você pensa! – Eiri argumenta. – Ele cai na porrada por qualquer coisinha.

– Para, Eiri! Ele é um cara legal. Tá certo que às vezes é um tanto nervosinho, mas é um cara legal. Além do mais, agora que ele vai ser pai...

– Pai? – Eiri pergunta antes de Minu terminar a frase. – Como assim?

– Droga! Deixei escapar. Não era para ter contado. Aquela bruxa alemã está esperando um filho dele, pronto.

– Mentira? – Eiri arregala os olhos. – Você jura?

– Ele mesmo me contou. Mas não vai dizer pra ele que eu te contei!

– Não digo. Só espera eu me recuperar do susto.

De volta à sala...

– Então, a taturana modificada geneticamente me atacou... – Ikki continua a história, mas é interrompido por uma das crianças.

– Ei, tio, o que é modificada "genequitamente"?

– Geneticamente. É que foi feita no laboratório, sacou? – ele explica.

– Saquei não...

– Não importa. Vamos continuar. Era uma taturana gigante, assim de uns três metros de altura.

– Não existe taturana desse tamanho – Makoto interrompe.

– Agora não existe, mas existia. A última da espécie foi essa que eu matei.

– Você matou, tio? – outra criança pergunta. – Com o quê? Bazuca?

– Não. Matei com minhas próprias mãos – ele fala pausadamente, mostrando com gestos como supostamente matara o bicho.

– É mentira de novo – agora é Akira quem duvida. – Taturana queima a pele.

– Essa não queimava. Ela era tão grande que a toxina dos espinhos não conseguia penetrar na pele, por isso eu não me queimei.

– Toc-o-quê? – Mimiko pergunta.

– Toxina. To-xi-na – Ikki explica e continua a história. – Mas antes de morrer, a taturana conseguiu me jogar para o alto e...

– Crianças! Está na mesa! – Eiri anuncia.

Os pequenos alvoroçam-se para o refeitório, enquanto Minu se aproxima de Ikki.

– Parabéns. Conseguiu prender a atenção deles – ela diz.

– Até que não foi tão difícil. Mas eles realmente gostam de perguntar, hein?

– Adoram.

Ikki senta-se à mesa ao lado de Minu. Eiri está do outro lado e observa o rapaz atentamente. "Ele parece estranhamente feliz", ela constata. "Ainda mais para quem acaba de descobrir que vai ser pai. Se fosse um dos outros rapazes eu entenderia essa alegria. Shiryu e Hyoga, porque são carentes, iam gostar de ter um filho a quem amariam incondicionalmente. Seiya e Shun porque são crianças, encarariam essa responsabilidade como uma grande aventura. Mas o Ikki? Por que ele ficou feliz?"

Logo depois do jantar, Ikki se despede das crianças e de Eiri. Minu o acompanha até o portão.

– Vai conversar com ela agora? – a moça pergunta, tímida.

Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Então, boa sorte.

– Obrigado. Nos vemos outro dia?

– É, pode ser – ela responde, um tanto surpresa com a pergunta.

– Aparece lá em casa. Você sabe que é bem-vinda.

– Eu vou ver se posso – ela responde, fazendo-se de difícil, mas regozijando-se com o inesperado convite.

Ele vai embora, deixando-a com um sorriso bobo na face, enquanto o observa caminhar displicente pela rua.

-S -A -

Mais tarde, na casa de Pandora.

– Até que enfim! – ela reclama ao abrir a porta para Ikki. – Pensei que ia me deixar esperando a vida inteira!

– Eu não disse a hora que vinha, então, não reclama, ok? – ele diz.

– Tá, desculpa. Entra – ela responde indicando o sofá. Veste apenas um vestido leve e o rosto levemente inchado deixa claro que chorou há pouco.

– Conta direito a história – ele diz depois de entrar e se sentar no sofá.

– Tudo se resume a duas palavras: estou grávida.

– Já sei. O que é que você quer?

– Que as coisas se resolvam!

– Como? – ele questiona, sem entender aonde Pandora quer chegar.

– Ok. Você vai assumir o bebê. Mas e quanto a mim? Eu vou ser mãe solteira?

– Opa! Espera aí! – ele retruca. – Eu vou assumir o moleque, sim. Mas eu não falei em casamento. Isso está fora de cogitação. Não quero me casar nem com você nem com ninguém.

– E o que é que eu digo quando voltar para a Alemanha?

– Que transou com um cara e engravidou, ué? Ou na sua família ainda acham que você era a virgenzinha do pedaço?

– Você é um idiota. O problema é sério!

– Não acho, não. É bem simples até. Vamos ter um filho. Ponto.

– Eu acho que você não entendeu direito...

– Entendi perfeitamente, só não estou fazendo um escândalo. E me diga, você pretende mesmo voltar de vez para a Alemanha depois que se formar?

– Não sei. Eu não sei mais de nada. Minha cabeça está nebulosa por causa dessa situação. Eu vou ter um bebê, não faço a mínima ideia de como lidar com isso, e estou sozinha num país que não é o meu!

– Para de fazer drama! Você não está sozinha. Já falei que assumo, que ajudo no que for preciso. Só não espere que eu me case com você.

– Certo – ela diz, conformando-se ligeiramente. – Será que você pode me abraçar?

– Claro. Eu não sou esse monstro que você acha que eu sou.

Pandora se aconchega no colo de Ikki, e ele acaricia seus cabelos. Enquanto o faz, torna a pensar no filho, na menina que imaginara mais cedo. Com a imagem na cabeça, ele pergunta:

– Você quer menino ou menina?

– Não sei – ela responde, pondo a mão sobre o ventre. – Nem pensei nisso ainda, Ikki.

– Eu já.

– É? – ela questiona surpresa.

– É, e eu quero menina.

– Você? Pai de uma menina? – surpreende-se Pandora ainda mais. – Nunca imaginaria. Pensei que você ia querer um menino, para ensinar a dar porrada, sabe?

– Engano seu. Além do mais, também posso ensinar a garota a se defender.

– Sei... seria até bom que fosse menina. Você ia ver o que os pais de meninas sofrem quando elas entram na adolescência e se apaixonam por caras como você.

– Que nada! – ele ri. – Minha garota vai ser ajuizada, esperta, não vai dar mole para qualquer um.

– Você que pensa. Os pais sempre acham que têm o controle e aí quando veem, já era. Digo isso por experiência própria – ela completa, apontando para a barriga.

-S -A -

Sobrado.

Hyoga acaba de entrar no quarto que divide com Shiryu. Ele se joga na cama pesadamente e cruza os braços acima da cabeça. Parece preocupado. A cruz do norte reluz em seu peito. Ele põe uma das mãos sobre ela e pensa na mãe.

– Meu pai ligou **–** Hyoga diz como se falasse consigo mesmo.

– O que ele queria? – Shiryu questiona, erguendo o olhar. Está sentado em sua escrivaninha adiantando os assuntos da semana.

– Saiu o resultado do exame de DNA.

– E então?

– É claro que eu sou filho dele. Eu já sabia. Mas agora ele que ele tem certeza, quer me convencer a mudar para Vladivostok.

– E você quer ir?

– Eu até gostaria de ir, afinal, ele é meu pai! Mas tem a Eiri, tem a faculdade, tem vocês... Não quero ficar longe de tudo isso.

O loiro senta na cama e olha diretamente para Shiryu, que larga o livro.

– Acho melhor não se precipitar. Conhecer o homem devagar, entende?

– Eu sei. Mas no meu lugar, o que você realmente faria?

– Para ser sincero, não sei. Talvez ficasse balançado como você. Talvez não me importasse, afinal, já vivi tanto anos sem pai. Não sei se faria diferença ter um pai a essa altura da vida.

Em silêncio, os dois rapazes olham para o chão.

– Tem mais uma coisa – Hyoga fala em tom grave. – Ele acha que eu devo terminar com a Eiri... porque acha que eu devo focar na minha carreira.

– Você faria isso?

– Claro que não! Eu a amo muito. Mas ele acha que eu preciso de foco e também que "mereço coisa melhor". Não gostou de saber que trabalha num orfanato. Ele quer que eu me preocupe mais com o futuro, que eu faça um bom casamento mais adiante.

– Hyoga, não se deixe influenciar por esse homem que apareceu na sua vida há pouco mais de um mês. Até então, você nem sabia que ele existia e agora ele quer mudar sua vida!

– É, mas fico confuso. Foi maravilhoso descobrir que tenho pai, quero criar um laço com ele, quero agradá-lo, mesmo ele sendo tão... frio. Mas assim não dá.

– Esse seu pai é um puta de um sacana – Ikki diz ao entrar no quarto. – Ouvi a conversa sem querer. Foi mal.

– É meu pai! – Hyoga argumenta.

– Bela porcaria – o rapaz de cabelos azuis retruca, e senta na cama. – Escuta, pato, se você terminar com a sua namorada só porque o idiota do seu velho quer, você nunca mais pisa aqui. Não quero amizade com covarde.

– Calma, Ikki – Shiryu tenta apaziguar. – Ele não disse que vai terminar. Estamos apenas conversando.

– Isso mesmo. Eu amo a Eiri. Mas ela tem reclamado bastante que eu não tenho dado atenção a ela. E eu sei que é verdade. Tenho ido a Vladivostok quase todos os finais de semana.

– É, e seu rendimento caiu. Suas últimas notas nem de longe são o que costumavam ser – Shiryu completa sério.

– Eu sei, Shiryu, eu sei. Aliás, se você puder me ajudar nisso, eu agradeceria...

– Claro. Estudamos juntos. Não tem problema. Estou com os assuntos em dia **–** Shiryu diz.

– Incrível! Nem o namoro abalou sua obsessão pelo estudo – zomba Ikki.

– Pelo contrário. O namoro só me ajudou a estudar mais concentradamente. Assim sobra mais tempo para ficar com ela. Estudo menos tempo, mas com um aproveitamento bem melhor.

– Você é meio maluco – Ikki diz sério.

– Talvez, Ikki – Shiryu retruca, e se volta para Hyoga. – Se realmente precisar de ajuda com as matérias, conte comigo.

– Ele precisa é tomar vergonha na cara – Ikki diz. – O velho que aceite sua vida como é. Aliás, por que você fica indo a Vladivostok? Aposto que está gastando suas economias nisso! Deixe que ele venha pra cá!

– Falar é fácil, Ikki.

– Fazer também, é só querer. Não abra mão da sua vida por um cara que acabou de aparecer e que, sinceramente, parece nem estar se importando.

Hyoga dá um suspiro magoado, pois sabe que Ikki tem razão. O velho tinha sido seco ao telefone. Disse que o resultado do exame era positivo, mas não parecia ter ficado feliz ou comovido. Depois, começou um longo discurso sobre como desejava que ele se interessasse pelos negócios, se mudasse para Vladivostok e, principalmente, esquecesse a namorada órfã.

– Mas não foi sobre isso que eu vim falar – Ikki continua. – Tenho uma coisa para contar para vocês, mas só quando o Shun chegar, senão ele fica reclamando que eu o excluo da minha vida e outras baboseiras assim.

– Quanto mistério! – Shiryu ri, e Hyoga completa:

– Vindo do Ikki, é para sentir medo.

– Vou tomar um banho – ele diz, e deixa o quarto rindo enigmático.

– O que deu nele? – Hyoga pergunta a Shiryu.

– Vai se saber... mas boa coisa não foi. Você sabe que dia é hoje, não sabe?

– Sei. Dia do aniversário de morte da Esmeralda. Mas ele parece alegre, não?

– Exato. O que pode ter acontecido de bom nesse dia? Ele deve estar aprontando alguma.

-S -A -

Pouco depois, em frente ao sobrado.

– Eu não sei o que está havendo, você se recusa a me dizer, mas eu mereço uma explicação! – June brada ao parar o carro em frente ao sobrado. Shun está a seu lado e se mantém em silêncio. Ela continua a ameaça:

– Vai falar ou não vai?

– June, não é nada – ele diz depois de um suspiro longo. – Eu só estou um pouco cansado... e confuso.

– Por que razão? – ela insiste.

– Eu não sei explicar. É como se eu sentisse que minha vida não tem sentido, sabe? Como se eu fosse... inútil.

– Que bobagem!

– Está vendo por que não queria falar? Sabia que você diria que é bobagem. Mas é o que sinto.

– Ok, Shun, você está surtando e não quer se abrir comigo. Então, que tal procurar o psicólogo da faculdade? Ele pode te ajudar.

– Não preciso de um psicólogo!

– Claro que precisa! E depois, meu querido, como é que você quer ser psicólogo se não confia em um!

– Não se trata disso, Ju!

– Ah, Shun, as coisas não podem ficar assim! Estou dizendo isso para o seu bem, porque o amo muito e não quero que você tenha problemas ou que, pior ainda, que esses problemas atrapalhem nosso relacionamento.

– Certo, Ju. Desculpa se estou deixando você preocupada. Não é minha intenção. Eu juro que vou melhorar.

– Tudo bem, meu anjinho. Agora vai. Amanhã a gente se vê na universidade. E espero que você esteja melhor.

– Estarei. Boa noite – ele diz e a beija ternamente.

O garoto entra em casa. Todos estão reunidos na sala, aparentemente esperando por ele.

– Pronto, ele chegou. Agora desembucha – Seiya, que também acabara de chegar, diz a Ikki, sob o olhar atônito de Shun.

– O que é que está havendo? – o garoto pergunta, sentando-se numa poltrona.

– Não é nada com você. É que antes que comecem as fofoquinhas, eu resolvi contar logo para vocês que... vou ser pai.

Todos se entreolham sem dizer nada. Seiya quebra o silêncio com uma sonora gargalhada.

– Ótima piada! – ele diz entre as risadas. – Ó-ti-ma!

– Não é piada, imbecil – Ikki retruca, bastante sério. – Eu vou ser pai mesmo. A Pandora ligou pra mim hoje cedo e contou a novidade.

– E aí? – Shiryu questiona boquiaberto.

– E aí pronto, vou ser pai.

– Caramba, por essa ninguém esperava – Hyoga diz. – Logo você!

– Depois ainda cobra responsabilidade de mim – Shun resmunga.

– Cobro mesmo! Você é um cabeça de vento!

– Não sou eu que vou ser pai do filho de uma mulher com quem saí duas vezes! – o mais novo retruca muito irritado.

– Ah, não mesmo! Afinal, você só sai com a June! E tenho lá minhas dúvidas a respeito do que vocês fazem!

– O mesmo que você e a idiota da Pandora fazem. Só que eu tenho juízo! Quem é o cabeça de vento agora?

– Vamos acalmar os ânimos, rapazes – Hyoga tenta amenizar, mas obtém o contrário.

– Acalmar coisa nenhuma! O Ikki vive falando que eu sou isso, que eu sou aquilo, que eu não tenho juízo, que eu devia crescer, que isso, que aquilo. Quer saber? Vai pro inferno! – Shun grita e se levanta da poltrona, deixando todos atônitos com sua reação raivosa. Ele sobe a escada rapidamente. Depois os rapazes ouvem uma porta bater com força no andar de cima.

– Eu vou lá falar com ele – Shunrei diz, e se apressa em ir atrás do rapaz, enquanto os demais continuam se olhando em silêncio.

– Outro chilique – Ikki diz tentando não demonstrar a preocupação que sente. – O Shun anda muito chato ultimamente.

Lá em cima, Shunrei bate delicadamente à porta do quarto de Shun.

– Shun, posso entrar? – ela pergunta.

– Entra – ele responde, e pela voz, ela percebe que está chorando. A moça se aproxima e o abraça em silêncio.

– Tudo bem. Está tudo bem. – ela diz, olhando-o nos olhos. – E não precisa me contar o que houve se não quiser. Mas tente se acalmar, certo?

– Eu não falei nenhuma mentira, falei? – ele diz tentando enxugar a face, mas as lágrimas continuavam a cair. – O Ikki acha mesmo que eu sou um menininho retardado e eu não sou!

– Claro que não é. Você é bom, é meigo, e as pessoas confundem isso com fraqueza.

– Ah, Shu, eu estou tão confuso!

Eles tornam a se abraçar. Ela pensa cuidadosamente no que falar, e só então se manifesta:

– Não tem problema em ficar confuso ou sentir raiva de vez em quando. O que não pode é se deixar tomar por esses sentimentos o tempo todo.

– Eu sei... – ele soluça de volta.

– Eu vou descer agora, certo? – ela diz ao sentir que ele precisava ficar sozinho. – Quando você se sentir melhor, poderemos conversar.

Ele concorda com a cabeça. Shunrei sorri e sai do quarto.

-S -A -

A reunião na sala se dispersa após a saída intempestiva de Shun e, em seguida, de Shunrei. Hyoga vai tomar banho, enquanto Shiryu resolve esperar por Shunrei no quarto da moça. Ikki sai de casa. Apenas Seiya permanece na sala e se apressa em contar as novidades à namorada.

– Saori, já está sabendo da última? – ele diz, ao telefone.

– Não! E larga a mão de ser fofoqueiro, Seiya! Que coisa!

– Mas é uma bomba!

– O quê?

– Está sentada?

– Estou. Fala logo, Seiya!

– O Ikki vai ser pai!

– Ah, Seiya, brincadeira sem graça, viu? Vai procurar o que fazer! Vou desligar porque preciso estudar!

– É sério! – ele diz bastante convincente.

– Jura?

– Sim!

– Caramba! E quem vai ser a mãe?

– A Pandora, aquela que se dizia namorada do taturana, lembra?

– Gente, mas esse mundo está perdido...

– Tá mesmo, imagina só o que vai sair daquela barriga! Um filho do Ikki com aquela Pandora! Vai ser o demônio em forma de gente!

– Não estou falando disso. É que eles nem chegaram a namorar, né?

– Ah, sim... É verdade. Foi só um rolo.

– Tenho pena da criança... Mas e você, hein? Pensou no que eu disse?

– O que você disse?

– Sobre escolher entre a Shaina ou eu!

– Não tem Shaina, Saori... – ele diz um tanto constrangido, mas completa confiante. – Eu amo você!

– Não sei se tenho tanta certeza assim.

– Pode ter certeza, sim. Mais certeza do que nunca – ele fala sério o bastante para ser convincente, e pensa: "Ainda mais depois do que NÃO aconteceu hoje."

– Nossa, você está estranho... Muito estranho.

– É, estou. Bom, até mais, meu amor. Vai estudar.

– Até – ela responde sem entender, e desliga.

Seiya recoloca o fone no gancho.

– E agora? Só me resta saber como é que eu faço para tirar a italiana da cabeça... Logo hoje a Saori foi falar nela – ele fala consigo, e lembra-se do que acontecera horas atrás quando já se preparava para sair do trabalho...

– Ogawara! É pra você! – a chefe do setor onde Seiya trabalha gritou por ele, agitando o telefone.

Seiya correu para atender, imaginando ser Saori.

– Alô!

– Oi – a voz do outro lado disse em tom sensual. Seiya se desconcertou ao reconhecer a voz de Shaina Meneghetti.

– O-oi. Você...?

– É. Lembrou-se do recado da Srta. Kido que tinha para me dar?

– N-não – ele gaguejou outra vez.

– Que pena. Fiquei curiosa. Muito curiosa.

O tom dela era cada vez mais misterioso e sensual, o que instigou o rapaz a ir adiante.

– Mas eu posso ir aí tentar lembrar – ele disse, depois de respirar fundo e se encher de coragem.

– Não é má ideia. Agora, na minha sala. Venha, e eu farei você lembrar.

– Claro.

Incrédulo, o rapaz largou o telefone e deixou o trabalho sem se despedir dos colegas. No elevador, apertou o botão do andar de Shaina.

"É hoje!", ele pensou. "Nem acredito que foi ela mesma quem me procurou."

Lá em cima, a secretária, que já estava pronta para deixar seu posto, dessa vez não implicou com ele. Pelo contrário, foi extremamente gentil.

– Boa noite, Sr. Ogawara. A senhorita Meneghetti já está esperando – ela disse, com um largo sorriso na face.

– Obrigado – ele respondeu, e não resistiu ao desejo de alfinetar a senhora. – Saber que eu namoro a patroa fez seu comportamento mudar bastante, hein?

A mulher não respondeu, mas seu rosto ficou mais vermelho que um camarão cozido. Seiya sorriu, saboreando a reação envergonhada dela. Ele andau até a porta da sala de Shaina, parou, respirou fundo e bateu. A porta abriu-se automaticamente e ele entrou. Shaina estava sentada em sua cadeira e ergueu o olhar, ajeitando os óculos finos na face. A porta fechou-se. A executiva retirou o casaco vermelho que usava, ficando apenas com uma blusa branca, de tecido fino, bastante decotada. Seiya sentou-se numa cadeira em frente a ela.

– Então, lembrou? – ela perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, gesto que fez o decote profundo da blusa realçar ainda mais os seios.

– Ainda não – ele respondeu, sem tirar o olhar daquela parte do corpo dela.

Shaina riu de forma sensual.

– Você é bem ruinzinho de memória, não é?

– Um pouco... eu... erh... tá calor aqui, né?

– Ainda nem começou a ficar quente.

A executiva deu a volta na mesa, seguida pelo olhar de Seiya, e sentou-se no sofá preto que estava no canto da sala.

– Vem cá – ela chamou Seiya, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele prontamente atendeu e os dois começaram a beijar-se freneticamente. A blusa dela foi retirada e o rapaz deliciou-se com a imagem dos belos seios envoltos apenas pela fina renda do sutiã. Não por muito tempo, pois ela abriu a peça e deixou-a cair. Recostando-se no sofá, ela deixou-se admirar pelo rapaz. Ele pôs as mãos sobre a pele alva da executiva, mas ela o interrompeu, fazendo com que ele erguesse os braços e tirasse a camisa.

– Hum... nada mal. Magrinho, mas definido – ela disse, acariciando-o de forma sensual, e logo a mão desceu até a fivela do cinto. – Vamos ver o que você esconde aqui.

– Espera, Shaina – ele parou subitamente, afastou-se e vestiu a camisa. – Eu não posso. A Saori não me perdoaria.

– Ela não vai saber – Shaina insistiu, novamente insinuando-se para ele.

– Pode ser, mas eu não me perdoaria por fazer isso com ela. Eu quero, quero muito, mas não posso.

O rapaz deixou a sala. Shaina permaneceu sentada no sofá, apenas de calcinha, tentando entender como ele fora capaz de lhe dizer "não".

-S -A -

Shunrei volta ao seu quarto, onde o namorado a espera.

– Pesou o clima, não é? – ele pergunta, depois de beijá-la na fronte.

– Um pouco.

Ela se aconchega no colo do rapaz e continua:

– Mas é normal, não é? Não dá para ser sempre tudo perfeito, alegre e leve.

– Tem razão – ele diz. – Como sempre.

– Nem sempre, meu bem.

– E o Ikki, hein? Quem diria... Logo ele vai ser pai.

– É, logo ele. Mas quem sabe esse bebê não veio para mudar a vida dele de vez? Deus tem uns jeitos interessantes de resolver nossos problemas, de mudar as nossas vidas. Comigo, por exemplo, tudo que eu passei, todo o sofrimento foi um caminho para me trazer até aqui, até essa casa, cheia de amigos, onde mora o homem que eu amo e que me ama também. Deus sabe o que faz, Shi. Ele sempre sabe.

– Não sei se acredito muito nisso, mas fico muito grato por você ter chegado aqui. Foi a melhor coisa que podia acontecer na minha vida.

– Na minha também. Mas... por que não acredita?

– Porque eu vejo Deus como um ser meio rebelde que quando cisma faz as coisas por impulso, como o Ikki.

Ela ri largamente. Ele continua o discurso.

– Acho que às vezes, Ele bagunça a vida alheia só para se divertir. Depois, quando se cansa da diversão, Ele vem e conserta as coisas.

– Um jeito estranho de pensar em Deus, Shi.

– É, eu sei – ele admite, abraçando-a com mais força. – Eu sei.

-S -A -

Em frente ao sobrado, Ikki está sentado no meio-fio, tal qual fizera sete anos atrás, na frente da casa de Esmeralda. Seu pensamento se alterna entre a morte dela, o filho que terá com Pandora e o surto do irmão. Este principalmente o preocupa. No último mês, os momentos de irritação do garoto vinham ficando cada vez mais constantes, até culminarem na reação exasperada de hoje.

"Ok. Não posso só dar pancada no garoto", ele pensa. "Vamos lá assumir a função de irmão mais velho e tentar resolver a parada."

Ikki entra na casa, que agora está no mais absoluto silêncio. Na sala, Seiya cochila esparramado no sofá. Ele sobe a escada pisando o mais leve possível para não acordar o amigo. Entra no quarto sem bater, puxa a cadeira da escrivaninha e arrasta até perto da cama de Shun, onde o garoto está deitado, ainda acordado.

– Há algum tempo você anda dando chiliques – Ikki tenta começar a conversa.

– Não são chiliques – Shun retruca. – E se for para começar a brigar de novo é melhor nem continuar.

– Tá, já parei. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É que você anda um pouco estressado.

– É. Ando – ele responde seco e tenta mudar de assunto. – Essa coisa de filho é de verdade mesmo?

– Claro! Acha que eu ia brincar com algo tão sério? Ainda mais no dia de hoje...

– Não, não acho, mas é que é tão surreal.

– Pode ser, mas aconteceu, pronto. E você, por que está surtando?

Shun sente que Ikki não é a pessoa mais indicada para entendê-lo, mas começa a falar mesmo assim.

– Porque todo mundo me cobra alguma coisa.

– Com "todo mundo" você quer dizer eu e June – Ikki constata e Shun confirma:

– É... Mas eu não sou como vocês esperam que eu seja. Eu sou... assim...

– Assim como? – intriga-se o irmão.

– Diferente. Sensível. Frágil. Eu posso ser forte quando eu quero ser, não quando cobram isso de mim.

– Ok, Shun. Se o problema é esse, no que diz respeito a mim, pode ficar tranquilo. Não vou mais criticar seu jeito. Seja como você quiser. Vou tentar não encher o saco, já que é isso que tanto está incomodando você. Se é que é isso mesmo. Quanto à June, vocês que se resolvam. Agora vamos dormir porque hoje foi um dia intenso.

– É melhor mesmo. E, Ikki, desculpa pelo... chilique?

O irmão mais velho sorri e, meio desajeitado, abraça o mais novo.

– Está desculpado.

Continua...

-S -A -

_(1) Gyudon é um ensopado de carne de boi servido com arroz japonês. Ô delíciaaa! Às vezes faço por aqui, é bem simples e fica delicioso._

-S -A -

_O_O_

_SOBRADO DE VOLTA! Nem eu acredito! Desde março que não atualizava! Logo ela que é uma das minhas queridinhas! Mas agora, finalmente, desencantei e terminei o capítulo. A coisa anda meio complicadinha aqui. Mas vamos ver se me organizo melhor e não demoro tanto entre um capítulo e outro._

_Esse foi praticamente um especial do Ikki, não?_

_E a conversa entre Shiryu e Shunrei? Parece boba, mas terá uma função crucial nos próximos eventos..._

_É isso, povo!_

_Obrigada pela paciência!_

_Beijoooooooooos_

_Chii_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIII**

– Você não pode imaginar o ódio que estou sentindo.

Shaina Meneghetti repete a frase a cada gole de uísque que sorve diretamente do gargalo. Seu amigo Afrodite observa a cena com preocupação, pois mais de meia garrafa da bebida tinha sido ingerida em pouquíssimo tempo.

– Ele me rejeitou, aquele filho de uma cadela me rejeitou! – ela repete, andando de um lado para o outro com a garrafa de uísque na mão. – Disse que queria, mas não podia, acredita? Imbecil! Im-be-cil!

– Shaina, querida, acho melhor parar de beber.

Afrodite tenta tomar a garrafa, mas ela se nega a entregar e retruca áspera:

– Não! Eu quero beber! Me deixa! Aquele filho da mãe, filho da mãe! Como é que um moleque pobretão com vocação para golpista se acha no direito de dizer não para mim?

– Bom, ele foi fiel à namorada, querida.

– Fiel é o caramba! – ela diz, e toma outro gole de uísque. – Ai, que ódio que eu estou sentindo! Sou capaz de arrancar os olhos dele com as unhas!

– Querida, eu não queria dizer isso, mas é preciso, porque somente um choque de realidade pode ajudá-la – Afrodite anuncia com ar grave, respira fundo, e só então completa: – Você está completamente apaixonada pelo Seiya.

– Apaixonada? Eu? Eu sou linda, tenho dinheiro, sou inteligente. Eu não me apaixono por moleques, só queria mostrar a ele que posso ter qualquer homem que eu deseje.

– Aham, querida. Sei... – concorda Afrodite, em tom irônico.

– E vai dando o fora daqui que hoje você está uma bicha chata pra caramba.

– Olha! Isso é coisa que se diga? – ele censura. – Além do mais, estou na minha casa!

– Ah, é – ela admite.

Os dois caem na gargalhada, ela bebe mais um gole de uísque e se senta numa poltrona. Outro gole é ingerido e então ela prossegue:

– Mas o que a idiotinha da Saori tem que eu não tenho? Uma coisinha sem sal, sem açúcar, sem nada.

– Ela é bilionária, é sua patroa, até que não é feia, e pelo jeito o moleque é mesmo apaixonado por ela.

– Não fique arrumando justificativas, ok? O caso é que depois do que houve hoje só me resta deixar o cargo nas empresas dela e arranjar emprego em outro lugar amanhã mesmo. Propostas não me faltam, meu querido, porque eu sou a melhor.

– Ai, minha Santa Maria da Rosa Mística, essa mulher está impossível hoje. Depois conversamos sobre isso. Vamos tomar um banho? Você precisa curar essa bebedeira.

– Banho com você? Nem a pau.

– Você está muito louca mesmo. De você só quero a amizade e os cremes antirrugas que custam quinhentos dólares o potinho.

– Sua bicha interesseira.

– Já pro banho, malcriada – ele diz, dando um tapinha nas costas dela e finalmente tirando-lhe a garrafa de uísque.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Pouco mais de onze horas da noite.

O sobrado está mergulhado em silêncio e escuridão, o que é realmente inacreditável, pois àquela hora quase sempre tem alguém vendo televisão, geralmente num volume acima do aceitável, ou alguém com a luz acesa, estudando, ou ambos.

Shiryu deixa o quarto da namorada, despedindo-se dela com um beijo terno. No andar de cima, ao passar pela porta entreaberta do quarto de Ikki e Shun, vê que os irmãos já dormem, e apenas a luz tênue do rádio-relógio ilumina o cômodo. Ele vai ao banheiro, escova os dentes e, cauteloso, entra no quarto que divide com Hyoga. O amigo parece ter um sorriso nos lábios. "Está sonhando com algo bom", Shiryu pensa e então, despe-se e deixa-se cair na cama, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

Em seu sonho, Hyoga está na pista de patinação no gelo. É ele e não é. Fisicamente parece outro, mas é sua mente que está ali, deslizando no gelo, dando saltos cada vez mais difíceis. Na plateia, entre centenas de rostos desfocados, ele consegue distinguir apenas um: sua mãe, na primeira fileira, aplaudindo entusiasmada a apresentação, e gritando palavras de incentivo. Na pista, ele executa saltos difíceis e desliza pelo gelo como se as lâminas dos patins fossem parte de si, quase pode senti-las pulsar sob seus pés. Os movimentos vão ficando mais complexos a cada salto, e ele então desliza ao redor da pista para ganhar velocidade e, no momento certo, salta girando no ar diversas vezes, pousa no gelo ainda girando e encerra sua série sem perder o equilíbrio nenhuma vez. A mãe grita "perfeito, querido!", ele volta-se para ela e sorri. Após curvar-se para o público, ele se vê patinando em direção à mãe. Logo em seguida, já está ao lado dela, abraçando-a. Ela arruma uma mecha de cabelo que saiu do lugar e diz:

– Foi lindo, querido! Foi como vê-lo voar. Tão gracioso, leve, mas sem nunca perder a coragem, o ímpeto. É assim que tem de ser, nunca se esqueça disso. Não perca a coragem, querido. Nunca. O que quer que aconteça, mantenha-se íntegro, corajoso e fiel ao que acredita.

**-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -**

Ao amanhecer, Hyoga mal se levanta e vai direto ao telefone ligar para o pai. O velho empregado atende ainda mais mal humorado que de costume e passa o telefone para o patrão, que antes mesmo de dizer 'bom dia', pergunta:

– Então, pensou sobre aquilo que conversamos?

A voz dele mantém sua costumeira frieza. Hyoga demora a responder e o homem se impacienta.

– Pensou ou não?

– Sim, pensei. Quanto à Eiri, a resposta é não. Eu não vou me separar dela.

– Certo – ele diz, e seu tom deixa transparecer o quanto a resposta o desagrada. – E quanto a administrar as empresas, conhecê-las melhor, me ajudar?

– Também não quero. Prefiro ser advogado mesmo. É a minha vocação.

O homem se irrita.

– Então para que raios você me procurou se não quer cuidar do patrimônio que vai herdar?

Hyoga não deixa por menos, e responde ríspido:

– Porque eu queria ter um pai, mas já vi que está difícil. Volte a me ligar quando quiser um filho, não um administrador!

O rapaz desliga o telefone furiosamente. Diante da decepção, Hyoga chora, corre até o quarto e abre a gaveta onde guarda as recordações mais queridas: fotos da mãe, uma echarpe que ela costumava usar, o vidro do perfume preferido vazio, com sua tampa de camélia e o friso dourado já escurecido pelo tempo. Sente uma saudade imensa dela, e pensara que poderia aplacá-la com a descoberta do pai.

"Que engano, meu Deus! Que engano!", pensa, segurando a echarpe da mãe e chorando.

Shiryu acorda e se aproxima.

– O que houve? – ele pergunta, sentando-se na cama do amigo.

– Liguei para o meu pai e disse que não vou fazer nada do que ele espera – Hyoga conta entre soluços.

– Não esperava nada diferente de você.

– Confesso que pretendia ir para a Vladivostok, pelo menos por um tempo, para me aproximar dele. Já estava tudo planejado na minha mente. Não ia terminar com a Eiri, só ia me afastar um pouco para poder passar mais tempo com o meu pai. Mas sonhei com a minha mãe. Ela estava tão linda no sonho. E foi como se não fosse sonho, sabe? Eu a via e ouvia tão claramente, como se ela estivesse falando mesmo comigo. Ela falou que eu devo ter coragem, que preciso me manter fiel a tudo que acredito.

– Quem sabe não era mesmo ela querendo protegê-lo? Talvez os mortos dêem um jeito de falar com quem amam. De qualquer forma, acho que você fez a coisa certa.

– Tenho certeza que sim – ele diz e inspira profundamente, soltando o ar pela boca num sopro de alívio. – Bom, vamos nos arrumar porque a vida continua!

– Isso aí!

– É! As aulas não esperam! E eu já me compliquei bastante nesse semestre. Vai lá, já vou descer pro café

Shiryu deixa o quarto. Hyoga pega o celular e telefona para Eiri, que atende com voz sonolenta.

– Querido, o que houve? Nunca liga a essa hora...

– Não se preocupe, não é nada. Só liguei para dizer que te amo.

Do outro lado da linha, Eiri sorri emocionada.

– Eu também te amo, Oga _–_ ela responde, ainda comovida pelo inesperado telefonema.

– Era só isso. Agora tenho que tomar banho senão me atraso e Shiryu começa a reclamar, a dizer que não vai dar mais carona e essas coisas...

– Está bem. Tenha um bom dia.

– Obrigado, você também. Como sempre, passarei aí no final da tarde.

– Vou esperar.

Quando ele desliga, Eiri fica sorrindo sozinha em seu quarto. Ainda que ele tenha falado pouco, o telefonema lhe dera a certeza de que Hyoga não desistiria dela por nada, nem pelo pai. A moça levanta da cama ainda sorrindo, troca-se e vai começar a arrumar o refeitório para o café da manhã das crianças. É cedo e Minu ainda dorme. Depois de arrumar tudo, Eiri abre a porta de correr tentando não fazer barulho e sai. O céu claro e o sol forte animam-na e ela se espreguiça, saboreando a luz que bate diretamente em sua face. O balanço parece convidativo e ela se senta ali, balançando-se como se voltasse à infância. Pouco depois, Minu aparece na porta e corre até ela.

– Vejo que está feliz.

– É, estou. Não há razão para não estar. Sabe quando você acha que tudo vai desmoronar e de repente acontece alguma coisa e evita que as coisas caiam?

– Não, mas deve ser uma sensação de alívio – Minu responde sem entender bem o que a amiga queria dizer.

– É, alívio – Eiri diz pensativa, e completa: – E segurança.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

No apartamento de Afrodite...

– Que dor de cabeça! – Shaina exclama ao acordar. Está na cama de Afrodite, enquanto ele está sentado numa poltrona, vendo o noticiário e comendo um bolinho.

– O que eu estou fazendo na sua cama? – Shaina pergunta.

– Com certeza não é o que você queria fazer com o moleque. Está melhor?

– É, acho que sim, tirando essa dor de cabeça. Mas não me lembre dele... Me empresta o notebook? Preciso preparar a carta de demissão.

– Que demissão o quê? Não vou permitir que se demita!

– E desde quando você permite ou não alguma coisa na minha vida?

– Quer dar na vista, quer?

– Pouco importa que percebam alguma coisa desde que eu fique bem longe dele e daquela namoradinha dele.

– Ah, eu nunca vi você desistir tão fácil de alguma coisa. Está perdendo a garra, Shaina?

– Afrodite, com que cara eu vou voltar lá?

– Com a sua, ora essa. A gente põe um corretivo poderoso nessas olheiras, arruma esse cabelo, e você vai para lá arrasando, com seu decotão de costume e em cima de um salto quinze.

– Falar é fácil. Sei lá, então acho que vou tirar alguma licença, ficar de molho, fazer uma viagem para ver se eu esqueço aquela peste.

– Pode ser uma saída, mas não agora. Hoje você vai trabalhar nem que a minha Santa Maria da Rosa Mística tenha que descer dos céus e empurrá-la pessoalmente.

– Você sabe que eu tenho horror a santos e coisas católicas, não é?

– Sei, mas não perguntei sua opinião. Vamos lá, ânimo!

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A –

De volta ao sobrado.

Shiryu ajuda Shunrei a preparar o café da manhã, mas Seiya logo aparece, puxando-o pelo braço.

– Vem cá. Preciso falar com você agora – ele diz, parecendo nervoso.

– Por que será que não gosto quando você fala assim? – desconfia Shiryu.

Os dois sobem até um dos quartos, e assim que fecha a porta, Seiya começa a falar.

– A Shaina, cara...

– Pode parar – Shiryu interrompe. – Esse assunto de novo?

– Dessa vez é coisa nova...

Shiryu faz uma careta de impaciência e balança a cabeça negativamente.

– Fala rápido que eu não tenho paciência para esses seus assuntos.

– Ela... ela... partiu pra cima de mim.

Shiryu arregala os olhos.

– Como é que é?

– Partiu pra cima, cara – Seiya explica aos sussurros. – Tirou a blusa e veio pra cima...

– E você?

Seiya faz um careta.

– Saí correndo.

– Menos mal – alivia-se o amigo.

– Como menos mal, caramba? Agora ela deve estar achando que eu sou gay!

– Ou que é um cara fiel à namorada.

– É, pode ser... O caso é que resisti, mas continuo sem tirar os peitos dela da cabeça, ainda mais agora que eu os vi tão de pertinho.

– Seiya, Seiya, já disse, não corra o risco de perder a Saori por causa de um par de peitos.

– Eu sei, mas o que eu faço se não consigo tirá-los da cabeça?

– Controle-se! Vá fazer ioga, meditação, tome chá de camomila. E agora vamos tomar café senão chegaremos atrasados para a aula.

– Como se fosse fácil, caramba! Eram peitos tão lindos.

Shiryu dá um tapa na cabeça de Seiya.

– Quem sabe uns bons sopapos não ajudem a tirar os peitos da sua cabeça.

– O método Ikki definitivamente não combina com você, Shiryu!

– Você que pensa.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Por mais que Pandora tenha tentado evitar um encontro com Radamanthys, ele acaba acontecendo no estacionamento da universidade. Não por acaso. Decidido a forçar o encontro, o inglês chega cedo e espera até ver o carro dela passar, para então segui-lo e estacionar por perto.

– Então é isso, Pand, você vai ter um filho do Harry Potter bombado? – ele pergunta assim que se aproxima do carro dela, tentando ao máximo manter sob controle o ódio que sente.

– Não sei quem disse isso a você e nem por que raios você se importa, afinal não é da sua conta. E o nome dele é Ikki.

– Ainda o defende? Pelo amor de Deus, Pandora! Ele te abandonou grávida!

– Ele não me abandonou! Ele vai assumir o bebê. Só não vamos ficar mais juntos – ela admite, tentando não demonstrar tristeza.

– Vocês ficaram juntos por um dia! Um dia! Para onde foi a sua responsabilidade? Escorreu pelo cano quando viu aquele imbecil? O que seus pais vão dizer? Seus avós? Seus amigos?

– Nem pense em abrir o bico, Radamanthys!

Pandora inquieta-se com a possibilidade de sua família ficar sabendo sobre a gravidez através do rapaz.

– Ah, ótimo – ele ironiza. – E o que vai fazer? Vai esconder a gravidez, e então vai chegar lá com um bebê nos braços e dizer: olha, gente, ganhei num sorteio de órfãos, não é fofo? Última moda no Japão.

– Para com isso! – ela retruca tentando se afastar, mas Radamanthys a segura pelo braço com mais força do que pretendia, fazendo-a largar os cadernos.

– Você quer saber por que raios eu me importo? Quer? É o que você já sabe! Eu me importo porque eu te amo.

– Rada, esse não é um bom momento para declarações de amor.

– Eu me caso com você – ele disse baixinho, mas em tom firme, soltando o braço dela. – Caso e assumo o moleque.

– Não brinque com coisas sérias, coisas que você não vai fazer.

– Eu vou. Pode ter certeza. Só depende de você.

– Ah, é? E como você vai explicar um filho com cara de japonês?

– Com a verdade: você fez bobagem, engravidou de um sedutor barato, mas eu me dispus a assumir a criança.

– Preciso ir – ela diz, encerrando o assunto e recolhendo os cadernos do chão.

– Vá, mas pense no que eu disse. Prefere ser mãe solteira ou casar-se e fazer com que seu filho tenha um pai decente? Prometo que o tratarei como se fosse meu filho.

Ela se afasta. Sente tamanha estranheza diante da convicção do rapaz. Sabe que ele fala sério e que, pelo tanto que o conhece, é mesmo capaz de fazer o que disse.

"Mas como me casar com alguém que não amo?", ela se pergunta enquanto caminha em direção às salas de aula. "Não, isso não. Não seria certo." Aperta os cadernos contra o peito e segue andando, controlando-se para não olhar para trás.

– Está feito – Radamanthys murmura enquanto observa Pandora se afastar. – Agora ela sabe que eu amo tanto que seria capaz de criar esse moleque como se fosse meu. Espero que isso conte alguma coisa para ela.

**-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -**

No sobrado, Shiryu, Shunrei, Seiya e Hyoga já estão no carro do primeiro quando Shun finalmente aparece.

– Espera, gente! – ele grita enquanto corre até o veículo.

– Pensei que fosse com Ikki – Shiryu se explica.

– Não, vocês sabem que ele só chega atrasado! Mas é que hoje acabei perdendo a hora...

– Está melhor? – Shunrei pergunta assim que ele entra no carro.

– Sim – Shun sorri de leve, mas parece sincero. – Depois conversamos sobre isso.

Shunrei assente e Shiryu anuncia:

– Então, todos à bordo, vamos embora!

– Vamos! – os passageiros respondem. Durante o trajeto ouvem um cd de baladinhas românticas.

– Agora é assim – Seiya comenta. – Shiryu só quer saber dessas musiquinhas melosas.

– Mas é claro! – Hyoga defende o amigo. – Ele está apaixonado, ora essa!

– Pois é – concorda Shun.

– Vocês são suspeitos pra falar! Shun tem Withney Houston no toque do celular!

– Eu sei, é por isso que estou defendendo o Shiryu.

– Vão parar de falar de mim ou está difícil? – Shiryu censura, mas seu tom está longe de ser irritadiço. Pelo contrário, ele ri, e troca um olhar cúmplice com Shunrei.

– É, o amor muda mesmo as pessoas – Seiya constata. – Do rock para as baladas melosas.

– Você devia lembrar-se disso mais vezes, especialmente quando pensar em certas coisas... – alfineta Shiryu, ao que Seiya responde com uma careta.

Assim que chegam à universidade, Shiryu e Shunrei trocam um beijo discreto e cada um segue para sua respectiva sala de aula, ele com Hyoga, ela com Shun. Seiya vai sozinho para o lado oposto.

– Está mesmo melhor? – Shunrei pergunta para Shun assim que Shiryu sai.

– Estou – ele responde sem hesitar.

– Quer conversar?

– É, acho que sim.

– Se não quiser, tudo bem...

– Não, eu quero! Estava tão confuso com umas coisas que senti – Shun desabafa com Shunrei enquanto se acomodam na sala de aula.

– Que tipo de coisa? – ela pergunta. Não quer ser invasiva, mas já que ele começara a se abrir, melhor saber do que se trata para tentar ajudar.

– É sobre a June... e eu... Bom, eu fiquei confuso sobre o que eu sinto por ela. Sei lá, às vezes acho que somos mais amigos que namorados. E ultimamente tenho pensado nisso com muita frequência.

– Ah, Shun, talvez a diferença entre amizade e amor possa ser bem tênue em alguns casos.

– É... talvez... eu adoro a June, mas projetando as coisas para o futuro eu não consigo me ver casado com ela, com filhos, sabe?

– Você é tão novinho. Não devia estar pensando nisso.

– Eu sei...

– Deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, deixe o tempo dizer o que será.

– É. Foi isso que decidi ontem à noite, que vou deixar as coisas fluírem. Sinto-me melhor agora. Mas e você, como está? Temos conversado tão pouco.

– Eu estou ótima! – ela diz e alarga o sorriso, que desvanece assim que ela continua a frase: – Seria melhor se meu avô ainda estivesse aqui, adoraria que ele e Shiryu se conhecessem, mas isso não é possível.

– Ele deve estar vendo tudo e com certeza está feliz por você.

– Assim espero – ela suspira e, sorrindo, prossegue: – Sabe, Shun, está tudo tão perfeito que eu até tenho medo de acordar do sonho.

– Imagina. Você já está bem acordada, feliz, com seu namorado que é louco por você, com o emprego que você tanto queria, com a gente! Não tem como as coisas darem errado!

– É! Não tem!

– Ih! O professor acaba de chegar. Depois conversamos mais.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Dois meses depois...

O primeiro trimestre(1) de aulas acaba de se encerrar, dando início às férias de verão. Shiryu mantivera um desempenho excepcional, mesmo dedicando menos tempo aos estudos. Ikki, de quem se esperava um decréscimo, permanecera com boas notas. Para Shun não fora um bom primeiro trimestre, mas ele confia na recuperação nos que virão. Esforçando-se bastante, Hyoga conseguira recuperar o tempo perdido enquanto estava às voltas com o pai, e terminara o trimestre em situação confortável. Seiya, ao contrário, vira suas notas despencarem, pois seu "probleminha" com Shaina o impedira de se concentrar no que quer que fosse. Mas tudo isso ficará esquecido até o retorno às aulas. Por ora, todos pensam apenas no que farão de suas férias.

Shiryu e Shunrei colocam duas malas num táxi.

– Vou deixar a chave do meu carro com você, mas se arranhar um milímetro da lataria eu quebro a sua cara – Shiryu diz para Seiya em tom ameaçador antes de entrar no veículo. A seu lado, Shunrei ri da cena.

– Para que tanta violência e tanto ódio no coração? – o outro retruca rindo. – Até parece o Ikki! Mas deixa de drama, você sabe que vou viajar com a Saori em alguns dias. E se eu por acaso arranhasse seu carro, ela te daria outro.

– Mas é um sem vergonha mesmo! – Ikki se manifesta, dando um tapinha na cabeça de Seiya.

– Não tenho culpa de namorar milionária!

– E não tem vergonha de ser golpista também! Vai lá, Shiryu. Boa viagem.

– Valeu, Ikki.

– Boa viagem pra vocês! Divirtam-se! – Shun diz.

– E juízo! – Hyoga completa.

– Pra vocês também! – Shiryu e Shunrei dizem juntos, sorriem e entram no táxi.

– Então, está feliz? – ele pergunta a ela.

– Muito! Mal acredito que vou voltar para a minha terra ainda que seja apenas por uma semana.

– Eu também estou ansioso para conhecer Rozan.

– Tenho certeza de que você vai adorar.

Após despedir-se de Shiryu e Shunrei, Ikki vai passar o sábado no orfanato. Tem ido lá ao menos uma vez por semana, e depois de tantas visitas, as crianças já estão mais do que acostumadas com suas histórias de lutas sangrentas e cada vez mais surreais.

– Ele vai enlouquecer as cabecinhas das crianças – Eiri adverte a Minu, observando a rodinha formada ao redor do rapaz.

– Não vai não. Elas adoram ouvi-lo – a outra responde sorrindo.

– Só as crianças? Você também se derrete toda – Eiri corrige. – Anda suspirando pelos cantos porque agora ele vive aqui e quando fala na Pandora é apenas pra falar do filho.

– É, isso também. Ele está tão mudado...

– Está um pouco, mas não tanto assim quanto você diz.

– Ah, ele mudou muito, sim. Parece mais calmo, mais centrado. Até soube que anda assistindo às aulas com mais frequência.

– Deve ser para ficar perto da Pandora.

– Pode ser, Eiri, pode ser. Mas se for, é só por causa do bebê.

– Não acha que eles podem ter uma recaída?

– Recaída do quê? Nem chegaram a namorar!

– De uma coisa eu sei: você precisar mudar. Há dois meses ele vem aqui, vocês conversam, mas não saem do zero a zero.

– Pelo menos posso vê-lo quase todo dia. É o bastante.

– Você se contenta com tão pouco. Precisa investir pesado nele.

– Ai, fazer o que se eu não tenho sorte, Eiri?

– Não se trata de sorte apenas, Minu. Você precisa agir! Crie sua sorte!

– Tudo em seu tempo, tudo em seu tempo. Mas me conta, e o Hyoga?

– Ah, ele anda tão fofo ultimamente. Essa história do pai realmente mexeu muito com ele. Em certos momentos eu realmente tive medo de que terminasse comigo por causa do velho. Felizmente, ele não o fez e provou que me ama.

– É, foi uma bela prova. Quando vocês viajam?

– Amanhã. Achei tão romântico ele querer viajar comigo! Eu ficaria feliz mesmo que fosse para acampar no quintal, mas ele quer ir para Okinawa! (2)

–Hyoga está mesmo muito romântico. Todos estão! Os casais do nosso círculo de amizade estão todos fazendo viagens românticas. Você e Hyoga vão para Okinawa, Shiryu e Shunrei para a China, Seiya e Saori para a Grécia... Até Shun e June vão viajar, veja só!

– Pois é. O Ikki bem que podia chamar você pelo menos para um passeio no parque.

– Lá vem você com esse assunto de novo!

– Chama ele, sua boba!

– Ah, para com isso!

Continua...

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

_(1) O ano letivo no Japão vai de abril a março, e é dividido em três períodos, sendo o primeiro de abril a julho, com férias em agosto, o segundo de setembro a dezembro, com férias de duas semanas para as festas de fim de ano, e o terceiro de janeiro a março._

_(2) Província ao sul do Japão cujas ilhas são conhecidas como "Havaí japonês"._

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

_VOLTEI!_

_Como sempre, depois de um milênio, estou de volta._

_Nem vou comentar nada, só vou agradecer aos leitores que esperaram pacientemente (ou não) pela fanfic! Beijins pra vocês!_

_E até a próxima!_

_Chii_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIV**

Tóquio, Japão.

Pandora recebe a visita de Ikki.

– Oi – ela diz ao abrir a porta. Ainda que ela e Ikki conversem com alguma frequência, o clima entre eles permanece um tanto estranho.

– Oi – ele responde, esforçando-se para parecer natural, e se acomoda no sofá. Ele nota duas malas encostadas na parede da sala de estar. Pandora senta ao seu lado. – E aí? Quando vai viajar?

– Amanhã.

– E vai contar aos seus pais sobre o bebê?

– Vou, né? Até pensei em esconder, mas é melhor enfrentar logo o problema.

– Já está com três meses, não é?

– É... – ela confirma tocando de leve o ventre. Não esperava ser mãe nesse momento, ainda durante a faculdade, mas já sentia uma ternura incomum e frequentemente se pegava imaginando o bebê. – Aliás, três meses que passaram bem rápido.

– É. Escuta, eu pensei numa coisa... – Ikki diz, assumindo um ar grave. – Quer que eu vá junto? Tenho umas economias, acho que daria pra ir.

– Ir para a Alemanha comigo? – Pandora surpreende-se com a pergunta. Não é o tipo de coisa que se espera de Ikki.

– É. Se quiser eu vou, explico as coisas para a sua família e tal.

– Está louco? Você vai dizer o quê? Que ficamos juntos uma noite, eu engravidei e não, você não quer nada comigo, mas vai assumir o moleque mesmo assim?

– Mais ou menos isso, exceto a parte do "não quero nada contigo" porque foi você quem mandou tudo para os ares.

– Mandei porque você me deu razões para perceber que jamais seríamos felizes!

– Dei razões? Mulher é um bicho complicado, viu? Fica inventando que percebeu sei-lá-o-quê-lá-sei-onde!

– Inventando? Você ainda ama sua namoradinha que morreu – Pandora grita, mas logo respira fundo e ameniza o tom. – Olha, vamos parar por aqui, eu não quero brigar. E também não quero que você vá comigo. De jeito nenhum. Eu cuido disso. Só espero que meus pais não morram do coração quando eu falar que eles vão ser avós.

– Tomara que não. Só me promete uma coisa: em hipótese alguma você vai deixar que eles decidam o que fazer.

– Como assim?

– Eles podem querer resolver o problema de forma drástica, se é que você me entende.

– Acha que podem me obrigar a abortar?

– Acho. E também acho que podem acabar não deixando você voltar pra cá.

– Querido, não fico na Alemanha nem por ordem judicial!

– Se eu fosse seu pai, não deixaria você voltar.

– Ainda bem que você não é meu pai. Relaxa. Eu vou e volto, gravidíssima como estou.

– Assim espero. Mais uma coisa: o Radatosco vai com você?

– Não, Ikki. Eu nem sei se ele vai viajar nessas férias. Não temos nos falado muito. A última vez que o vi foi há um mês, quando ele trouxe um presente para o bebê.

– Presente? Que presente?

– Ah, foi uma bobagem, uma pulseirinha.

– Aquele idiota não tem nada que ficar dando presentes pro meu filho.

– Apesar de toda a confusão entre vocês dois, ele é meu amigo, quer o meu bem e o do bebê. E se ele se comportar, posso até deixar que seja o padrinho.

– Mas isso só se for passando por cima de mim! Nunca que o taturana vai batizar meu filho.

– Ikki, não me canse com essa rixa idiota.

– Tá, tá... Quer que te leve ao aeroporto amanhã?

– Não precisa, pego um táxi. Eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas realmente não precisa.

– Certo. Então, boa viagem e boa sorte.

– Obrigada. E vê se faz alguma coisa útil nas suas férias pra não ficar só pensando besteira e enchendo o saco dos outros.

– Mas é cada uma que a gente tem que ouvir! – ele diz, já fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Aquele merda já deu presente para o moleque...", Ikki pensa enquanto caminha até o carro. De lá, ele passa num supermercado, e depois segue para o orfanato. Minu não esperava a surpresa e se assusta com a algazarra que as crianças fazem quando veem o rapaz chegar ao orfanato.

– Tio Ikki! – gritam os pequenos, aos pulos.

– E aí, cambadinha? – Ikki retruca, pegando uma das crianças no colo. Do canto da sala, Minu sorri para ele, que lhe responde com outro sorriso e um aceno.

– E aí, tio? Vai contar outra história hoje? – questiona a criança que está em seu colo.

– É, pode ser. Posso contar. Vão se arrumando aí que eu já volto.

Ikki vai até Minu e entrega a sacola que traz consigo.

– Sorvetes para a sobremesa das crianças.

– Obrigada – ela diz ao pegar o pacote. – Olha, Ikki, eu estou realmente estranhando esse seu novo jeito de ser, mas confesso que gosto.

– Eu estou tentando me adaptar às mudanças que estão por vir, Minu. É só isso.

– Bom, já que você vai ficar com eles, vou guardar os sorvetes no freezer antes que derretam. E depois vou ajudar a cozinheira a terminar o almoço, já que a ajudante está de férias.

– Pode ir que eu domo os pirralhos. Já peguei o jeito.

– Estou vendo! Apenas tente não assustar demais os pequenos.

– Ok – ele assente e se volta para as crianças. – Estão prontos? A história de hoje vai ser de arrepiar até o mais valentão! Mas vamos lá para fora porque não quero ninguém fazendo xixi nas calças e molhando a sala!

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Rozan, China.

Assim que desembarcam, Shunrei e Shiryu tomam um táxi e seguem para o vilarejo onde a moça nascera. Shunrei não consegue conter a emoção que a toma nesse momento. Regressar a sua terra é um sentimento que a envolve de forma intensa e traz à tona lembranças que ela já nem sabia mais que tinha. Coisas triviais, como o dia em que ralou o joelho numa queda boba na grande escadaria, ou quando seu avô lhe ensinou os primeiros ideogramas. Pensar no avô era algo que costumava partir-lhe o coração e realçar a imensurável saudade que sentia. Entretanto, nos últimos meses a presença amorosa de Shiryu transformara essa sensação em algo suportável. Pensando nisso, ela olha para ele e segura-lhe firmemente a mão como para assegurar-se de que o vê e sente é mesmo real. Ele sorri para ela.

"Sim, é real", ela constata ao ver o terno sorriso do rapaz.

Shiryu escolhera um hotel simples, dentro de suas possibilidades financeiras, mas bastante confortável. E agradecia aos céus por uma desistência de última hora que permitira a reserva do quarto.

Já passa das duas da tarde quando os dois chegam ao hotel. Shunrei pede para subir a montanha e ir até a casa onde crescera. Shiryu concorda com o pedido. Pouco depois os dois já se misturam às dezenas de turistas que sobem as escadarias. Shiryu aproveita para tirar fotos da bela paisagem ao redor, enquanto Shunrei, acostumada a tudo aquilo, apenas saboreia a sensação de estar de volta a sua terra natal. Crescera ali, subindo e descendo aquelas escadarias, vendo os turistas chegarem no verão e desaparecem quando o inverno começava e a neve dominava o local. Aqueles degraus, que sempre lhe pareceram imutáveis, agora parecem diferentes.

"É só impressão ou fui eu que mudei...?", ela se pergunta em pensamento. De fato, sente-se diferente, pois tudo que vivera nos últimos tempos acabara por revelar uma força que ela desconhecia.

Num dos patamares da escadaria, uma senhora a reconhece.

– Mas não é a netinha do Dohko? – ela pergunta, cumprimentando Shunrei de forma exaltada. – Menina Shunrei! Que bom vê -la por aqui!

Shunrei abre um enorme sorriso. Dona Ming, uma senhorinha já beirando os setenta anos, vende frutas na feira desde quando a memória da moça alcança. Nas épocas mais difíceis, Ming lhe dava algumas frutas que já não estavam tão bonitas para vender, mas que ainda serviam para alimento.

– Dona Ming! – ela exclama com alegria. – É muito bom estar de volta! Estava com muita saudade da minha terra. A senhora está bem?

– Sempre tem um reumatismo, uma dor aqui ou acolá para estragar um pouco a vida, mas isso é normal para os velhos, minha filha. Fora isso, tudo vai bem. E o seu avô, como está?

A pergunta faz um nó se formar na garganta de Shunrei. Entretanto, ela sabe que isso é o que terá de enfrentar sempre que encontrar algum conhecido.

– Ele... ele se foi... – ela responde, depois de um longo suspiro.

– Oh, menina, não sabia... Que pena. Mas agora ele está melhor que todos nós, tenha certeza. A velhice não é boa. O melhor mesmo é ir embora quando ainda se tem algum juízo na cabeça e alguma força nas pernas, porque viver em cima de uma cama não é viver.

Shunrei mantém uma expressão serena, mas gostaria de dizer que preferia o avô vivo, ainda que inválido, a viver sem ele. Porém, conhecendo dona Ming como conhece, ela prefere guardar o comentário para si, pois sabe que a senhora começará um discurso interminável sobre a velhice, coisa que, segundo seu avô, ela fazia desde quando ainda era jovem.

– Ah, deixe-me apresentá-la ao meu namorado – Shunrei diz, mudando o foco da conversa. – Shiryu, esta é a dona Ming.

A senhorinha examina-o com seus olhinhos negros e afirma sorrindo:

– Hum, ele é um belo rapaz!

– Obrigado – ele agradece, sorrindo timidamente e com um leve rubor na face. – A senhora é muito gentil.

– Bom, gostei muito de revê-la – Shunrei diz –, mas agora temos de continuar subindo senão acaba ficando tarde.

– Claro, claro! Mas faço questão de convidar vocês dois para um almoço lá em casa! Amanhã está bom pra vocês?

– Está ótimo! Muito obrigada!

– De nada, minha filha! Até amanhã!

– Até!

Shunrei e Shiryu seguem subindo a montanha, enquanto dona Ming vai na direção contrária. Mais uns bons minutos de subida e Shunrei já avista sua antiga casa ao longe. Fora pintada de azul nas partes onde antes era vermelha, mas de resto, parece a mesma. Consternada, ela aponta para a construção.

– Foi ali que eu cresci, Shiryu.

Shiryu a abraça no mesmo instante em que ela começa a chorar.

– Quem sabe se um dia não viremos morar aqui, hein? – ele diz, não apenas para consolá-la, mas sentindo de verdade vontade de ficar ali com ela. – Não chore, sim?

Ela assente com um sorriso enquanto ele gentilmente enxuga suas lágrimas. Os dois se aproximam um pouco mais da casa, apenas o suficiente para ver a movimentação dos novos moradores. Uma mulher de rosto redondo e bochechas rosadas varre a frente da casa, enquanto um bebê de cara ainda mais redonda que a dela brinca com um urso de pelúcia encardido. Ao perceber que é observada, a mulher pega o bebê no colo e se aproxima do casal.

– O que desejam? – ela pergunta desconfiada.

– Desculpe por termos ficado olhando, mas é que eu já morei nessa casa – Shunrei se justifica, envergonhando-se por ter ficado olhando. – Fui muito feliz aí. Espero que você e sua família também sejam.

A mulher ameniza o semblante e sorri, ainda um tanto desconfiada. O bebê se estica para tentar tocar a desconhecida.

– Ah, sim, é um bom lugar pra se morar. Bem perto da cachoeira. Só é ruim quando precisamos descer, mas a gente acostuma.

– É, acostuma.

– Faz tempo que se mudou?

– Alguns anos. E você?

– Ah, mudamos para cá há cinco meses. Quer entrar?

– Se não for incômodo...

– Não, não. Venham, venham.

O casal segue a moça. Shunrei entra na casa prendendo a respiração inconscientemente e um leve tremor percorre seu corpo. A mobília é outra, as cores das paredes estão diferentes, mas a presença de seu avô ainda parece tão nítida, como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse abrir uma porta e, sem dizer nada, abraçá-la.

Shiryu a segue tentando entender o que aquilo significa para ela. Não tivera uma casa, nem lembranças de pessoas queridas. Seu único lugar foi o orfanato, onde mudou de quarto de acordo com a idade. Primeiro no berçário, depois no quarto dos pequenos, então dos maiores, e por fim, dos adolescentes, até deixar o lugar para morar no sobrado com os amigos. Somente ali pôde finalmente compreender o significado de ter um "lar", embora a casa seja de Shun e Ikki. E agora, ao ver o quanto aquela casa é importante para Shunrei, ele imagina o dia em que terão uma casa só deles.

Shunrei avança pelos cômodos, guiada pela nova dona da casa e seu bebê, que agora balança a mãozinha e sorri para a visitante. Ela lembra que vendera a casa a um rico comerciante da cidade que só aceitara o negócio para ajudá-la, e ela fica imaginando se os novos moradores são inquilinos do homem ou se compraram a casa. Shunrei para subitamente ao passar em frente ao cômodo que costumava ser seu quarto, agora transformado no quarto do bebê onde, através da porta entreaberta, ela vê um bercinho e alguns brinquedos espalhados pelo chão.

A nova dona da casa oferece chá e biscoitos aos visitantes e, enquanto serve, deixa o bebê no colo de Shunrei. Shiryu a observa brincar com o pequeno e sorri. Quando por fim a mulher senta-se à mesa com eles, ela e Shunrei conversam como se fossem velhas conhecidas, sob o olhar de Shiryu, ora atento, ora disperso. A conversa só é interrompida quando começa a anoitecer.

– Muito obrigada pelo lanche – Shunrei agradece, entregando o bebê à mãe. – Muito obrigada mesmo, mas agora temos de descer.

– De nada. Apareçam quando quiserem.

– Obrigada mais uma vez. Espero de verdade que você seja feliz aqui.

A mulher sorri e os acompanha até a porta. Na descida, o casal conversa sobre a casa e seus novos habitantes. Shunrei nota que Shiryu parece distante, mas não tece nenhum comentário. Já no hotel, os dois jantam rapidamente e vão para o quarto.

– Eu sabia que ia me emocionar ao voltar lá, mas não achei que fosse tanto... – ela confessa, sentando-se na cama onde Shiryu já está deitado, pensativo. – Desculpa alugar você com essas coisas.

– Imagina. Eu é que devo pedir desculpas. Devo estar parecendo um tanto alheio a tudo...

– Bom, já que você disse, está mesmo. Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando o que veio fazer aqui...

– Não se trata disso – ele negou com veemência. – Na verdade, passei todo o tempo pensando sobre essa coisa de ter uma família, um lugar para onde voltar, alguém para lembrar. Não tenho nada disso.

Ele inspira profundamente e se senta na cama. Olhando nos olhos de Shunrei, prossegue:

– Mas eu vou ter. Vou ter isso com você, meu amor. Shunrei, eu não planejei nada disso, eu simplesmente decidi agora, mas... você gostaria de se casar comigo?

Ela nada diz, apenas olha para ele atônita. Diante do silêncio, ele procura se justificar:

– Eu sei que é inesperado, que talvez seja cedo, mas eu gostaria de saborear a sensação de sermos uma família o mais rápido possível. Eu estava pensando em vender o carro quando voltarmos ao Japão e usar o dinheiro pra dar entrada num apartamento pequeno. Acho que a gente pode se virar sem carro por uns tempos. E quando eu me formar as coisas vão melhorar...

Ela abre um sorriso, toca o rosto dele e diz:

– Eu aceito. Mas não assim, na pressa, né?

Shiryu cora diante da negativa.

– Eu fiz papel de bobo, não é? Me precipitei... Eu sei... Não é do meu feitio agir assim, mas eu senti que talvez fosse a hora e...

– Não, meu bem – Shunrei o interrompe, falando docemente. – Eu entendo o que você está sentindo, entendo essa ansiedade pra sermos oficialmente uma família, mas não precisamos nos apressar. É claro que eu quero que a gente se case, mas acho que devemos esperar até você terminar a faculdade. Até lá, vamos guardando um dinheirinho, ajeitando as coisas, certo?

– Certo – ele concorda e a beija. Depois, um tanto sem fôlego, prossegue: – Eu me empolguei com essa coisa toda de casa e bebê...

– Com o bebê também? – surpreende-se Shunrei.

– É... – ele admite envergonhado e coça a cabeça. – Achei tão bonitinho você carregando o bebê lá na casa.

Shunrei ri.

– Ai, meu Deus! Meu namorado já quer ser pai!

– Ah, Shunrei, não agora, né? Mas é que foi realmente um momento meigo.

Shunrei brinca com ele, fazendo-lhe cócegas enquanto repete, com voz infantil "tão bonitinho, tão bonitinho". Ele se limita a rir e, inutilmente, tentar fugir das mãos da namorada, rolando na cama.

– Para, Shunrei! Eu tenho cócegas! – diz o rapaz em meio às gargalhadas. Shunrei não se rende e continua a brincadeira, até ele fazer tudo cessar com um beijo arrebatador.

– Eu disse pra parar – Shiryu diz quando, sem fôlego, separa seus lábios dos dela.

– Hum... já parei – sussurra a moça e completa: – Mas agora é você quem não deve parar de me beijar.

Ele obedece, tornando a beijá-la com tal voracidade que seu corpo inevitavelmente reage. Ele continua a beijá-la, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, enquanto procura observar em Shunrei qualquer mínimo sinal de desconforto. Mas ela, ao invés disso, agarra-se firmemente às suas costas, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele.

– Acho que já é hora do nosso relacionamento partir para outro nível... – ela sussurra ao ouvido de Shiryu. A frase faz o corpo dele aquecer-se ainda mais, e ele a beija outra vez.

– Não quero que você pense que a viagem foi um pretexto, ou que eu planejei e...

A moça o interrompe.

– Planejou? Como, se a iniciativa foi minha?

Os dois riem e, embaraçado, ele se justifica.

– É que eu imaginei que... que talvez... sei lá... que talvez fosse acontecer... e então... então, eu...

Ela o interrompe outra vez.

– Você trouxe preservativos?

– É – o rapaz admite envergonhado.

– Pois fique o senhor sabendo que eu pensei a mesma coisa. Imaginei que aconteceria em breve, então já estou tomando anticoncepcional há algumas semanas.

Shiryu sorri satisfeito diante da perspicácia da namorada.

– É, você pensa em tudo. O que seria de mim sem você?

– Pois é! – ela admite rindo. – Bom, com essa história toda do filho do Ikki não podemos facilitar, não é mesmo? Não agora. Quando tivermos nossa casinha pensaremos nisso.

– Tem toda razão... mas que tal deixarmos de conversa?

– Só se for agora... – ela diz e, sem pressa, abre a camisa dele, beijando-lhe o peito e o abdome, sentindo o sabor e o aroma da pele do amado, e arrancando-lhe sussurros lascivos. Depois se afasta apenas o suficiente para conseguir tirar a própria blusa. Ele olha os seios alvos, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã, e os toca com firmeza, para logo em seguida abrir a peça e deixá-los à mostra. Lentamente, ele encosta os lábios num seio, que suga ávido, enquanto as mãos exploram o restante do corpo dela. Shunrei se inclina um pouco para trás e agarra-se aos cabelos dele, enquanto uma onda excessivamente quente percorre seu corpo.

"Meu Deus, isso é tão bom... e está apenas começando", ela pensa.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A –

Okinawa, Japão.

Eiri se espreguiça na varanda da pousada onde ela e Hyoga estão hospedados, um lugar aconchegante, à beira do mar incrivelmente azul de Naha, capital da província de Okinawa. Hyoga ainda dorme, esparramado na cama. Ela o olha carinhosamente e lembra-se da noite anterior, a melhor desde que começaram a namorar, porque dessa vez Hyoga parecia completamente entregue, de um jeito que ele nunca estivera. Sempre parecia haver uma sombra de preocupação nele, o que não acontecera dessa vez.

"No final das contas," Eiri pensa, "o surgimento desse pai serviu para que ele perceba que família são as pessoas que amamos, não necessariamente pessoas do mesmo sangue, que a família dele sou eu e os amigos que nós temos. Espero que ele tenha entendido isso de uma vez por todas."

Antes de ele acordar, Eiri telefona para Minu, querendo saber como ela está se virando para tomar conta das crianças praticamente sozinha.

– Olá, senhora turista! **–**Minu a cumprimenta alegremente do outro lado da linha.

– Olá, minha querida amiga. Como vão as coisas aí? Sofrendo muito para cuidar dos pequenos?

– Nem tanto. Acho que arrumei um ajudante...

– Um? Sei... "Um" quer dizer "um certo rapaz marrento, de cabelos azuis e cicatriz na testa, que será papai em alguns meses"?

– Pois é! **–**Minu não consegue conter o entusiasmo e se estica para dar uma olhada na varanda.

– Ele está aí agora?

– Está sim! Nem parece o Ikki de sempre...

– Uau... Ele é a prova viva de que as pessoas realmente mudam.

– E como é. Ele está lá na varanda com as crianças e vai ficar para o almoço. Até trouxe sobremesa! Não é uma graça?

– Muito! Aproveita e fala com ele sobre seus sentimentos!

– Ah, as coisas não são desse jeito, Eiri.

– Claro que são! Vai ficar esperando o quê? Ele arranjar outra? Vai fundo, Minu. Dou a maior força.

Minu ignora as palavras da amiga e muda de assunto.

– E você, como vai? **–**ela pergunta.

– Está tudo perfeito! Melhor do que eu esperava. O Hyoga está assim... muito fofo!

– Que bom! Fico muito feliz por vocês.

– Agora tenho que desligar, mas quero que você invista no Ikki, sua boba!

– Ah, Eiri, deixa disso!

– Invista! E quando eu voltar quero saber de tudo com riqueza de detalhes!

– Se houver algum detalhe para contar...

– Espero que haja. Até a volta, amiga!

– Até!

Ela se senta na cama ao lado de Hyoga e acaricia levemente os cabelos loiros dele. O toque cálido o faz acordar.

– Bom dia **–**ele diz numa voz doce e sussurrante.

– Bom dia, meu querido **–**Eiri responde e vira-se para ele, dando-lhe um beijo.

Ele aconchega-se no colo da namorada e ambos ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele se sinta completamente desperto.

– O que vamos fazer hoje? **–**ele pergunta com ar preguiçoso.

– Pensei em passar o dia na praia, só aproveitando esse sol lindo, que tal?

– Por mim está ótimo. Foi pra isso que viemos, afinal. Sabe, Eiri, eu andei pensando numas coisas...

– Que coisas?

– Coisas do tipo... eu quero ficar com você para o resto da minha vida.

A moça arregalou os olhos, mas ele seguiu falando como se fosse um assunto esperado.

– Ando pensando em controlar as despesas com besteiras, e guardar uma grana para no futuro me casar com você. Se você quiser, claro.

– Nossa. Você conseguiu me surpreender, mas é claro que eu quero!

Os dois trocam muitos beijos, embora Eiri se sinta um tanto atordoada com o repentino pedido de casamento.

– Sabe aquele sol que pretendíamos aproveitar? **–**ele pergunta sedutor.

– Aham.

– Acho que prefiro ficar aqui no quarto com você...

– É, o sol pode ficar para amanhã, meu querido – ela concorda, e beija-o.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Atenas, Grécia.

– Por que a gente veio para a Grécia, hein? **–** Seiya pergunta entre um bocejo e outro. Ele e Saori acabam de desembarcar em Atenas e agora seguem para a casa que a moça herdara da mãe.

– Porque eu sou grega e porque eu queria vir.

– Ah, é, eu nunca me lembro disso. Mas é bem estranha essa coisa toda de você ser grega, não é, não?

– Não, não é. Meu avô adotou minha mãe, que era grega, ela se casou com outro grego, e eu acabei nascendo aqui também. Só depois é que fui levada para o Japão, quando a mãe morreu... Eu sinto uma conexão muito especial com esse país, especialmente com a cidade de Atenas.

– Aham... **–**Seiya concorda um tanto incrédulo.

– O que é? Não acredita?

– Acredito! Mas quando é mesmo que a gente chega na sua casa? Estou morrendo de fome.

– Ai, Seiya, eu falando de coisas importantes, de sentimentos, de conexões espirituais e você só pensando em comida!

– Que culpa eu tenho se a viagem foi longa? **–**ele questiona, e completa em pensamento: "E que culpa tenho se esse papo de conexão é um saco?"

Saori volta-se para o namorado, faz uma careta, diz ao motorista que dê meia volta e anuncia:

– Nós vamos ver a acrópole.

Seiya protesta.

– Mas eu queria ir pra casa!

– É, mas eu quero passear e é isso que vamos fazer.

– Tá, então vamos...

A contragosto, Seiya acompanha Saori no passeio, e ouve distraído as explicações que ela dá.

– Olha, Seiya! Não é incrível? Imagina como isso era quando foi construído, todo esse mármore novinho, reluzente, devia ser fascinante, né?

– Aham...

– Você acredita que os deuses gregos existiram?

– Hein?

– Os deuses, Seiya! Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Atena...

– Sei lá, Saori!

– Eu acredito, sabe? Acredito que eles existiram, que andaram sobre a terra e comandaram tudo por aqui. Impressionante, né?

– Aham. Escuta, Saori, isso vai demorar?

– Eu não sei! **– **ela responde exasperada. **–** Estou envolvida no passeio!

– Até onde eu sei, você já veio aqui um milhão de vezes...

– Mas sempre é uma emoção nova.

– Então eu vou descer pra procurar alguma barraca de comida porque a fome é uma emoção que não me agrada.

Saori respira fundo e corrige o namorado.

– Fome não é emoção, é sensação fisiológica.

– Que seja. O que importa é que meu estômago está roncando.

– Vai logo antes que eu perca a paciência.

Seiya se afasta serelepe, enquanto Saori se lamenta.

– Quem mandou eu namorar um ignorante, hein?

Perto dali, Shaina e Afrodite começam a fazer o mesmo percurso. A certa altura, o rapaz vê Seiya andando ao longe e tenta a todo custo dissuadir Shaina do passeio.

– Querida, acho que vai chover – ele diz. – Vamos para o hotel?

– Chover o quê? Está maluco? O dia está lindo e não tem nem uma nuvenzinha no céu!

– Hum... é que eu não estou me sentindo bem...

– Deixa de frescura, seu gay bunda-mole. Você malha que nem um condenado pra deixar o corpo em dia, prefere morrer a ganhar uma barriguinha, e agora diz que um calorzinho de nada está fazendo você passar mal? Conta outra.

– É esse calor abafaaaaado. E também tem esse sol causticante que está acabando com a minha alvíssima tez.

– Alvíssima tez é o caramba. Você não sai de casa sem se besuntar em protetor solar fator cem mil.

Shaina abre seu melhor sorriso maligno quando finalmente vê Seiya se aproximar.

– Pronto. Já passou meu mal-estar – Afrodite se rende.

– Isso tudo era pra eu não vê-lo?

– Claro, né? Agora você vai ter uma recaída e ficar baixo-astral, e eu detesto gente com vibrações ruins.

Shaina dá uma sonora gargalhada.

– Como eu vou ficar baixo-astral se eu planejei isso tudo? **– **ela diz e dá uma ajeitada no generoso decote. Afrodite faz uma careta e engole os xingamentos que gostaria de dirigir à amiga. Ela anda até Seiya, mexendo os quadris mais que o necessário.

– E lá vamos nós outra vez – murmura Afrodite, seguindo-a de perto. – Mas depois você vai ter que me explicar direitinho essa história de planejar o encontro.

– Olá, Seiya – ela diz, ignorando o amigo.

– Shaina? Digo, Srta. Meneghetti? – surpreende-se o rapaz, encarando-a sem conseguir disfarçar o quanto estava perplexo. Ele esfrega os olhos e balança a cabeça.

– Ué? Viu alguma assombração?

– Meu irmão, até aqui eu to vendo a Shaina! **– **ele exclama incrédulo, e esfrega os olhos outra vez.

– Sou eu mesma, seu tonto.

– Só pode ser brincadeira. E de péssimo gosto. Péssimo. Ou então você está me seguindo...

– Como é que eu ia saber que você vinha para cá? **–**ela pergunta, com seu melhor sorriso angelical.

– Sei lá, cara. Olha, eu tenho que ir, falou? Tchau.

– Tão cedo?

– Pois é... que coisa, não?

– Ah, não. Você vem comigo.

– Shaina, não... eu não quero que seja como da última vez?

– Não vai ser – ela diz, e puxa levemente o rosto de Seiya em sua direção, para completar num sussurro: – Porque dessa vez nós vamos até o final.

Seiya fita a executiva com ar de presa que sabe não ter escolha diante do apetite de seu predador.

– Não... – ele diz, mas é muito pouco convincente.

– Você quer. Seu olhar não nega, nunca negou...

– É, não nego, não nego mesmo, mas não posso... A Saori... ela nunca me perdoaria. Nunca.

Shaina o cala com um beijo, que logo se torna uma carícia intensa, e a mão da executiva passeia por dentro da calça do rapaz

– Dessa vez você não vai resistir.

Afrodite se aproxima dos dois.

– Oi? Será que vocês podiam arrumar um quarto? Eu sei que essa coisa de sexo em público é uma tara para muita gente, mas vocês vão acabar sendo presos, hein?

Shaina ignora-o e continua a beijar e acariciar Seiya.

– Erh... seu amigo tem razão... – tartamudeia o rapaz.

– Ele é um medroso – Shina responde.

– Eu vou jogar água em vocês, hein? – Afrodite diz. – Estou avisando. Vou procurar um balde agora mesmo. Eu vou, hein?

– Vem comigo, Seiya... – Shaina sussurra no ouvido do rapaz que, vencido, acompanha a executiva sem resistência.

Shaina estende a mão para Afrodite.

– Passa a chave do carro – ela diz para o amigo.

– Espero que vocês dois saibam o que estão fazendo – ele diz, e dá à amiga a chave do veículo alugado.

– Sei perfeitamente – Shaina afirma.

Seiya apenas olha para Afrodite com cara de quem não sabe sequer o próprio nome.

– Tá, você sabe, mas o bofe aí tá com uma cara de quem foi tragado por um tsunami homérico e acabou na ilha de Lost.

Shaina ignora o comentário e continua arrastando Seiya até o carro. Afrodite os segue e vê quando os dois deixam a acrópole.

– Ok. Agora eu preciso é de um táxi – Afrodite suspira, resignado. – E depois, daquela garrafa de uísque porque a mona vai voltar pro hotel arrasada. Não sou vidente, mas vejo isso com a clareza de um cristal Swarovski.

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

Japão.

– Ah, Shunzinho, eu tô tão feliz de você ter aceitado vir! – June exclama sentada no banco de trás do carro de seus pais. Shun está a seu lado, visivelmente constrangido, mas força um sorriso. Tinha aceitado sem pestanejar o convite de June para viajar e retirara o restinho de sua poupança para ajudar nas despesas, acreditando que a viagem seria boa para o relacionamento dos dois, que andava meio balançado. Só não imaginava que o casal viajaria com os pais dela, cruzando o país até o cabo Sata, o ponto localizado no extremo sul do Japão.

– É, eu também – ele diz e completa num sussurro: – Mas você devia ter me avisado que seria uma viagem de carro com os seus pais.

– Isso é o de menos, né? Importante é que vamos passear juntos.

Ele força outro sorriso e assente com a cabeça. June continua falando, agora mais baixo, de forma que seus pais não ouçam.

– E quando chegarmos ao hotel, darei um jeito de nos livrarmos deles. Vai ser legal, você vai ver! Melhor que ficar sozinho com seu irmão, né?

– Bom, isso é verdade – ele responde, sendo sincero pela primeira vez desde que entrara no carro. Ikki tinha mudado bastante, mas ao invés de falastrão e marrento, ele agora andava introspectivo e absorto nos próprios problemas, o que não facilitava a convivência.

"É, talvez seja mesmo melhor viajar com a família da June", ele pensa, conformando-se com a situação. O pai da moça não tinha sido propriamente a favor da ideia de levar o namorado da filha para a viagem que planejara, mas acabara cedendo diante da insistência dela. Já a mãe tinha adorado a ideia desde o começo, e tratava o rapaz como se ele fosse um menininho de cinco anos. Até tinha preparado obentôs com bichinhos para ele e June. Não que ele não gostasse de bichinhos, mas achava estranho a mãe da namorada fazer algo assim.

"Acho que ela pensa que namoramos como crianças, só ficamos de mãos dadas, essas coisas", ele pensa. "Mas será possível que todo mundo me ache um retardado? O que eu tenho de fazer para que vejam que não sou? Começar a usar drogas, surtar, tirar a roupa no meio da rua, transar com a June aqui no carro?"

– Queridinho, você está tão caladinho hoje! – a mãe de June diz, interrompendo o devaneio de Shun.

Ele dá um sorrisinho amarelo e responde:

– É porque estou pensando na vida.

– Mas pensar pra quê, queridinho? Vocês não têm de se preocupar com nada! Com nada! Bom, na verdade, só com os estudos! Deixem o resto conosco!

Shun e June entreolham-se e fazem uma caretinha divertida, mas a vontade dele é encarnar o irmão e berrar: "Porra, eu já cresci! E para essa merda desse carro que eu quero descer!"

_Continua..._

-S -A -S -A -S -A -S -A -

_NASCEU._

_Ô capítulo enrolado esse!_

_Primeiro empaquei nas partes de Shun e Hyoga, depois enchi o saco e não peguei mais na fic, quando deu vontade e comecei a desempacar tudo, fiquei sem tempo, caí doente, apareceram trilhões de coisas pra resolver e tudo foi se arrastando mais devagar que uma lesma. Aí ficou pronto e deu problema pra enviar para a Nina, deu problema quando eu subi o arquivo pro FF... Vixiiii! Mas o que importa é que saiu. Eu sempre digo que um dia sai, não é?_

_Então, aí está o bendito capítulo. Sinto que a parte do Hyoga talvez pudesse ter ficado melhor, mas foi o que deu pra fazer. Já a do Shun, eu curti. Acho que essa viagem vai dar pano pra manga. E ShiShu, bom, eu sou suspeita, amo os dois e gostei muito das ceninhas deles._

_É isso! Vamos rezar para o próximo capítulo não demorar meses, nem dar zilhões de problemas..._

_Beijoooooooooo_

_Chii_


	15. Capítulo XV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XV**

Tóquio, Japão.

Após o almoço, as crianças do orfanato começam a se acomodar para a soneca vespertina. Na cozinha, contando com a inacreditável ajuda de Ikki, Minu começa a limpar o refeitório.

– Eles gostaram do sorvete, né? – Ikki pergunta enquanto retira os pratos da mesa.

– Toda criança adora doce, Ikki – responde Minu, ainda surpresa com o fato de ele estar ali.

– Tenho muito a aprender sobre os moleques, não é? – ele pergunta ao se aproximar da pia. Minu ri.

– Primeiro você tira os restos de comida e joga fora – explica a garota. – Depois você passa uma água e vai ensaboando tudo e então é só enxaguar.

Ikki protesta:

– Minu, eu sei lavar prato!

– Desculpe... – a moça murmura, um tanto envergonhada. – Então enquanto você lava aí, eu vou dar uma olhada nas crianças, varrer o refeitório e passar um pano molhado lá. Já volto.

Quando Minu retorna à cozinha, encontra Ikki meio molhado, enxugando os pratos. Ao notar o olhar de Minu para a camisa molhada, o rapaz se explica:

– Devia ter tirado, né?

– É... digo, não. Devia ter colocado um avental.

– É ruim! Ia ser ridículo!

– Ia mesmo!

Os dois caem na gargalhada, mas Minu tem sentimentos ambíguos: gosta de tê-lo ali, mas também se sente desconfortável com essa proximidade. Enquanto estavam em atividade, com as crianças, ou limpando as coisas e arrumando, Minu até achou divertido, mas agora que finalmente terminaram o serviço ela se perguntava o que fariam. As crianças dormem e a casa está totalmente em silêncio, exceto pelo leve barulhinho dos ventiladores.

Cansados, os dois sentam-se do lado de fora, num banco embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, mas mesmo ali o silêncio é opressor. Na rua, que normalmente já é bastante tranqüila, não passa um transeunte sequer. Minu começa a se sentir cada vez mais desconfortável, tem medo até de pensar, como se Ikki pudesse ler seus pensamentos, e estremece ao sentir o braço forte do rapaz sobre seus ombros, convidando-a a se aproximar. Ela cede e aconchega-se nos braços dele, mas todos os seus músculos retesam-se tamanha é a tensão que lhe atravessa o corpo.

– Eu não mordo – ele diz ao perceber a tensão da moça. O comentário surte efeito contrário e deixa Minu ainda mais tensa. Seu coração bate tão forte que ela acha que se alguém passasse na rua agora conseguiria ouvir claramente. Assim, procura uma desculpa para afastar-se imediatamente do rapaz. Sem encontrar, deixa o corpo relaxar aos poucos e começa a apreciar o momento.

"Afinal, se ficar com ele é o que mais desejo, por que me sinto tão tensa?", ela se pergunta, e se arrisca a colocar uma mão no ombro dele. Gentilmente, Ikki ergue o rosto dela, fazendo com que os olhares obrigatoriamente se encontrem, do mesmo jeito que, logo em seguida, os lábios encontram-se. Minu sente como se fosse derreter nos braços de Ikki e entrega-se por completo ao beijo dele, vigoroso e penetrante, exatamente como ela imaginava.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Atenas, Grécia.

Preguiçosamente, Seiya abre os olhos. Sobre seu corpo, Shaina respira profunda e lentamente, depois de ter conseguido o que tanto almejara. Enquanto sente a mulher sobre si, os seios fartos repousando sobre seu peito, uma palavra passa pela cabeça do rapaz: insaciável. Shaina é mais do que ele esperava e o sexo tinha sido qualquer coisa perto de incandescente. Ela não lhe dera trégua. Terminara uma vez, aguardara que ele se recuperasse e recomeçara tudo outra vez, levando-o a um êxtase sôfrego. Sem forças para se mover, ele apenas deixara-se ficar ali. Seria perfeito, não fosse o fato de ele amar outra mulher.

"Saori...", ele pensa, e o pensamento cai sobre si como uma imensurável pedra de gelo, apagando todas as sensações vividas horas antes. "Ela não vai me perdoar por isso... nunca", constata e uma pontada dolorosa se expande do peito para o resto do corpo. Tentando ser o menos bruto possível, ele move-se sob Shaina, empurrando-a para o lado. Ela acorda com o movimento, espreguiça-se vagarosamente e dirige ao rapaz um olhar lasso, que ele retribui com desprezo. Ela se senta na cama sem entender a razão daquele olhar e o porquê de ele estar se vestindo apressadamente.

– Já vai, meu querido? – Shaina pergunta, intrigada.

– Não devia nem ter vindo – Seiya responde seco, sem olhar para ela.

– Vai me dizer que não gostou?

– Gostei, sim, mas isso vai me custar muito caro, mais caro do que eu gostaria de pagar. Você é cruel, brinca com as pessoas, com os sentimentos delas. Brincou comigo. Me jogou num buraco de onde eu não vou conseguir sair vivo.

– Não, eu não brinquei – ela diz, com mais firmeza do que gostaria. – Eu desejei você desde que o vi pela primeira vez lá na empresa. Não sabia quem você era, nem de quem era namorado. Eu o amei desde aquele dia...

Shaina não pretendia confessar seu amor, mas o fez. Seiya é pouco mais que um garoto e ela, uma mulher experiente, que imaginava satisfazer-se por tê-lo como amante, mas acabara por se apaixonar.

"Quero que ele seja meu", ela pensa. "Só meu, sem dividi-lo com mais ninguém, muito menos com uma riquinha metida a intelectual."

– É isso, Seiya – ela recomeça depois de uma longa pausa. – Eu o amo. Amo tanto que sentia essa necessidade urgente de ser sua. Instigá-lo foi o meu jeito de dizer que sou irremediavelmente apaixonada por você.

O olhar dele continua duro, apesar de demonstrar alguma surpresa. Não lhe passara pela cabeça que ela poderia amá-lo por ela ser tão segura de si e independente. Sentia-se lisonjeado, mas deu a ela uma resposta firme antes de abrir a porta e deixar o motel.

– Eu amo a Saori, Shaina. Realmente sinto não poder corresponder ao seu amor.

Incrédula, a mulher permanece sentada na cama.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

Munique, Alemanha.

Pandora está parada em frente à mansão de seus pais(1), olhando o pesado portão de ferro, e respirando profundamente. O ar opressor da casa, lar de sua família há diversas gerações, aliado aos seus pais, carinhosos, porém rígidos e controladores, foram as principais razões para que ela decidisse viver o mais longe possível dali. A princípio, cogitou mudar-se para a Austrália, onde a barreira da língua seria menos intransponível, afinal, falava inglês com fluência, apenas com um leve, mas charmoso sotaque alemão. Mudara de ideia quando recebera a visita de uma estudante de intercâmbio na sua escola. Uma moça loira de olhos verdes, que facilmente seria confundida com uma alemã, mas que na verdade morava no Japão. Nascera na Etiópia, filha de missionários americanos, ela tinha contado, mas fora abandonada e adotada por um casal japonês. Foi conversando com ela que tomara sua decisão: iria para o Japão. Lá, seria desafiada a cada segundo para aprender a língua e habituar-se aos costumes orientais e, o mais importante, dificilmente seus pais resolveriam visitá-la. Tudo correra mais facilmente do que ela imaginava, principalmente porque seu grande amigo de infância subitamente resolvera ir junto.

"Ele foi junto", ela pensa. "Ele não precisava ter ido, mas ele foi". Só agora ela começa a se dar conta do que aquilo realmente significa. Radamanthys deixara tudo para acompanhá-la. E, sim, a presença dele fora de grande importância em muitas ocasiões, até o dia em que ela conheceu o inconvenientemente belo rapaz de cabelos azuis. Ficara atraída por ele já no primeiro olhar, apesar de tentar a todo custo ignorá-lo.

"Que tolice! Como eu fui burra! Não podia ter feito isso, meu Deus!", pensa, quando finalmente cai em si, e lamenta tudo o que ocorrera. A atração que sentira por Ikki fora tão forte, houvera tanta química entre eles, que fora impossível resistir.

– Química... – ela fala baixinho. – Que coisa mais idiota. Por causa disso eu vou ter de criar um filho sozinha. Tudo bem, acho que Ikki vai ser um bom pai, mas não é a mesma coisa de ter um marido do lado o tempo todo. Isso se eu sair viva daqui, porque meu pai vai surtar quando eu contar que estou grávida. Sim, ele vai.

Ela tinha passado toda a viagem pensando nisso, imaginando as possíveis reações do pai. A mãe ficaria chocada, mas certamente seria condescendente e acabaria por aceitar o neto 'bastardinho de olhos puxados'. Já o pai... Pandora começa a se perguntar se poderá cumprir o que prometera a Ikki. E se o pai quisesse realmente forçá-la a abortar o bebê?

"Não, ninguém vai me forçar a nada", pensa, mas logo cai em si outra vez. "Dependo deles, dependo do dinheiro deles para me manter no Japão. Quero acreditar que meu pai vai só surtar e depois aceitar, mas e se não for assim? O que eu vou fazer?". Instintivamente, ela dá um passo para trás.

"Não posso. Não posso contar a eles. Não agora. É. Vou entrar lá e fingir que está tudo bem. Meus seios estão um pouco maiores, mas se usar roupa folgada, não se notará nem isso nem a barriguinha. É, não vou contar nada. Está decidido."

– Está com medo de entrar? – uma voz conhecida pergunta.

– Radamanthys! – ela exclama, e o abraça sem se dar conta da felicidade que sente ao ver o rapaz ali. Ele retribui o abraço, aconchegando-a em seu peito. – O que faz aqui?

– O que eu sempre faço: cuido de você.

Pandora não esperava por essa resposta, mas se sente profundamente aliviada por tê-lo a seu lado.

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Está com medo de entrar?

– Sim – ela admite, depois de um longo suspiro. – Tenho medo da reação do meu pai.

– Se está preocupada com como se manterá no Japão se ele cortar sua mesada, fique tranqüila. Eu garanto que não vai faltar nada pra você e pro seu filho. Garanto como amigo, sem exigir nada em troca além de estar por perto.

Ele observa o olhar afetuoso que ela agora lhe dirige, o olhar que ele gostaria de ver sempre e, depois de escolher bem as palavras, diz:

– Mas também quero que se lembre de que a minha proposta é séria, e ainda está de pé. Eu me caso com você e assumo seu filho como se fosse meu.

Os olhos de Pandora marejaram.

– Na verdade, já o sinto um pouco meu – o rapaz admite, com a voz embargada. Radamanthys não gosta de Ikki, nem do que ele fez a Pandora, mas seu amor pela moça é tão grande que ele sente um carinho verdadeiro pelo filho que ela espera. Gostaria de criá-lo, de dar-lhe seu nome, de apresentá-lo como seu filho, embora tenha certeza de que Ikki não será muito favorável a essa ideia. Ele chega a se divertir ao imaginar a reação que causaria nas pessoas ao apresentar um bebê japonês como seu filho.

Pandora abraça Radamanthys com mais força. Aquele é o homem que está sempre pronto a ajudá-la, mesmo quando ela não quer. Ele. Sempre ele.

– Me leva daqui – ela pede. – Quero pensar. Quero pensar longe dessa casa.

– Pode ser na minha casa? – ele pergunta. Está preparado para a negativa dela, porém Pandora, surpreendendo-o, concorda. Ele então pega as duas malas dela e os dois caminham até o carro que ele estacionara um pouco distante, do outro lado da rua, para chegar sem ser visto.

O pai de Radamanthys mudara-se da Inglaterra para a Alemanha por conta dos negócios quando ele ainda era pequeno e, numa festa da empresa, conhecera os Heinstein. O pequeno inglês encantara-se desde então pela filha do casal alemão, na época, com nove anos. Ficaram amigos de imediato, mas ele sempre imaginava que um dia se casaria com ela. Cresceram, e ela, no entanto, nunca lhe dera sinais de que seu desejo pudesse se realizar, mas ele não desistira. Namorara outras mulheres, ela tinha namorado outros rapazes, mas no fundo ele sempre acreditou que um dia ela seria sua. Quando Ikki apareceu, foi a primeira vez em que ele sentiu seu sonho realmente ameaçado.

Quando chegam à mansão do rapaz, Pandora deixa-se cair no sofá. Radamanthys conversa rapidamente com seu mordomo e depois se senta ao lado dela, sem dizer nada e sem tocá-la. Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, ela finalmente fala.

– Rada, você realmente fala sério?

– Claro – ele afirma e continua falando: – Desejo me casar com você desde a primeira vez que a vi. Ainda éramos crianças, mas o que posso fazer se eu sonhava com isso? Eu a amo mais que tudo, Pandora. E meu desejo de assumir seu filho é sincero. Eu sei que você não me ama, não estou me iludindo. Mas somos bons amigos e acho que podemos ser felizes juntos. Acho até que um dia você poderá me amar... Eu vou ser paciente. Tudo o que peço é que me aceite, que deixe que eu cuide de vocês. Eu serei o melhor marido possível, serei um bom pai para o bebê, e sei que também ele vai me amar como se eu fosse seu pai verdadeiro.

Pandora perturba-se com a declaração. Seu amigo, sempre tão forte, marrento, abre seu coração sem reservas, prometendo amor a ela e a seu filho. Conhece-o bem e sabe que ele é um homem que cumpre suas promessas, mas tem medo de decepcioná-lo, de não fazê-lo feliz como ele espera, de não amá-lo. "Ora, mas o que estou pensando? O que é essa ternura que eu sinto se não é amor? Eu o amo. Como um irmão, como um amigo, é verdade. Mas sei que é possível amá-lo também como homem."

– Eu aceito – ela diz com voz firme. – Caso com você.

Radamanthys sente uma felicidade incontrolável, então abraça e beija Pandora. Ela retribui o beijo, o que o faz beijá-la ainda mais intensamente.

– Não imagina como estou feliz! – exclama o rapaz depois do beijo. Pandora sorri. Também se sente feliz e esperançosa.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

Atenas, Grécia

Seiya caminha pelas ruas de Atenas, movimentadas àquela hora em que todos estão saindo do trabalho. O tráfego não flui e alguns motoristas buzinam sem parar, mas ele quase não ouve. Tudo que ouve é a voz interior que lhe diz que estragara tudo e que Saori não o perdoará. Não sabe, nem tem vontade de mentir, por isso decide contar a verdade a ela, e caminha tentando reunir a coragem necessária para enfrentar esse momento.

– Melhor seria se eu sumisse – ele fala consigo. – Shiryu tinha razão. Um par de peitos não vale o amor que eu tenho pela Saori.

Ele vaga pela rua, perdido na confusão de pensamentos. Ainda sente o perfume de Shaina em sua pele, porém o odor que antes lhe parecia de outro mundo, agora lhe causa asco, e tudo que ele deseja é lavar-se. Ele pega um táxi e vai até a praia, onde tira a camisa, enrola a carteira nela e a deposita na areia. Corre para a água e se joga no mar de calça jeans, rezando baixinho para que a água salgada leve embora o cheiro daquela mulher.

Do outro lado da cidade, Shaina acaba de chegar ao hotel onde se hospedara com Afrodite. Antes, porém, tinha abusado da bebida que encontrara no frigobar do motel e ainda parara em um bar para comprar mais uísque. Já estava arrependida de ter ficado no mesmo quarto que o rapaz, pois agora terá de enfrentar no mínimo seus olhares que dirão "eu bem que avisei pra ir com calma". Ela abre a porta. O amigo, que estava sentado na cama lendo um livro, ergue os olhos e olha diretamente para ela.

– Não diga nada – ela anuncia. Depois, mete-se embaixo das cobertas e permanece imóvel. Pela expressão, Afrodite deduz que as coisas não saíram como ela planejara, e pela fala mole, deduz também que ela bebera muito mais do que devia. Ele fecha o livro, senta na cama da amiga e debruça-se sobre ela, abraçando-a em silêncio.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

Casa de Saori.

– Tem certeza, Tatsumi? – Saori pergunta exasperada ao telefone. – Ele sumiu há horas! Não pode ter evaporado no ar! Você tem de encontrá-lo. Ele pode ter se perdido, pode ter sofrido um acidente. O Seiya é muito distraído, você sabe!

– Já estou aqui... – Seiya diz ao abrir a porta. Saori volta seu olhar para o namorado, molhado, mais despenteado que o de costume, e com uma expressão muito séria que não lhe é habitual.

– Tudo bem, Tatsumi. Ele apareceu – ela fala para Tatsumi e desliga o aparelho. – Seiya! O que houve?

– Antes de dizer, quero que você saiba que eu estou profundamente arrependido – seu tom é grave e os olhos estão cheios de lágrimas.

– O que foi que você aprontou?

– Eu sou um idiota, Saori – Seiya diz, e já não consegue conter o choro. – Vou perder tudo que eu mais amo porque sou um idiota...

– Não me deixe mais aflita do que já estou! O que você fez?

– Eu e Shaina... – ele diz.

– A Srta. Meneghetti? – Saori pergunta atônita, incapaz de acreditar no que está subentendido nessas três palavras.

– Eu não consegui resistir...

Saori franze a testa, tentando assimilar a revelação que Seiya acaba de fazer, mas sem conseguir organizar os pensamentos. Seiya espera uma reação da moça. Quer que ela que grite, que jogue o objeto mais próximo em sua direção, mas ela se limita a ficar imóvel. Ao final, Saori apenas sussurra:

– Eu não esperava isso de você.

– Saori, eu não vou tentar justificar o que não tem justificativa. Só queria que você soubesse o que aconteceu através de mim e que tivesse a certeza de que eu estou arrependido. Só isso. Não espero que você me perdoe.

Ela novamente fica em silêncio.

– Vou pegar as minhas coisas e sair. Sinto muito, Saori.

– Não vai, não – Saori diz. Seu tom é frio e impessoal. – Depois você liga para o Tatsumi e diz onde vai ficar que eu o mandarei levar suas coisas. Quero que você saia daqui agora.

– Eu não sei para onde vou, Saori. O mais provável é que eu tente voltar pra casa, só não sei como.

Saori engole em seco. Achava que ele correria para Shaina, mas vê que ele realmente está arrependido. Também sabe que ele não pode comprar a passagem de volta para o Japão. Sente vontade de vingar-se, deixando-o na Grécia, mas resolve não fazê-lo.

– Mando Tatsumi levar uma passagem junto com as suas coisas.

– Obrigado, Saori, mas eu não quero. Sei muito bem que não mereço. Eu vou dar um jeito, não se preocupe.

– Não estou preocupada. Nem um pouco. Não me importo. Mas eu paguei para você vir, pagarei para voltar.

Seiya aprecia a resposta rápida, pois demonstra que ela começa a ter algum tipo de emoção, ainda que seja raiva. Prefere uma resposta ríspida aos longos silêncios.

– Se não tem mais nada a dizer, pode ir embora.

– Está bem... – ele diz, e deixa a casa, batendo a porta atrás de si, mas ao invés de ir embora, senta-se na soleira da porta e chora.

Atrás da porta, Saori caminha em direção ao escritório, onde se tranca e também começa a chorar.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

Fukui(2), Japão.

– June, será que eles não entendem que já estamos meio grandinhos para viajar com eles? – Shun pergunta, quando ele e a família de June param em um hotel.

– Ah, vai, até que está divertido – argumenta a moça, mas Shun responde de forma duramente sincera.

– Não, não está.

– Queridinhos, meninos num quarto, meninas no outro – a mãe de June anuncia. Shun arregala os olhos.

– Eu vou ficar com seu pai? – o rapaz pergunta a June, indignado.

– Ehr... mãe, não precisa. Shun e eu podemos ficar no mesmo quarto, mãe.

– Não é certo uma mocinha ficar com um rapaz no mesmo quarto, queridinha.

– Mas mãe, eu...

– Não, não, não – a senhora interrompe a filha, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

– Mocinha? – Shun murmura, incrédulo com a capacidade de ignorar totalmente o fato de June estar longe de ser uma mocinha.

– Mãe, é sério, não vai dar certo – ela tenta convencer os pais.

– Então vamos ficar todos no mesmo quarto – resolve o pai. Shun não consegue evitar uma careta.

No quarto, os pais de June acomodam-se na cama de casal, Shun num colchão do lado esquerdo da cama e, no lado oposto, June. No dia seguinte, os pais de June acordam cedo e logo em seguida chamam os dois, alegando terem planejado um passeio. Shun não conseguira dormir por causa do ronco tonitruante do pai de June, que se alternava com o ronco sibilante da mãe, e tinha olheiras imensas.

– Dormiu bem, queridinho? – a mãe de June pergunta ao rapaz. Shun responde com um risinho irônico, mas a senhora não percebe a ironia. – Vamos descer para o café e depois tem passeio surpresa! Vamos, vamos!

Depois de comerem o desjejum, eles saem de carro para o tal passeio. Shun mal consegue acreditar no que vê quando se aproximam do destino.

– Um parque temático infantil? – ele pergunta a June. – Mas eles só vão levar a gente pra programas de criancinha?

– Shun, aguenta firme, estou dizendo, eles estão testando você. Se sentirem confiança, acabam nos deixando em paz.

– Você está de brincadeira, né? Eu sempre soube que eles eram sem noção, mas a esse ponto? Daqui a pouco sua mãe vai querer me dar comidinha na boca.

– Não exagera, tá?

– Não é possível que essa tortura vai ser a minha 'diversão' nas férias, June! – Shun diz, e toma uma decisão.

Na primeira distração do casal, ele puxa June para longe do alcance deles.

– Não vou passar as férias com seus pais. Me diz uma coisa, como é que eles deixaram você fazer intercâmbio na Alemanha? Sim, por que eu estou me perguntando isso desde que entrei no carro. Eles não desgrudam de você.

– Eles conversaram com a família da Pandora semanas antes para saber se eram 'boa gente'. Ah, Shun, relaxa, não está tão ruim. E já disse, eles vão relaxar se sentirem confiança em você, assim como relaxaram comigo lá na Alemanha.

– June, nós namoramos há um tempão, o que mais de confiança eles podem querer adquirir? Não, June, pra mim já chega. Não vou passar mais dez dias nessa tortura.

– E o que você vai fazer?

– Vou embora, claro.

– Como é que é? Vai me deixar aqui?

– Vou, a não ser que você queira acabar com essa palhaçada e venha comigo. Sinto muito, June, mas isso é demais até pra mim.

– Se você for embora, está tudo acabado, Amamiya – ela brada, com o dedo indicador em riste.

– É uma pena que você pense assim... Se mudar de ideia, sabe como me encontrar – ele diz, mostrando o celular e dirigindo-se à saída do parque. Apressado, ele corre em direção à saída do parque e ainda ouve June gritar:

– Nunca mais fale comigo, Amamiya!

Dali, Shun toma um táxi para o hotel, onde pega sua mochila, e sai andando a passos largos. Quer afastar-se dali o mais rápido possível, antes que a bomba estoure. Ainda não sabe direito o que fazer, então só vai caminhando pela cidade, na direção oposta a que os pais de June provavelmente seguiriam. Sente-se mal por ter magoado June, mas ao mesmo tempo há uma sensação de liberdade que ele nunca sentira antes. Ele abre os braços e sente o vento, o sol bate em sua face, alegrando-o com o calor. Ele anda até chegar a uma estrada, onde olha a placa de sinalização e vê qual o local mais próximo.

– Hum... Estou a cinco quilômetros do povoado mais próximo – murmurou consigo. – Acho que vou andando mesmo. Vai ser uma boa caminhada.

Shun segue andando pela estrada, olhando a bela paisagem.

– Devia ter feito isso há mais tempo – diz, sentindo-se feliz e satisfeito com a decisão tomada. – Imagina a cara do Ikki quando eu contar que saí andando por aí sozinho!

Um carro encosta perto dele.

– Ei, vai aonde? – pergunta a motorista. – Quer uma carona?

Shun olha intrigado. A mulher que dirige o veículo tem cerca de quarenta anos, está bem vestida e tem um carro caro. "Parece confiável", ele pensa. Não cogitara a possibilidade de pedir carona, mas resolve aceitar. Mesmo porque com sua saída abrupta não se lembrara de trazer comida e sua garrafinha de água já está quase seca.

– Obrigado – agradece ao entrar no carro, e afivela o cinto de segurança.

– De nada – responde a mulher, analisando-o. – Você deu sorte. Essa estrada não é muito movimentada.

– Ah, sim, mas eu pretendia ir andando mesmo. Só que comecei a ficar com sede.

– Andando? – a mulher questiona, e olha para Shun analisando-o outra vez, provavelmente à procura de sinais de loucura. – Por que está andando por essas bandas sozinho?

– Bom, é uma longa história... Eu vim de carro com minha namorada e os pais dela, mas me enchi da viagem e resolvi seguir sozinho. Ia a pé o povoado e lá veria outro meio de transporte. Se bem que nem sei se quero voltar para casa agora. Talvez eu fique viajando sozinho por um tempo. Acho que vai ser bom pra mim.

– Tem bons lugares para conhecer por aqui. Estou indo para Kanazawa. Se quiser, deixo você lá.

Shun pondera uns instantes. Kanazawa não fica tão perto de onde estão, mas talvez seja um bom lugar para ir.

– Não vai ser um incômodo?

– De jeito nenhum!

– Então é para lá que eu vou!

Shun e a mulher passam parte do trajeto resolvendo quais seriam os melhores pontos turísticos de Kanazawa, bem como onde ele teria hospedagem barata e facilidade de transporte. Depois, ambos falam de suas vidas e Shun fica sabendo que a senhora se chama Tomiko Sakai, é dona de uma próspera empresa de cosméticos, casada e mãe de dois filhos mais ou menos da idade dele. Ele lhe fala da vida no orfanato com o irmão e, posteriormente, no sobrado. Diz que trabalha num café e fala um pouco mais da malfadada viagem com os pais da namorada.

Quando enfim chegam a Kanazawa, a mulher faz questão de pagar-lhe o almoço, mesmo sob os protestos dele. Depois, ajuda-o a traçar numa folha de papel o trajeto que ele resolvera fazer, começando pelos jardins de Kenroku, onde a senhora Sakai o deixa. Antes de partir, ela abre o porta-malas e dá a Shun um kit com o qual costuma presentear seus clientes.

– São amostras dos produtos – ela explica ao entregar a ele uma sacolinha. – Tem filtro solar! Você vai precisar, garoto!

– Obrigado, senhora Sakai – Shun agradece. – Obrigado por tudo. A senhora é realmente muito amável.

– De nada, meu filho. Vá com segurança! E mande um cartão na volta! Tem o endereço no kit!

– Mandarei! – Shun assente, sorri, e começa a caminhar pelos jardins.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

Naha, Japão.

– Ah, que sol lindo! – exclama Eiri, espreguiçando-se na praia, como se saudasse o sol. Hyoga já está deitado na areia, bronzeando-se.

– Isso é que é vida, não é? – ele diz.

Eiri senta ao lado dele e o abraça.

– É, isso é que é vida! – ela exclama.

– Eu poderia viver aqui pra sempre.

– E eu?

– Você viveria comigo, claro!

– Eu sentiria falta dos meus pequenos.

– Mas nós vamos ter os nossos pequenos no futuro.

– Ah, claro. Acho que eles vão ser tão lindinhos.

– Vão sim, só espero que não sejam tão travessos quanto os do orfanato.

– Também espero! Já basta o trabalho que tenho com eles!

O celular dele toca. Ele olha o visor.

– É da casa do meu pai... – diz, e pondera alguns segundos se deve atender ou não. Ainda está magoado com o homem que tão recentemente aparecera em sua vida. Imaginou que ele seria uma coisa boa, mas enganou-se. Por fim, resolve atender. – Alô.

– Seu pai deseja falar com o senhor – diz a voz do outro lado, que ele reconhece como sendo o velho criado.

– Hyoga, eu preciso que venha até aqui – diz o pai sem cerimônias, assim que pega o fone. A voz parece mais fraca, mas o tom autoritário continua o mesmo.

– Sinto muito, mas não posso, estou numa viagem de férias – Hyoga retruca, ríspido.

– Onde está? Eu vou mandar buscar você.

– Eu estou de férias! – insiste Hyoga, e acrescenta: – Com a minha noiva.

– É urgente, Hyoga. Eu sofri um acidente e gostaria de vê-lo.

– O senhor não pode esperar alguns dias?

– Não sei se tenho mais alguns dias de vida.

– Ah, vamos, não deve ser tão grave assim!

– É grave, Hyoga. E eu gostaria de vê-lo. Já que está com sua namoradinha, poderia trazê-la para cá.

Eiri observa tudo receando tratar-se de más notícias. Hyoga fala em russo e ela não entende uma palavra sequer, mas reconhece no tom dele alguma animosidade que, nas últimas frases, arrefece e se transforma em preocupação. Ela continua prestando atenção no que ele diz, tentando captar as expressões dele.

– Para quê? Para o senhor tratá-la mal?

– Não seja rancoroso. Sou um homem à beira da morte. Eu sei que não tenho sido bom pra você, por isso gostaria muito que viesse.

– Está bem – ele concorda. Mesmo conhecendo o pai há tão pouco tempo, sabe que ele não desistiria. – Mas vou precisar de dinheiro. Gastei todas as minhas economias nessa viagem.

– Não se preocupe, mandarei fazer um depósito hoje mesmo. Estou esperando por você.

– Ok, pai. Eu vou.

Hyoga desliga o telefone. Eiri espera que ele diga alguma coisa, mas ele permanece calado, com uma expressão contrariada.

– Vamos ter de interromper as férias – anuncia em tom grave, depois de algum tempo.

– Tudo bem – Eiri diz, mesmo não gostando.

"Será que de alguma forma o velho soube das férias e resolveu interferir de propósito?", ela perguntou-se intrigada.

– Ele disse que sofreu um acidente e está entre a vida e a morte – Hyoga explica, ao ver a expressão da noiva.

– E você acreditou?

– O que eu podia fazer? Vamos voltar ao hotel, tomar um banho, depois vou ver se consigo um voo daqui para Vladivostok ainda hoje.

– E eu?

– Você vai comigo, claro. Não vou deixá-la aqui.

– Para a casa do seu pai que me acha um ser inferior e deseja 'algo melhor' para você? De jeito nenhum. Me dê a passagem de volta para Tóquio e está tudo certo.

– Eiri, por favor, não quero ir sem você. Quero que você vá comigo. E de cabeça erguida, mostrando para ele que não se abalou com o que ele pensa.

– Mas eu me abalei sim, se você quer saber.

– Eiri, eu nunca daria ouvidos a ele. Vamos, por favor. Por mim.

– Aham – ela concorda com ironia. – Sair da praia pra me meter no frio da Rússia... Que maravilha.

– Não está tão frio assim nessa época. Vamos lá, não fique triste. Prometo que voltamos logo. Bom, não sei se voltaremos para cá, mas prometo mais uns dias de descanso só com você, nem que a gente tenha que acampar no quintal.

Eiri ri e abraça Hyoga.

– Tá, o que eu posso fazer, né? Vamos para Vladivostok!

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

Rozan, China

"Quanto mais eu olho para ela, mais eu a amo", Shiryu pensa, sentado na cama, observando Shunrei dormir. É madrugada e ele havia acordado para ir ao banheiro. Ela está despida, deitada de lado, uma mão sob o travesseiro, a outra pousada delicadamente sobre o colchão, as pernas levemente dobradas. O cabelo negro está esparramado pela cama.

"Valeu a pena ter esperado", ele constata com satisfação. "Tinha de ser com ela. Não teria sido tão bom se fosse só por fazer, tinha que ser por amor. E como eu a amo! Eu sou grato por ela ter vindo até mim, por ter passado tudo o que passou até chegar lá em casa. Tinha de ser assim." Ele sorri quando ela se mexe e muda de posição, ficando voltada para ele. "Ela é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi", ele pensa, e deita-se ao lado dela. Abraçando-a, ele adormece outra vez.

No dia seguinte, o casal programara um passeio para o jardim botânico da cidade, entretanto, Shunrei não se sente muito bem ao acordar.

– Melhor deixarmos para depois esse passeio – sugere Shiryu vendo a expressão da namorada.

– Não, não vamos deixar de ir por causa de um mal-estar bobo – ela retruca. Não é propriamente um mal-estar o que sente, é mais um desconforto vago que ela não sabe dizer o que é ou de onde vem. A noite tinha sido melhor do que esperava, entretanto acordara com essa estranha sensação ruim. – Acho que tive algum sonho ruim e não consigo lembrar. Deve ser só isso.

Ele desconfia de que não seja isso, por isso insiste na pergunta:

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer o passeio?

– Tenho – ela diz. – Eu vou ficar bem.

– Então vamos tomar um banho com calma – ele diz, oferecendo a mão para ela. – Quem sabe assim você não se sente melhor?

– Tomar banho juntos?

– É – Shiryu confirma com um sorriso meio de lado, o que lhe dá um ar extremamente provocante. E irresistível.

– Acho que esse banho vai demorar mais do que devia... – constata Shunrei. Esforçando-se para esquecer a sensação ruim, ela segura a mão dele e segue-o até o banheiro.

Mais tarde, os dois pegam um táxi na porta do hotel. Mesmo depois de terem se amado outra vez no banho, Shunrei ainda se sente incomodada pela tal sensação ruim e acomoda a cabeça no peito de Shiryu. Ele a abraça.

– Não sei por que me sinto assim, Shiryu – ela diz quase chorando, sentindo-se vencida pela sensação. – Esse devia ser um dia feliz, mas não consigo me sentir completamente bem. Me desculpe, meu amor. Não consigo controlar.

– Não deve ser nada... – ele diz tentando acalmá-la, mas está preocupado e também não entende o que se passa com ela. Começa a se indagar se ela se arrependera de ter feito amor. Queria acreditar que não, mas se não é isso, então o que é? Ele se sente completamente feliz e esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo, mas não é o que acontece e ele não sabe o que fazer ou dizer. Ficam abraçados em silêncio, enquanto o táxi segue pela estrada. Shunrei tenta conter as lágrimas, mas já não consegue. Shiryu inquieta-se cada vez mais com o choro dela.

Ele está pensando no que fazer quando algo atinge o táxi por trás, fazendo-o girar na pista violentamente. Shiryu abraça Shunrei o mais forte que pode, enquanto o motorista luta para retomar o controle do veículo. O carro que os atingira acelera e vai de encontro ao táxi outra vez, empurrando o veículo ribanceira abaixo.

Continua...

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

_(1) Deliberadamente troquei o castelo Heistein por uma mansão._

_(2) Essa parte do Shun foi totalmente inspirada por um livro que eu amo: "De Carona Com o Buda: O Japão de Cabo a Cabo", do Will Ferguson. Já li várias vezes! Trata-se do relato de um canadense que, pedindo carona, atravessou o Japão do Cabo Sata (extremo Sul) ao Cabo Soya (extremo Norte). Não é ficção! Ele atravessou mesmo! O trajeto de Fukui a Kanazawa é o meu preferido, por isso escolhi as duas cidades._

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

_É, chegamos na parte que eu acho que vão chiar muuuuuuuuuuuito: o acidente. Lembro tão bem do dia em que comecei Sobrado Azul! Nem tinha esse nome ainda, pois no texto original eles dividiam um apartamento, mas o acidente já estava lá. Desde esse primeiro rascunho à mão, feito na noite em que meu monitor pifou, o acidente era o ponto principal da fic. E, por incrível que pareça, eu queria muito chegar logo nele..._

_Estou de férias, então vou tentar dar uma adiantada nas fics!_

_É isso, pessoal!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijossss_

_Chii_


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVI**

Rozan, China.

Lentamente Shunrei abre os olhos. As pálpebras estão pesadas e, ao tentar mover-se, ela sente todo o corpo dolorido. Olhando ao redor, vê outras camas e deduz estar na enfermaria de algum hospital. Só então se recorda do acidente com o táxi e de como Shiryu a tinha abraçado naquela hora.

– Shiryu – ela murmura, e pergunta-se onde estará ele. Com esforço, olha ao redor outra vez na esperança de vê-lo, mas logo se dá conta de que aquela é a enfermaria feminina. Uma enfermeira passa por perto e Shunrei a chama.

– Precisa de algo? – a mulher pergunta.

– O rapaz que estava comigo no acidente... – diz Shunrei. – Onde ele está? Ele está bem? Eu posso vê-lo?

– Hum... Aquele rapaz de cabelo comprido?

– Sim, ele mesmo – Shunrei responde, ansiosa.

– É seu parente?

– Meu noivo. Onde ele está?

– A situação dele é um pouco delicada, então ele está num quarto.

– Pelo menos não aconteceu o pior – ela diz, aliviada por ele estar vivo, e completa: – Eu quero vê-lo.

– Você ainda está em observação e ele não pode receber visitas, mas... – a mulher hesita. Shunrei nota pela expressão dela que se trata de algo importante e instiga-a a prosseguir.

– Mas? Pode dizer, seja lá o que for – ela diz, aflita, mas pensa que se ele está vivo não pode haver nada suficientemente ruim.

– Bom, o rapaz... – ela hesita. – É melhor você conversar com o médico.

– Não, por favor! Eu quero saber. O que houve com ele? Por favor, me diga.

– É que ele teve uma lesão muito séria nos olhos...

– Ele ficou cego?

A mulher responde afirmativamente. Shunrei sente um leve tremor e, pasmada, tenta assimilar o que acaba de ouvir.

– Cego... – murmura. – Mas ele não vai morrer, vai?

– Creio que não, apesar de ele ter sofrido outras lesões também. Vou pedir para o médico vir conversar com você, ele vai saber explicar melhor. Agora descanse. Se mais tarde você estiver bem, quem sabe não consiga ir visitá-lo?

– Está bem – conforma-se a moça, e recosta-se outra vez na cama.

"Cego", ela repete mentalmente, considerando o que significaria para ele perder a visão e o que pensaria se estivesse no lugar dele.

Mais tarde, o médico que os atendera finalmente aparece e explica a Shunrei que ela não tinha sofrido mais que pequenas escoriações, ao contrário de Shiryu, que tivera algumas fraturas e ainda a lesão nos olhos, frisando que esta era irreversível.

– Então não tem mesmo o que fazer? – Shunrei insiste, depois de ouvir o diagnóstico.

– Sim – o médico responde. – Infelizmente, no caso dele, o descolamento de retina não pode ser revertido. Ele ficou cego para sempre. É uma pena, o rapaz ainda é muito jovem.

– Eu quero vê-lo – Shunrei diz, determinada. Não sofrera mais que alguns cortes e hematomas, enquanto Shiryu tinha fraturado um braço e sofrido o descolamento das retinas.

"Pelo menos estou bem e posso cuidar dele", pensa, tentando achar algum conforto.

– Acho que não tem problema, você pode ir até lá. Vou pedir que a acompanhem.

Minutos depois, Shunrei caminha lentamente até a ala onde Shiryu está, com a ajuda de uma enfermeira. O taxista falecera no hospital, ela soube através da mulher, enquanto se dirigiam para o quarto. E a pessoa que havia causado acidente tinha sido presa pouco depois, ainda com sinais de embriaguez. Em frente ao quarto de Shiryu, Shunrei chora. Depois, respira fundo, procurando controlar-se, enxuga as lágrimas e entra. Delicadamente, ela toca a mão direita dele e, para sua surpresa, ele a segura com firmeza e murmura o nome dela.

– Shunrei... Você está bem? – ele pergunta.

– Estou – ela responde, a voz ainda embargada pelo choro.

– Graças a Deus – ele suspira aliviado. – O que houve, afinal? Só lembro o carro descendo a ribanceira... Por que estou com os olhos enfaixados?

Shunrei engole em seco e não consegue responder.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Munique, Alemanha.

Pandora finalmente toma coragem de aparecer em casa e é recebida pelos pais com alegria. Ela e Radamanthys sentam-se na imensa sala da mansão e falam da vida no Japão e de outros assuntos amenos. Os móveis antigos e o excesso de cortinas e tapetes de tons escuros no cômodo sempre fizeram Pandora sentir-se sufocada, sensação que ela experimenta ainda com mais força quando Radamanthys finalmente toma coragem e anuncia que se casarão em breve.

– Mas assim tão rápido? – a mãe de Pandora pergunta pasmada, sentada no sofá. – Eu nem sabia que vocês dois namoravam.

– Ela está grávida, não está? – o pai da moça pergunta, deduzindo o motivo da pressa, que tinha sido deliberadamente omitido pelos dois.

– Bom... – Pandora começa.

– Está – Radamanthys conclui, deixando de lado o fato de não ser o pai da criança. – Aconteceu, mas está tudo bem, senhor Heinstein, vamos nos casar de qualquer forma.

– Está tudo bem? – o homem pergunta, áspero. – Tudo bem coisa nenhuma! Foi para isso que eu gastei meu dinheiro, Pandora? Para você engravidar? E a faculdade? E o seu futuro?

– Continuo na faculdade, pai. Está realmente tudo bem. Talvez atrase um pouco o curso, mas isso não quer dizer que vou abandoná-lo.

– Pandora, querida, seja razoável – intervém a mãe. – Filho não é brinquedo.

– Eu sei disso – Pandora retruca, surpresa com a reação da mãe.

– Se sabe então por que vai insistir nessa bobagem, querida?

Pandora se irrita.

– Bobagem, mãe? É o meu filho!

– É um empecilho para o seu futuro, isso sim! – o pai brada, e a mãe concorda. – Você vai resolver esse problema ainda hoje. Vou ligar agora para o nosso médico de confiança. E quer saber? Não vai se casar coisa nenhuma. Pronto.

Pandora e Radamanthys entreolham-se perplexos. Esperavam que o pai não reagisse bem à gravidez, mas acreditavam que ele acabaria aceitando o casamento como modo de reparação. E Pandora esperava apoio incondicional da mãe, o que não aconteceu.

– Pai, eu quero ter meu filho – ela ainda tenta argumentar. O pai rebate prontamente.

– Você não decide nada enquanto viver do meu dinheiro.

– Ótimo, porque a partir de agora ela viverá do meu – Ramanthys intervém.

– Cala a boca, seu playboyzinho de merda – o homem rebate, levantando-se do sofá e avançando em direção a Radamanthys, que também se levanta. – Ela é minha filha, eu mando nela e querendo ou não ela vai tirar essa porcaria dessa criança que vocês fizeram.

– Ah, mas não vai mesmo!

– Acalmem-se – a mãe pede, prevendo um embate físico entre os dois. Nenhum deles é do tipo que cede, mas fisicamente Radamanthys leva grande vantagem, pela idade, porte físico e, principalmente, vontade inabalável de proteger Pandora. Ela, mais que decepcionada, está chocada com a reação da mãe.

– Querida – continua a mulher, aproximando-se da filha –, seu pai está certo. Não é hora de se casar e ter filho, você é muito nova para isso. O doutor Kastner é um bom médico, você não vai sofrer. Vai dar tudo certo, querida.

Sem dizer nada, Pandora afasta-se da mãe e se refugia nos braços de Radamanthtys.

– Me leva embora daqui – ela pede, mas o pai segura-lhe o braço com força.

– Você fica, Pandora! – ele diz.

– Não fica, não – Radamanthys retruca. – Ela vai comigo.

– Isso é o que nós vamos ver!

– Solta ela pra eu te mostrar se ela vai ou não.

A mãe de Pandora a tira dos braços do pai e a abraça, mas ela rejeita o abraço e observa os dois homens trocando olhares furiosos. Radamanthys avança para o pai dela e desfere um soco, fazendo o homem ir ao chão.

– Seu animal! – grita a mãe e corre até o marido. Radamanthys ignora a ofensa, pega Pandora no colo e deixa a casa.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Tóquio, Japão.

Minu serve um lanche para as crianças.

– Tia Minu! Tia Minu! – uma das crianças grita. – Tá derramando o suco!

– Ah, meu Deus! – lamenta-se a moça, rapidamente tirando um paninho do bolso do avental para limpar a bagunça. – Eu estou tão distraída.

– Está mesmo, tia! – concorda outra criança. – Desde que o tio Ikki saiu daqui ontem que a senhora não faz nada direito...

– Vocês estão namorando, tia?

– Namorando? Ehr... eu... eu... ah, não fiquem fazendo essas perguntas! Sentem logo para lanchar e deixem de conversa mole! Vocês se aproveitam porque a Eiri não está aqui, não é?

"Eiri..." ela pensa. "Queria contar o que houve ontem... Aquele beijo, meu Deus, aquele beijo foi a coisa mais intensa que eu já senti na vida."

O telefone toca e Akira corre para atender, depois o passa para Minu e anuncia com um sorrisinho deliciosamente travesso:

– É o tio Ikki!

Minu cora à menção do nome dele, lembrando-se do beijo que trocaram no dia anterior.

– Oi, Ikki – ela atende, lutando para controlar a voz.

– Oi. Está a fim de sair hoje?

– Ah, Ikki, eu adoraria, mas não posso. Sem a Eiri aqui não tem ninguém para ficar com as crianças à noite e eu não posso deixá-las sozinhas.

– Queria passar um tempo só com você, mas já que é assim, eu vou aí. Até posso te ajudar a cuidar deles de novo.

– Por mim está bem assim, Ikki.

Mais tarde, pouco antes do jantar, a campainha toca. Várias crianças correm para atender e quando abrem a porta, Minu só ouve um 'ooooooooooooooh'.

– Tia, vem ver! – Makoto chama. Minu vai até a porta e, ao ver Ikki, tenta dissimular seu espanto, sem sucesso.

– Ikki – murmura incrédula. – Você está, está... diferente – diz, depois de sofrer para não dizer que ele estava lindo-maravilhoso-deslumbrante-uau-que-coisa-mais- perfeita.

– Gostou mesmo da mudança? – ele pergunta, mexendo nos cabelos que agora tinham um tom castanho-escuro, sua cor natural, que ele não usava há muitos anos.

– Sim... ficou muito bom!

– Eu não gostei! – brada Akira. Makoto concorda.

– O cabelo azul era mais legal! – ele diz.

– Eu gostava do azul, mas agora quero um visual mais sério. Azul não é cor de cabelo de pai.

– Você vai ser pai? – uma das crianças pergunta.

– É, eu vou.

– Humpf... e onde está a barriga? – indaga uma das meninas.

– Não seja boba, quem fica com a barriga é a mulher! – Makoto retruca.

– Eu sei! Quero saber é onde está a barriga da tia Minu – a menina diz. – Eles não estão namorando?

Minu ruboriza diante do comentário.

– Não é nada disso, crianças... – ela nega inutilmente, mas as crianças já estão a mil.

– Quando é que a cegonha vai trazer o bebê, tia? – um pergunta.

– Não vem da cegonha, sua anta – outro responde. – É uma semente.

– A tia engoliu a semente?

– Como o bebê vai sair?

– Ora, ele sai por...

– Não tem bebê! – Minu brada, interrompendo as divagações das crianças. – Eu não vou ter um bebê! E chega dessa conversa que isso não é assunto pra vocês! Vão tomar banho logo porque está quase na hora de ir para a cama.

– Desculpa, Minu – Ikki diz depois que os pequenos se dispersam. – Não devia ter comentado isso na frente deles.

– Tudo bem, mas você é quem vai ter que acalmar os ânimos e colocá-los para dormir...

– Pode deixar comigo. Trouxe um filme para eles. E um para nós dois vermos quando os pestinhas finalmente dormirem.

Minu riu, feliz por Ikki pensar também nas crianças. Os pequenos eram a família que ela conhecia e amava, e seria complicado namorar um homem que não gostasse deles, como ela imaginava que Ikki era. Felizmente ele estava mudado.

Começaram vendo o filme infantil, mas já pela metade, as crianças começaram a capotar de sono e, aos poucos, a sala foi ficando vazia. Só Makoto e Akira continuam assistindo, apesar de darem claros sinais de que a luta contra o sono estava perdida. Pouco depois, os dois estão deitados no tapete, dormindo profundamente. Ikki os coloca na cama e volta para o sofá, onde ele e Minu aproveitam o tempo para namorar. Depois de muitos beijos, Minu resolve fazer a pergunta que a inquieta desde a noite anterior:

– Ikki, o que está acontecendo entre nós? Estamos mesmo namorando?

– Claro! Você ainda tinha alguma dúvida?

– Mas e a Pandora?

– Você sabe que eu e ela não temos mais nada, Minu. O que aconteceu com Pandora foi uma química muito forte, difícil de resistir. O que está acontecendo agora é diferente. Eu gosto de estar aqui com você, me sinto bem, fico feliz, e quero muito levar isso adiante.

– Você não está brincando comigo, está?

– Não, não estou. Eu quero ficar com você, Minu. Se você também quiser.

– Claro que eu quero.

Eles trocam mais um beijo, e Ikki dispara, do seu jeito irresistivelmente charmoso:

– E quem não ia querer ficar comigo, não é?

– Ora, você é convencido demais!

– Mas isso é jeito de falar com o cara com quem você acaba de começar a namorar?

Os dois caem na gargalhada e logo em seguida trocam mais beijos.

Mais tarde, já andando a caminho de casa, Ikki pensa em Esmeralda e espera que ela aprove a felicidade que começa a sentir ao lado de Minu.

"Onde quer que você esteja, minha querida, desejo que entenda que é chegada a minha hora de seguir adiante e que esteja feliz por mim... você sempre terá um lugar no meu coração e na minha vida, mas agora preciso olhar para o meu futuro, com o meu filho e com a Minu."

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Kanazawa, Japão.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Shun saboreia a liberdade. Desde a infância, fora super protegido pelo irmão e considerado por todos frágil, delicado demais, incapaz de virar-se sozinho, de lidar com seus próprios problemas. Livrar-se da presença opressora dos pais de June e pegar carona com uma desconhecida fora um rito de passagem importante para o rapaz. Ele está feliz e se sente forte ali, sozinho, sentado na grama do parque, comendo alguns bolinhos que comprara numa simpática barraquinha localizada nas redondezas. Depois de comer, ele deita na grama e se espreguiça demoradamente. Põe-se a pensar na namorada com ternura, lembrando-se dos bons momentos que tiveram juntos ao longo dos anos de namoro, apesar de alguns altos e baixos. E, pensando nela, Shun vê quanta falta faz a presença vivaz de June e constata que é a energia dela que o move, que o mantém vivo.

Ele sorri satisfeito ao ver uma chamada de June no celular.

– Parece que adivinhou que eu estava pensando nela – ele diz, antes de atender. – Oi, Ju. Estava pensando em você.

– Onde é que você está? – ela indaga. Shun observa que parece nervosa.

– Estou em Kanazawa.

June surpreende-se.

– Kanazawa? Achei que tinha voltado pra casa... O que está fazendo aí?

– Vim por acaso... peguei uma carona que vinha pra cá e resolvi ficar, conhecer a cidade, afinal, estou de férias... Estou num parque maravilhoso neste momento e a única coisa que me falta é você.

– Por pouco tempo – ela diz.

– Como?

– Eu fugi. Estou indo encontrar você.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Vladivostok, Rússia.

Eiri e Hyoga descem do táxi em frente à casa do pai dele.

– Então esta é a casa do seu pai? – Eiri pergunta, diante do casarão. – Ele não vai gostar nem um pouco de me ver aqui.

– Combinamos que você também não ia se importar com as reações dele, não foi?

– Sim, mas...

– Vamos lá, Eiri – ele interrompe –, são só alguns dias. Hyoga toca a campainha e o velho e fiel criado de seu pai prontamente abre a porta, fazendo-os entrar.

– Ele está no quarto – o homem diz, antes mesmo de Hyoga dizer qualquer coisa. O ar do velho era mais soturno que de costume, mesma sensação que a casa inteira passava.

– Nós vamos até lá – Hyoga anuncia.

– Acho melhor a moça não ir... – adverte o empregado.

– Ela vai – Hyoga retruca e, conduz Eiri até o quarto. Um enfermeiro de olhos encovados e mãos enormes recebe os dois e os faz entrar.

– O que houve afinal, pai? – Hyoga pergunta, aproximando-se da cama onde o homem está deitado. Tem aspecto macilento, os lábios ressequidos e o cabelo desgrenhado.

– Ah, não estou nada bem – ele diz, num fio de voz, entrecortado por uma tosse seca. – Não vou demorar muito tempo neste mundo...

– Mas o senhor parecia ótimo da última vez que nos vimos.

– Pois é, num dia estamos ótimos, no outro acontece alguma coisa e a saúde se vai para sempre. Eu sofri uma queda, uma queda banal, filho. Um tropeço no tapete que me levou ao hospital apenas para verificar se não tinha alguma fratura. Acontece que durante os exames descobriram que tenho um tumor no pulmão.

– Tão sério assim?

– Pois é. Ainda estou fazendo outros exames para avaliar a gravidade da doença, mas já me sinto tão fraco. Filho... fico feliz por você ter vindo. E vejo que trouxe mesmo sua namorada... – ele diz, ao ver Eiri parada na porta.

– Oi, como vai o senhor? – Eiri cumprimenta-o.

– Olá – o velho diz, esboçando um sorriso, mas seu olhar é perscrutador e faz Eiri sentir-se desconfortável. Já tinha ficado com uma má impressão do enfermeiro, e o olhar do pai de Hyoga só reforça seu mal-estar. Além do mais, o homem não lhe parece tão doente assim, apesar de a voz dele sair como uma coisinha quase inaudível. Ela observa pai e filho conversarem, o velho sempre falando da sua doença, do suposto pouco tempo de vida que tem e, vez ou outra, dirigindo-lhe um olhar que ela não sabia muito bem como classificar, mas que não era nada amistoso.

– Bom, agora acho que o senhor precisa descansar – Hyoga diz, depois de alguns minutos de conversa. – E nós também precisamos. Essa viagem nos pegou de surpresa.

– Lamento muito ter atrapalhado as férias de vocês – ele diz. Eiri acha que não parece nada sincero. – Você já conhece o seu quarto e Konstantin, meu fiel empregado, já deve ter levado as malas de vocês para lá.

– Certo. Mais tarde volto para conversarmos mais um pouco. Agora descanse.

O homem responde com um sorriso pouco espontâneo e tem um acesso de tosse. O enfermeiro entra rapidamente.

– Senhor Yujiro, não deve se cansar – ele diz, amparando o homem e oferecendo-lhe um remédio, enquanto Eiri e Hyoga deixam o recinto.

No quarto que lhes fora reservado, o casal conversa.

– Viu? Não foi tão ruim – Hyoga diz. – Ele vai acabar gostando de você.

– Não – Eiri responde irônica. – Seu pai só me olhou como se eu fosse um cachorro vira-lata.

– Não exagera, Eiri. Ele se surpreendeu por vê-la aqui, apenas isso. Além do mais, ele está doente. Natural que nessas condições ele não esteja tão simpático.

– Sei... Vem cá, você não achou aquele enfermeiro meio esquisito?

– Esquisito como?

– Não sei... ele não me parecia... real...

– Eiri, você está inventando coisas. A mim parecia apenas um enfermeiro.

– Certo, deixa pra lá – ela diz, desistindo de expor sua impressão de que tudo aquilo, do enfermeiro à doença do pai, parecia teatral demais.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Atenas, Grécia.

Saori se espreguiça e se alonga, tentando recolocar os ossos no lugar. Tinha dormido no enorme sofá do escritório, depois de chorar e pensar nos acontecimentos da noite passada. O desenho do bordado da almofada está marcado no rosto dela e todo seu corpo está dolorido. Pelo interfone, ela manda chamar Tatsumi. Pouco depois o mordomo aparece e recebe ordens de preparar-lhe um banho e servir-lhe o café no quarto.

– Não quer conversar sobre o que houve? – o fiel mordomo e amigo pergunta. Está sinceramente preocupado com a moça, de quem cuida desde criança, apesar de não ser essa sua função original. Obviamente ele sabe muito bem o que se passara entre ela e o namorado pobretão, que ele sempre considerou inadequado para uma moça do nível dela, e sente-se até aliviado por ver o relacionamento chegar ao fim.

– Fez o que eu pedi ontem? – ela pergunta, ignorando o questionamento do mordomo.

– Sim, senhorita. Entreguei ao Seiya as coisas dele e a passagem de volta como a senhora pediu, só acho que a senhorita devia...

– Obrigada, Tatsumi – ela interrompe e, entendendo que ela não quer mais falar, Tatsumi se afasta.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele foi capaz...", ela pensa, enquanto se dirige ao quarto. "Ele sempre foi um moleque irresponsável, mas eu tinha certeza do amor dele. Eu morreria por essa certeza e de repente ele faz o que fez comigo. Não consigo entender como ele pôde. É tudo tão sujo. E aquela vaca! Ela o desejou desde o momento em que pôs os olhos nele. Como eu não percebi? Os dois que se preparem para arranjarem novos empregos. Eu vou colocar ambos no olho da rua e a ficha deles vai ficar mais suja que meu iPhone quando caiu na lama! Ele não merece o meu sofrimento, não merece nem mais uma lágrima minha, aquele desgraçado, traidor, imbecil!"

– Tatsumi! – ela chama. O mordomo prontamente vem atendê-la. – Sabe aquele convite para o aniversário do milionário grego? Confirme minha presença. Eu vou aparecer lá deslumbrante!

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Aeroporto de Atenas.

Seiya está sentado à espera da hora de seu vôo.

"Eu sou mesmo um golpista sem vergonha", pensa. "Meus amigos tinham razão quando brincavam com isso", ele admite com tristeza, sentindo-se sozinho e humilhado. "Até pra voltar pra casa eu preciso do dinheiro da mulher que não me quer mais. E tudo por culpa minha! Tudo por causa de um par de peitos! Eu devia ter ouvido o Shiryu..." Pensar no amigo faz com que ele se sinta um pouco melhor, embora saiba que ouvirá um belíssimo sermão quando reencontrá-lo.

"Como será que a Saori está?" ele se pergunta. "Com certeza nada bem... apesar de tudo ela me amava. Sei que não foi nada fácil para ela assumir um relacionamento com um cara como eu, um órfão, pobre, sem berço, quando todos esperavam que ela namorasse um cara ainda mais rico que ela. Mesmo assim ela não pensou duas vezes. Ela ficou comigo. Eu não valho nada mesmo. Melhor seria se eu ficasse aqui pra sempre... não vou ter coragem de encarar a Saori mais uma vez."

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Rozan, China.

– Cego? – Shiryu pergunta, quando Shunrei finalmente consegue lhe explicar o que houve.

– É... – ela assente.

– Para sempre?

– Parece que sim... – ela diz com o coração partido, mas não quer mentir para ele. – Eu sei que vai ser difícil, nós vamos precisar ter muita força e muita coragem, meu amor. Você não está sozinho nessa, o.k.? Bom, e as coisas felizmente evoluem, quem sabe não haja alguém já pesquisando algum tratamento para casos como o seu? Temos de ser otimistas.

Shiryu não responde, ainda tenta assimilar sua nova condição.

"Cego", ele pensa. "Justo agora que tudo ia tão bem. Acabou tudo... Acabou... Não tenho mais o que fazer nessa vida."

Shunrei continua falando.

– Espero que você tenha alta logo. Você vai se recuperar melhor em casa, com nossos amigos por perto.

Ela fala, mas Shiryu não ouve. A cabeça dele está dando voltas e ele pensa em tudo que a perda da visão acarretará em sua vida. Todos os planos que vinha fazendo nos últimos meses, desde que conhecera e se apaixonara por Shunrei, estavam perdidos. A ideia de casar-se, ter filhos com ela, tudo... Ele teria que deixar o emprego, a faculdade, não haveria mais casamento. Era o fim.

– Eu não quero mais viver... – ele diz.

Shunrei olha para ele perplexa. Esperava uma reação ruim, mas não a esse ponto.

– Como assim? – ela indaga.

– Não quero. Não faz mais sentido. Eu só quero ir embora... descansar...

– Você não está falando sério, está?

– Estou. Claro que estou. O que vai ser de nós agora?

– Nós continuamos do mesmo jeito, ora! Que bobagem é essa, Shiryu?

– Shunrei, eu quero que você volte pra casa e me deixe aqui.

Ela mal consegue acreditar no que ouve.

– Então é isso, você vai se entregar?

– Eu não quero que você fique presa a um inválido – ele diz, e faz Shunrei perder a paciência.

– Pois não se trata do que você quer! Se trata do que eu quero, e eu quero ficar aqui e você vai ter que me agüentar. Mais que isso, vai ter que levantar essa cabeça e acabar com essa história de coitadinho! Você não é um coitado, você é um homem forte, que tem uma mulher que o ama e que está aqui do seu lado para o que der e vier. Cadê aquele Shiryu que sem nem me conhecer direito foi me defender?

– Aquele Shiryu – ele diz com ar grave –, morreu.

Continua...

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

_ALELUIA! Sobrado voltou, minha gente! Eu sei, demorou demais... além da minha enrolação normal, fiquei doente, depois minha mãe quebrou o braço e ficou internada, fora outras coisas... Bom, pelo menos terminei esse bendito capítulo!_

_E não é só isso! Terminei também o cap novo de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos". Vou revisá-lo e ele irá para o ar em poucos dias. JURO! Dois ou três dias no máximo! Nos próximos dias também postarei uma nova história... _

_Bom, é isso, pessoal! Voltei com vontade de escrever muito! Vamos ver se dura o ano inteiro! kkkk_

_Um ótimo começo de ano pra vocês! Beijo enorme a todos que esperaram por esse capítulo!_

_Chii_

_-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A – _

_Update: Atendendo ao pedido da minha querida leitora nandinha82 o "-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –" voltou! kkkkkk Eu tinha colocado as linhas separando as partes pra ficar mais limpo, mas a nandinha sentiu tanta falta dos meus separadores tradicionais que eu resolvi atender o apelo!_


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus e eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVII**

Rozan, China.

– Certa vez, você me disse que Deus sabe o que faz – Shiryu diz para Shunrei. – O que aconteceu comigo não parece obra de um ser que saiba alguma coisa. Por que destruir a vida de alguém assim?

– Não diga isso, Shiryu – Shunrei responde, quase chorando. – Tudo que acontece está escrito. Deus quer nos mostrar alguma coisa. Eu tenho certeza disso.

– Mostrar que somos inúteis e que Ele brinca conosco. Por favor, Shunrei, faça o que eu disse. Volte para casa. Eu prefiro ficar aqui... é só o tempo de eu ter coragem para...

– Nem pense numa coisa dessas! – ela interrompe, irritada. – Eu não vou deixar você tirar a própria vida!

Shiryu se exaspera.

– Vá embora, Shunrei! Vá embora logo de uma vez! Vai ser melhor pra nós dois!

– Não vou sem você! Ainda que você esteja fazendo esse papel de garotinho mimado ao invés de ser aquele homem corajoso que eu conheci meses atrás. Não é hora de abaixar a cabeça e se entregar, Shiryu! Você tem que lutar! Você está vivo! E tem que ser grato por isso!

– Mas estou cego, Shunrei! Cego!

– E quantas pessoas cegas devem existir no mundo? Quantas? Me diga! E elas vivem, estudam, trabalham, amam.

– Não se trata só da perda da visão, trata-se de não perder a vontade de viver e eu a perdi. Será que você não pode entender isso?

– Sinceramente, eu não entendo. Minha vida sempre foi difícil e mesmo assim eu sempre tive esperanças de que tudo mudaria, como de fato mudou.

– Por alguns meses... mas agora, como você pode ver, tudo desmoronou de novo.

– Não pra mim! – ela responde convicta, e sai do quarto à procura o médico responsável por Shiryu. Ao encontrá-lo, informa do quadro depressivo em que o noivo se encontra, inclusive do pensamento sobre suicídio. O médico diz que pode ajudar com alguns medicamentos, mas que o melhor mesmo é ter paciência.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Munique, Alemanha.

– Foi inacreditável o que aconteceu lá em casa – Pandora comenta com Radamanthys, enquanto ele dirige. – Confesso que eu mesma cheguei a pensar em aborto no começo, mas hoje a simples ideia de matar meu filho me deixa horrorizada. Sinceramente, não esperava que meus pais reagissem daquela forma. Achei que os conhecesse.

– E eu pensei que ficariam felizes por eu vir espontaneamente falar de casamento.

– Pois é! Isso também! Imagine se eles soubessem que você não é o pai? Meu Deus, não quero nem pensar nisso.

– Agora somos só nós dois, Pand – ele diz terno, e segura a mão de Pandora. Depois, completa: – Nós três, na verdade. Eu, você e o bebê. Seremos uma família.

– Seremos – ela concorda. Sente-se protegida ao lado do inglês, mas pensa em Ikki. "O que será que ele vai pensar de tudo isso? Certamente não vai ficar nada feliz por ver o filho ser criado pelo Radamanthys... Aquele azulão sem alma, apesar de tudo ainda sinto falta dele."

– Rada, preciso pedir uma coisa... – ela diz.

– O que você quiser, minha querida.

– Você e o Ikki precisam se entender. Pelo bem do bebê.

Radamanthys grunhe algo incompreensível, que Pandora supõe ser um palavrão dos piores.

– Não vou dizer que estou contente com isso – ele começa –, mas ok, pelo bem do meu filho é melhor que eu me entenda com o sujeito que o fez.

– Ainda bem que você entende – ela diz, contente por Radamanthys referir-se ao bebê como seu.

Ele sorri.

– Que tal um passeio, para esquecermos a tensão dos momentos na sua casa?

– Acho ótimo. Aonde vamos?

– Hum... estou pensando em um restaurante muito simpático que conheço, que tal?

– Por mim está ótimo!

Pouco antes de chegarem ao restaurante, o celular de Pandora toca.

– Oi, Ikki – ela atende. Radamanthys dá um muxoxo de insatisfação e não tira os olhos da moça. – É... está tudo relativamente bem... Sim... Meus pais não reagiram exatamente como esperava... Não, Ikki, eles não vão me forçar a nada, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem... De verdade... Sim, eu prometo.

Radamanthys espera que ela fale sobre o casamento, mas ela desliga o telefone sem mencionar o fato.

– Por que não disse logo a ele sobre nós?

– Porque eu quero falar pessoalmente, Radamanthys.

– Tudo bem, Pand. Não vou implicar com isso. Vamos almoçar em paz.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Atenas, Grécia.

Saori acaba de descer de sua limusine em frente à mansão Solo, cujo jardim estava enfeitado e iluminado para a festa. Usa um vestido azul-marinho, com um decote profundo que ressalta os seios.

"Estou me sentindo quase nua", pensa amargurada, "mas se a questão era de peitos eu também os tenho".

– Seja bem-vinda, senhorita Kido – diz um jovem loiro, alto, de pele bronzeada e postura elegante. – Julian Solo, a seu dispor.

– Obrigada, senhor Solo. É um enorme prazer conhecê-lo.

– Não mais que o meu prazer em conhecê-la. Confesso que estava ansioso por vê-la e saber se era realmente tão bela quanto disseram...

– Ah, é? Não sabia que tinha essa fama. Então, o que achou?

– Ora, a senhorita é ainda mais bela do que eu esperava.

– Mas olha, estou diante de um galanteador profissional!

– Há talentos que nascem conosco – ele diz, e sorri sedutor. Saori sente-se envaidecida com os galanteios do rapaz. Julian conversa mais um pouco com ela, depois se dirige a outros convidados, deixando-a livre para circular pela festa. Ela nota que, ainda que procurem ser discretos, inevitavelmente os olhos de vários homens pousam em seu bendito decote.

"Homens", ela pensa. "Todos iguais."

A milionária passa a noite inteira movimentando-se pelo jardim, interagindo com os membros da sociedade ateniense, ouvindo tanto conversas de empresários sobre a cotação do ouro e do barril de petróleo, como informações sobre o cirurgião plástico da moda e o balneário de verão que estava em alta. Eventualmente Julian se aproxima dela e conversa um pouco, sempre cavalheiro e galanteador.

– Finalmente consegui me livrar dos outros convidados e suas conversas entediantes – diz Julian, conduzindo Saori à pérgula.

– Hum... também tive de ouvir algumas coisas. Infelizmente, não tenho tempo para me dedicar aos assuntos do meu conglomerado como gostaria.

– Suponho que sim, ouvi dizer que a senhorita é estudante de medicina.

– Sim, é verdade. E a faculdade me consome muito...

– Não seria mais interessante fazer administração?

Saori riu.

– Talvez, mas como também tenho um hospital, me interessei pela medicina.

– Hum, sim... Deseja especializar-se em quê?

– Penso em oncologia infantil, mas ainda não estou muito certa.

– Acho uma excelente escolha.

– E você, o que faz, senhor Solo?

– Estou terminando engenharia naval. Meu pai é armador, você deve saber. Quero seguir o caminho dele e expandir a empresa.

– Quem sabe não acabo encomendando um navio projetado pelo senhor.

– Seria uma honra. Mas, veja, voltamos a falar dos negócios!

– É, parece que é inevitável...

– Pois vamos mudar. A senhorita vem sempre a Atenas?

– Algumas vezes por ano. Tenho uma casa aqui. Além disso, me interesso por história e mitologia gregas.

– Há uma lenda que diz que sou descendente de Poseidon, o deus dos mares.

Saori dá uma gargalhada nada discreta, que deixa Julian indignado.

– O quê? Não acredita?

– Quantas vezes você usou essa cantada? – ela pergunta, ainda rindo. – E, mais importante, funcionou alguma vez?

– Estou falando sério – ele diz e seu tom não é de brincadeira.

Julian aproxima-se de Saori, ficando a uma distância muito pequena dos lábios dela.

– Está ficando tarde – ela diz, esquivando-se. – Preciso ir.

– Nos veremos outra vez, senhorita Saori?

– Ficarei aqui até o fim do mês. Me ligue e combinamos alguma coisa.

– Certamente ligarei.

Saori deixa a mansão Solo sentindo-se estranha. Sim, o aniversariante não tinha a graça natural e o humor singelo de Seiya, pelo contrário, parecia afetado e artificial, mas era indubitavelmente belo e tinha um sorriso quase irresistível.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Espaço aéreo da Grécia.

No avião, Seiya vai ao banheiro e tem um desagradável encontro com Shaina, que está no mesmo vôo.

– Muito obrigado por ferrar com a minha vida – ele diz, ao passar por ela.

– Seu moleque! – ela retruca. – Você bem que gostou!

– E você também, vagabunda. Estamos quites.

Shaina levanta-se da poltrona e tenta partir para cima de Seiya. Afrodite segura a amiga, que grita:

– Vagabunda é a senhora sua mãe, seu moleque ordinário!

– Shaina, querida, olha o escândalo... – Afrodite diz, tentando fazer com que Shaina se sente. – Somos pessoas educadas, bem-nascidas, finas, ricas, lindas. Não somos lavadeiras e...

– Dane-se! Não vou deixar esse moleque me chamar de vagabunda.

Seiya continuou:

– É vagabunda mesmo! Você me seduziu!

– Criancinha inocente você! Passou a vida com os olhos nos meus peitos!

– Shaina! – censura Afrodite, puxando Shaina energicamente. – Senta aí nessa poltrona, cala a boca e fica assim até chegarmos a Tóquio!

Seiya vai para sua poltrona e, ainda resmungando, senta-se.

– Tomara que caia esta merda de avião e eu morra logo de uma vez – ele diz.

– Ei, vá rogar praga em outro lugar! – o homem na poltrona vizinha diz. – Eu pretendo chegar a Tóquio são e salvo.

Seiya deu de ombros.

– Pois pra mim tanto faz.

– Por que tanta revolta, rapaz? Você parece bem jovem.

– Porque eu sou um imbecil e arruinei minha vida por causa daquela vagabunda lá.

– Mulher, sempre mulher... Também estou viajando por causa de mulher, sabe? Minha namorada mora lá no Japão e eu em Atenas.

– Não sei como vocês conseguem... é longe demais.

– É, também não sei... por isso vou fazer uma surpresa para ela e mudarei para Tóquio de vez.

– Legal. Seria bom se a minha namorada me perdoasse...

– Hum... entendi... você e a moça lá adiante... – ele diz e faz um gesto obsceno.

– É... – Seiya admite envergonhado. – Só uma vez. Uma só. Umazinha.

– E ela descobriu?

– Não, eu mesmo contei.

– Não sei se teria essa coragem...

– Eu não conseguiria mentir. Bom, deu no que deu, e agora estou na merda e provavelmente estou sem emprego também, porque minha namorada também era minha patroa.

– Bela confusão, hein, rapaz?

– Belíssima.

– Deixe a raiva passar um pouco, depois engula o orgulho e procure a moça. Quem sabe ela não acaba perdoando você?

– Procurá-la? Só se for para ela soltar os cachorros em cima de mim.

– Pelo menos tente. Mas esteja preparado para correr bastante caso ela solte mesmo os cachorros...

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Kanazawa, Japão

June telefonara para Shun assim que entrara no ônibus para Kanazawa. Ele então fora esperá-la na rodoviária perto do provável horário de desembarque.

Na hora esperada, ela chega. Os dois abraçam-se e beijam-se vigorosamente.

– Meu lindinho! – ela exclama, acariciando os cabelos dele.

– Como foi isso, Ju? Você simplesmente chutou o balde e fugiu?

– É, mais ou menos isso. Eu vi que você estava certo e que eu também precisava dar meu grito de liberdade.

Shun ergue-a nos braços e gira. June ri.

– Estou muito feliz por termos finalmente feito isso! – ele diz. – Acho que começa agora uma nova fase pra nós dois, não é mesmo?

– Sim! E é tão excitante, Shun! Aonde vamos?

– Hum... como já está perto do almoço pensei em comprarmos uns bentôs e almoçarmos no parque. Tenho feito isso sempre e é ótimo.

– Então vamos, ora essa!

Depois do almoço, os dois descansam um pouco no parque e, durante a tarde e parte da noite dão uma volta pela cidade, conhecendo os pontos turísticos. Por fim, param num barzinho e somente ao final da noite vão para o hotel.

– Hum... meio desconfortável – June constata ao deitar-se no futon. – Mas tudo bem! O que importa é estarmos aqui, juntos, livres.

– Sim... – Shun afirma e rola para o lado de June. Ela o beija e o clima começa a esquentar, mas o celular de Shun toca bem na hora em que June mordisca a orelha dele.

– Espera, Ju, pode ser importante...

– Mais que isso? – ela diz, e faz uma carícia atrevida, colocando uma mão dentro da calça do rapaz. – Deixa tocar – ordena, e Shun sente-se incapaz de ir contra essa ordem.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Vladivostok, Rússia

Sentindo-se ligeiramente melhor, o pai de Hyoga manifesta vontade de jantar na companhia do filho e da futura nora. Auxiliado pelo enfermeiro, ele desce à sala de jantar, onde Eiri e Hyoga esperam-no.

Assim que todos se acomodam, o velho mordomo serve a comida. Yujiro começa a comer, mas tem um acesso de tosse que preocupa Hyoga.

– O senhor não devia ter se esforçado para vir – diz o rapaz. – Melhor descansar, não é, pai?

– Seu filho tem razão – concorda o enfermeiro. – Vamos voltar para a cama, descansar um pouco, e mais tarde o senhor tenta comer de novo.

Enquanto os dois levam Yujiro para o quarto, Eiri aproveita para telefonar para Minu.

– Garota, essa viagem tá tão boa assim que você não pôde dar notícias?

– Minu, você nem imagina aonde eu vim parar...

– O quê? Não está mais em Okinawa?

– Não.

– Então onde?

– Na Rússia. Na casa do pai do Oga.

– Não acredito! Como foi isso?

– Não posso falar muito, mas resumindo: o pai do Oga está doente – ela diz, e completa num sussurro: – Pelo menos é o que parece.

– Como assim parece?

– Eu estou achando tudo muito estranho, Minu – ela continua sussurrando. – Muito estranho mesmo... mas me conte, como estão as coisas aí? E o Ikki?

– Acabou de sair daqui! Prepare-se para a notícia do ano: estamos namorando!

– Uaaaaaaaaaaaau! – Eiri exclama, mais alto do que gostaria. – Isso sim é novidade! Finalmente você me ouviu e investiu nele!

Minu dá um suspiro.

– Amiga, ele é qualquer coisa assim fenomenal!

– Ai, ai! Toda boba com o azulão! Fico muito, muito feliz por você, querida.

– Eu sei, mas ele não é mais azulão, viu? Pintou os cabelos e agora está um morenão super lindo!

– Olha, quantas mudanças! – Eiri ouve passos descendo a escada. – Agora vou ter que desligar. Fiquei feliz por ter boas notícias. Ligo de novo quando puder.

– Ok, se cuida.

– Você também!

Ela desliga o telefone bem na hora em que Hyoga aparece.

– Estava falando com alguém? – ele pergunta.

– É, meu bem, dei uma ligadinha rápida para a Minu. Espero que seu pai não se importe.

– Ah, claro que não. Foi bom mesmo você ligar, afinal saímos de Okinawa sem avisar ninguém.

– Pois é. E seu pai, como está?

– Ainda tossiu bastante... estou realmente preocupado com ele, Eiri.

– Não seria o caso de ver outro médico? – Eiri sugere, com um leve tom de desconfiança na voz, que passa despercebido por Hyoga, mas não pelo mordomo, que furtivamente ouve a conversa deles .

– É, talvez seja bom. Vou falar com ele outra hora. Agora vamos terminar de jantar, sim?

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Tóquio, Japão.

No orfanato, Ikki comenta com Minu sobre a conversa que tivera com Pandora.

– Ela estava esquisita...

– Talvez ela simplesmente não quisesse falar com você – ela diz, tentando parecer natural, ainda que se sinta insegura diante da preocupação do namorado com a ex-quase-namorada. No entanto, ela resolve esforçar-se para aceitar que o contato entre ele e Pandora será para sempre inevitável.

Os dois logo se esquecem da breve conversa e aproveitam a bela noite de verão para jogarem uma animada partida de futebol com as crianças: time dos meninos contra time das meninas. As meninas esforçam-se tanto quanto podem, mas são massacradas pelo imbatível time de Ikki.

Depois do jogo, Ikki ajuda Minu a dar banho nas crianças e colocá-las na cama. Então, os dois ficam namorando um pouco, até que Ikki finalmente volta para casa. Com todos viajando, o sobrado é só dele.

Enquanto navega na internet, ele se pergunta como todos estarão, se Shun sobreviverá aos sogros, se Seiya e Saori estão se engalfinhando na Grécia, se Hyoga e Eiri estão curtindo Okinawa como se deve e se Shiryu e Shunrei já saíram do zero a zero...

O telefone toca, assustando-o. Àquela hora da madrugada só podia ser notícia ruim. Do outro lado da linha, a voz de Shunrei.

– Olá, Shunrei – Ikki cumprimenta. – Parece mentira, mas eu estava pensando justamente em você e no cabeludo. Como estão as coisas?

Shunrei dá um suspiro.

– Não muito bem, Ikki. Nós sofremos um acidente...

– Mas vocês estão bem?

– Estamos vivos, mas Shiryu perdeu a visão – ela diz sem hesitar. Decidira que o melhor é enfrentar a situação de frente, sem meias palavras.

Ikki engole em seco.

– Lamento muito, Shunrei – ele diz, consternado. – Vocês estão precisando de alguma coisa? Se eu puder ajudar...

– Não, Ikki, obrigada. Por enquanto estamos bem. Shiryu deve ter alta amanhã e voltaremos ao Japão o mais breve possível. Vamos precisar muito de todos vocês quando voltarmos. Ele está tendo dificuldades para aceitar o que houve, tem falado até em suicídio...

– Pode deixar, Shunrei. Quando chegar aqui, ele vai aceitar nem que seja debaixo de porrada – Ikki diz, tentando mostrar-se brincalhão, embora se sinta perturbado com a notícia. Para ele, é inevitável lembrar-se do acidente em que perdera Esmeralda.

"Mas é um bocó mesmo", Ikki pensa. "Como é que o Shiryu pode pensar em suicidar-se, quando a mulher que ele ama está bem e totalmente disposta a continuar com ele do jeito que for? Ah, ele que se prepare, pois assim que chegar em casa, vai ouvir umas boas verdades."

Continua...


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus e eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVIII**

Tóquio, Japão.

Dias depois, Shiryu e Shunrei desembarcam no aeroporto de Tóquio, onde Ikki e Seiya os esperam. Seiya abraça os dois e até Ikki, que não é dado a sentimentalismos, surpreende-os com um abraço.

– Não sei se acredito muito em Deus – ele começa a dizer –, mas vocês dois estarem vivos só pode ser obra de alguma força superior.

– E do que adianta? – Shiryu retruca, amargo.

Ikki se irrita:

– Adianta porque para tudo nessa merda de vida tem uma solução, exceto quando morremos. Ou quando a pessoa que amamos morre, o que eu acho ainda pior. Você não sabe o que é suportar a dor e a solidão. Eu sei. Cego ou não, você devia sentir-se grato por estar vivo e por não ter acontecido nada com a Shunrei.

– É, cara – concorda Seiya. – E depois, esse médico da China pode ser um bocó. Você precisa ouvir outras opiniões aqui em Tóquio. O hospital da Saori deve ter algum médico bom.

– É o que eu venho dizendo a ele, Seiya – Shunrei diz, mas Shiryu dá de ombros.

– Será que vocês podem me levar para a casa? – ele diz. – Estou cansado.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Vladivostok, Rússia.

Eiri revira-se na cama sem conseguir dormir. Toda aquela situação da doença do pai de Hyoga soa falsa demais e a deixa com uma incômoda sensação de insegurança.

"Não é possível que o Hyoga não perceba que é uma farsa", ela pensa ao levantar-se da cama. Desce até a cozinha e bebe um copo de água. Desejava um pouco de leite quente, mas não se sentia à vontade para procurar o leite e mexer no fogão.

Ela sobe de volta ao quarto, cuidando para não fazer barulho, e lá em cima, ouve movimento no quarto do Yujiro. Ela se aproxima, pé ante pé, dando graças a Deus por usar uma pantufa que deixava seus passos absolutamente silenciosos. Ela encosta o ouvido na porta do quarto e apura a audição.

– Acha que está funcionando? – ela ouve uma voz, provavelmente do falso enfermeiro, perguntar.

– Claro, ele está todo comovido – Yujiro responde. Sua voz soa alta e clara, sem qualquer sinal da doença pulmonar que ele diz ter.

– A moça parece desconfiada – o enfermeiro prossegue.

– Esse é o problema. Aquela criatura insignificante pensa que vai atrapalhar meus planos, mas não vai não. Mal sabe ela o que a espera.

A ameaça na voz de Yujiro faz gelar a espinha de Eiri. Ela recua devagar, de costas, para voltar ao quarto, mas esbarra num jarro que balança e, por pouco não se espatifa no chão. Ela segura a respiração. Quando se recupera do susto, retoma a caminhada, agora a passos apressados, mas quando está prestes a abrir a porta do quarto uma mão enorme segura seu pescoço.

– Não grite – sussurra o homem, que mantém a mão firmemente pressionada.

Aterrorizada, Eiri faz o que ele diz.

– Me acompanhe devagar, bem devagar. Não faça barulho, sua pequena vadia. Pensa que vai arruinar a vida do meu filho?

Eiri quer gritar que o velho até uns meses atrás nem sabia quem era Hyoga e agora agia como se fosse o dono da vida de um filho que era já adulto e se criou sozinho, felizmente longe dele, mas a mão no pescoço e o medo impedem-na.

Yujiro para bem perto da escada e aperta o pescoço de Eiri com mais força. Ela começa a sentir que desfalecerá em breve, deseja gritar, mas não consegue. Por fim, resolve lutar com ele. Então, se debate, soca, chuta, mas ele não afrouxa a pressão das mãos.

– Desista, sua cadela! – ele sussurra, apertando com mais força.

– Pai! – Hyoga grita, avançando em direção aos dois. – Solte-a agora!

Yujiro obedece e larga a garganta da moça, mas Eiri já tinha perdido a consciência e despenca escada abaixo.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Tóquio, Japão.

Assim que chega em casa, Ikki telefona para Minu.

– A situação é pior do que parece – ele diz à namorada. – O cabeça-dura do Shiryu está insuportavelmente irritante.

– Como assim, Ikki?

– Está revoltado, deprimido, com raiva da vida.

– Bom, é normal na situação dele, não?

– Não! Ele devia estar grato por estar vivo. A pobre da Shunrei é que tem de aguentar o péssimo humor dele...

– Que barra para ela – Minu diz, tentando colocar-se no lugar de Shunrei. Provavelmente Ikki seria um cego ainda mais chato que Shiryu.

– Ela tem que ter paciência de santa com ele. O Shun já está voltando de viagem para dar uma força aqui, mas eu não consegui falar com o pato. Você tem falado com a Eiri?

– Não, meu querido. E estou preocupada com ela. Você sabe, eles foram para Vladivostok às pressas, e da última vez que nos falamos ela soou bem esquisita...

– Esquisita como, Minu?

– Parecia estar assustada, com medo de alguma coisa.

– Não inventa coisa, mulher! – zombou Ikki. – O máximo que ela deve estar sentindo lá é frio.

– Não tô inventando, foi a impressão que tive!

– Certo, certo. Também não consegui falar com a Saori. Aquele mordomo filho da mãe sempre atende ao telefone e aposto que não dá o recado a ela. Se bem que, depois do par de chifres que o Seiya colocou nela, acho difícil que ela queira saber da gente.

– O Seiya pisou na bola feio, meu querido. No lugar dela, eu também não ia querer falar com ninguém ligado a ele.

– É, admito que ele foi bem sacana.

Ele ia completar que entendia o Seiya, e que às vezes era bem difícil resistir às vontades do corpo, mas refreou-se a tempo, pois Minu certamente ficaria furiosa.

– Sabe, Ikki – ela diz –, o que acha de trazer Shiryu e Shunrei para almoçarem aqui com as crianças no domingo?

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Minu. Crianças são curiosas, vão fazer perguntas. Shiryu não está com humor para isso...

– Muitas pessoas vão fazer perguntas, meu bem. Ele vai ter de se acostumar com isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Isso é verdade. Bom, vou falar com a Shunrei para ver o que ela acha. Depois volto a ligar para você.

– Está bem, meu querido. Vou esperar sua ligação.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Minu volta a pensar em Eiri. Ela não sabe bem o porquê, mas algo lhe diz que a amiga não está bem.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Kanazawa, Japão.

Shun e June acomodam-se em um ônibus. Enquanto aguardam a hora da partida, os dois conversam.

– Sinto muito termos de interromper a viagem, Ju – ele diz.

– Tudo bem. Esses poucos dias já foram inesquecíveis.

– Pra mim também – ele diz, segurando a mão da namorada. – O que fizemos nessas férias mudou minha vida.

– A minha também, meu querido. Bom, vou levar uma belíssima bronca quando chegar em casa, mas tudo bem. Se quando eu telefonei, minha mãe já estava furiosa, imagine quando eu chegar. Mas valeu a pena.

– Por mim, ficaria aqui até o fim das férias, mas com esse acidente que Shiryu e Shunrei sofreram, tenho que voltar. Os dois vão precisar de muita ajuda. Quando ligou, o Ikki disse que o Shiryu está super mal.

– Não é pra menos... Eles viviam praticamente um conto de fadas, né, Shunzinho? E aí de repente tudo acabou.

– Não acabou, né, Ju? Eles ainda têm um ao outro.

– É fácil falar, meu amor. Mas na prática não é bem assim... Vamos ver quanto tempo a Shunrei vai aguentar.

Shun volta-se para June, surpreso com o comentário dela.

– Meu bem, você realmente não conhece a Shunrei – ele diz, e muda o assunto a fim de evitar uma discussão desnecessária.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Atenas, Grécia.

Tatsumi acabara de receber um telefonema de Ikki, ao qual sequer deu atenção. Disse-lhe apenas que Saori não queria falar com ninguém e desligou, suspeitando que, na verdade, Seiya tinha pedido para o amigo ligar. Saori andava empolgada com um passeio de iate para o qual fora convidada e Tatsumi omitiu a ligação para evitar que ela recordasse que o ex-namorado pobretão existia.

Assim que ele desliga o telefone, Saori desce as escadas, vestindo uma vaporosa túnica de seda florida, com óculos escuros e um chapéu panamá.

– O carro está pronto, Tatsumi? – ela pergunta. Exibe um sorriso radiante e carrega uma imensa bolsa.

– Sim, senhorita.

– Então vamos! Quero chegar cedo à marina!

Lá, Julian a espera em seu imponente iate de dois andares.

– Bem-vinda a bordo do Nereida – ele diz, ao conduzi-la para dentro da embarcação. – Se eu a tivesse conhecido antes, ele teria o seu nome. Mas ainda é tempo de nomear um segundo iate.

Saori sorri.

– Você não perde a oportunidade de ser galanteador, não é mesmo?

– É parte do meu charme.

– Bom, aonde vamos?

– A minha ilha particular, NeoAtlantis.

– Hum... Que interessante – diz Saori tentando parecer empolgada quando na verdade sente-se enojada. Não gosta da ostentação do rapaz. Fica tensa, não consegue ser natural como é quando estava com... os amigos.

"Droga, Seiya", ela pensa, "por que você foi estragar tudo?"

Ela procura colocar na face seu melhor sorriso e volta-se para Julian, simulando interesse pela ilha.

– Talvez eu até compre uma também – ela diz, sentindo repugnância pela ideia. Para que raios ia querer uma ilha? Já achava a mansão deixada pelo avô um elefante branco. Não fosse o amor que ele tinha pela casa, ela se mudaria para um belo apartamento no centro da cidade, perto da agitação e da vida noturna.

Julian começa a discorrer sobre as poucas ilhas disponíveis para compra e que, sim, ele podia providenciar uma para ela, tinha os contatos certos.

"Ele é lindo", Saori pensa, "mas tão fútil".

Quando termina de falar sobre as ilhas, Julian surpreende Saori com um beijo. No primeiro momento, ela se assusta, mas logo se deixa levar e corresponde.

"O que deu nele?" ela se pergunta. "Me beijar assim, do nada? Sim, ele beija incrivelmente bem, mas mesmo assim... que susto". Percebendo que ela não recusara a investida, ele torna a beijá-la.

"Já que é assim, Seiya," ela pensa, "vou pagar na mesma moeda".

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Munique, Alemanha.

Na capelinha da mansão de sua família, Radamanthys espera no altar. Ele estava satisfeito, porque com a ajuda da mãe e dos irmãos, tinha conseguido organizar o casamento em tempo recorde.

Quando Pandora finalmente aparece na porta ele a encara com uma expressão de absoluto enlevo. Ela entra na capelinha conduzida por John Edward, o pai de Radamanthys. Usa um vestido branco ajustado ao corpo, que permitia ver o contorno da barriguinha minúscula, e segura um buquê de lírios brancos. Nos cabelos, uma discreta tiara de brilhantes. Pouco antes de entrarem, ela teve uma breve conversa com o senhor John, que lhe disse o quanto ela era bem-vinda à família, e que estavam todos felizes com o casamento inesperado e com o meio-neto japonesinho que viria por aí. Radamanthys tinha escolhido ser sincero com a família e reuniu a todos para contar a verdade.

"Bom, o que importa se ele vai ter olhinhos puxados? Vai ser meu neto", dissera o homem na ocasião, de um jeito que comoveu Pandora. O bebê não era aceito em sua própria família, enquanto a família de Radamanthys já o admitia como membro. Mary-Ann, mãe de Radamanthys, tinha até comprado um par de sapatinhos e um macacãozinho para o bebê.

Os familiares de Radamanthys, incluindo seus irmãos, Mnemosyne e Belerophonte, estavam todos na capela. Pandora achava engraçada essa mania do sogro de colocar nomes gregos nos filhos. John já falava inclusive que o neto devia se chamar até que o neto deveria se chamar Prometheus se fosse menino, ou Eileithyia, se menina. Mas Pandora pensava em algo mais comum.

Radamanthys recebeu-a no altar com um beijo na fronte. Ela achou-o deslumbrante de fraque.

Depois de um sermão longo e bonito, o padre perguntou:

– Senhorita Pandora Heinstein, aceita ser esposa de Radamanthys Taylor-Wright Butler, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todos os dias da sua vida até que a morte os separe?

– Sim – ela diz, convicta.

– Senhor Radamanthys Taylor-Wright Butler, aceita a senhorita Pandora Heinstein como esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la por todos os dias da sua vida, até que a morte os separe.

– Sim – ele responde, jurando em pensamento que faria Pandora feliz e que ela o amaria um dia.

– Então, em nome de Deus – continuou o padre –, eu os declaro marido e mulher.

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

Tóquio, Japão.

– Shiryu, tem uma visita para você – Shunrei anuncia alegremente ao noivo, que está deitado no quartinho dela. Tinham decidido que era melhor para ele ficar no andar de baixo e ele concordou, não porque achasse melhor, mas porque não se importava mais com coisa alguma. – Venha, vamos lá.

– Eu não quero ver ninguém, Shunrei – ele resmunga, virando-se para a parede. Shunrei segura-lhe o braço e puxa.

– Mas vai assim mesmo! – ela ordena, puxando-o. – Não vou deixar você fazer uma deselegância dessas com seu mestre!

– Humpf... muito menos ele! – Shiryu diz.

– Se você não for, eu vou trazê-lo aqui!

– Está bem – ele se rende, levantando-se da cama. Shunrei o conduz até a sala, onde Shura o espera. O mestre cumprimenta Shiryu cordialmente e os dois sentam-se no sofá. Faz-se um silêncio constrangedor por alguns minutos. Shura não sabe bem o que dizer. Ver o discípulo fragilizado daquele jeito é devastador, mas ele respira fundo e enche-se de coragem.

– Então, Shiryu – ele começa –, quando seu braço sarar você vai voltar aos treinos, não é?

– Não creio nisso – ele responde, seco.

– Ah, claro que ele vai! – Shunrei atravessa. – Assim que ficar bom, ele vai.

– Shunrei, eu não vou ficar "bom".

– Claro que vai! Em alguns dias seu braço estará curado e você vai tirar esse bendito gesso.

– Estou falando dos olhos...

– Você não treina kung-fu com os olhos, ora essa! Já sabe de cor todos os movimentos. Dá muito bem para treinar. E também vamos voltar logo à faculdade.

Shiryu se impacienta com a noiva.

– Já conversamos sobre isso e você sabe que eu não vou voltar.

Calmamente, ela corrige:

– E você sabe que vai nem que seja arrastado. Estou até aprendendo a dirigir, para levá-lo.

– Eu não quero atrapalhar seu curso, Shunrei!

– Se for preciso, eu amarro você, mas você vai!

– Ela está certa, Shiryu – Shura diz. – Você não pode abandonar nem a faculdade nem os treinos.

– Será que vocês não entendem que acabou? – Shiryu se exaspera. – Em poucos dias serei aposentado por invalidez aos vinte anos de idade! Será que é tão difícil entender?

– É – afirma Shunrei. – É muito difícil, porque não estou vendo um inválido aqui, estou vendo um homem que perdeu a coragem. Só que a mulher dele não perdeu e vai lutar até o fim.

Shura sorri. A determinação inquebrantável da noiva de Shiryu é encantadora na mesma proporção em que a depressão dele é triste.

– Segunda-feira você vai para a aula e não se fala mais nisso – Shura diz. – Eu mesmo venho buscá-lo.

Shiryu faz menção de protestar, mas Shunrei é mais rápida:

– Ele vai estar arrumado e esperando – ela diz.

Shiryu suspira, vencido.

"É mais fácil deixá-la fazer o que quiser", ele pensa. "Ao final ela verá que de nada adianta".

Shura conversa mais um pouco com eles, depois vai embora.

– Você devia ter me deixado na China – Shiryu diz, depois que o mestre deixa a casa, e sai tateando, na tentativa de ir sozinho para o quarto. Shunrei dá de ombros e corre para auxiliá-lo.

– Mais tarde vou fazer um bolo e quero ajuda! – ela diz.

– Eu não sirvo mais pra nada, Shunrei! – ele grita. – Para com isso!

– Não quero saber, você vai me ajudar e pronto.

O telefone toca. Shunrei vai atender.

– Ah, olá, senhora Hilda.

– Shunrei, que história é essa de acidente com você e Shiryu? Assustei-me quando cheguei de viagem e recebi o recado que você deixou. É verdade que ele ficou cego?

– Sim, é verdade. Mas estamos bem. Segunda-feira ele voltará à faculdade. Ao trabalho, infelizmente, acho que não será possível... Fomos à perícia médica para ver o que era possível fazer, se ele teria condições de ser encaixado em outra função, mas eles acharam melhor aposentá-lo.

– Que pena, Shunrei – disse Hilda. – É realmente uma lástima. Perderemos um ótimo funcionário. E parece que perderei você também...

– Sim, infelizmente. Preciso cuidar dele. Como vai Emmeline?

– Está ótima, mas sempre pergunta por você.

– Por favor, diga a ela que estou morrendo de saudades e farei uma visita assim que puder.

– Digo sim. Ouça, Shunrei, eu tive uma ideia aqui, mas preciso falar com uma pessoa antes. Volto a ligar para você ainda hoje.

Shunrei concorda e, minutos depois, Hilda torna a ligar.

– Oi, Shunrei. Bom, conversei com o Siegfried sobre a minha ideia e ele assinou embaixo. Então é o seguinte: queremos que Shiryu o auxilie lá no escritório. Sabemos que ele ainda está no meio da faculdade, mas o conheço bem, sei que é um rapaz competente e inteligente, e acho que vai ser bom pra ele sentir-se útil. Se alguém puder ler os processos para ele, acho que é perfeitamente possível. Já vi casos até de juízes cegos.

– Senhora, muito obrigada – Shunrei responde, comovida. Era a chance de resolver de uma vez a depressão de Shiryu. – Não sabe como isso vai ser importante para ele!

– Eu sei, sim. Fiquei muito triste com a notícia de que ele não poderia mais trabalhar conosco e infelizmente, não posso fazer nada a respeito disso, mas ele pode tentar lá no escritório de Siegfried. Por enquanto, se for mais fácil, Sieg me disse que pode mandar alguns processos para ele começar a se adaptar trabalhando em casa.

– Está ótimo assim! Eu mesma vou ajudá-lo!

– Quando ele pode começar?

– Segunda-feira está bom?

– Está ótimo.

– Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo! E mande um beijo enorme para Emmeline.

– Obrigada, Shunrei.

Depois de desligar, Shunrei saltita até Shiryu.

– Meu amor, meu amor, notícias ótimas! O marido da senhora Hilda quer contratá-lo para ajudar no escritório.

– Não preciso da piedade de ninguém – ele responde. Shunrei o ignora.

– Vai ser ótimo, Shiryu!

– O que eu vou fazer lá? Ficar sentado a tarde inteira, como um enfeite?

– Ele confia em você e quer sua ajuda!

– Ele está com pena de mim – ele corrige.

– Que seja! Não importa o motivo. Essa é a sua chance de mostrar que pode ser muito útil!

– Útil? Humpf... Como é que eu vou ver os processos, Shunrei?

– Eu vou ler pra você, ué?

– Não basta você ter deixado seu emprego por minha causa...?

– Ah, Shiryu, a Hilda entendeu que foi preciso. Ela vai conseguir uma pessoa ótima pra ficar no meu lugar. Minha preocupação agora é com você. Já pensei em tudo. Acho que podemos viver com o dinheiro da sua aposentadoria e com o que você vai ganhar com esses trabalhos. E se a coisa apertar, posso dar aulas de reforço para crianças aqui em casa mesmo.

– E a sua faculdade, como fica?

– Fica do jeito que der. Se for preciso, tranco por um tempo até você se adaptar melhor.

– Eu não quero que você se sacrifique, Shunrei.

– E eu já disse que não é você quem decide isso.

Pela primeira desde que voltaram da China, Shiryu desaba em um choro convulsivo. Shunrei o envolve num abraço terno.

– Não chora, meu anjinho – ela diz. – Eu te amo tanto. Não é nenhum sacrifício cuidar de você. Você é tudo que eu tenho, meu amor. E nós estamos juntos nessa.

Continua...

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

_Taylor-Wright Butler é o sobrenome que eu uso para o Rada. Mary-Ann, John Edward, Belerophonte e Mnemosyne, são todos meus, meus, meus._

-S-A-S-A-S-A-

_Sobrado já voltou, povo! Esse ano eu estou ninja! Hahahahaha!_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa fic! Quem deixa review sem logar ou sem email, já sabe: resposta no meu perfil!_

_Beijo enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Chii_


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus e eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIX**

Vladivostok, Rússia.

Hyoga corre para ajudar Eiri, que rolara escada abaixo. Sob a ordem de Yujiro, o falso enfermeiro também vai até ela.

– Não coloque as mãos nela! – Hyoga grita, empurrando o homem para trás. – Ninguém vai tocar na Eiri, muito menos você!

Hyoga pega o celular e liga para a emergência.

– E não pense que isso vai ficar assim – Hyoga diz ao pai.

Yujiro se aproxima dele.

– Filho, foi só um acidente – ele argumenta, puxando o telefone da mão de Hyoga com violência. – Estávamos conversando, ela se exaltou e caiu.

– Acidente? Você tentou matá-la! E tem mais, de onde tirou tanta força? Está muito saudável para quem até horas atrás se dizia moribundo.

– Foi uma tentativa desesperada de me aproximar de você – o homem confessa, entregando o celular de Hyoga ao enfermeiro, que se afasta com o aparelho.

– Pois bem, deu errado! Agora saia de perto de mim e da Eiri! Eu não quero mais nenhum tipo de proximidade com você!

– Vamos conversar, filho. Eu sei que você vai entender tudo o que eu fiz.

– Não tenho nada para conversar com você!

Yujiro continua tentando argumentar, mas Hyoga está irredutível. Quando o resgate chega, o rapaz se certifica de para onde levarão sua namorada e, enquanto ela é levada, sobe para arrumar suas coisas e as dela. A essa altura Yujiro já desistira de falar e olha o filho passivamente.

– Eu nunca mais quero ver ou ouvir falar de você – Hyoga diz ao pai antes de sair da casa.

Ele toma um táxi e vai até o hospital. Quando chega até lá, é informado que Eiri passa bem, mas precisa ficar alguns dias internada. Assim, ele procura um hotel para deixar os pertences de ambos. Ao retornar para o hospital horas depois, ele já encontra a namorada consciente.

– Minha querida – ele diz, abraçando-a gentilmente. – Tive tanto medo de que você morresse.

– Felizmente eu sou dura na queda, literalmente – ela responde, num sussurro.

Hyoga ri.

– Ainda consegue fazer piada da situação, hein? Só você, meu bem.

– E agora?

– Agora vou comunicar o fato à polícia e meu pai vai ter que se entender com eles.

– Seu pai é perigoso... Não acho que ele vá nos deixar em paz. É melhor deixar pra lá.

– Ele tentou matar você. Não posso simplesmente deixar isso pra lá.

– Eu só quero voltar pra casa e esquecer tudo isso, meu bem.

Hyoga pondera um pouco. Não seria certo deixar Yujiro impune, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria causar a Eiri mais sofrimento.

– O.k. – ele finalmente concorda. – Iremos embora assim que você puder.

Eiri sorri aliviada. Hyoga, entretanto, mostra-se entristecido e de repente começa a chorar.

– Sinto muito por ter feito você passar por essas coisas, Eiri – ele diz, entre lágrimas, debruçando-se gentilmente sobre ela. – Eu só queria que eu e meu pai nos aproximássemos, que fôssemos uma família. Não podia imaginar que as coisas acabariam assim.

– Eu sei – ela responde, esforçando-se para acariciar os cabelos dele com a mão que não estava com o soro. – Não se preocupe, meu amor. Está tudo bem.

Com a reação carinhosa dela, Hyoga se acalma um pouco, e quando Eiri adormece, ele procura um telefone público para ligar para casa, já que na confusão Yujiro lhe tinha tirado o celular. Seiya atende.

– Como é, cara? – Seiya pergunta, depois de ouvir Hyoga contar tudo o que acontecera em Vladivostok. – O seu pai tentou matar a Eiri? Você tá de brincadeira?

– Não, Seiya, eu não ia brincar com uma coisa dessas. Estamos no hospital, felizmente ela está bem. Só vai ficar uns dias em observação e vai ter que usar um colar cervical por uns tempos.

– Cara, é muita desgraça numa casa só...

– Do que você tá falando?

– Achei que você soubesse que Shiryu e Shunrei sofreram um acidente na China.

– Eles...? – Hyoga hesitou, imaginando o pior.

– Não, eles estão vivos, mas o Shiryu ficou cego.

– Meu Deus, não imaginei que as coisas estivessem assim. Diga a ele que eu sinto muito e que rezarei para que fique bom logo.

– Eu direi. Além disso, Saori e eu terminamos de um jeito não muito agradável...

– Espero que as coisas melhorem para todos nós, Seiya. Bom, eu preciso desligar. Eiri e eu voltaremos assim que ela tiver alta, ok?

– Acho bom mesmo. Com esse seu velho maluco à solta, vocês não devem ficar por aí.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

Grécia.

O Nereida aporta na ilha de Julian. Ele e Saori desembarcam no píer particular da imponente mansão emoldurada por duas torres com cúpulas brancas. A casa é quase uma miragem na paisagem semiárida da ilha, e a imensa piscina de borda infinita é um convite para o relaxamento.

Depois de conhecer a casa inteira, um passeio entediante do qual Julian fizera questão, inclusive enfatizando os objetos de grife, os dois finalmente vão se refrescar na piscina.

Bebericando goles de Tequila Sunrise(1), Julian consegue arrancar de Saori vários beijos que, combinados à bebida e ao calor, faz o clima esquentar entre eles. As carícias vão ficando cada vez mais ousadas e os acabam fazendo sexo dentro da piscina.

Saori aprecia o momento, mas é tomada por uma sensação de culpa.

"Afinal não foi isso que o Seiya fez comigo?", ela pensa. "Eu não devia estar me sentindo assim... Eu só paguei na mesma moeda."

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A –

Dias depois...

Tóquio, Japão.

É o último final de semana de férias e o pessoal decide fazer um almoço no orfanato para receber Eiri e Hyoga, que tinham voltado da Rússia dias antes. Eiri estava bem, mas ficara uns dias de repouso no sobrado até se recuperar completamente e estar pronta para enfrentar o pique das crianças.

– Seja bem-vinda de volta, minha amiga – Minu diz, abraçando Eiri ao recebê-la na entrada. – Estou tão feliz que você esteja de volta!

– Eu estava gostando de ser paparicada pelo Oga lá no sobrado, mas quase morri de saudades de você e dos meus pequeninos.

– Então se prepare... – Minu diz, abrindo a porta e gritando: – Criançada, a tia Eiri voltou!

Uma horda de crianças envolve Eiri, agarrando-a onde dá e gritando o nome dela.

– Meus queridos! – ela exclama, enquanto tenta abraçar todos. – A tia estava morrendo de saudade, mas vão mais devagar porque não aguento tantos assim de uma vez só!

Enquanto Eiri mata a saudade da criançada, Minu vai receber Shiryu e Shunrei, que tinham vindo com Shun e Ikki. Depois de beijar o namorado e cumprimentar o cunhado, ela se volta para Shiryu e Shunrei.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo – Minu diz a Shiryu. Sabia que ele andava recluso e que provavelmente essa saída era fruto de muita conversa com Shunrei.

– Obrigado – ele responde.

– E nós trouxemos uma torta – Shunrei diz alegremente. – Shiryu me ajudou a fazer!

– Ajudei a sujar as coisas – Shiryu rebate.

– Nada disso! Ajudou untando a forma e polvilhando, além de ter batido as claras em neve.

– Derramando a metade delas fora...

– Não ligue para o ótimo humor dele – Shunrei ironiza e ajuda Shiryu a se acomodar numa cadeira. Logo as crianças se aproximam e enchem-no de perguntas.

– Mas tio, você ficou cego mesmo? – um deles começa.

– Conta como foi, tio – o outro continua.

– Você não vê mais nada, nadinha? – outra criança pergunta, agitando as mãos na frente de Shiryu e fazendo uma careta.

– Nada – ele responde, entediado.

– Que triste, tio.

– Ah, nem dá nada – um dos meninos diz. – Eu vi um filme que o cara cego matou todo mundo com uma espada samurai maior que eu.

– Isso mesmo! – outra criança concorda.

– Vocês duvidam que o tio seria capaz disso? – Shunrei os instiga.

– Não! – as crianças gritam em coro, e começam a conjeturar sobre as possibilidades que Shiryu teria de matar alguém com uma espada, o que leva o rapaz a esboçar um sorriso.

– Aê tia, tô sentindo cheiro de coisa boa! – uma das crianças interrompeu a divagação, ao sentir o cheirinho da comida que Minu traz à mesa com a ajuda de Ikki, Shun e June, que acabara de chegar.

Com a comida posta, todos se acomodam na mesa do refeitório. Minu abrira as janelas para ventilar bastante e fizera um belo arranjo de frutas. Assim que eles começam a comer, Saori chega inesperadamente.

– Não iam me convidar? – ela pergunta.

– Nem sabíamos que você tinha voltado das férias – Shun diz, surpreso.

– Tentei falar com você milhares de vezes – Ikki diz –, mas não consegui, graças ao seu adorável mordomo.

– Sinto muito, Ikki. Sinto muito mesmo – ela disse, e se aproximou de Shunrei e Shiryu. – Que coisa horrível aconteceu com vocês! Felizmente estão vivos, mas ainda assim é tão triste. Eu fiquei chocada quando soube. Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa é só falar.

– Não estamos precisando de nada – Shiryu diz, e Shunrei completa:

– Mas muito obrigada, Saori.

– Sente-se à mesa e almoce conosco – Minu convida, diante da presença inesperada.

Saori se acomoda à mesa, deixando Seiya sem saber o que fazer. O clima chato entre eles ainda é mais do que evidente, embora os dois procurem agir naturalmente durante o almoço.

Depois de comerem, Shunrei leva Shiryu para um passeio pelo pátio do orfanato.

– Obrigado por me tirar da mesa – ele diz. – Eu estava me sentindo sufocado com as perguntas, a piedade das pessoas, as mãos cheias de dedos, o pessoal falando alto comigo como se eu estivesse surdo e não cego.

– Eu percebi que você estava incomodado – ela diz, sinceramente.

– É isso que eu vou ter de enfrentar sempre? Não sei se quero, Shunrei.

– O começo é difícil, meu bem. Depois as coisas vão melhorar pra nós, você vai ver. As crianças tiveram uma visão bem otimista, não? Viu como você deve continuar no kung-fu?

– Vou pensar nisso, Shunrei – ele diz, e ela agradece em pensamento. Pelo menos ele está se mostrando mais maleável à ideia.

O casal encontra um banco à sombra de uma árvore e se senta ali, mas outro visitante inesperado aparece.

– É, Shiryu, a vida se encarrega de vingar as coisas – Jabu diz, em tom de provocação. – Como é viver na escuridão? Aposto que nada bom. E a namoradinha, está gostando de você agora que não deve nem acertar o xixi no vaso?

– Me deixa em paz, seu imbecil – Shiryu diz. Jabu continua provocando-o:

– Eu estava esperando essa oportunidade. Estando cegueta você não tem como me enfrentar, né?

– Vai procurar o que fazer, Jabu! – Shunrei diz, posicionando-se na frente de Shiryu.

– Agora você vai me pagar por aquele dente que arrancou e por ter me humilhado no restaurante universitário.

Ele avançou para Shunrei, dando um forte empurrão que a jogou para o lado, e socou Shiryu, derrubando-o do banco.

– Larga ele! – Shunrei grita, e salta em Jabu, batendo com toda a força que tem. Ele revida e acerta um soco nela, que por pouco não bate a cabeça no banco.

– Seu covarde! – Shiryu se exaspera e, guiando-se pelo som, ataca Jabu. Lembrando-se de todas as aulas de kung fu que já tivera na vida, ele avança resoluto e desfere golpes. Jabu tenta reagir e se afastar, mas Shiryu o derruba e o mantém firmemente preso com as pernas, enquanto continua a bater.

Ao escutar a gritaria, Seiya, Ikki e Shun correm para separar os dois.

– Nunca mais encoste as patas nela, seu filho de uma cadela! – Shiryu grita, enquanto Ikki o tira de cima de Jabu. – Mesmo cego, eu mato você! Juro que mato!

– Você de novo, Jabuzete? – Seiya zomba, enquanto segura Jabu. – Não aprende não?

– Você está bem, Shunrei? – Shun se precipita para a moça, que estava com o supercílio sangrando bastante. Ele pressiona um lencinho sobre o corte.

– Estou – ela responde, e segura ela mesma o lencinho, para correr até Shiryu e abraçá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Seiya e Ikki empurram Jabu para fora do orfanato.

– Você não tem mesmo um pingo de vergonha nessa sua cara de idiota, hein? – Seiya diz, dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

– Nem vergonha, nem talento para a luta – Ikki completa. – Até do Shiryu cego você apanha. Eu ia dar mais um soco em você, mas não vale a pena. Você é menos que nada.

– Se manda, Jabu! – Seiya grita, e o rapaz corre dali. Saori, que observava a cena, aproxima-se.

– Que coisa mais ridícula. Atacar um homem cego, bater na Shunrei... Ele chegou mesmo ao fundo do poço.

– Chegou mesmo – Seiya concorda, e instintivamente, coloca o braço no ombro de Saori. Percebendo o gesto, ele rapidamente o retira. – Desculpa. Eu fiz sem pensar.

– Acho que temos de conversar... – ela diz a Seiya.

– Só não inventem de trocar tapas também – Ikki diz, enquanto se afasta para deixar os dois a sós –, porque hoje já deu de porrada e baixaria, né?

– Eu fiquei muito surpreso por ver você aqui – Seiya diz a Saori.

– Não é porque terminamos que preciso me afastar de todos os amigos que temos em comum. Eu tenho muito apreço por eles e fiquei realmente preocupada quando soube o que aconteceu com Shiryu.

– Bom, eu não esperava outra coisa de você.

– Me diga, eles não estão mesmo precisando de nada?

– Creio que não. Está tudo bem. Ele anda de péssimo humor, mas a Shunrei sabe lidar com ele. E ele até está trabalhando num escritório aí.

– Que bom. Eu quero que você me avise se eles precisarem de algo.

– Certo. Erh, Saori... eu já estou procurando outro emprego.

– Hã? Vai deixar o seu?

– Bom, imaginei que depois de tudo você ia me mandar para a rua.

– Imaginou errado. Por mim, pode continuar trabalhando lá na empresa.

– É, mas talvez seja melhor sair mesmo. Eu não quero ter de encontrar com a...

– Ela se demitiu há alguns dias – Saori diz, surpresa. – Vocês não...?

– Não... eu não a vi mais... foi só naquele maldito dia...

– Hum... sim... – Saori diz, tentando parecer indiferente, embora a notícia mexesse com seus sentimentos mais do que o que ela esperava. – Bom, vou lá pra dentro agora.

– Claro... Eu vou depois...

Dentro do orfanato, o assunto é a nova surra que Jabu levara de Shiryu e as crianças recriam a briga com empolgação. Enquanto isso, Minu cuida do ferimento de Shunrei.

– Acho que não precisa de ponto – ela diz, depois de fazer um curativo. – Entendo um pouquinho dessas coisas porque, sabe como é, criança vive se arrebentando por aí.

– Obrigada, Minu – Shunrei agradece, e vai pra perto de Shiryu. – Deixa eu ver se você se machucou – ela diz, tocando e examinando o rosto dele.

– Estou bem – ele responde e segura a mão dela, gentilmente puxando-a para que se sentasse em seu colo. – E você?

– Não foi nada demais... Só um corte pequeno no rosto.

– Ninguém machuca você se eu estiver perto – ele diz, envolvendo-a com os braços, e completa: – Ainda que eu esteja cego, ninguém machuca a mulher que eu amo.

Continua...

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

(1) Drinque feito com tequila, suco de laranja e groselha.

-S -A - -S -A - -S -A - -S -A -

_Sobrado voltou, povo! Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Eu enrolo, mas sempre volto!_

_Espero que curtam o cap! E pro pessoal que deixa comentário sem logar e sem e-mail pra resposta, responderei no meu perfil, ok?_

_Beijo, povooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Chii_


	20. Capítulo XX

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus e eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XX**

Desde que conseguira defender Shunrei de Jabu, Shiryu mostrava-se mais confiante. Ter sido capaz disso, mostrou-lhe que havia um caminho, que ele não estava inútil como pensava. Além disso, nos últimos dias, o trabalho que lhe mandavam do escritório de Siegfried também o estava ajudando a se manter motivado. Shunrei ou um dos amigos lia o processo enviado para ele, que decidia o que fazer e confeccionava a peça necessária no computador, com o auxílio do programa para cegos que fora instalado. No final da primeira semana de trabalho, ele esperou que Siegfried lhe telefonasse fazendo correções e ressalvas, mas ele ligou dizendo que tinha apreciado bastante o trabalho e parabenizando-o pela competência, o que gerou uma injeção de ânimo extra no rapaz.

Ele já não parece mais o homem amargurado e taciturno dos dias seguintes ao acidente e Shunrei se sente feliz e agradecida por isso.

No primeiro dia de aula do trimestre, os dois acordam bem cedo, e se arrumam. Conforme prometera, Shura está lá para levá-los à universidade.

– Não precisava – Shiryu diz ao mestre, enquanto é conduzido por Shunrei até o carro. – O Shun e Hyoga vão no meu carro, podíamos ir com eles.

– Faço questão – o mestre diz solícito, e abre a porta do veículo. – Então, resolveu se vai voltar às aulas de kung-fu?

– Sim, eu vou – ele responde confiante, lembrando-se do embate com Jabu. – No final das contas, ainda acho que podem ser úteis.

– Fico feliz por ouvir isso, Shiryu! Fico realmente feliz! Você não vai se arrepender de voltar. Conversei com alguns colegas e eles me disseram que pode ser muito bom pra você.

– Agora eu sei que sim, mestre – Shiryu assente, com um sorriso.

Shura deixa o casal na universidade. Dos colegas, Shiryu espera curiosidade e piedade, mas ao invés disso é recebido com carinho e brincadeiras saudáveis. A que ele mais gostou foi a de um colega que brincou dizendo que ele já tinha começado o processo de transformação no Demolidor.

Todos os colegas dispõem-se a ajudá-lo com as matérias e com qualquer coisa mais que fosse necessária. A ajuda oferecida é tanta que Shunrei se sente tranquila para ir a sua aula, deixando-o sob os cuidados de Hyoga e dos outros colegas.

Enquanto isso, em frente ao bloco onde terá aula, Ikki aguarda Pandora. Já tinha conferido: ela estava matriculada nas mesmas matérias que ele. Desde que falou com ela no começo das férias, não teve mais notícias da moça, o que o deixou irritado e, de certa forma, aflito.

Pouco antes de começar a aula, ela finalmente aparece.

– Como é que você some desse jeito, Pandora? – ele começa a falar, demonstrando grande irritação.

Ela responde com ironia:

– Oi, bom dia, Pandora. Tudo bem? Como foi a viagem?

– Eu fiquei preocupado! – ele retruca, ignorando as perguntas irônicas dela.

– Estou ótima, não está vendo?

– E os seus pais? Como reagiram à notícia?

Pandora engole em seco e faz uma careta. A reação dos pais ainda é uma coisa difícil de lidar e a mágoa, principalmente da mãe, ainda é muito grande.

– Eles exigiram que eu abortasse – ela diz, procurando ser o mais direta possível.

Ao ouvir isso, Ikki sente um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

– E você...?

– Não, eu não fiz, Ikki. Seu filho continua aqui, saudável, crescendo dentro de mim. Mas tem uma coisa que você precisa saber e eu só queria contar pessoalmente. Foi por causa dessa coisa que evitei atender seus telefonemas.

– Então fala logo, pô. Para de enrolar!

– Eu me casei com o Radamanthys.

Ikki dá um passo para trás e franze o cenho. É como se Pandora tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago.

– Você o quê? – ele pergunta.

– Me casei com o Radamanthys – ela repete. – Agora sou a senhora Pandora Heinstein Taylor-Wright Butler.

– Tá de brincadeira, né?

– Não, não tô – ela diz séria, e mostra a aliança na mão esquerda.

– Você não podia ter se casado sem falar comigo, caramba! – Ikki se exaspera.

– Ah, não? E por quê? Você é meu dono, Amamiya?

– Pandora, eu não quero que o meu filho seja criado por aquela taturana com mutação genética!

– Pois vai ser! E o nome dele é Radamanthys. Acho bom começar a chamá-lo assim! E não é só isso, toda a família dele está encantada, esperando e desejando o meu bebê, ainda que saibam que ele não é filho do Rada.

– Não to acreditando nisso, Pandora. Por que você se casou?

– Porque eu quero criar meu filho em paz! E o Radamanthys me ofereceu isso no momento mais difícil.

– Isso foi só por que ele é rico, não é? – Ikki diz, mas imediatamente se arrepende.

– Ikki, vai pro inferno! – Pandora grita, tremendamente ofendida. – Eu não sou uma puta!

– Me desculpe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer – ele tenta consertar, mas ela já saía de perto dele.

– Pois pareceu – ela diz. – E é só. Quando o bebê nascer você vai ser avisado para registrá-lo, se quiser.

– Pandora, você não pode tratar as coisas dessa forma tão – ele começa a dizer, mas antes de terminar a frase, a alemã dá de ombros e entra no prédio, deixando Ikki falando sozinho.

-S -A -

Desde o almoço no orfanato, Saori não parava de pensar no que Seiya lhe disse: não tinha visto Shaina desde o dia da catástrofe.

Ela também vinha se esquivando dos telefonemas insistentes de Julian. Apesar de terem nascido milionários, de levarem o mesmo tipo de vida, Saori sente que não combina com ele. Ela não tinha percebido antes, mas só se sentia leve e feliz quando estava com Seiya, ouvindo as piadas bobas deles, as perguntas inacreditáveis, contagiando-se com a alegria ingênua da infância que ele conservava mesmo com o passar dos anos.

Com a volta à faculdade, os encontros com ele seriam mais frequentes. Até poderia não vê-lo, estudava em um bloco distante do dele, e não almoçava no restaurante universitário, uma vez que levava a própria comida. Mas sabia que todos os amigos almoçavam lá e gostava de aparecer de vez em quando para revê-los e colocar os assuntos em dia. Agora ainda mais, pois queria ter notícias frequentes de Shiryu. Já que teria de enfrentar esses almoços de vez em quando, ela decide começar logo. Saori tenta se enganar, mas no fundo sabe que o que sente mesmo é vontade de rever Seiya.

Depois de assistir as aulas da manhã, Saori dirige-se ao restaurante universitário. Conforme esperava, todos os amigos estão lá, exceto Ikki. Ela os cumprimenta e nota que Seiya evita olhar em sua direção.

– E o Ikki? – ela pergunta a Shun.

– Não apareceu ainda. Na verdade, não o vi nem quando saímos de casa. Acho que ele saiu mais cedo porque queria conversar com a Pandora.

– Ele não vai gostar de revê-la – June dispara, e todos se voltam para ela.

– Por que, meu bem? – Shun pergunta, fazendo um carinho na namorada.

– Bom, mais tarde vocês vão saber de qualquer jeito – ela começou. – Pandora se casou com o Radamanthys.

– Sério? – Shun indaga, muito surpreso com a notícia.

– Sério – ela responde. – Eu não contei antes porque ela me pediu, mas acho que a partir de hoje não será mais segredo.

– Agora eu entendi porque o Ikki ainda não apareceu – Shun diz.

– Acha que ele ficou magoado? – Seiya pergunta.

– Com certeza – diz Shun. – Você sabe como ele é, gosta de dominar tudo. Deve ter ficado irritadíssimo quando soube que a Pandora fez algo que ele não esperava.

– Também aposto nisso, Shun – Shiryu diz. Shunrei sorri. Gostava de vê-lo entrando nas conversas, interagindo com os amigos como fazia antes.

– A coisa deve ter ficado feia entre eles – opina Hyoga.

– E vai ficar mais ainda quando o Ikki encontrar o taturana – Seiya completa.

– Eu realmente espero que o Ikki aja com maturidade – Shiryu diz. – A moça tem o direito de decidir o que fazer da vida dela.

– Eu sei – concorda Shun. – Mas vai fazer o Ikki entender isso.

Os amigos conversam mais um pouco sobre Ikki e fazem suas apostas para a reação dele. Depois, mudam de assunto e começam a falar das férias, mas esse tema é logo deixado de lado, uma vez que todos têm alguma coisa ruim pra falar. Quando chega a hora de voltar à sala de aula, Saori se despede dos amigos e troca um olhar demorado com Seiya.

– Ehr... bom, até mais – ele diz, procurando desviar o olhar. – Nos vemos por aí.

– É, por aí... eu acho... – Seiya responde.

Ao mesmo tempo, Shun se despede de June com um beijo, o que faz Saori e Seiya sentirem ainda mais saudade de quando namoravam. A milionária se afasta rapidamente, tentando não pensar no quanto sente a falta do ex-namorado.

O irmão Amamiya mais novo pega o carro de Shiryu e leva ele e Shunrei para casa. Depois, deixa Hyoga no estágio e vai trabalhar.

-S -A -

Em casa, Radamanthys aguarda a esposa chegar da universidade. Tinha prometido deixá-la livre para conversar com Ikki e cumpriu a promessa, apesar de ter sido bastante difícil. Passara a manhã irrequieto, sem conseguir se concentrar em nenhuma tarefa. Queria ter ido à universidade e desfilado com a esposa na frente do azulão, exibindo a aliança no dedo e mostrando-se orgulhoso da barriguinha dela que começava a aparecer, mas promessa era promessa.

Quando ele e Pandora voltaram ao Japão, a moça entregou o apartamento alugado onde vivia e mudou-se para a casa dele. O rapaz já tinha escolhido o quarto que seria do bebê e falava em trocar o Jaguar esportivo de dois lugares por um carro mais adequado a uma família. Ele nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida. Se já era perfeito dormir e acordar com a mulher amada todas as manhãs, fazer amor com ela então, era um sonho que ele estava adorando viver. Radamanthys deixara Pandora livre para que o procurasse quando quisesse. Só queria que fizessem amor quando fosse realmente da vontade dela. Para sorte dele, não demorou muito a acontecer.

Tinha se mudado para o Japão apenas para acompanhar Pandora, mas ao pai disse que desejava expandir os negócios da família para a Ásia. Montou um escritório pequeno, apenas para se ocupar e dar uma satisfação a ele, mas passava mais tempo nos treinos de hóquei do que lá. Agora, pela primeira vez, Radamanthys sente vontade de realmente fazer a empresa prosperar para que Pandora se orgulhe de ter um marido independente e bem-sucedido, que não precisa da ajuda do pai para mantê-la.

Quando Pandora finalmente chega em casa, Radamanthys a recebe com um beijo e pergunta, em tom casual:

– Como foi a volta às aulas, meu bem?

– Hum... não como eu esperava – ela diz, certa de que ele quer mesmo saber como tinha sido o reencontro com Ikki. – O Ikki não reagiu muito bem às novidades. Ficou irritado, revoltado, sei lá.

– Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Radamanthys pergunta.

– Não – despista Pandora, evitando dizer ao marido que se sentira ofendida com um dos comentários de Ikki. Não queria dar motivo para que brigassem outra vez. – Ele só ficou irritado e eu me afastei. Foi só isso.

Radamanthys a abraça e beija-lhe a testa.

– Melhor assim, minha querida. Pelo menos agora ele já sabe do casamento. Mas se ele fizer alguma coisa com você, eu quero saber. Promete que vai me contar?

– Prometo – ela diz, não muito certa de que cumprirá a promessa. A última coisa de que precisa é ver os dois se engalfinhando outra vez. – Não tem a importância a reação dele. Eu estou tranquila, Rada. Sei que fiz a coisa certa.

O rapaz sorri radiante. É bom ouvi-la dizer que o casamento foi "a coisa certa".

Depois das notícias de Pandora, Ikki tem um dia ruim no trabalho, cheio de problemas com clientes queixosos e funcionários preguiçosos. Quando sai da loja, ele passa no orfanato para ver Minu. Assim que a cumprimenta com um beijo meio seco, ele logo dispara, muito indignado:

– Você acredita que a Pandora se casou?

– É surpreendente um casamento assim tão rápido, meu bem – ela diz, olhando intrigada para ele, querendo entender o porquê de tanta indignação. – Mas o que eu não estou entendendo é por que razão você está tão transtornado.

– Como não estaria, Minu? Meu filho vai ser criado por aquele inglês almofadinha que brinca de patinadora alegre!

– Bom, que se há de fazer? A mãe dele escolheu assim. Paciência, meu amor. Você não pode escolher o destino dela.

– Ela não podia ter se casado sem falar comigo, Minu! É o meu filho que está na barriga dela! Ela me deve satisfações!

– Ah, Ikki, me poupe! – Minu diz, afastando-se irritada. – Foi para isso que veio aqui? Para ficar se lamentando porque a Pandora escolheu o caminho dela?

– Por que está reagindo assim? – ele indaga, confuso. Nunca tinha visto Minu tão irritada. – Achei que você entenderia...

– Achou errado. Se for só isso, me dê licença que eu tenho muito que fazer – Minu diz e entra no orfanato, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Que ótimo – Ikki murmura consigo. – As duas me deixaram falando sozinho. Hoje as coisas não estão boas pra mim.

-S -A -

Enquanto isso, no sobrado, os rapazes esperavam para saber o que Ikki tinha achado do casamento. Quando ele finalmente chega em casa, sobe direto para o quarto, sem olhar pra ninguém e sem falar nada, mas sua expressão de desapontamento era tão clara, que não foi mesmo preciso que ele falasse alguma coisa.

– Ih, já viu,né? Dias de mau humor virão – Seiya diz.

– Pode crer – Shun concorda. Conhece bem o irmão para saber que nos próximos dias será ainda mais complicado lidar com ele.

– Eu acho que também ficaria mal se estivesse no lugar dele – Seiya diz, pensando em como se sentiria se Saori aparecesse casada com outro. – Poxa, ela não podia casar assim do nada.

– Eu acho que ela teve muita coragem – Shiryu diz. – Concordo que foi inesperado, mas acho que ela está pensando unicamente no filho. Criança é coisa muito séria e eu não sei bem se o Ikki tem a exata consciência disso.

– Ah, eu discordo, Shiryu – Shun diz, saindo em defesa do irmão. – Ele está bem decidido a criar o filho.

– Eu sei que ele está, mas veja o lado da Pandora. O Ikki vai assumir o filho, mas coloque-se no lugar dela e se veja sozinha, num país que não é o dela, grávida. E, mais tarde, com um bebê recém-nascido, passando por todos os problemas que podem surgir, todas as dúvidas comuns às mães de primeira viagem. Por mais apoio que o Ikki der, ele não estará lá com ela no meio da noite, quando a criança estiver chorando e ela não souber o que fazer.

– Shiryu tem razão – Hyoga diz. – Uma mãe de verdade passa por cima de qualquer coisa pelo filho.

– É isso. Hyoga entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Ela se casou porque quer que o filho nasça com segurança. E pelo jeito que o Radamanthys brigava com o Ikki estava mais do que claro que ele a amava.

– Eu não sei – Shun diz. – Ainda acho que ela podia ter esperado mais um pouco.

– Eu acho que não – Shiryu diz, e levanta-se do sofá. – Bom, pessoal, é hora de me recolher. Já fofoquei demais por hoje.

Instintivamente todos fazem menção de ajudá-lo, apesar de saberem que ele sempre se recusa. Shiryu tateia em direção ao quartinho de Shunrei, onde dorme desde o acidente.

– E então? – ela pergunta. – Como o Ikki estava?

– Não falou nada, mas os rapazes disseram que estava com aquela cara péssima que faz nos dias de aniversário de morte da Esmeralda.

– Nossa, não pensei que ele ficaria tão mal assim.

– Nem eu. Achei muito estranha essa reação.

– Será que não houve outra coisa?

– É possível – ele responde, pensativo. – Mas e você, o que fazia? Estava tão quieta aqui no quarto.

– Ah, é uma surpresa pra você! – ela diz, entusiasmada, e entrega a ele uma camisa.

– É nova? – ele pergunta, sentindo a camisa nas mãos, enquanto procura decifrar se é mesmo nova ou não.

– Não, mas passe a mão por dentro da gola.

Ele faz o que ela diz e sente algo que não devia estar ali: Shunrei bordara pontinhos, formando o nome da cor da camisa em Braille.

– É para você saber que cor está usando quando quiser se vestir sozinho! Quando tiver tempo, vou fazer em todas!

– Obrigado, Shunrei – ele agradece emocionado, abraçando a noiva. – Você é realmente um anjo na minha vida.

-S -A -

No orfanato, Minu desabafa com Eiri.

– Você acredita que ele veio aqui todo revoltadinho porque a outra se casou?

– Acho que ele queria o seu apoio, Minu – a garota loira diz. – Custava ter ouvido o que ele tinha a dizer?

– Eu tenho essa cara de boba, mas boba é uma coisa que eu não sou! Apoiar o ciúme dele é demais pra mim, Eiri! Já é chato saber que ele vai ter filho com aquela mulher! Ah, eu não tenho esse sangue frio. Espero que ele só venha me procurar quando esquecer esse assunto.

– Ai, amiga, eu acho que você devia ser mais paciente com ele.

– Paciente uma ova! Ainda mais que nós nem... você sabe...

Eiri dá uma gargalhada estridente.

– Então é isso? – ela pergunta ainda rindo. Minu quer matá-la com o olhar. – Você está revoltada porque ainda não fizeram amor?

– Ora e não é pra ficar? Com a outra ele vai pra cama sem pensar e engravida a maldita! Comigo ele nem tenta nada, Eiri!

– Você já conversou com ele sobre isso? – Eiri pergunta, tentando parar de rir. – É, porque eu acho que ele age assim porque você é importante pra ele e ele te respeita como respeitava a falecida.

– Será?

– Aposto que sim. Liga pra ele agora e pede desculpas, mulher!

– Eu não! Ele é quem me deve desculpas!

– Vocês devem desculpas um ao outro.

– Ele não vai atender.

– Tente! – Eiri estimula, entregando o telefone a Minu.

Minu faz o que Eiri sugere. No primeiro toque, Ikki atende.

– Desculpa – os dois falam ao mesmo tempo.

– Tá, fala primeiro – ele diz.

– Desculpa – ela repete. – Eu não devia ter reagido daquela forma, mas fiquei com ciúmes...

– Tudo bem – ele diz. – Eu também preciso pedir desculpas. Não devia ficar te alugando com esse problema, mas é que fiquei realmente magoado.

– Eu imagino...

– Já que não está mais com raiva, posso passar aí?

– Eu adoraria, Ikki, mas já é muito tarde. Preciso dormir porque amanhã acordo cedo. Você sabe como são as coisas aqui no orfanato.

– Sei sim. Eu durmo aí e te ajudo com as crianças amanhã. Pode ser?

– Pode – Minu responde, chocada e sentindo o coração acelerar.

– Beleza. Até já. – Ikki diz e desliga.

Eiri espera para saber o que ele tinha dito.

– O que foi? Me conta logo! – Eiri diz.

– Ele vem dormir aqui – ela responde, ainda um tanto em choque.

– Ah! Que maravilha! Eu te empresto o colchão do Oga, Minu! – Eiri faz uma expressão maliciosa. – E quem sabe não é hoje que vocês dois...?

– Para, Eiri! Aqui é meu local de trabalho!

– E daí? Também é o meu, no entanto, eu e Oga aproveitamos sempre que podemos! Quem disse que não é boba, mas está sendo agora?

Mais tarde, quando Ikki chega ao orfanato, seu cantinho no quarto de Minu já está arrumado.

– Tava um saco lá em casa – ele diz, depois de cumprimentá-la com um beijo e novamente pedir desculpas. –Todo mundo com cara de quem queria me perguntar o que tinha acontecido, sabe? Eu queria ter ficado aqui desde cedo, mas você deu aquele chilique.

– Já pedi desculpas... – ela diz, muito envergonhada.

– Eu sei, já desculpei. Eu só quero ficar aqui quieto com você, Minu. Acho que estou carente hoje! – ele diz em tom de brincadeira.

– Vem cá, meu bebezinho carente – ela retruca no mesmo tom. Depois, faz com que ele se deite em seu colo, e começa a fazer-lhe um cafuné.

– Eu tinha me esquecido de como isso é bom – ele diz. – Eu tinha me esquecido de tanta coisa boa, Minu. Você me fez reencontrar esses pequenos prazeres.

Minu sorri satisfeita e continua a fazer o carinho na cabeça dele. Entretanto, uma coisa ainda a incomoda.

– Ikki, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ela indaga.

– Claro.

Ela respira fundo buscando coragem e dispara:

– Você me deseja? Eu falo como mulher, sabe?

– Lógico, né, Minu? E eu por acaso sou algum retardado?

– Mas por que você nunca... tentou?

– Porque achei que você não quisesse agora, Minu. Eu sei que você é virgem e queria que fosse ao seu tempo.

– E como é que você sabe disso, hein?

– Ora, todo mundo sabe que seu único amor foi o Seiya e ele disse que vocês nunca transaram. Logo...

– Ah, Seiya filho de uma mãe! – Minu brada. – Boca grande do diabo!

– Pois é, tá na boca do Seiya, tá na boca do mundo – Ikki ri.

– Tomara que a língua dele apodreça e caia!

– Mas por que veio com essa ideia agora?

– Porque fiquei pensando em você e na outra lá. Vocês simplesmente foram para a cama... Já comigo...

– Ela era só uma conquista, Minu. Você é quem eu quero ter do lado por muito tempo. Por isso eu precisava respeitar você.

– Então não me respeite tanto assim! – ela exclama, e o beija de uma forma muito sensual, sinalizando para o que ela quer a seguir.

Continua...

_Promessa cumprida!_

_Capítulo de Sobrado postado antes do final do ano! Juro que achei que não ia conseguir. Ainda ontem o capítulo estava um lixo, achei que não iria conseguir arrumá-lo pra hoje. Felizmente, os leitores que me acompanham lá no Face enviaram seus cosmos e eu consegui! Obrigada, Thalita Lima, Renata Lourdes, Renata Thaís e Luana Bianchini!_

_Agradeço também a todos que acompanham essa fic desde o comecinho nos três sites onde ela é publicada!_

_Agora abram alas, que 2013 quer passar! Que a virada de ano de vocês seja maravilhosa!_

_Beijinsssss, pessoal!_

_Chii_


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus e eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXI**

Terça-feira.

Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas.

Minu exibe um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto descansa no peito desnudo de Ikki. Acabaram de acordar e tinham apenas mais alguns minutos antes de sair do quartinho da moça no orfanato e voltar à realidade.

"Por que esperamos tanto?", ela se pergunta em pensamento. A noite com ele tinha sido perfeita. Ikki tinha procurado conter-se, mas quando não conseguiu mais foi que Minu teve a exata noção da intensidade do rapaz. Apesar da dor inicial, natural por ter sido a primeira vez dela, tudo tinha sido fantástico. Nem tinham percebido o desconforto do colchão ou o calor que fazia no quartinho, apenas tinham se deixado levar pelo que sentiam. Finalmente.

"Agora eu sei por que a outra lá não resistiu", ela continua a pensar.

Acariciando os cabelos da namorada, Ikki também se deixa perder nos pensamentos. Sente-se feliz por ter se entendido com Minu e, mais ainda, por terem feito amor. Acreditava com cada vez mais força que ela era a mulher da sua vida, que tinham muito a construir juntos, por isso a respeitava e esperava o tempo dela. Parabenizou a si mesmo por estar prevenido quando a hora chegou. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria fazendo amor com Minu e, depois do incidente com Pandora, tinha aprendido muito bem a lição. Embora seu primeiro filho nem tivesse nascido ainda, ele sabia que queria ser pai de várias crianças, mas não agora. Mesmo assim, já podia vislumbrar Minu morando no sobrado, tomando conta de vários pestinhas remelentos, alguns deles, alguns adotados, e seu filho ou filha com Pandora entre eles.

"Vai ser bom encher aquela casa de crianças um dia", ele pensa e envolve Minu com um abraço apertado, satisfeito por dar-se conta de que está fazendo com ela os mesmos planos que fazia com Esmeralda. "Acho que enfim superei a tragédia... Agora eu posso seguir em frente. De verdade."

– Minu – ele sussurra. Ela se ergue para olhá-lo. – Eu amo você.

– Eu também te amo, Ikki – ela diz, sorrindo.

-S -A -

Um mês depois...

Quarta-feira, 04 de outubro.

Desde o acidente na China, Shiryu não tinha mais vontade de viver, mas enfrentar Jabu, trabalhar com Siegfried e voltar às aulas, tanto as da faculdade quanto as de kung fu, mudou algo dentro dele. Aos poucos, ele foi recuperando a vontade de fazer as mínimas coisas do dia a dia e, quando chega a data de seu aniversário, ele resolve sair para jantar com Shunrei. Comemoraria com os amigos no final de semana, uma vez que Ikki e Shun trabalhavam à noite.

Animada, ela se arruma enquanto observa o namorado arrumar-se sozinho. Com a ajudinha das cores bordadas nas roupas, ele se veste elegantemente com uma camisa de mangas compridas verde-clara e uma calça preta.

Ela se aproxima dele e ajeita a gola.

– Está tão lindo – ela diz, e depois dá um beijo nele.

– Não posso te ver, mas sinto que o perfume não é a lavanda que você usa no dia a dia, mas aquele para ocasiões especiais.

– Sim, é verdade. Você quem me deu esse, lembra?

Shiryu sorri.

– Claro que sim. Quem sabe um dia poderei dar tudo que você merece.

– O que eu mereço é um noivo otimista e feliz – ela diz –, e pelo que vejo isso eu já voltei a ter.

– Estou me esforçando, meu bem – ele diz. – Nem sempre é fácil me manter otimista, mas eu estou conseguindo.

– Está sim! – ela concorda. – Vamos?

– Sim, vamos. Já chamou o táxi? – ele pergunta.

– Não, nós vamos de motorista! – Shunrei diz rindo. Diante da expressão surpresa de Shiryu, ela explica: – Como eu ainda não aprendi a dirigir, o Seiya vai nos deixar no restaurante.

– Sério que ele vai dirigir meu carro? Tem certeza de que não vamos sofrer outro acidente?

– Não seja maldoso com ele, Shi!

– Tá, desculpa... – ele diz, e deixa-se conduzir pela noiva até o lado de fora da casa, onde Seiya já espera no carro. Para fazer uma gracinha, ele usa um paletó meio amarfanhado e está com os cabelos puxados para trás e mantidos no lugar com bastante gel.

– Aonde vamos, senhores? – ele brinca, fazendo uma mesura e elegantemente abrindo a porta para o casal. – Queria ter arrumado um quepe, mas não consegui.

Shunrei ri e explica a Shiryu o que Seiya está fazendo e descreve sua aparência.

– Mas é um fanfarrão mesmo... – Shiryu ri, e entra no automóvel. – Só espero que não destrua meu carro. Posso precisar vendê-lo se as coisas apertarem no futuro.

– Não vai precisar – Seiya diz. – Seu chefe lá do escritório se derrete em elogios e você nem se formou ainda. Você ainda vai ser um advogado rico e famoso.

– Só quero ser um bom advogado, Seiya. Você podia jantar conosco.

– Eu é que não vou ficar segurando vela, cara – Seiya responde. – Relaxe, eu vou deixar vocês lá no restaurante e aí vou dar uma volta com seu carro. Quando vocês terminarem, liguem pra meu celular. Ah, e prometo que devolvo o carro inteirinho, está bem?

– Está bem, Seiya – Shiryu diz. – Muito obrigado.

– De nada, meu amigo. Vocês dois merecem.

Depois de deixar o casal no restaurante, Seiya vai a uma feirinha próxima, aonde costumava ir com Saori. Era um local de comércio popular, com barraquinhas servindo comida boa e barata, e vendendo artesanato.

"Saori gostava de vir aqui comigo", ele pensa com saudade. "Ela dizia que aqui se sentia normal... Ah, minha querida, quando é que vamos nos entender? Se é que algum dia vamos..."

Ele caminha entre as barraquinhas e para na preferida de Saori: a de okonomiyaki (1). Compra duas como de costume, embora vá comê-las sozinho. Ele se senta num dos bancos e começa a saborear o petisco.

"Como a vida da gente muda num segundo...", pensa, enquanto mastiga um pedaço da panqueca. Nem gosta tanto assim daquela comida, mas ela lhe faz lembrar o tempo em que era feliz com Saori.

– Olá! – alguém o cumprimenta ao longe. Ele ergue o olhar. Era o homem que veio de Atenas com ele, e estava acompanhado de uma de suas professoras. Seiya acena para o casal.

– Como vai, rapaz? – o grego pergunta ao se aproximar do japonês.

– Estou bem. Nossa, então a sua namorada japonesa era a minha professora Marin!

– Pois é – Marin responde. – Ele é meu aluno, Aiolia! Como vai, Seiya?

– Tudo bem – ele responde. Não há razão para encher os dois com suas lamúrias de amor, mas o próprio Aiolia toca no assunto.

– Então, já se entendeu com a namorada? – ele pergunta.

– Ah, ainda não – Seiya responde. – Sei lá, eu sinto que há uma chance, mas ao mesmo tempo acho que não.

– Já tentou?

– Ainda não tive coragem.

– Pois tente! É melhor do que ficar na dúvida. Se eu tivesse ficado em dúvida, não teria largado tudo e vindo pra cá e, consequentemente, não estaria feliz como eu estou. Vale a pena arriscar, rapaz.

– Eu vou tentar. Mas diga, você já se adaptou ao Japão?

– Na verdade, não muito. Ainda estranho um pouco a comida e, embora tenha aprendido a falar a língua, tenho muita dificuldade com a escrita.

– Você vai aprender logo, Aiolia.

– Assim espero. Bom, vamos indo, Seiya. Boa sorte.

– Eu vou precisar – Seiya diz, e come outro pedaço de seu okonomiyaki. Não seria fácil, mas talvez Aiolia estivesse certo, talvez ele devesse mesmo arriscar.

Enquanto isso, no restaurante, Shiryu e Shunrei desfrutam de uma noite agradável. No princípio, ele fica receoso de cometer alguma gafe, derrubar um copo ou talher, mas Shunrei o tranquiliza dizendo que isso não é exclusividade da condição dele, pode acontecer com qualquer pessoa. Os dois jantam e quando terminam a sobremesa, Shunrei dá a Shiryu o presente de aniversário dele.

– Espero que goste, meu bem – ela diz, colocando uma caixa retangular com cerca de trinta centímetros sobre a mesa. Shiryu tateia a embalagem, tentando descobrir o que é. Começa a desembrulhá-la e nota que o papel que a envolve é muito fino e delicado. Ao retirar a tampa, ele pousa as mãos sobre o conteúdo e logo deduz o que é.

– Uma nova roupa de treino – ele murmura sorrindo. Passa os dedos sobre a peça, uma túnica de seda bordada e logo se familiariza com o desenho. – É um dragão?

– Sim – Shunrei responde.

Shiryu procura a gola e logo encontra a marquinha referente à cor que, ele sabia, Shunrei tinha feito.

– Azul escuro – ele diz ao passar o dedo sobre o bordado que namorada fez. – Deve ser uma peça muito bonita.

– É sim – ela diz. – E você vai ficar perfeito nela.

– Obrigado, meu amor – ele diz, procurando segurar a mão dela. – Obrigado por tudo. Não importa o quanto eu agradeça, nunca será o suficiente.

– Você não tem que agradecer nada. Salvamos um ao outro, não é mesmo?

– É – ele concorda. – Achei que esse ano não teria nada para comemorar no meu aniversário, mas tenho muito. Eu tenho sorte por estar vivo, por ter você, por ter meus amigos. No final das contas, eu tenho uma montanha de coisas boas pra comemorar.

Depois de pagar a conta, eles chamam Seiya, que não demora a aparecer para buscá-los. Já em casa, enquanto Shunrei entra, Shiryu aproveita para agradecer a boa vontade do amigo.

– Muito obrigado mesmo – Shiryu diz, buscando um abraço dele.

– De nada, cara. Você sempre foi como um irmão pra mim. Parabéns pelo aniversário. Eu ia comprar alguma coisa na feirinha, mas não achei nada legal.

– Que nada, Seiya – Shiryu diz. – O meu presente foi você ser meu motorista por uma noite, de terno e tudo.

Seiya ri.

– E ainda dei um rolé no seu carro! – ele diz. – Pode mandar a Shunrei conferir, está inteiro. Nem um mísero arranhão.

Agora é Shiryu quem ri.

– Assim espero. Você disse que foi na feirinha. A mesma onde costumava ir com Saori?

– É – Seiya confirma.

– Está mais do que evidente que vocês ainda se amam e querem voltar – Shiryu diz.

– Ela não vai me perdoar nunca.

– Não é o que parece. Ela não tem ido ao restaurante universitário quase todos os dias porque acha legal, Seiya.

– Acha que ela vai para me ver?

– É óbvio. Até eu que sou cego já percebi isso.

– Hum...será? Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje.

– Ótimo. Alguém mais quer que você tome uma atitude. Não seja bobo outra vez. Não a perca! Conversem e resolvam os problemas. Ela vai almoçar conosco no domingo por conta do meu aniversário. Por que não aproveita o almoço e dá o primeiro passo?

Seiya suspira e faz uma careta.

– Porque é provável que eu leve um belo tapa na cara, Shiryu.

– Só um tapinha? Ah, Seiya, vale a pena!

– É, né?

– É – Shiryu diz rindo. – Agora eu vou nessa porque a minha noiva deve estar me esperando.

– Huuuuuuuuuuuum! Hoje tem! – Seiya exclama, fazendo Shiryu corar de vergonha.

Quando chega ao quartinho de Shunrei, Shiryu dá um beijo apaixonado nela, que naturalmente evolui para carinhos mais ousados e faz com que ele surpreenda-se estimulado a levar as carícias adiante.

Desde o acidente não tinha vontade de viver, muito menos de fazer sexo, e se alegra ao constatar que recuperara até mesmo isso. O fato não passa despercebido por Shunrei.

– Acho que alguém está querendo uma coisa que há muito não fazemos – ela sussurra, e o envolve num abraço sensual.

– Sim – ele murmura e torna a beijá-la. – Eu quero. Agora me sinto vivo como antes, Shunrei. Me sinto vivo como no dia em que conheci você. Eu quero recomeçar, quero redescobri-la, meu amor.

– Então me redescubra com seus outros sentidos – ela murmura, e puxa a mão dele para si. – Me redescubra, Shiryu.

Ele suspira pensando em quanto é bom sentir o corpo dela em suas mãos outra vez. Os dois tiveram tão pouco tempo antes do acidente e ele achava que nunca mais seria capaz sentir qualquer coisa, mas felizmente agora percebia que não era bem assim.

Os dois beijam-se outra vez e mais outra, trocam mais carícias e Shiryu espanta-se ao perceber que não depende tanto da visão. O toque, o cheiro e os sons excitam-no de forma profunda e intensa, como se outros canais sensoriais estivessem abertos, tornando a experiência ainda mais inebriante do que era antes.

-S -A -

Domingo.

Como nessa semana havia o pretexto de comemorar o aniversário de Shiryu, o pessoal do sobrado resolve almoçar num restaurante um pouco melhor que o costumeiro. O aniversariante fora incumbido de convidar Saori, enquanto os demais receberam a missão de reforçar em Seiya a ideia de tomar a iniciativa para fazer as pazes com ela. Na expectativa da chegada da milionária, Seiya esfregava as mãos freneticamente.

Todos já estavam reunidos à mesa, cada um com sua respectiva namorada, beliscando petiscos. Tinham escolhido uma mesa estratégica de onde podiam ver quando o carro de Saori passasse. Quando ela finalmente chega, Seiya respira fundo à procura de coragem.

– Vai lá – Hyoga instiga.

– É, vai antes que ela entre – Shun faz coro com o amigo.

– Anda, seu bocó – Ikki diz. – Vai resolver sua vida.

– Vai, Seiya – Shiryu finaliza. – Coragem!

– Tá, eu vou – ele decide e se levanta da mesa. – Torçam por mim.

Ele fica na porta esperando que ela estacione o carro. Quando se dirige à porta, ela quase esbarra em Seiya.

– Olá – Saori cumprimenta-o.

– Acho que temos de conversar – ele diz, quase atropelando as palavras de tanta ansiedade. Acha que levará um passa-fora, mas Saori mostra-se disposta a conversar:

– É, acho que sim – ela concorda. – Que tal darmos uma volta na praça aí em frente?

– Claro – ele aceita, ainda surpreso pela disponibilidade dela.

Os dois caminham na direção da praça em silêncio. Suas mentes, entretanto, fervilham à procura do jeito certo de começar a conversa. Seiya acaba optando pela frase mais brusca, porém mais eficiente:

– Será que você poderia me perdoar?

Saori continua olhando para frente, pensativa.

– Eu sei que agi totalmente errado – ele prossegue. – Que eu fui imaturo, sujo, baixo, que não tenho o direito de esperar que me perdoe, mas eu... eu a amo tanto... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, teria saído correndo naquela maldita hora...

– Sabe, Seiya – Saori finalmente começa a falar –, eu não pensava que você era capaz de fazer o que fez. Da mesma forma, achei que eu não fosse capaz de perdoá-lo. Entretanto, nesse tempo que passamos separados, eu percebi uma coisa sobre mim mesma: só me sinto realmente feliz quando estou com você, ouvindo seus gracejos bobos, compartilhando do seu jeito despreocupado de lidar com as coisas. Você faz tudo parecer tão fácil.

Os dois param de caminhar.

– Então...? – Seiya pergunta hesitante. Apesar das palavras de Saori, ainda teme que não haja possibilidade de entendimento.

– Então, chega de negar o que meu coração vem gritando... – ela diz, e o surpreende com um beijo, matando a saudade imensa que sentem um do outro.

– Eu prometo me comportar – ele diz, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

– Ai, de você se não o fizer. Não vai ter uma segunda chance.

– Não vai precisar, Saori. Eu juro.

Do outro lado da rua, o pessoal se amontoava na janela do restaurante tentando observar o casal. Já estavam se lamentando por eles estarem se afastando do campo de visão quando os dois pararam e trocaram um beijo.

– Finalmente! – Hyoga exclama, e segue-se uma vibração geral que chama a atenção dos outros clientes e garçons do restaurante.

– Até que enfim esses dois admitiram que não sabem viver um sem o outro! – Shun comemora.

– Já estava ficando ridículo a Saori aparecendo no restaurante universitário com a desculpa de nos ver! – Ikki diz.

– Agora vocês podem sentar e deixar os dois em paz – Shiryu diz. Por razões óbvias, ele era o único ainda sentado à mesa, mas também estava extremamente feliz por tudo ter dado certo para o casal de amigos.

Quando Seiya e Saori finalmente voltam, são recebidos com aplausos que deixam a moça envergonhada.

– Gente, pelo amor de Deus – ela diz, sentando-se à mesa. – Todo mundo está olhando para nós.

– Deixa, meu bem – Seiya diz, sentando-se também. – Deixa que vejam como estamos felizes. Hoje temos duplo motivo para comemoração.

– Ah, sim, é aniversário de Shiryu – Saori diz, remexendo na bolsa e pegando um embrulho pequeno, que entrega ao rapaz. – Eu quase me esqueci. Feliz aniversário!

Os outros aproveitam a deixa da milionária e erguem um brinde:

– Feliz Aniversário, Shiryu!

Continua...


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus e eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles.**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXII**

Quatro meses depois...

– Seu filho está nascendo – uma voz anuncia a Ikki, de um número desconhecido. Entretanto já na primeira palavra, o rapaz deduz quem é: o taturana. – Só estou ligando porque prometi a Pandora que o faria.

Ikki pergunta em que hospital ela está e desliga assim que Radamanthys responde. Ainda faltam duas horas para o fim de seu expediente no trabalho, mas ele organiza as coisas, dá instruções aos funcionários e sai sem dar maiores explicações.

Do shopping ao hospital, ele enfrenta um engarrafamento monstruoso e pragueja o caminho inteiro. Ao chegar, dirige-se à recepção e identifica-se. Imediatamente, um senhor se aproxima dele.

– Venha, rapaz – diz o homem. – Sou John Edward Butler, pai do Radamanthys. Foi ele quem me mandou aqui para autorizar sua entrada, já que está lá na sala de parto com a Pandora. Nós estamos numa sala de espera. Você pode ficar lá conosco.

Ikki acompanha o homem e, ao chegar à salinha de espera privativa, depara-se com a família de Radamanthys: a mãe e os dois irmãos, além de dois primos mais próximos.

– Esse é Ikki Amamiya, o pai – o senhor John anuncia. Os familiares cumprimentam-no educadamente, mas Ikki ouve Mnemosyne sussurrar para a mãe que "pouco importa quem ele é, porque o pai de verdade é o meu irmão". Ele ignora o comentário em parte porque não quer confusão, mas também porque se sente desconfortável entre os parentes de Radamanthys.

– Já faz tempo que entraram? – ele pergunta ao senhor John, tentando afastar a sensação de estar sobrando.

– Sim – o senhor John responde, sem esconder sua ansiedade. – Agora já deve estar bem perto de nascer.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Radamanthys aparece na sala.

– É uma menina! – ele anuncia emocionado, abraçando o pai. Os parentes comemoram, abraçam o rapaz, e John abraça até mesmo Ikki. Radamanthys também se aproxima dele.

– Para o bem dela, é melhor que nos entendamos – ele diz. – Eu não quero que ela cresça num ambiente hostil. Pensei muito nesses meses e deve haver um meio de ajeitarmos as coisas, Amamiya.

– Deve haver... – Ikki murmura. Não está muito certo disso, mas sabe que é preciso colocar a menina em primeiro lugar.

– Então, Pandora já decidiu? – Mary-Ann pergunta a Radamanthys. – Ela vai se chamar Eileithyia?

– Não, mãe. Mas não vai fugir à tradição familiar. Ela se chamará Penélope, como a esposa de Ulisses e rainha de Ítaca.

– Como é que é? – Ikki indaga. – Minha filha vai se chamar como?

– Penélope Taylor Heinstein Amamiya – Radamanthys diz, enfatizando o Taylor e pronunciando o sobrenome de Ikki com desdém.

– Espera aí, taturana, minha filha não vai se chamar Penélope Taylor!

– Sim, ela vai!

– O que seu sobrenome está fazendo aí, cacete?

– Ei, ei, o que vocês dois tinham acabado de combinar? – o pai de Radamanthys intervém. – Vocês acabaram de dizer que iam se entender, não foi?

– Não! – Ikki e Radamanthys gritam juntos.

– Ora, então vá à merda – Radamanthys diz. – Eu entro com um processo de adoção e aí ela vai se chamar Penélope Heinsten Taylor-Wright Butler, minha filha. Duvido que algum juiz me negue isso. Sou casado com a mãe e tenho mais condições de criá-la que um empregadinho de shopping.

– Vá à merda você, seu otário – Ikki retruca, empurrando Radamanthys. – Se há lei nesse país, nenhum juiz vai permitir que você a adote, porque ela tem pai!

– Rapazes! Chega! – o senhor John intervém outra vez. – Parem com isso! Pelo bem da Penélope, vocês precisam deixar de lado essa rusga! Senhor Amamiya, não queremos que você deixe de ser o pai dela, queremos que desde pequena ela entenda que tem dois pais. E Radamanthys, você precisa aceitar que o senhor Amamiya é o pai dela. Vocês vão ter de dividir esse papel.

Emburrados, os dois dão de ombros. O senhor John continua seu discurso.

– Nós já amamos Penélope desde que soubemos da gravidez da Pandora, sem nos importarmos por ela não ser filha biológica do Radamanthys. Nós a amamos porque ele ama a Pandora, o que, obviamente, não é o caso do senhor Amamiya. Portanto, não acha justo que ela tenha algo nosso? Taylor ficou como um segundo nome, não faz tanta diferença para você, mas faz para nós.

Antes de Ikki dar sua resposta, uma enfermeira entra na sala e informa que a menina já está no berçário. A família inteira desloca-se até o local.

– Olha ela lá! – Radamanthys aponta para a enfermeira que segura um bebê rechonchudo, vestido com um macacãozinho cor-de-rosa pálido. Ela traz a menina para bem perto do vidro.

– Ela é linda! – o senhor John diz emocionado, seguido por um coro de "oh, que fofura", "que bonitinha" feito por Mary-Ann e Mnemosyne. Belerophonte e os primos, Aiacos e Minos, também a olham encantados.

Ikki não ouve nada do que eles falam. Mantém os olhos fixos na filha. Antes de vê-la, estava sentindo-se deslocado, mas ao pôr os olhos nela, ele sente uma onda de amor invadi-lo, uma vontade imensa de ser bom para a menina, de ser um pai presente, de amá-la independente de estar ou não com Pandora, de ela ser ou não criada por Radamanthys. E finalmente entende que, embora não seja o pai biológico, o outro também sente o mesmo.

"Afinal, não será ruim para ela ter dois pais", ele conclui. "Com certeza ela será mais feliz que eu, que não tive nenhum. E ainda terá avós, tios, primos."

No final das contas, ela acaba por achar que as coisas ajeitaram-se de modo mais que satisfatório. Pandora está casada com um homem que a ama, enquanto ele tem sua Minu, com quem também planeja casar-se. Penélope terá duas famílias e ele crê que a menina será feliz com essa composição um tanto atípica.

– Está bem, Radamanthys – ele finalmente diz, estendendo uma mão para o rapaz. – Ela se chamará Penélope Taylor.

O inglês aperta a mão de Ikki e, em seguida, puxa-o para um abraço cordial.

– Pelo bem dela – ele diz –, é melhor que seja assim.

Mais tarde, quando Pandora já está no quarto, os dois vão vê-la. Radamanthys entra primeiro e avisa a ela que Ikki está lá. Ela pede que Ikki entre. Os dois cumprimentam-se.

– Já viu nossa filha? – ela pergunta.

– Sim, ela é linda, Pandora. Quando sair daqui, vou registrá-la. É Penélope mesmo que você quer?

– É – Pandora confirma. – Penélope Taylor.

– Certo, vai ser assim. Ah, Pandora, você se importa se eu trouxer minha namorada e meus amigos, um de cada vez, claro, para conhecê-la?

– Claro que não. Fique à vontade. É sua filha também.

Ikki sorri. Depois volta ao berçário e, enquanto olha Penélope mais um pouco, telefona para Minu avisando do nascimento. A namorada reage com alegria, apesar de, lá no fundo, sentir medo que a menina possa reaproximá-lo de Pandora. Em seguida, ele telefona para casa. Shun atende.

– Minha filha acabou de nascer – Ikki informa.

– Sério? Que maravilha, Ikki! E está tudo bem? Já escolheram o nome?

– Está, sim. A Pandora escolheu Penélope Taylor. O Taylor é por causa do tat.., do Radamanthys.

– Ah, eu gostei do Penélope! – exclama o mais novo tio do pedaço. – Será que podemos vê-la amanhã?

– Eu falei com a Pandora, vocês podem vir. Só não traga o bando todo de uma vez, né?

– Claro, né, Ikki? E como ela é?

– Ela é uma adorável bolinha cabeluda. Estou olhando para ela agora através do vidro. Vou tirar umas fotos e levar pra vocês verem.

Mais tarde, quando ele chega ao sobrado, seu celular fica rodando de mão em mão, até que todos vejam as fotos da pequena Penélope. Shunrei descreve-a para Shiryu, enquanto Seiya brinca dizendo que, como todos os recém-nascidos, ela tem cara de joelho.

Quando todos se recolhem, os irmãos finalmente conversam a sós.

– Então, como se sente de verdade? – Shun pergunta.

– Estou feliz – Ikki começa a falar. – Eu não planejava ser pai agora, mas estou feliz. Eu só... –

Ele para um pouco de falar e fica pensativo. Depois de um tempo, recomeça. – Eu só me senti fora do lugar ali, entre os parentes do Radamanthys. E depois, fiquei pensando na Esmeralda, nos filhos que planejávamos ter, e nos que agora planejo ter com a Minu. É tudo tão estranho...

– Eu imaginei que você estaria sentindo algo assim – diz o irmão mais novo, que em seguida abraça o mais velho. – Você tenta parecer intocável, mas não é.

– Eu sei – ele admite.

– Mas não se deixe levar por essa sensação de deslocamento. Ela é sua filha. Você tem que superar isso e fazer-se presente na vida dela.

Ikki sorri para o irmão.

– Agora até está parecendo que você é o irmão mais velho – ele diz.

-S -A –

Um ano e meio depois...

Shiryu tinha sido aposentado por invalidez, mas isso não foi traumático como ele imaginava. Sentia falta do trabalho no fórum, mas continuava no escritório de Siegfried, o que lhe preenchia esse vazio. Estava cada vez mais próximo do advogado que, satisfeito com seu trabalho, demonstrava ter a intenção de contratá-lo depois da formatura. Apesar do sonho de ser defensor público, Shiryu começava a considerar essa possibilidade. Se acaso resolvesse ficar no escritório, podia dedicar um dia às pessoas necessitadas. Enquanto não se formava, além da bolsa de estágio que recebia, Shiryu passou a receber um pequeno percentual do valor das causas em que trabalhava, o qual guardava quase integralmente por causa do casamento que ele e Shunrei planejavam para o futuro.

Ela, apesar da vontade de ficar o tempo inteiro junto do noivo, sabia que precisava estimular a independência dele, por isso voltou a trabalhar. A vaga de babá de Emmeline já tinha sido preenchida, mas ela conseguiu um novo emprego.

Como o amigo, Hyoga também tinha garantido um contrato ao final do estágio. Camus, seu chefe, demonstrara ser essa sua intenção.

Desde o incidente em Vladivostok, dois anos atrás, não teve mais notícias do pai, e evitava mencionar seu nome. Eiri tampouco falava no episódio e os dois mantinham um relacionamento harmônico e feliz.

Com o incentivo de Minu e do noivo, ela resolveu pensar no futuro. Optou por fazer um curso de cabeleireira aos sábados e planejava ter o próprio salão. Fazia Minu e as crianças de cobaia, e na formatura de Ikki tanto o penteado da colega quanto o de Shunrei eram obra sua.

Seiya e Saori continuavam namorando firme e ele vinha sendo a mais bem comportada das criaturas, para satisfação dela. O incidente envolvendo Shaina não foi esquecido, pelo contrário. Servia para lembrar Seiya de que aquilo jamais devia se repetir. O deslize fez o rapaz amadurecer, melhorando inclusive seu desempenho no trabalho e na faculdade.

Nesses dois anos, Shun conquistou o respeito que ele tanto desejava. Não era mais visto como um garoto frágil, pelo contrário. Sua segurança foi notada inclusive no emprego, onde tinha sido promovido a gerente. A relação com June também ia muito bem e já não passava por um crise há tempos. Os pais dela finalmente tinham percebido que ela cresceu e, nas férias passadas, permitiram que ela viajasse sozinha com ele.

-S -A –

– Estou bem? – Ikki pergunta a Minu, enquanto ela ajeita sua beca ao descerem do carro no local onde será sua formatura. O curso de Engenharia Civil finalmente tinha chegado ao fim e ele estava empolgado com a festa.

– Está maravilhoso, meu querido – Minu diz, ajeitando a faixa azul na cintura dele. Ela usa um bonito vestido magenta, de corte reto e alças finas, e traz os cabelos graciosamente penteados de lado. Os dois anos de namoro com Ikki fizeram-lhe muito bem, principalmente no tocante a sua autoestima. Ela se vê mais bonita e interessante, muito diferente da Minu insegura e excessivamente tímida de quando começaram a namorar.

Ikki convenceu-a da necessidade de pensar no futuro. Apesar de amar as crianças do orfanato, ela admitiu que ele tinha razão e voltou a estudar. Muitas vezes era difícil sair do orfanato à noite, depois de um dia extenuante, para enfrentar horas de aula no curso de Pedagogia, mas ele sempre a estimulava.

No local da festa, os dois encontram-se com Pandora, Radamanthys e a pequena Penélope, que usa um vestido lilás de manguinhas bufantes. Um laçarote da mesma cor enfeita-lhe os cabelos pretos e lisos, mantidos à altura do ombro, com uma franjinha adorável. Ela é uma mistura de Ikki e Pandora, e não tem os olhinhos muito rasgados. Na personalidade, entretanto, puxara mais ao pai: tem uma energia sem fim e fica irritada facilmente quando não lhe fazem as vontades.

– Minha princesa... – Ikki diz, pegando a filha no colo, depois de cumprimentar o casal. Penélope sorri e agarra-se ao pai.

Nesse ano de vida dela, Ikki tinha estado muito presente. Visitava-a pelo menos uma vez por semana e, agora que ela estava maiorzinha, até se arriscava a sair sozinho com ela ou levá-la para passar a noite no sobrado. Tinha aprendido o básico para cuidar da garotinha, trocar fralda, preparar a mamadeira, mas era Minu quem o socorria dos apuros.

Shun também desfrutava dos seus momentos com a sobrinha, a quem chamava de Pepê. O quarto que ele dividia com Ikki agora tinha um berço espremido entre as duas camas e uma porção de brinquedos espalhados, para os dias que a menina ficava com o pai. Ele, porém, não se importava. A alegria vivaz da menina contagiava-o, bem como a todos no sobrado.

Ikki e Radamanthys tinham encerrado de vez a rusga e costumavam conversar civilizadamente. Ainda não se podia dizer que eram amigos, mas falavam animadamente quando o assunto era Penélope, e muitas vezes flagraram-se rindo juntos de alguma gracinha da garotinha, que chamava um de "pai Ada" e o outro de "pai Ki".

Os pais de Pandora tinham realmente afastado-se dela. Não procuraram saber da filha nem quando ela ligou avisando-os do nascimento de Penélope, bem como não compareceram à mega festa de aniversário de um ano da garotinha. Pandora e Ikki queriam uma coisinha mais simples, mas Radamanthys preparou uma festa épica, no salão mais caro da cidade, com tema de princesa.

John Edward e Mary-Ann Butler, ao contrário, iam para o Japão com frequência para ver a netinha. E como o braço da empresa que Radamanthys administrava no oriente prosperou, Belerophonte acabou por mudar-se para Tóquio a fim de ajudar o irmão.

Com o suporte proporcionado por Radamanthys, Pandora conseguira terminar a faculdade no tempo certo e está se formando junto com Ikki.

– Dá tchau para a mamãe – Radamanthys diz a Penélope, quando Pandora se prepara para a cerimônia de colação de grau. A garotinha agita a mãozinha.

– Tchau, meu amor – Pandora diz, beijando-a.

– Dá tchau pro pai Ikki também – Radamanthys instiga, aproximando-a de Ikki.

– Tchau, princesa – Ikki diz, também depositando um beijinho no rosto de Penélope.

O rapaz despede-se também da namorada e segue com Pandora para assumirem seus lugares na cerimônia.

Enquanto isso, Minu vai sentar-se na mesa onde o pessoal do sobrado está. Delicada, ela convida Radamanthys para fazer o mesmo. Ele vai com ela, cumprimenta todos gentilmente e senta-se com Penélope. A menina, porém, logo se cansa ficar sentada e o inglês é obrigado a sair um pouco do recinto quando ela começa a berrar. Enquanto distrai a filha, Radamanthys toma uma decisão sobre um assunto no qual vem pensando há algum tempo...

Ao final da cerimônia, quando Ikki e Pandora chegam à mesa com seus canudos, ele parabeniza ambos e aproveita para falar com Ikki.

– Como sabe – ele começa –, Pandora e eu vamos abrir um escritório de engenharia. Então, eu estava pensando que, talvez, se não tiver outra coisa em mente, você poderia trabalhar conosco.

Ao lado dele, Pandora sorri satisfeita. Quando ela e Radamanthys resolveram criar a empresa, tinha mencionado essa ideia de chamar Ikki para trabalhar lá. Além de achar que ele seria muito útil, queria ajudá-lo a prosperar. Estava bem com o marido, já nem pensava mais em Ikki como homem, ele era apenas um dos pais de sua filha, mesmo assim Radamanthys não ficou muito feliz com a ideia.

– Não aceitamos um não – ela diz, sorrindo.

– Eu aceito – Ikki diz, sem pensar muito, e aperta a mão de Radamanthys. – Vai ser bom trabalhar com vocês.

Continua...

_Ufa!_

_Esse capítulo foi uma novela! Empacou mil vezes e tive que reler a fic inteira para achar uma luz. Felizmente, funcionou. _

_E Pepê chegou! *_* _

_Evitei a parte dela recém-nascida, recebendo as visitas e tal. Sei lá, ficaria "enchendo linguiça" com isso. Então, fui logo para a formatura de Ikki. No rascunho dessa fic, eu pulava até a formatura de Shiryu e a fic acabaria aí, mas mudei tudo e vai ter muito mais coisa. _

_Tenho mais uma semana de repouso por causa da cirurgia, então nesse tempo vou tentar adiantar mais coisinhas, porque depois que voltar a trabalhar não sei como vai ser. _

_Ao pessoal do facebook: um beijo enorme para todos que acompanharam comigo a evolução desse bendito cap, especialmente Renata Lourdes, Renata Thaís, Evelyn Andressa e Wilton Tadayoshi (olha aí, dei um jeito de enfiar Aiacos e Minos na fic como primos de Rada!). _

_É isso!_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic! _

_Beijinssss_

_Chii_


End file.
